


Conexión Perdida re-edición

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 101,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Hay un dolorosa obscuridad que se ha asentado en el corazón de Abigail Lincoln y por mas que intente no se la podrá sacar o al menos eso cree ella, sin embargo el universo tiene sus maneras.





	1. Marshmallow

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo como 80 ideas y quiero ver si puedo colocarlas todas en una sola historia, aún no sé como irá pero espero poder aprovechar las pocas horas que mi sabio maestro me permita.  
> Dos idiotas aburridos escribiendo: ¡¡Veamos que sale!!  
> Un trabajo con ayuda de Alphabetical que no pertenece a esta comunidad  
> Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, GRACIAS POR LEERLO  
> Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.

La mañana es fría, son los primeros días de invierno pero incluso cuando entre sus cobijas sigue cálida ella no se siente bien ahí, se remueve entre el tibio calor incómoda por el dolor en su pecho que la obliga a levantarse. Sabe que no es un mal sueño del cual despertarse, sabe que no ha acabado, que ahora está despierta 

Se despabila los ojos aun llenos de las lágrimas del sueño, del verdadero sueño del que se ha despertado y suspirando pesadamente se sienta a la orilla de su cama repasando lo que debe hacer hoy. 

La casa sigue obscura aun cuando ya amaneció y la tenue luz del sol se cuela bajo las cortinas, Abigail despeja su revuelto cabello negro al levantarse desganada para abrir las cortinas en un infructuoso intento de iluminar su cuarto, si bien la luz entra todo sigue oscuro y frío, como ella, mira su ropa tirada en el piso resaltando justo la que ayer usó, entonces llora sin poder contenerse, trata de calmarse a sí misma yendo al baño a lavarse la cara sin embargo no logra parar; está cansada de llorar pero no puede detenerse, encerrada en la ducha intenta lavarse y tal vez conseguir calentar su cuerpo bajo la regadera, aunque no importa cuánto tiempo pase ahí dentro sintiendo la cálida agua recorrer su piel nada cambiará. 

Aun decaída sale arreglando su cabello, acomodándolo en su antigua trenza buscando parar, sabe que sus padres no están en casa hoy es lunes y ambos deben estar trabajando por lo que baja lentamente la escalera, con desgano, lo hace mecánicamente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se detiene frente la primeras ventanas yendo de un lado a otro abriendo las cortinas en un intento de disipar las pesadas sombras dentro de ella, sin conseguirlo, de pie en la sala ve una foto familiar, el funeral fue ayer y ella no recuerda nada, solo vago como entumida entre los asistentes evitando hablar con alguien incluso se rehusó a hablar con sus amigos; cualquier cosa que le dijeran la haría sentirse peor, ellos no la entendían se sentía culpable y aun así buscaban consolarla, desesperada se encerró en su cuarto negándose a verlos sin otro deseo más que hundirse en su cama y despertar de esa pesadilla, desea despertar. 

Sin embargo la noche pasó y sigue ahí con el peso en su pecho llorando sin parar y mirando la foto de su familia se siente molesta, claro que entiende que sus padres tienen responsabilidades pero le parece frío que solo se vayan a sus trabajos así sin más, como si solo fuera otro día para ellos, es increíble, pasa sus dedos sobre el retrato deseando que Cree estuviera aquí, que nada de esto hubiera pasado que bajara por las escaleras ahora, incluso intenta imaginar lo que su hermana mayor le diría aunque pronto recapacita, no, Cree no es para nada amable niega con la cabeza sacándose esas ideas, la muy egoísta ni siquiera vino al funeral con la excusa de sus estudios. 

– Cómo si su universidad estuviera tan lejana– se queja la menor de solo pensarlo, sabe que no eran amigos pero casi pasó media infancia en su casa, diablos incluso jugaron juntos antes que ella cumpliera trece y ahora estaba muy ocupada para ir ¿estaba demasiado ocupada para despedirse? 

Abigail paró de llorar lanzando el portarretratos al sofá sintiéndose harta e irritada de Cree y de sí misma, había llorado por días sin poder entender nada dejando todo de lado sin importarle nada más pero no tenía sentido, fue por su mochila sabiendo que no tenía caso ir al colegio ahora, ya sabía perfectamente lo que dirían incluso los falsos pésames que le darían fingiendo sentir pesar cuando la semana antepasada se burlaban de ambos, lo sabía pero no quería estar ahí sola, cargando ese pesar y culpa, sin importarle nada cargó su mochila al hombro tomando la perilla de la puerta lista a salir; aunque su mente y el corazón siguen muy turbados, su desconcierto aumenta al encontrarse con una obscuridad absoluta del otro lado y sin poder ni reaccionar es jalada dentro por una potente fuerza, tras ella la puerta se cerró de golpe. 

Cayó de golpe al frente totalmente adolorida, la brillante luz del día ilumina demasiado todo 

– Diablos– dijo apoyándose en la puerta para levantarse, tal vez fue mala idea tratar de salir sin comer algo, realmente no recordaba su última comida así que volvió dentro de la casa para descansar sin embargo al entrar encontró todo extraño, miro a su alrededor desconcertada despabilando sus ojos pues tal vez la intensa luz la ha confundido pero nada cambia, mira el papel tapiz y esa mesita para el teléfono cerca de la entrada que no estaban antes, es más ¿Había un teléfono cerca de la puerta? ¿Desde cuándo? Sí, tiene muy irritados los ojos tanto que casi no vio nada afuera por la intensa luz pero ¿tanto como para no notar nada de eso antes? 

Camino confundida dentro de su casa mirando lo increíblemente diferente que está el lugar, escucha unos pasos arriba sorprendiéndola, los pasos de que alguien bajaba la confundieron más "¿Mamá está en casa?" se preguntó al acercarse 

– Creí que habías ido a trabajar– exclamó alegre antes de quedar atónita de ver quien bajaba 

– ¿Quién diablos eres?– le preguntó con repentino disgusto la joven deteniéndose al verla, Abigail hilo algunas ideas rápidamente dándole lógica a todo 

– No sabía que viniste, Cree– dijo intentando sonreír a su hermana mayor aunque está algo impactada por su cambio de look, su cabello es más corto y el ligero maquillaje es algo extraño en la mayor, además su ropa es oscura y formal; tal vez lo único que ahora tiene sentido 

– ¿Llegaste anoche? No te vi, me hubieras despertado– agrega apenada y agradecida de ver a su hermana mayor pero la mirada de la otra no cambia 

– ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma pesada?– exclama la mayor molesta bajando rápidamente con agresividad 

– ¿Eh?– musita Abigail sin saber qué hacer retrocede nerviosa ante esa extraña actitud – Cree ¿Qué te pasa?– le pregunta insegura pero es sorprendida cuando la mayor la jala del brazo 

– ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Te parece gracioso burlarte de mí?– grita Cree alterada llevándola a la cocina 

– Se perfectamente que he hecho, no necesito que uno de ustedes venga a pasarse de listo– amenaza y Abigail no sabe qué hacer, intenta resistirse sin embargo la mayor tiene más fuerza moviéndola sin problemas, ella logra suponer algo en esta situación y sin importarle las consecuencias intenta calmar a su hermana 

– Cree para por favor, soy YO Abigail, tu hermana… Número Cinco ¿No lo recuerdas?, ¿Quién te hizo esto? Tú eres... no, solías ser Número Once la mejor agente KND de su generación ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Qué te pasa?– intenta hacerla entrar en razón mientras forceje tratando de rehusarse a ir aunque eso no detiene a la mayor al contrario parece alterarla más 

– Basta, cállate, es una máscara ¿cierto? es imposible que alguien se parezca tanto– grita deteniéndola por ambos brazos al sacudirla desesperada 

– Voy a sacarte esa máscara– amenaza frenética mirándola fijamente, sonríe casi demente tratando de arrancar el rostro de la menor presionando sus largas uñas en ella, Abigail busca detenerla con su brazo libre sin embargo apenas si puede interponerse 

– ¿Estás loca? suéltame– pide asustada al forcejear e intentar sacársela de encima, no hay forma de que esta sea su hermana, la puerta se abre de golpe y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar Cree es tacleada contra la pared, la menor cae sin entender nada, en cambio "su hermana" patea a su agresor sacándoselo de encima 

– Malditos– grita Cree arremetiendo contra el intruso que resulta irreconocible para Abigail, el atacante viste un grueso uniforme de tipo militar negro uniforme, trae guantes y cubre su rostro con una tosca careta militar, muy similar a esas que usan los equipos tácticos o de ataque en las películas, este intenta detener a la mayor reteniendo sus patadas y tratando de tirarla a puñetazos 

Abigail se levanta vigilando a ambos buscando entender qué pasa, atónita y entumida los mira pelear pero claramente el intruso está siendo sometido, su traje luce pesado y aunque tal vez trae protectores los constantes ganchos de Cree parecen mellar en él o ella, la menor no puede aseverar su sexo en este momento, ese uniforme no se parece a ninguno que ella conozca y con las rudas botas negras o esas correas que lo ajustan al cuerpo del “tipo” es difícil suponerlo, Cree le mete un codazo en el estómago al agresor haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos aunque temblando parece buscar algo en uno de sus bolsillos 

– Lárguense tú y tu amiga– grita la alterada mayor respirando agitada mirando a ambos, Abigail y el desconocido – O no saldrán de aquí– amenaza 

Abigail tiembla al verse considerada un enemigo por su propia hermana, ya fueron contrarias de chicas pero esa mirada es completamente diferente, desequilibrada y tenebrosa al punto de que realmente teme por su vida, brusco y repentino el otro se lanza sobre Cree tirándola estruendosamente, la menor sigue los movimientos de ambos 

– Basta ¿Qué pasa?– exige ella aun dudando que hacer, sigue mareada y entiende que Cree no parece en sus cabales pero no comprende quien es el otro 

Entonces en esa confusión nota la pequeña pistola blanca en la mano del desconocido y corre a ellos para separarles, de momento no sabe que disparará pero seguro dañara a su hermana, puede que este afectada pero aún es su hermana, veloz atrapa justo el brazo que trae el arma forcejeando para tomarla sin embargo el otro no es fácil y de un codazo es rápidamente lanzada contra el piso, el arma también cae y Cree aprovecha la distracción del enemigo para empujarle, tirándole de espaldas y encimándose, un fuerte crujido suena, alterando al intruso que se voltea sobre la mayor presionando su brazo contra el cuello de esta, desesperada Cree trata de luchar o sacárselo de encima pero todo el peso del rival la retiene en el piso, Abigail corre y se lanza contra el intruso buscando empujarlo no obstante aunque le mete rodillazos y golpes en el costado este aguanta firme, sin soltar a la mayor 

– Para, déjala– grita la menor golpeándole constantemente pero solo se lastima ella, los protectores son muy gruesos o demasiado duros, 

Cree lucha e intenta levantarse con todo y su agresor, alza sus piernas forzando al otro sobre ella pero cede al peso de este sin embargo en el brusco movimiento logra meter sus rodillas entre ambos, el contrario se impacta en ellas con todo su peso contra ellas, golpeando su esófago y totalmente sofocado libera el cuello de la mayor, Cree lo tira a un lado al levantarse con dificultades del suelo, el enemigo tose con clara dificultad para respirar sacándose la careta, en cambio la mayor lo voltea a ver y sin darle tiempo le patea continuamente contra en el piso, Abigail retrocede buscando el arma a su alrededor oyendo de nuevo el crujir de piezas a los pies de su hermana pero no puede ni pedirle que pare cuando su hermana es tacleada, otra vez, y estrellada contra el muro de la cocina, todo pasa tan rápido que apenas la aterrada menor lo nota va a ayudarla pero su hermana cae al instante inmóvil al piso, Cinco corre veloz para alejar al nuevo "tipo" que se inclina sobre la mayor de las Lincoln con la extraña pistola blanca en su mano. 


	2. Soda

Al ver el arma Abigail corre contra el alto intruso 

– Maldito ¿Qué le has hecho– grita yendo a él en cuanto ve que se aproxima a su hermana, lanza una patada para alejarlo y lo consigue aunque es porque el agresor esquiva, veloz y fácilmente, sin siquiera voltear a verla demasiado atento a la joven en el piso, ella aprovecha impactando un puñetazo a su nuca aunque solo lastima sus nudillos en la gruesa protección del "tipo", este no solo es más alto que el otro, luce bastante imponente sin llegar a ser tosco, calcula que incluso usando gruesas protecciones debajo de ese uniforme militar debe ser bastante atlético 

Abigail retrocede un poco buscando impulso para el siguiente golpe cuando “él” al fin se voltea hacia ella, lenta y levemente, ella queda aterrada al ver el rostro blanco y esquelético 

Pero pronto cae en cuenta que es solo una vistosa máscara de cráneo con cuernos, tras un rápido vistazo supone que tal vez es similar al del otro, solo un protector adaptado o decorado, posiblemente para amedrentar al oponente 

Cinco reacciona rápido e insistiendo lo ataca con patadas altas, su especialidad, sin embargo aunque impacta cada golpe no parece dañarlo o mermarle, él solo retrocede dándole espacio, tal vez, no puede estar segura pero él mueve levemente la cabeza, como si mirara tras ella, indicándole a la chica que el otro tipo está detrás entonces inesperadamente el cornudo lanza la pistola a espaldas de Cinco, veloz interviene ella y la atrapa rápidamente retrocediendo a un costado, expectante a ambos, mientras le apunta al más bajo, aunque atónita e inmóvil ve su cara, los pequeños mechones de cabello rubio rozan sus enrojecidas mejillas y apenas si ocultan la furiosa mirada de la chica frente ella 

– ¿Rachel?– musita Abigail desconcertada pero la rubia arremete sin dudar, sin poder reaccionar Cinco aprieta el gatillo, dispara pero la rubia logra esquivarlo agachándose a la vez que va hacia ella tan rápida y sutil que se cuela en la defensa de la morena, golpeándola bajo las costillas, Cinco se tambalea mareada y sin perder de vista a la rubia le dispara, al instante, aunque la otra apenas si interpone instintivamente su brazo, atajando el pequeño dardo plateado que emite el arma dejándolo encajado en ella, en cambio la morena cae disparando por última vez al techo 

– Diablos... es... buena– se queja dificultosamente la rubia – Aguantó... un golpe directo– agrega atenta a la morena, que permanece mareada en el piso, incluso se inclina sobre ella para recuperar su tranquilizador 

– Aléjate– amenaza Abigail con patearle pero es presionada rudamente por la rubia, que apoya su rodilla sobre el pecho de la morena de tal forma que no puede pararse o respirar fácilmente, aun así Cinco intenta zafarse pero oye el movimiento del otro y aterrada voltea al tiempo que ve como el tipo de negro le arrebata el arma blanca para revisarla 

– Rompieron la mía, dime que traes más– pregunta la rubia pero el otro niega en silencio, yendo por Cree, que sigue en el piso 

– Déjala, no... la... toques– grita Abigail jadeando sin embargo parece solo animar a la rubia que se le encima aún más, buscando retenerla o sofocarla mientras la aplasta 

– Verifica si alguna dosis sirve– ordena seriamente la rubia al otro, lanzando un puñetazo a Abigail, la morena apenas tiene tiempo de cerrar los ojos y apretar la mandíbula 

– Amárrala, sin marcas– suena la grave voz del otro, abrupta y cortamente, Abigail abre los ojos olvidándose de que será golpeada viendo solo de refilón cuando él suelta al brazo de Rachel, que sin golpearla parece haber sido detenida, el tono serio y autoritario del tipo definitivamente es de un hombre pero también es totalmente desconocido para ella 

– Solo lleva a esa idiota a su cuarto– ordena la rubia sacando un par de cintillas de su traje – Tal vez eres su tipo– sonríe burlista atando al frente las manos de la morena, sacando de otro bolsillo una gruesa cinta adhesiva que usa para taparle la boca 

Abigail no puede resistirse apenas si respira semiconsciente, la rubia se endereza para buscar los "dardos" de tranquilizador disparados por la habitación mientras ella impaciente intenta deslizarse a la puerta, sin embargo en su pesado arrastrar se encuentra con el otro bajando las escaleras, se rueda rápidamente pero es jalada por él, su grito es acallado por la cinta en su boca no obstante él la levanta casi cuidadoso para subirla a su hombro 

– Oh que dulce eres– se mofa la rubia reintroduciendo las dosis al inyector 

– Las puntas están dañadas– musita el otro, Abigail puede sentir y oír claramente su voz atravesar su cuerpo, escalofriándose 

– Qué importa– se queja la rubia sujetando la pierna de la morena 

– Estamos excediendo el tiempo– recalca el otro al apartar la mano de la uniformada, alejándose 

– ¡Hey! pero va consciente– lo llama su compañera mientras él sale por la entrada del frente, Abigail cierra los ojos a la intensa luz apenas viendo la enorme van negra al frente 

– Me has estorbado todo el rato, el plan era muy exacto ¿sabes?– reclama la rubia tras el silencioso tipo que abre la puerta lateral para meter a Abigail al asiento trasero, ella intenta levantarse para huir pero la rubia cierra la puerta siendo la fachada de su casa lo último que la morena ve 

– Será tu culpa si algo sale mal– recalca Rachel al subir al frente, con el tipo enmascarado al volante 

– Le diré todo a Chad ¿Entiendes? todo– insiste la rubia en quejarse y Abigail reacciona "¿Chad Dickson? ¿Trabajan con él?" se pregunta moviéndose en el asiento trasero golpeando la puerta al intentar zafarse 

– ¿Vez? Es mejor si la noqueo– asegura la otra brincando ágilmente al asiento trasero aplacando a Abigail, el repentino acelerón de la van evita que la golpee – Hey ¿Qué diablos?– se sujeta del respaldo la rubia, claramente irritada 

– Nos siguen– responde el otro entonces su compañera salta a la parte trasera de tal forma que patea a Abigail al piso 

– Oops– ríe asomándose por la ventana, la morena se remueve para evitar el frío piso metálico del auto sin embargo el constante movimiento de este le dificulta todo 

– Si serán idiotas solo se atraparan a sí mismos– ríe Rachel volviendo al asiento pasando sobre la morena, pisándole 

– ¿Eres muy especial?– le pregunta la rubia aunque Abigail solo puede verla de reojo 

– ¿Intentan emboscarnos?– cuestiona el otro y Rachel niega 

– No creo solo es uno– responde la rubia apoyándose más en Abigail que se queja cómo puede 

– Tu pase– pide el otro y por el movimiento de la rubia sobre ella parece buscarlo entre su uniforme 

– Tápala– agrega él reduciendo la velocidad momento que la rubia aprovecha para levantarse, Abigail también lo intenta pero una pesada lona cae sobre ella, siente como la rubia la extiende en lo que ella lucha para sacarse la cinta y gritar pero la mayor se encima sobre ella 

– Si te oyen estas muerta– susurra Rachel aterrándola, no por la posibilidad, sino por oír ese cruel y divertido tono que tiene al decirlo, es la voz de su amiga pero suena tan desalmada, además que la mira tan amenazadoramente que se pregunta si realmente es ella, no, es imposible que sea ella, ayer la vio y no lucía así 

Puede recordar su dulce sonrisa, su lacio y rubio cabello que apenas si le llegaba a los hombros y no puede evitar lagrimear, ayer la evito porque no quería oírla intentando reconfortarla o ser tratada compasivamente por ella en cambio ahora le estremece ver lo agresiva e insensible que es esta chica, recordando los últimos días se queda quieta sintiéndose culpable y merecedora de tal maltrato mientras oye las voces de otros afuera, no le importa nada, llora contra el piso del auto con los ojos cerrados recordando todo, repasándolo una y otra vez sin poder sintiéndose impotente. 

El auto se detiene y el motor se apaga por lo que el súbito movimiento la sorprende, un ligero vacío se hace en su estómago bajando la presión a su alrededor entonces el leve zumbido resuena alarmándola, asustada se levanta destapándose impulsiva 

– Es el ascensor– la detiene el tipo aunque Abigail no puede ver nada de lo oscuro que está dentro de la van, pero seguro es la misma voz 

– Estará furioso– murmura Rachel algo divertida, apenas iluminada unos segundos por las luces de seguridad entre los pisos, puede distinguirla levemente inclinada sobre el otro, sobre el sitio del conductor 

– Seguro– contesta él siendo sólo una silueta en la rápida luz – Buen trabajo, es lo que dirá– musita acomodándose para conducir mientras la rubia se separa volviendo a su lugar, Abigail apenas si puede distinguirlos en esa obscuridad y apoyándose en el asiento se acomoda sin poder ver algo más dentro de la camioneta 

– Ya estamos aquí, qué más da– suelta él con un tono casi desinteresado, aunque por su movimiento y sombra está colocándose su protector facial, con sumo cuidado, eso llama la atención de la morena 

– Cálmate, nosotros somos la única forma en que vuelvas a tu mundo– exclama al fin cuando el ascensor se detiene y las compuertas se abren frente la camioneta. 


	3. Jelly beans

Rachel se voltea a ella y Abigail que retrocede pero la rubia tira de su cabello para detenerla, jala su trenza mientras la morena la aparta bruscamente en cambio la mayor ríe enseñándole la liga que le acaba de quitar usándola para atar su propio cabello trenzado en cuatro gruesos mechones, al terminar lo pasa sobre su hombro mirando fijamente a la morena, el auto avanza suavemente entrando bajo la tenue luz de aquel amplio cuarto blanco, algo que de alguna forma calma a la adolescente y tal vez también a la rubia que sonríe viendo afuera 

El tipo baja de la camioneta sin darle más explicaciones aunque la morena intenta detenerlo pero se cohíbe al verlo de pie afuera del auto, su extraña máscara y el fuerte contraste entre la iluminada habitación blanca contra el oscuro uniforme del tipo le resulta atemorizador, además de las cargadas protecciones y guantes que usa, que le dan un aire sospechoso, la rubia por otro lado no parece preocuparse por volver a ocultar su rostro 

– Vamos– le llama Rachel pasando al asiento trasero, abriendo la puerta para que salga – Sé que te has soltado– sonríe mirando a la menor que pretende seguir con las manos atadas 

– Como quieras– dice bruscamente la rubia al ver su renuencia, saliendo antes 

Abigail duda pero la sigue abajo, realmente le intriga lo que él dijo, sabe que es imposible que esa sea su amiga Rachel aunque el parecido es asombroso sin embargo esta chica tiene el cabello más largo y una horrenda actitud, fuera de la negra van mira el cuarto, este es bastante amplio para calcular sus dimensiones pero luce bastante profundo y alto, el mobiliario en cambio parece reducirse a algunos gabinetes o alacenas blancas en el fondo que le dan mala espina recordando a los laboratorios o clínicas que ha visitado, sin embargo le llama la atención una mesa blanca en el centro, apoyado de espaldas a ellos alguien parece esperarlos cabizbajo o mirando algo entre sus manos, ella se aproxima interesada, viste un uniforme negro que parece de alto mando militar incluso ese gorro de gruesa y lustrosa visera negra la desconcierta pero cuando el tipo en la mesa se lo quita puede reconocerlo al fin 

– ¿Chad? ¿Chad Dickson?– pregunta sorprendida avanzando a él, la morena ya ha aceptado que ese no es su mundo pero esto es demasiado ESE Chad Dickson no solo es mayor al que ella conoce también la perturba verlo con ese uniforme negro de fría apariencia con una cinta amarilla en el brazo resaltando un extraño triángulo 

– ¿También lo conoces a él? ¿Quién diablos eres?– pregunta Rachel asustándola al llegar tras ella, el rubio desinteresado va a un gabinete sobre el que pone su gorra 

– ¿Pueden decirme dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?– pide Abigail seria encarando a ambos rubios sin embargo la rubia pasa de ella 

– No es mi culpa que esté despierta– se excusa rápidamente ante él, parando repentinamente al verlo 

– ¿Dónde está tu protector? Dijiste que no debía ver nuestras caras– Rachel le pregunta nerviosa al mayor que saca y acomoda una pequeña mochila negra en la mesa 

– No lo encontré ¿Qué pasó con el tuyo?– cuestiona el supuesto Chad, desinteresado de que la morena los oiga 

– ¿No lo encontraste?– sonríe la rubia mirándolo divertida al llegar a su lado 

– No, tiene mucho que lo no uso y no puedo solo ir a pedir otro así como si nada– responde él dejando lo que hace para acariciar el rostro de la rubia – Ya no importa– le murmura 

Rachel sonríe más cariñosa reteniendo su mano – Pude prestarte el mío– susurra al acercarse a besarlo, el suave beso entre ambos desconcierta a Abigail ya que no parecen preocupados por que huya, ella misma no sabe si debería, las palabras del otro tipo aun mellan su decisión 

– No me quedaría, tu rostro es muy pequeño– contesta el rubio rompiendo el beso y al mirar a la morena exhala pesadamente 

– ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Y cómo nos conoces?– le cuestiona a la chica corriendo el cierre de la cuadrada mochila negra, la rubia se aleja al fondo de la habitación hasta uno de los gabinetes abriendo su puerta, el traqueteo de sonidos alarma a Abigail que dispone un plan rápidamente 

– Hey– exclama el rubio llamando su atención 

– Ella es una KND– suena la grave voz tras ella, sorprendida se gira sin perder de vista a los rubios, deja la mesa a su espalda mirando donde el muro 

– ¿Cómo?– duda Chad 

– Es de un universo donde Grandfather no ganó, donde los Kids Next Door existen– responde el tipo de cornuda máscara de cráneo asombrando a ambos, Abigail había lo olvidado, de hecho cuando salió de la camioneta no lo vio en el cuarto sin embargo no sale del asombro mirando como el tipo entra desde una compuerta en el muro, por su uniforme y voz debe ser el mismo que la trajo no obstante tan pronto avanza la entrada se sella confundiéndose de nuevo con la lisa y blanca pared 

– Eso es imposible, nadie puede vencer a Grandfather– rápidamente interrumpe con disgusto la rubia volviendo sin molestarse en ocultar el nuevo inyector en su mano, tensa Abigail intenta retroceder pero la fija mesa no la deja 

– ¿Es en serio?– cuestiona Chad cada vez más interesado avanzando hacia la chica 

– Sí, soy Número Cinco y...– la morena para dudando en darles más información incluso nerviosa se pone en guardia 

– Realmente no nos importa tu nombre– interviene la agresiva rubia, entregando el inyector al desconocido que aún usa su calavérico protector facial, la mirada de hartazgo que le da a la chica es muy pesada 

– ¿Crees que te queremos aquí? te mandaremos fuera lo más pronto posible– agrega Rachel molesta apenas prestándole atención, más interesada en ver como el otro ajusta el aparato 

– ¿En verdad no hay KND en este mundo? ¿Cómo puedo volver al mío? ¿"El abuelo" me trajo aquí?– pregunta Abigail apresurada sin bajar su defensa 

– ¿"El abuelo"? Que irrespetuosa– reclama la rubia volteando a regañarla – Deberías disculparte además ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Yo en mi vida te había visto ¿Acaso me conoces?– cuestiona más seria 

– Entonces ¿Sí te llamas Rachel McKenzie? No lo puedo creer– Abigail la mira desconfiada 

– Incluso sabes mi apellido ¿Cómo demonios?– se mosquea la mayor – No finjas más, tú no eres de otro mundo – reclama agresiva mientras va a ella, entrando en guardia 

– Pronto pasarán lista– exclama el otro, tal vez refiriéndose a la rubia, mientras pega un código de barras en el inyector, todo a la vista de la morena 

– Lo sé pero quiero saber, tal vez solo miente y está volviendo de otro mundo– replica Rachel molesta manteniendo sus sospechas sobre la menor 

– No es conveniente saber mucho de otros mundos, debía irse inconsciente– interviene al fin Chad más autoritario 

– Todo es su culpa, Él fastidió el plan– molesta la rubia señala al enmascarado 

– Perdimos un inyector y causó un alboroto en la casa de los Lincoln– insiste aunque rápidamente cambia su molestia por fragilidad – Mi brazo duele, tendré que ir a la enfermería ¿qué les diré? Esto no pasaría si tu hubieras venido– Rachel se quita la parte superior de su traje sacándosela como una chamarra descubriendo las gruesas protecciones alrededor de su cintura, son entre un chaleco antibalas y una faja metálica que tan pronto se quita cae un pedazo roto 

– Wow– se sorprende Chad claramente preocupado al ir a verla 

– Fue esa maldita perra– se irrita la chica recordando el suceso 

– ¿Lincoln?– cuestiona el rubio volteando rápidamente hacia el enmascarado 

– Cree– grita Abigail al reaccionar– ¿Dónde está Cree?– pregunta desesperada casi despertando del shock 

– Está bien pero no tienes que preocuparte, esa no es tu hermana– contesta el desconocido irritando a la morena 

– ¿Hicieron un escándalo en una casa de élite?– pregunta Dickson con tono autoritario al tipo, ignorándola 

– Sí– responde el otro, con claro tono calmo casi formal, en cambio el rubio va a él extremadamente serio 

– Está bien, no recordara nada y borre las cintas– explica el desconocido con notoria seguridad 

– Buen trabajo– contesta Chad relajándose ante la respuesta para volver con la rubia – Ten más cuidado– le pide gentil a la chica 

– Puede irse ya ¿cierto?– le pregunta ella interesando a Abigail sin embargo Chad niega 

– Llegaron tarde, la sala está llena de guardias ahora, tendrán que esperar– explica con cierta molestia en su voz mientras revisa con cuidado el brazo de su novia 

– Revisare las lecturas– responde el otro 

– Tal vez en la noche– lo detiene el estricto rubio 

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde se supone que la ocultaremos?– cuestiona Rachel 

– Pueden dejarla aquí– señala Dickson al cerciorarse que no son graves sus heridas 

– No entiendo, expliquen qué diablos pasa– exige Abigail avanzando a ellos algo alterada, su cabello se destrenza lentamente mientras y cada vez que se mueve 

– Ya te lo dije, no te diré nada, es más seguro para ambos– responde Chad tajante. 


	4. Cherrys and pineapples

Rachel ríe divertida al ver la molestia de la morena y está decidida intenta atacarlos, les sacara las respuestas si es necesario, pero es interceptada por el otro que la ataja rápidamente reteniéndola ante los rubios, ella lo empuja y reafirma su defensa con la mirada fija a las negras cuencas del absurdo protector que es una tétrica mezcla entre máscara antigás y cornudo cráneo 

Entre más lo mira nota detalles raros como que parece estar tallado en hueso real o algo así, eso la perturba demasiado, siente la presión de ser observada e intentando enfrentarlo cierra más la defensa, realmente le asusta lo imponente que encuentra al tipo no solo es esa "máscara" también está el hecho de que le gana en peso y fuerza, casi tiene los dos metros y ella apenas puede adivinar su edad o algo que le indique que es humano, la falta de información le desconcierta demasiado, él mueve el brazo hacia ella y Abigail apenas si puede atraparlo sujetándolo con su mano derecha sin embargo él ya retiene su medio deshecha trenza en su mano, la hala ligeramente alterando a la morena que lo golpea en el brazo y patea las piernas pero él solo aparta el puño de la chica 

– Solo queremos regresarte, este no es tu mundo y no te conviene saber más que eso, guarda silencio mientras preparamos todo– el tipo es muy serio al decirlo, soltando el cabello de la chica, sus manos siguen cubiertas por los gruesos e inusuales guantes que hacen lucir a sus manos pequeñas, al menos a Abigail le parece así ya que al soltarlo roza las suaves puntas de sus guantes sorprendiéndose porque le parecían muy duras, metálicas y frías 

– ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?– cuestiona ella mirándolo insegura pero la rubia interviene bruscamente alejando al tipo de un empujón 

– Yo hago las preguntas ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?– exige Rachel mirándola agresiva 

– En mi mundo somos amigas, bueno, la Rachel que conozco es mi amiga, desde niñas– responde Abigail revisando su cabello, una liga negra ata su trenza antes que se siga deshaciendo 

– ¿Amigas?– musita la rubia, incrédula – ¿Quién más?– cuestiona interesada 

– Para– la llama el desconocido con cierta gentileza pero ella niega 

– No te das cuenta, es recopilar información, ella incluso podría decirnos nombres de los rebeldes– explica confiada pero el otro niega 

– Ya no y en todo caso serían los de su mundo– aclara él, desinteresado yendo a la mesa a revisar el pequeño maletín que ha sacado Chad, y por la tranquilidad que tiene ante las órdenes de la rubia Abigail cree saber quién es 

– ¿Patton? ¿Tú eres Patton?– cuestiona esperanzada pues tiene bastante tiempo que no ve al pelinegro y no recuerda muy bien su voz, él pará claramente sorprendido 

– ¿Quién?– se extraña Rachel – Dinos el nombre completo– sonríe con falsa dulzura 

– No creo que toda la gente que conozcas en tu mundo existan aquí– responde el desconocido sin remover su careta volteando a ver a Chad que asiente ligeramente 

– ¿Qué? Ya he viajado a un universo alterno y ahí todos mis amigos existían– refuta Abigail rápidamente sorprendiendo al rubio que mira al inmóvil enmascarado 

– ¿Ya has viajado? ¿Cómo?– pregunta la rubia interponiendo el brazo para que no avance 

– Atravesamos un portal cuando éramos niños, mis amigos y yo– responde Cinco cuidadosa de medir lo que dice 

– ¿Ustedes lo crearon?– cuestiona Dickson menos reacio 

– No, creo que alguien lo hizo desde el otro lado pero fue por la piscina de Cuatro– explica la morena al recordarlo 

– ¿Una piscina?– ríe Rachel divertida – No niña, eso fue un sueño– se burla al ir con su novio 

– Es imposible, las ecuaciones son muy complejas para que cualquier niño las haga– desestima a la morena mientras abraza al rubio 

– Fue real incluso intentaron conquistar nuestro mundo– explica la Cinco comenzando a irritarse 

– No importa, cada universo es diferente en algún sentido– interviene el desconocido apartándose de la mesa, tal vez dispuesto a explicar más pero Chad lo detiene tomando su brazo 

– ¿No importa? Son mis amigos ¿Mi mundo estará bien? O ustedes planean invadirlo ¿es eso?– Abigail se altera repentinamente al pensarlo recordando que en su mundo sus amigos están solos, pronto su mente es arrastrada rápidamente por todos los recuerdos de los últimos días 

– No te aceleres, el portal que atravesaste ya fue cerrado y en cuanto a la maquinaria la estamos buscando ¿ok?– interviene Rachel – Sí Grandfather quiere tu mundo lo tomaremos– sonríe amenazante pero la morena limpia sus lágrimas para encarar a la mayor 

– Inténtalo– reta Cinco apretando los puños irritada 

– ¡¡Hey!! Paren– pide duramente el rubio 

– Déjenla descansar– exclama el desconocido alejándose para salir pero Rachel lo detiene 

– Tendrás que cuidarla tú, yo iré a mi revisión– se adelanta Chad – Veré que más descubro mientras tanto mantenla en el edificio, no creo que se atrevan a entrar– sonríe el rubio al tomar el gorro de su uniforme yendo a la compuerta que se abre tan rápido él se acerca 

– Espera, debo pasar revisión y...– 

– Yo te cubro– interrumpe el rubio al otro 

– Yo también debo pasar lista– recalca Rachel recogiendo la parte superior de su uniforme para subirla a su hombro, el rubio detiene la puerta esperando que ella entre 

– No la pierdas de vista– sonríen juntos mientras se toman cariñosamente de las manos, el otro permanece inmóvil apoyado en la mesa viendo cómo se cierra la puerta, Abigail aun lagrimea pero ve cómo se van sin entender porque no le explican nada, sin embargo lo que más le turba es ver al indescifrable hombre frente ella, él permanece inmóvil tanto que ella se cuestiona si es humano 

– ¿Tienes hambre?– le pregunta repentinamente el tipo levantándose, Abigail duda 

– ¿Qué hora es?– cuestiona ella segura que al salir de su casa eran casi las ocho, así que aunque no sabe a qué hora llego quiere calcular el tiempo que ha pasado 

– Son las 10 de la mañana, te duele la cabeza ¿cierto?– insiste el tipo yendo al fondo de la habitación, algo zumba desde él llamando la atención de la morena, que mira como él parece buscarlo en su uniforme sacando claramente un Smartphone, algo grande pero por su forma es claramente igual a los teléfonos que ella conoce, eso la hace reaccionar buscando el suyo entre su ropa pero no lo trae encima 

– Tus cosas están en la van– exclama el tipo mientras va al fondo para sacar algo de una "alacena" y ponerlo en la mesa, ella asiente al caminar hasta el auto subiendo con cuidado revisando en la parte trasera donde ve su mochila roja bajo la lona, la jala pero se atasca con la tela tal vez por sus pines o figuritas, ella intenta removerla cuando la puerta de la camioneta se cierra detrás, alarmada voltea y la puerta del conductor se abre entonces la mochila cuadrada cae sobre el sitio de pasajero 

– Saldremos– anuncia el enmascarado al subir lanzando otras cosas en el asiento trasero 

– ¿Qué? Chad dijo que nos quedáramos aquí– intenta reclamar la chica pero él le pide silencio mientras cierra la puerta y teclea algo en la consola del auto, Abigail ve por primera vez el tablero de la van, dos pantallas con varios medidores, el teclado luce más avanzado que cualquier computadora que ella haya visto, el auto entra en reversa al ascensor que se activa al instante 

– Cúbrete con la lona– ordena él hasta que la compuerta cierra totalmente 

– ¿A dónde vamos?– pregunta Abigail sin obedecer 

– No importa, si quieres salir debes hacerlo– él insiste en su orden sin intención de explicar más 

– Tal vez no quiero salir– contesta desafiante la morena dejando su mochila para avanzar a él 

– Si alguien de aquí te ve, te mataran– contesta él sin mirarla, solo teclea rápidamente antes de encender el motor mientras bajan, ella lo mira fijamente, es imposible saber si es enserio pero algo en su forma de moverse le da una sensación nostálgica, como inclina la cabeza y tensa los hombros la llena de una extraña tristeza haciéndola lagrimear, apenada se voltea despejando sus ojos 

– Rápido– insiste él y ella se cubre con la fría tela sin pensarlo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Preguntas? No, aún no puedo responderlas, la paciencia es una gran virtud.


	5. Strawberry jam

El ascensor se detiene bruscamente y el auto avanza despacio, Abigail puede escuchar que alguien habla afuera pero no comprende que dicen, no quiere moverse pero la desagradable sensación de la helada lona es muy incómoda, desearía traer un suéter o algo más grueso pero esta mañana tomó la ropa más cercana a ella 

El auto se mueve de nuevo pasando un pequeño tope y su mochila choca a su lado, agradecida la toma con cuidado buscando su móvil, con mucho cuidado lo encuentra y saca sigilosamente evitando moverse demasiado no por el ruido es más por la detestable sensación, sin embargo al prender su pantalla ve la hora 10:20 a.m. pero no tiene ni señal ni internet, la ubicación que se marca en la pantalla cambia constantemente hasta detenerse en "desconectado" ella checa cualquier aplicación que pueda darle algún dato pero ninguna responde es como si el teléfono se congelará o no pudiera funcionar, el auto avanza mientras ella sujeta el móvil en cada tope aferrada a el aparato como su único medio de posible comunicación con su mundo, el largo silencio con las sacudidas del automóvil al moverse la ponen nerviosa 

– Puedes salir– exclama el tipo, tan repentinamente que el corazón de Abigail da un vuelco, ella se destapa rápidamente frotándose la piel para quitarse la desagradable sensación, lo mira de espaldas mientras él conduce por una sobre-saturada calle, los enormes edificios grises la sorprenden 

– ¿Dónde estamos?– pregunta asombrada sin soltar su móvil llevando su mano al pecho 

– El sector V– contesta él, impactándola aún más 

– ¿Qué? No este no puede ser nuestro sector, mi barrio es un suburbio con una enorme mansión al final de la calle– comenta avanzando y pasando sobre los asientos traseros para llegar al de acompañante 

– No, sigues en nuestro mundo y este es el sector V de aquí, donde apareciste es el lado norte de la ciudad, las casas de los más cercanos a Grandfather– le aclara él con una lúgubre seriedad en su voz 

– ¿A dónde vamos?– cuestiona ella, más insegura por lo que esa respuesta implica 

– A un escondite– responde él pidiendo que se siente bien, Abigail duda pero lo hace 

– Será útil tu ropa negra– comenta él al dar vuelta de una concurrida calle que da a una zona más tranquila entonces ella reacciona mirando su atuendo y lo nota por primera vez, esta mañana tomó instintivamente la blusa de cuello alto negro jaspe y el pantalón de ayer 

– Sí– musita cabizbaja generando un largo silencio 

– Tal vez no deba decirte esto... pero... lo lamento– comenta él suavemente y aun con su tétrico protector ella lo oye claramente, oye el pesar en su voz 

– ¿Exactamente qué?– cuestiona Abigail temiendo la respuesta, lista a atacar si es necesario, no debe bajar la guardia 

– Que estés aquí es nuestra culpa, alguien te trajo por nuestra falta de atención y... ahora no puedo regresarte como planeamos– explica el tipo acelerando un poco adelantando autos para entrar en un túnel, atónita ya no presta más atención al camino ni siquiera le importa calcular dónde estaría este inusual túnel en su ciudad solo lo mira atentamente mientras habla, oye la culpa en su voz y desea saber quién es, se siente arrastrada por una extraña mezcla de emociones, su terror inicial pasa a una intriga incesante, hay algo en esa intensa voz que le da no solo una fuerte nostalgia también una clase de serenidad, no puede reconocer ese tono de alguno de sus amigos o enemigos de su mundo por lo que ese "No todos los que conoces en tu mundo existen aquí" la consterna aún más. 

Él no habló más después de eso dejando un raro silencio que alargó más el camino al parecer a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde terminaba el sector V, pero ella fue mirando el paisaje, completamente diferente al que conoce aunque incluso con las calles llenas de altos edificios grises puede distinguir las viejas carreteras y montañas que ahí son minadas agresivamente 

– No se ve el parque de diversiones– musita sorprendida cuando cruzan el camino de la pequeña loma que permitía verlo desde lo lejos, en lugar de un enorme simio arcoíris ahí resalta un gran estadio o algo que se le parece 

– ¿Qué? No, nunca existió uno aquí, ese es el centro de entrenamiento– responde él sin mirarla, Abigail se asombra porque por un segundo ella misma olvido con quien iba además él le ha contestado casi humano, a diferencia de cuando estuvieron con el otro par ahora suelta información despreocupadamente, sin comprender por qué, lo mira demasiado interesada mientras él conduce extremadamente atento al camino, es como si algo en ella la forzará a descifrar quién es, mira sus manos fijas en el volante y la forma en que lo afirma se parece un poco a como lo hace Maurice, se lo recuerdan mucho aún cubiertas por esos guantes, sin embargo la excesiva impetuosidad con la que conduce no concuerda con el tranquilo chico que ella conoce. Pronto su atención se va al resto de autos en el camino, sus gruesos acabados asemejan a los vehículos militares incluso aquellos tripulados con familias son así, grandes jeeps de colores opacos pero con protecciones extra, las aceras en cambio lucen casi vacías e incluso sombrías aún a esa hora de la mañana, si era cierto que "el abuelo" ganó en este mundo Abigail se preguntaba cómo podría contactar con sus amigos en este lugar incluso suponiendo que estos tipos digan la verdad no se imaginaba que el KND desapareciera tan fácilmente 

– Pararé un instante– le anuncia él estacionándose 

– ¿Para qué?– cuestiona Abigail rápidamente, nerviosa e inquieta al notar la extraña reacción de la gente que miran la van detenerse, la prisa y el temor de los pocos transeúntes la alarman más 

– Comida, aún no desayunas ¿cierto?– comenta despreocupado, Abigail no puede estar segura pero así suena 

– Espera, creí que teníamos prisa– intenta detenerlo pero el tipo guarda sus llaves girándolas en su mano, casi jugando, movimiento que a la morena le recuerda a Wally, él juega así sus llaves pero no, Cuatro no sería tan alto 

– No tardó– dice él suavemente al cerrar la puerta, ella lo miró alejarse notando como algunos transeúntes se detuvieron firmes mientras entraba al local que posiblemente era una tienda, las caras de los mayores son casi de miedo y ella lo entiende el tipo es el único que lleva ese uniforme negro con esa aterradora máscara sin embargo rápidamente intenta descifrar cómo funciona ese vehículo, aprieta las teclas pero el único mensaje que aparece en ambas pantallas es de error para después volver al menú, sin embargo aun con las teclas de dirección no logra activar ninguna función por más que lo intenta, las teclas están dispuestas de forma diferente a la que ella conoce y le dificultan mucho la tarea, bruscamente la puerta se abre y pillada se aleja un poco para dejar entrar al enmascarado 

– No funciona así, necesitas una contraseña– explica él al pasarle la bolsa de papel blanco, ella la toma con ambas manos para volver a su lugar, dejándolo entrar e introducir la llave del vehículo para arrancar 

– Una contraseña ¿Eh? ¿Puedo saber cuál es?– bromea la morena atenta a él mientras mantiene la cálida bolsa en su regazo, él la mira unos instantes o eso piensa ella por la forma que se detiene, ella sonríe nerviosa aunque no sabe bien que siente, así que inquieta revisa el contenido de la bolsa 

– AX617– contesta él al arrancar de vuelta a la carretera, incrédula decide tomárselo a broma buscando en la bolsa algo más que aderezos 

– Genial– exclama con gusto al sacar una gran hamburguesa y encontrar las papas, tiene bastante hambre ya que estos últimos días no ha comido mucho, además que la presión de las últimas horas le pesan físicamente, casi se siente desfallecer al morder ávidamente la especiada carne disfrutando cada bocado, cuando su mente se llena de memorias y culpabilidad, apenada lagrimea mientras pasa el alimento sin prestar atención al desconocido 

Él encamina el auto a una zona semi industrial y girando entre los edificios antiguos para entrar al fin en una bodega cuya puerta se abre automática dejándolos entrar, al detenerse el auto en su interior Abigail sigue cabizbaja inmersa en sus pensamientos, incluso cuando el motor se apaga ambos permanecen en silencio, ella le pasa la humedecida bolsa de papel al otro llegando a rozar las suaves puntas del guante sintiéndose confundida aunque él solo toma la bolsa cuidadoso 

– ¿Hace cuánto murió?– cuestiona repentinamente el desconocido, alarmándola 

– ¿Cómo?– se asombra Abigail intentando descifrar la emoción de su voz 

– Tu amigo ¿está muerto? ¿Cierto?– insiste él dispuesto a tomar su hombro pero se detiene, la chica lo nota e incluso siente alguna clase de compasión en él 

– ¿Quién eres?– le pregunta preocupada, él se aleja 

– Olvídalo, no es correcto que sepas tanto– contesta retomando su frialdad bajando del auto con todo y las bolsas – Puedes bajar o quedarte ahí– concluye al dejar la puerta abierta 

– Tú sabes muchas cosas y yo nada– replica ella siguiéndolo dejando su comida de lado 

– No me dañara entender dónde estoy y mucho menos haré algo para dañarlos ¿Cómo podría? Volveré a mi mundo ¿cierto? Eso dijiste– agrega alterada, en ese enorme bodegón hay un par de oficinas a las que el enmascarado se dirige 

– Sí, te irás en cuanto Dickson lo arregle pero si tienes muchos recuerdos al llegar sería problemático para ti– responde él de espaldas mientras abre la puerta 

– ¿Cómo?– cuestiona la morena apresurándose a alcanzarlo – Ya conozco a Chad y Rachel y he visto otro universo paralelo antes además soy la antigua líder supremo del KND, se manejar situaciones difíciles, explícame que pasa– retiene al mayor de su brazo, su nula reacción la inquieta así que lo suelta 

– Supongo que sí pero no te voy a contar más allá de lo necesario– responde él al entrar dejando la puerta abierta 

– Entonces dime ¿porque el KND no existe? y ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? Realmente necesito saber eso– entra ella siguiéndolo pero se detiene algo impactada de ver el lugar, otro cuarto pintado de blanco con muebles minimalistas metálicos donde resaltan un par de pantallas sobre un cromado escritorio, él se abre la pesada chamarra negra desabrochando las cintas mientras deja la bolsa de papel en una mesa, inesperadamente bajo la pesada chamarra trae no solo el chaleco blindado también una prenda negra que lo cubre completamente hasta los guantes y cuello de forma que ella no puede ver ni un poco de su piel 

– Tú se lo dijiste a la chica que te ataco, Cree Lincoln– responde dejando la mochila negra y cuadrada en el escritorio, donde están las dos pantallas que el tipo enciende demostrando que son parte de una computadora, el sonido que hace al encenderse es desconocido para la chica sin embargo esa respuesta no le satisface 

– Sí, le dije mi nombre y número a Cree pero no hay forma que sepas todo lo demás solo por eso– va a él deteniéndose frente el escritorio atenta a los monitores, él teclea desinteresado a que ella observe su trabajo 

– ¿Quién me trajo aquí? ¿Cómo? Fueron ustedes ¿cierto?– insiste golpeando el escritorio con su mano para recalcar su molestia, él ríe bajo y escalofriantemente para ella, es la primera vez que oye su risa y dada la situación solo la perturba más, él intenta cubrirse la boca levemente olvidando que trae la careta y ella no da más rodeos ve las llaves tomándolas veloz corriendo a la van, sube e introduce la llave, asegura la puerta mirando nerviosa afuera al mismo tiempo que introduce la supuesta contraseña que de inmediato enciende la van y un mapa se despliega en la primera pantalla, ella aún no tiene su licencia de conducir pero estuvo practicando un par de meses antes de... no, en este momento no tiene tiempo de llorar, da la vuelta a la van con cuidado notando que los compuertas no se han abierto incluso cuando avanza nota que no se mueven pero aprieta el volante y acelerando, se llevará la puerta si es necesario 

– Es acero reforzado– exclama él al salir, Abigail puede verlo llegar ante la compuerta, justo en su camino, aterrada frena presionando el pedal con toda su fuerza, oyendo el brusco rechinido de las llantas y el sonido de todo el auto forzándose para parar. 


	6. Raspberry Slush

Rechinando los neumáticos, con los ojos cerrados ella se aferra al volante presionando el freno con todas sus fuerzas, el auto se detiene bruscamente con un golpe, horrorizada baja rápidamente corriendo al frente de la van pero él la espera de ese lado 

– Maldito imbécil– grita Abigail harta a punto de golpearlo, él detiene su mano firmemente al tiempo que con la otra le exige las llaves 

– Es demasiado gruesa, te ibas a lastimar ¿A dónde ibas?– cuestiona él con monotonía pero ella exasperada las avienta bajo el vehículo 

– Al verdadero sector V, a la casa del árbol o la Base lunar ¿Qué importa? Solo quiero ver a mi familia y amigos– jala bruscamente su propio brazo poniéndose en guardia pero el otro sólo exhala pesadamente mirando a donde han caído las llaves 

– No te tenemos secuestrada ni cautiva ¿sabes?– argumenta pasando de ella para agacharse y tomarlas – Pero te equivocas, escapar sin sentido no te ayuda– responde al guardarlas en su bolsillo – Preparar el portal es complejo y se corren varios riesgos– 

Abigail no baja su guardia ya ha estado demasiado dócil – Explícate– exige harta de bailar a su ritmo, él parece prestarle atención 

– Dices que ya has viajado a otro universo ¿cierto?– cuestiona intrigado 

– Sí– replica ella de inmediato 

– Entonces sabes que se necesitan unas enormes máquinas ¿O no?– cuestiona él pero la morena es cada vez más impaciente 

– ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Fuiste tú? Dime– exige decidida 

– No, yo no haría tal... sin sentido– contesta cortamente el desconocido, tal vez pensado – Existe, un proyecto para atravesar a los diferentes universos para...– se detiene y ella sospecha que él puede estar considerando demasiado lo que le responde 

– Para conquistarlos, eso lo entiendo pero ve a lo importante– Abigail ya ha asumido eso pero ahora su prioridad es saber cómo volver, aunque algo parece llamar la atención del tipo de tal manera que voltea casi ignorándola, ella busca que mira u oír algún sonido sin embargo no percibe nada 

– Alguien consiguió un equipo de... del proyecto, para traerte– él parece pensar cada palabra pasando rápido de aquello que vigilaba, generándole más dudas a la morena 

– ¿Para qué?– pregunta incrédula aunque una idea le llega a la mente – Porque en mi mundo "El abuelo" no ganó – musita asombrada de la posibilidad por un instante sus dudas no importan y lo mira, si fue traída por la resistencia entonces este hombre quiere detenerlos, él sirve al abuelo, al entenderlo retrocede 

– Si mis amigos no existen en este mundo es por culpa de él ¿verdad?– insiste atenta a sus movimientos, bruscamente el muro trasero de la bodega sale volando en pedazos con un fuerte estallido que la asusta, preparándose brinca hacia atrás entrando en guardia no obstante él se adelanta interponiéndose frente ella 

– Abajo– le ordena señalando el espacio entre la camioneta y el piso preo al instante un pesado blindado entra pasando sobre los restos del muro, es algún tipo de camioneta de valores claramente modificada para llevar esas toscas llantas, totalmente pintado de un blanco brillante se gira chirriante al frenar, él retrocede para proteger a la morena que se levanta emocionada cuando las puertas se abren y un esbelto chico de alborotado cabello rubio sale, de baja estatura, deportiva sudadera naranja desgastada con las marcas de las peleas que ha tenido y una amenazante sonrisa en el rostro solo pueden pertenecer a un chico 

– Wally– lo llama ella alegre apartando el brazo del tipo, el motor del auto ruge mientras el joven rubio corre a ellos, Abigail sale de la protección del otro buscando llegar al chico 

El revoltoso rubio corre a ella intentando tomar su mano pero el enmascarado interviene pateándolo rudamente en cuanto está a su alcance, al mismo tiempo aparta a la morena tirándola al piso, Wally apenas si puede bloquear las fuertes patadas del otro mientras ella se levanta evadiendo al enmascarado para ir al blindado, el rubio retrocede y esquiva consiguiendo romperle el ritmo al enemigo y apartándose saca su arma apuntándole, dispara al instante sin embargo el otro avanza veloz siendo impactado un par de veces pero sin detenerse va por la morena, tira de su brazo pasándola fácilmente tras él a la vez que con la otra mano le impacta un puñetazo en la cara al otro 

Wally no cae, al contrario se lanza sobre el enmascarado atrapando su brazo usando su peso en un rápido giro, catapultando al contrario contra el piso levantándose ágilmente para apuntarle sin embargo el otro tan pronto cae se rueda en su costado, adolorido se alza para correr hacia el chico que dispara a su "cara" y tórax sin dudar aunque esta vez el tipo brinca cayendo ante el revoltoso rubio, que apenas apuntaba arriba, un codazo en el rostro del chico lo tambalea lo suficiente para que el tipo le quite el arma lanzándola lejos, golpea al rubio atrapándolo en un constante ataque, Abigail sigue la pelea buscando intervenir sin estorbarle a Wally sin embargo el tipo atrapa al chico del hombro golpeándolo, la morena corre por el arma mientras el motor del auto resuena girando en claro intento de arremeter contra el enmascarado 

Wally logra atrapar el brazo del otro apoyándose en él para asestarle un rodillazo en las costillas, el enmascarado no logra reaccionar entonces afirmándose del oponente el rubio se balancea tomando la mano del otro sobre su hombro, alineando hábilmente ambas rodillas para brincar golpeando el mismo punto con ellas, el crujido en el traje del otro y la repentina ligereza de agarre confirman el daño 

– Suéltalo– amenaza Cinco apuntando el arma del rubio en la nuca del otro, su voz es firme por lo que el desconocido libera lentamente al rubio mientras alza las manos en señal de rendición, Wally sonríe y ella retrocede sin dejar de apuntarle entonces el blindado gira frenando cerca de ellos, el rubio patea con todo al tipo tirándolo dolorosamente al piso, ellos aprovechan para subir al blindado cerrando veloces las puertas, al volante una sonriente chica asiática de largo cabello negro acciona la palanca de cambios 

– Abróchense el cinturón– les pide aunque no les da tiempo girando salvajemente el volante, redirigiendo el blindado y acelerando para salir, sin embargo un golpe suena al costado y luego sobre el techo, una y otra vez suena pero la pelinegra de enorme chaqueta verde aumenta la velocidad para brincar los escombros, el enmascarado cae sobre el parabrisas asustándolos en especial cuando logra aferrarse de él y golpea insistentemente el vidrio para romperlo sin embargo la conductora gira y zigzaguea bruscamente para tirarlo 

– Joder, qué hijo de...– exclama el rubio bastante pasmado 

– Wally– le reclama la asiática con voz aguda, sonríe pero esa sonrisa se incrementa al tiempo que acelera aún más para luego cambiar la velocidad y retroceder de un momento al otro, avanzando dando una vuelta brusca, el tipo cae en impresionante giro a un costado del blindado pero aun cuando la chica acelera retoma el rumbo 

Abigail que ha estado con el corazón en la boca mientras veía todo se aterra al verlo levantarse e intentar seguirlos, lleno de rasguños en su traje y máscara corre tras el auto, Wally ríe viéndolo desde las ventanas traseras, pero la asiática que lo ve por el espejo lateral está tan preocupada como la morena, Cinco se levanta del asiento al que se aferraba y va a las puertas traseras para abrirlas totalmente, el tipo viene algo lejos pero acelera al verla, ágilmente ella le arrebata el arma al rubio y le apunta al enmascarado mientras se sujeta del techo del auto, los chicos la miran incrédulos pero ella le dispara, solo lo quiere disuadir en cambio pueden ver las chispas de la bala al impactar contra el protector del tipo, tumbándolo 

– ¡¡WOW!! EN TU CARA UNO– celebra Wally bullicioso y ella siente un terrorífico escalofrío volteando a ver al otro, sin embargo el rubio cierra las puertas y la conductora acelera, Abigail desesperada va a la ventana para verlo, él se levanta lentamente sacándose la careta para lanzarla entonces ella puede ver su rostro que aun mientras se alejan puede distinguir, su calva cabeza que le recuerda un poco aquella vez que lo vio de adulto, ellos se alejan y él queda ahí respirando agitado, con sus inconfundibles claros ojos mirándola irse y aun con las heridas en el rostro es claramente Nigel Uno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que esto toma forma...
> 
> Espero que sea fácil de leer y entender, porque no soy muy buena explicando.  
> Gracias por leer


	7. Lollipop

Abigail sigue en shock junto a la ventana aunque hace mucho que se alejaron de la zona, el joven de alborotado cabello rubio va a ella y la aproxima a su asiento señalándole el cinturón, la morena asiente completamente confundida, mirándolo nota sus verdes ojos atentos en ella 

– Es más seguro si lo abrochas– bromea el chico tratando de enderezarse deteniéndose del techo 

– No te preocupes, somos amigos– sonríe la chica asiática de largo cabello negro acelerando tan pronto ella se abrocha, en cambio el chico apenas si puede detenerse evitando caer 

– Diablos, conduce con cuidado– le reclama molesto a la asiática – No queremos llamar la atención– agrega al tomar su asiento 

– Tampoco queremos tardar mucho ¿cierto?– cuestiona la conductora volteando a verlos, ellos alarmados miran el camino que el acelerado blindado recorre 

– Solo mira al frente– pide el rubio preocupado 

– Sí, sí, claro pero no te alteres– ríe despreocupada la chica, esa risa suena igual a la que Abigail recuerda y añora de su dulce amiga 

– Bunny-chan sabe andar en la ciudad– insiste la pelinegra con seguridad al dar vuelta en un pequeño callejón, por el que apenas cabe el blindado yendo directo a un callejón sin salida 

– Para– grita Abigail alarmada pero el muro se mueve cual puerta corrediza dejándolos entrar – ¿Cómo?– musita antes de comprender todo y sonreír emocionada – Ustedes son KND ¿verdad?– pregunta intentando levantarse con el cinturón le estorba 

– ¿Qué?– se desconcierta el rubio, sorprendiéndola por su sincero desconcierto 

– Kids Next Door– le aclara la morena pero recapacita – Bueno...Teens Next Door– rectifica avergonzada aunque sonriente, en cambio ninguno de los chicos parece entender, la asiática estaciona al fondo de aquel oscuro lugar que parecen ser las bases de un edificio bastante grande en especial por las gruesas columnas que lo sostienen 

– Lo siento pero no– la chica apaga el motor volteando a verla mientras desabrocha el cinturón 

– Somos de la resistencia– aclara la asiática – Pero ya te diste cuenta de eso ¿no?– se levanta apoyándose en su asiento 

– ¿Qué? ¿Entonces no eres Wally Beetles?– pregunta nerviosa la morena al rubio 

– Claro que soy yo pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Viste nuestros expedientes? Creí que eras de otro mundo– cuestiona el incrédulo chico mirándola extrañado 

– Ah, yo soy Abigail Lincoln, Número Cinco del KND y...– duda un poco al mirarlos – En mi mundo somos amigos– agrega apretando la tela de su pantalón angustiada 

– ¿Lincoln?– cuestiona él retrocediendo 

– Mucho gusto, yo soy Kuki Sanban– sonríe la chica estrechándole la mano con sinceridad 

– ¿Kuki? No, tú eres mucho mayor, ella es menor que yo... unos meses pero... yo...– desconcertada la morena toma su brazo acercándola para ver su rostro 

– No, no es posible que tú seas...– murmura apartando el cabello de la chica e inclinándose para verla mejor 

– En serio soy Kuki Sanban– sonríe la joven levantándose con cuidado del asiento delantero, para que la morena la vea, sus claros ojos son exactamente como los que Abigail recuerda y esa resplandeciente sonrisa sigue ahí pero su piel algo bronceada y ese ligero cambio de facciones la hacen dudar, el dulce rostro redondeado de su amiga no encaja con el de esta joven que es ovalado y demasiado delgado aunque sus finos labios y largas pestañas tienen las mismos modos que la menor 

– Pero– musita Abigail al soltarla 

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? Cinco– cuestiona la asiática con interés mientras ata su cabello en una coleta alta 

– 15– responde cortamente la morena 

– Ah, veras, yo tengo 20– comenta Kuki señalándole que por su altura está casi encorvada adentro del auto – Es más claro ahora ¿cierto? Ven bajemos, arriba estaremos más cómodos– sonríe la chica al abrir las puertas y bajar de un brinco, preocupado el rubio mira a la menor, en cambio Abigail duda al seguirlos 

– ¿Ustedes me trajeron? ¿Y por esa atacaron a...?– pregunta pero se detiene confundida no soporta pensar que ese tipo es Uno, aunque tal vez es por haberlo herido 

Kuki que iba al frente regresa – No te preocupes, no está muerto– le sonríe al tomar su hombro para calmarla, claramente esa es su intención pero el irritado resoplo del rubio suena al oírla mientras se aleja hacia las escaleras del fondo, la morena tiene cientos de preguntas sin embargo esta liada, nerviosa mira a ambos sin saber por dónde empezar 

– Solo conozco rumores del Kids Next Door, pero mi padre siempre dijo que eran muy hábiles y valientes– le sonríe Kuki expectante, Cinco lo entiende y se calma, sabe que ahora no es ella pero debe serlo para volver 

– ¿Rumores? Entonces ¿el KND existe secretamente? ¿Tu padre los conoció? ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlos?– Cinco es imparable interrogando mientras van a las escaleras, aunque la pelinegra parece escuchar cada pregunta con tranquilidad pensándose la respuesta 

– No, el KND fue destruido por Grandfather– contesta al fin la asiática – Mi padre los vio hace años, cuando era pequeño, lo salvaron de una fábrica... de Grandfather pero esos niños fueron... capturados– hace varias pausas que desconciertan a la menor sin embargo no es indecisión, parece demasiado seria al decirlo como si en el fondo no quisiera alterarla más, en silencio Cinco la sigue intentando comprender 

– Los KND ya no existen, viste la ciudad ¿no? No existe ninguna casa del árbol y el resto del mundo no es muy diferente – la mayor para, mirándola seria y la molestia en su voz es clara 

– No, no es posible, tú no entiendes, no hay forma de que no existan, los chicos del barrio resisten, siempre lo hacen y siempre lo harán– se exalta Cinco, sus emociones están revueltas ahora mismo le es imposible pensar que eso les pasará a ellos, a ella y a... 

Wally no entiende, ve a ambas e intenta acercarse pero Kuki lo detiene 

– No, existen lo sé, si ustedes están aquí entonces...– la menor parece enredarse en sus pensamientos y la joven le toma el hombro 

– No entiendes, todos los chicos que eran de esa resistencia y todos los que intentaron detener a Grandfather ahora trabajan para él, son terriblemente crueles, sonriendo destruyen a todo lo que se interponga para complacerlo– la frustración de la asiática se cuela en su voz, tensa parece contenerse para intentar explicarselo a la menor 

– Son solo sus "encantadoras" marionetas– agrega el chico con disgusto adelantándose, helada Cinco no puede imaginarse a todos los anteriores líderes supremos al servicio del villano 

– Dicen que algunos lograron huir pero nosotros no tenemos tanta organización para buscarlos o llamarnos de otra forma más que "la resistencia"– Kuki luce inconforme al decirlo, casi molesta aunque algo animada le insiste a la menor a avanzar 

– Esta es nuestra base, un viejo edificio que solía ser una dulcería– sonríe al llegar a los primeros escalones antes de subir 

– Dijeron que ellos no me trajeron ¿Fueron ustedes?– continúa preguntando Abigail al ir con ella, Wally ya va bastante arriba dando la vuelta para entrar al primer piso 

– Escucha, vamos a subir y ahí está lleno de adolescentes ¿podrías ser cuidadosa con tus preguntas?– pide Kuki en voz baja a lo que la morena asiente, no entiende muy bien pero supone que la mayor tendrá buenas razones 

La desgastados maderos de la escalera le dan una idea de cuánto tiempo llevan ahí sin embargo conforme sube oye el bullicio en el nivel iluminado, varios chicos discuten y ríen en el primer piso que ligeramente amueblado parece más un área común de dormitorios escolares que la base de un grupo de oposición, aunque tan pronto ellas entran los chicos van sonriendo emocionados 

– ¿Es cierto que mataron a Uno?– pregunta un adolescente castaño, Abigail retrocede atónita al oírlo 

– No, para nada él no morirá tan fácil, no bajen la guardia– les llama la atención Kuki 

– ¿Qué? Pero oí que...– intenta decir una chica sin notar a Wally volver del fondo 

– Ese imbécil no se moriría tan fácil, no lo olviden– la interrumpe el rubio, molesto y despejando al grupo solo con su presencia, su acento australiano resalta mucho en ese momento 

– Ojalá estuviera muerto, así Sanban sería...– murmura otro chico pero es interrumpido por el codazo de otro adolescente, ambos miran al australiano mientras se alejan rápidamente, el grupo se dispersa fingiendo no haberlos oído 

– Si no fuera él sería otro– resalta Wally volviendo con un par de sodas, siendo su acento más evidente cuando se irrita 

– ¿Cuándo llegaste de Australia? No llevas mucho aquí ¿verdad? ¿Allá también gobierna "el abuelo"?– pregunta Cinco interesada, seguramente esa es una pregunta que puede hacer 

– ¿Lo notaste? Eres muy astuta– responde el rubio algo más animado, el resto pasa de ellos volviendo a sus labores 

– Llegué hace tres meses y no, creo que el viejo le teme a mi país– se jacta el australiano al entregarle una de las latas de soda 

– ¿Por qué?– cuestiona la morena al tomarla reaccionando a lo fría que está 

– La mayoría de los animales son venenosos– sonríe el chico al abrir su propia soda – Aunque intentó reclutar "ciudadanos" hace años– parece recordar con desagrado 

– ¿Ciudadanos?– cuestiona la menor 

– Sí, así le dice a sus soldados, los civiles son... civiles– el rubio parece confundirse solo 

– Igual le costó trabajo llegar desde allá ¿no es cierto?– bromea Kuki con él al pasar a su lado y revolverle más el cabello – Ese y otros países están sitiados, es muy difícil salir de ellos– le comenta a la morena señalando que la siga al siguiente piso 

– Tenemos los primeros seis pisos pero más arriba son solo escombros ¿Sabes? Este edificio soportó la guerra con Grandfather, creo que un antiguo líder KND vivía aquí– la asiática lo explica como si fuera un tour mirando constantemente a su alrededor y Cinco también lo hace, tal vez la mayor sospecha de infiltrados o algo así, no está segura pero decide seguirles 

El siguiente piso parece el de inteligencia, los pocos computadores tienen los monitores encendidos aunque sus puestos están desocupados, claramente la pelinegra acaba de desalojar el sitio para ellos, un par de viejos sillones discordantes y desgastados son lo único frente una enorme pantalla al fondo, ellos parecen ir ahí 

– Ven, te explicare lo que se– le invita la mayor a sentarse en el mullido sofá, Abigail va con dudas aun cuando esta Kuki le parece sincera 

– Ok, dime ¿qué pasa en este mundo? ¿Realmente "El abuelo gobierna aquí?– cuestiona directa manteniéndose de pie ante la veinteañera, esta insiste a que se siente a su lado 

– Sí pero no todo el mundo, Él y Father controlan gran parte aunque el resto de países no tienen recursos para seguir sobreviviendo– explica la chica de liso cabello negro, su chaqueta verde militar parece demasiado grande para ella siendo que las mangas a veces cubren sus manos, por momentos a Abigail le recuerda a su alegre contraparte sin embargo aun cuando esta chica le explica todo con un rostro relajado y manteniendo su tono serio, resuenan en su voz la molestia y frustración 

– Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?– para Cinco nada tiene sentido, aquella vez que lo enfrentaron pudieron ganarle en poco tiempo, incluso pensando que Cero y Uno no pudieran vencerlo debió haber más quienes lograran detenerlo. 


	8. Mints

Cinco está tratando de tomarse en serio todo pero le parece imposible, un universo donde Grandfather haya ganado y gobierne es absurdo, sin embargo la joven japonesa intenta explicarle pacientemente el horror de su mundo 

– Fue a finales de los sesentas… creo, no estoy segura, no he encontrado suficientes datos de antes y los pocos archivos que vi aquí no son muy específicos, además no puedo confiar en lo que enseñan en los centros de formación ¿entiendes? según sé mis padres no vivían aquí entonces, verás yo soy japonesa, bueno, no exactamente, mis padres son de Japón, después de la victoria de Grandfather en Tokio cientos de niños fueron traídos y criados en América, como futuros miembros de su comité internacional– la joven intenta ser concisa o algo así, Abigail no lo sabe pero le parece difícil de creer 

– Como rehenes– agrega Wally disgustado, Cinco lo mira esperando algo más y la mayor también pero al verse observado él se voltea 

– Sí, aunque la mayoría de sus soldados también eran niños, los espías, los técnicos y trabajadores de sus fábricas son todos niños– continua Sanban, la repulsión que siente al pensarlo resuena fuertemente en su voz 

– Espera ¿Las fábricas? ¿Las de tapioca? ¿Gano con eso?– se sorprende Abigail, por más que lo piensa no puede creerlo, puede oír el desconsuelo de ambos y aun así… 

– ¿Qué? No, tenían cientos de armas, aviones y bombas, podían amarlas con lo que fuera como si tuvieran otra clase de tecnología a su disposición– Kuki luce confundida al decirlo dejando claro que ella solo lo ha oído pero Cinco se siente aterrada al comprenderlo 

– Tecnología 2x4– se lleva las manos a la boca pensando en lo terrible que sería si los adultos tuvieran acceso a ella, considerando esa posibilidad al fin se sienta – Pero… ¿y Zero o los agentes KND? ¿Dónde están?– se aferra 

– Ya te lo dije, ellos están allá– señala Kuki firmemente a la derecha, enfrente está el grueso muro y eso desconcierta a Cinco pero también la esperanza 

– En Las Torres, con el comité de Grandfather, cada uno gobierna un sector diferente– remata la pelinegra, lo dice en tal desesperanza que ella la mira atónita mientras un profundo escalofrío la recorre 

– Les lavaron el cerebro o algo así, mi padre los admiraba pero al volverlos a ver– Wally hace una pausa negando molesto – Ellos son muy crueles– concluye lagrimeando aunque rápido sacude su cabeza alborotando su rubio cabello para cubrir su rostro 

– Pero tenemos una estupenda idea ¿cierto Kuki?– exclama con exagerado entusiasmo, asombrando a Abigail, él nota que lo mira y – ah ¿Verdad Sanban?– ruborizado rectifica de inmediato, ella sonríe dulcemente al verlo 

– Claro, abriremos un portal para aventar fuera a cada uno– ríe Kuki con algo de inocencia que Abigail no sabe cómo tomar 

– Espera ¿es en serio? ¿Me trajeron solo por eso?– cuestiona la morena levantándose pero la pelinegra ríe relajándose – No, la verdad queremos saber cómo lo vencieron en tu mundo– aclara, más decidida 

Su repentina seriedad intranquiliza a Cinco – Bueno, yo no estuve ahí la primera vez y sobre la segunda tampoco se todo– explica o eso intenta, es sincera sin embargo la incredulidad de los chicos es clara 

– ¿La segunda vez?– musita Wally 

– Ya. Claro, debe ser muy difícil vencerlo a la primera… pero nuestro plan es muy bueno– analiza Kuki en voz alta tal vez para tranquilizar al rubio – Dime ¿En tu mundo hay algún arma que funcione contra él?–insiste, aunque Cinco no entiende la duda 

– Verás, aquí es imposible acercarse con un arma, te sonará absurdo pero todo se oscurece y... las armas sin importar el material se desintegran– Sanban palidece al decirlo y cerrando los ojos retrocede para despejarse la mente, Abigail lo nota, el temblor en sus manos y la agitación en su respiración, así que comprensiva se mantiene a su lado con cuidado 

– No importa, ahora nadie puede acercarse y menos con el bastardo de Uno alrededor– gruñe Wally con agresividad 

– Creí que lo habían terminado– cuestiona una chica desde la entrada, Abigail se alarma, su negra ropa de apariencia militar le recuerdan al par que la retuvo al llegar 

– Esos idiotas exageran todo, yo solo dije que ella le voló la máscara– se queja el rubio cruzando los brazos al dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá, el que está frente ellas, la joven recién llegada lleva un gorro tejido que cubre su cabeza sin dejar salir un solo mechón de cabello, su ligero maquillaje contrasta con sus oscuras cejas, de piel apiñonada con difusas pecas en las mejillas que resaltan sus verdes ojos, fijos en Abigail 

– ¿Fue ella? ¿Es ella?– pregunta la nueva mirándola interesada, acercándose, Kuki apenas asiente – Estuviste en Las Torres ¿Cierto? ¿Viste sus planos? ¿Sabes alguna de las contraseñas? ¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Qué oíste?–la apiñonada la interroga algo brusca, sin darle tiempo a la asiática de contestar e inclinándose sobre Cinco 

– ¿Oíste a Uno decir cómo te regresarán? ¿Sabes en qué piso está el portal de Grandfather?– insiste la apiñonada sin darle oportunidad a contestar 

– Espera, no preguntes solo así, dale espacio– la llama Kuki con paciencia 

– No hay forma que ese imbécil suelte información, ese hijo de la gran...– 

– ¡¡Wally!!– lo regaña la asiática algo estricta, él la mira receloso y ella avergonzada se voltea rápidamente 

– ¿Y?– cuestiona la recién llegada a Abigail que con molestia se levanta obligándola a retroceder y alejarse 

– Para un poco ¿Quieres? No he oído nada de eso y tampoco tu nombre– encara a la apiñonada, la desconocida es más alta y claramente mayor que está Kuki pero Cinco ha enfrentado cientos de adultos antes así que no se dejará intimidar por ella, en cambio esta rueda los ojos y se da vuelta dejando a la morena a su espalda 

– Sí, claro, seguro– sonríe la apiñonada alejándose 

– ¿Qué pasa?– cuestiona Cinco pero la otra niega 

– Mientes, ellos te llevaron dentro de su base– reclama la joven – ¿No sabes nada?– insiste mirándola fijamente, Cinco se siente presionada e incluso acorralada, claro que oyó algunas cosas pero no sabe su veracidad y esta chica no le da confianza 

– Escucha, yo también quiero derrotar "al Abuelo" aun cuando no es mi mundo pero necesito saber que pasa y dónde están mis amigos, Hoagie, Fanny, Patton y Maurice– explica a la chica zanjando lo otro, los tres chicos la miran entre confundidos y extrañados 

– ¿Tus amigos? Según sé sólo tú vendrías por el portal– duda la apiñonada volteando hacia Kuki 

– Sí, así es, vino sola– le aclara la asiática – Se más amable, quiere ayudarnos– agrega conciliatoria pero la otra chica no cambia su actitud, la menor ve su obstinación e intenta comenzar de nuevo 

– Soy Abigail Lincoln...– 

– ¿Lincoln? ¿Cómo el médico de cabecera de Grandfather? ¿El Doctor George Lincoln?– interrumpe rápidamente la chica 

– ¿Quién?– Wally no capta que pasa 

– El jefe de médicos del comité, profesor en la facultad, ya sabes– la desconocida busca que la asiática y el rubio recuerden pero ninguno parece reaccionar – ¿Nunca leen los informes?– grita con una estruendosa e irritante voz, el sonido cimbra en Abigail reconociéndolo al instante 

– ¿Fanny? ¿Fanny Fullbright?– pregunta asombrada, pasando del otro tema, Kuki mira a ambas enredada en cambio Wally está cada vez más perdido 

– No, Fullbright está muerta– la desconocida se gira muy seria hacia la morena – ¿Entonces a "esa" Fanny te referías?– cuestiona interesada llegando frente ella 

– ¿Qué? No, No es cierto ¿Cómo murió?– musita la morena impactada 

– No lo sé, solo oí que intentó rebelarse a Grandfather y la guardia militar de Las Torres la acorralo antes de huyera, entonces su capitana Rachel McKenzie la mató, hemos visto las fotos pero los videos están bloqueados– su mirada indiferente y la frialdad con la cuenta todo deja perpleja a la menor, siente un vacío formarse en el estómago como si todo empezara a pasar de nuevo y quiere llorar pero... 

– Entonces ¿No viste nada útil?– insiste la desconocida en su interrogatorio acercándose repentina casi brusca, Cinco se alarma casi entrando en guardia 

– Solo estuve poco tiempo en ese sitio y no me explicaron nada– responde medio confundida intentando centrarse en el aquí, aunque incrédula de la posibilidad de sus amigas enfrentándose, recordando la agresividad de aquella rubia (la Rachel de este mundo) piensa en lo terrible que pudo ser 

– ¡Ah! Pero dijeron que la máquina estaba custodiada– recuerda repentinamente saliendo un poco de su shock 

– Claro, sus lectores deben estar volviéndose locos por el alboroto que causamos– ríe la apiñonada sacándose el gorro revelando su cabello negro aunque apenas si puede pasarse los dedos entre lo cortos cabellos, su complexión esbelta no concuerda con la gruesita y ruda Fanny que ella conoce sin embargo su voz suena muy similar 

– No pudo haber oído nada, pasaron muy poco tiempo dentro y solo porque la movieron de lugar pudimos actuar ¿Cierto Wally?– Kuki sonríe relajando el ambiente 

– Fue ella quien derribó al asno de Uno ¿puedes creerlo?– ríe el rubio emocionado, levantándose de golpe para ir a la apiñonada de difusas pecas 

– Hey ¿Oíste sus comunicaciones? ¿Sabes qué tan herido está?– le pregunta muy interesado a la desconocida, él es bajo incluso ante esta chica algo que resalta estando tan cerca, la apiñonada en cambio exhala negando 

– No, ellos están ocultando todo incluso de los suyos– explica aplacando un poco la coronilla del rubio que irritado se aleja para alborotar su cabello 

– ¿Eh? No lo entiendo pensé que estarían las calles llenas de patrullas o algo así ¿Abby no les importa o qué?– cuestiona Kuki jugando con el cabello del chico a sus espaldas mientras él arregla el frente preocupado, ambas se comportan familiarmente y ver eso extrañamente relaja a la morena 

– Oí que fue su error pero no sé sobre qué– acota Abigail acercándose al grupo, es raro pero se empieza a sentir parte de ellos 

– Claro, ellos perdieron la máquina y si Father se entera seguro perderán sus puestos, de mínimo– entiende Wally separándose de ambas chicas yendo a la menor, ante ella es un poco alto y eso parece darle gusto, tomando su hombro sonriente 

– Nosotros la tenemos y podremos conseguir armas en tu universo, para acabar con el viejo– le comenta alegre – ¿Entiendes? Solo necesitamos el arma que ustedes usaron—agrega expectante entonces Abigail entiende y se alarma a la vez 

– ¿Lo dicen en serio? no, no puede ser...– exclama molesta – El módulo recuperador fue destruido y la cámara de destitución está en la luna, es tecnología KND y no hay forma de desmontarlo o traerlo– explica más centrada 

– ¿Qué? Pero alguien debe tener los planos o saber cómo ganarle– pregunta preocupada la asiática 

– No creo– contesta la morena, siendo Nigel uno de sus ayudantes no puede pensar en alguien más, repasando la vez en que los atacó y ninguno de ellos pudo detenerlo excepto... 

– Ah! Claro, Número Cero– grita emocionada – Cero es quien lo venció, él y...– se detiene bruscamente al entender todo, es como un balde de agua fría en la cara 

– ¿No lo sabes? Cero es Father, es la mano derecha de Grandfather– la desconocida intenta explicárselo 

– Imposible él es una leyenda, Cero es el más grandioso KND, él creó cientos de armas y los codificadores, nunca caería ante "El Abuelo"– la voz de Abigail tiembla, quiere afirmarlo aunque suena más como una pregunta qué otra cosa, su miedo y desesperación crece al ver la indiferencia de la chica 

– No lo sé, mira no tengo tiempo o interés en explicarte qué pasa, si no hay algo en que puedas ayudarnos debemos regresarte– concluye la chica de corto pelo negro 

– Espera– pide Kuki mientras Wally interviene alejándole a la morena 

– Todavía puedo ayudarlos– exige la menor – Ya estoy aquí, con Kuki y Wally podremos organizar algo ¿cierto?– les pregunta a ambos 

– Si puedo encontrar al resto de mis amigos, idearemos un gran plan– le propone a la otra, se siente absurda suplicando poder quedarse cuando hace poco quería irse pero también le preocupa la situación de este mundo 

– Esos chicos de los que hablas, tus amigos ¿Los de tu mundo podrías reunirlos?– pregunta la desconocida, en este momento parece que ella tiene el mando por lo que Abigail tiene su atención en ella 

– Sí, claro, sería genial y si encontramos al resto aquí, duplicaría nuestra fuerza de ataque– sonríe Cinco auto convencida de la idea, la última vez les fue bien, así que tiene esperanza 

– Claro, dime sus nombres, los encontraremos– la apiñonada va a un escritorio para tomar una hoja y pluma para entregarlos a la menor – Dame sus nombres– pide778, Abigail la toma escribiendo rápidamente mientras ellos hablan 

– ¿Es buena idea?– duda Kuki 

– Es la mejor hasta ahora– responde la chica de corto cabello negro, su rostro tranquilo brinda confianza a los chicos 

– Ellos son los mejores– le sonríe Abigail algo emocionada al darle la lista, la chica asiente 

– Los buscare– dice mirando la hoja – Soy Jennifer Hale, siento no haberlo dicho antes– musita la chica al presentarse aunque su atención sigue sobre el papel, su actitud lejana deja mucho que pensar pero Abigail la comprende pues ella misma está tensa por la situación, la chica mira de arriba abajo la lista 

– Estos chicos trabajan para Father– dice al rayar unos nombres, Abigail quiere ver quiénes son pero un gran estruendo viene desde las escaleras, el fuerte sonido de pisadas y gritos la alarman 

– Atrás– ordena Jennifer tomando su gorra y sacando un arma de entre sus ropas, la pistola larga y ligera era imperceptible 

– Dame un arma– pide la menor, en guardia y sin retroceder atenta a la entrada pero Kuki niega sacando su automática rosa 

– Wally sácala de aquí– ordena la asiática sonriendo emocionada, el rubio va a Abigail rápidamente para tomar su brazo 

– Abby– la llama a gritos una voz conocida para ella, avanza emocionada al oír su agradable y ligeramente grave voz, que la llena de una potente nostalgia 

– Abby– grita un chico al frente del grupo que entra desde las escaleras pero rápidamente Kuki sobrepasa a la morena para interceptar al escandaloso chico interponiendo su brazo para detenerlo 

– No solo llegues gritando– le regaña casi seria pero el chico claramente disgustado trata de apartarla, Wally se relaja liberando a la menor mientras Jennifer guarda su arma 

– Lo sentimos, intentamos detenerlo pero...– explica uno de los chicos que lo perseguían, respirando agitado 

– ¿Y se llaman resistencia?– los regaña irritada la pelinegra pecosa, su escandalosa voz resuena en el cuarto – En verdad son unos inútiles, no lo puedo creer, seguro estaban con sus videojuegos ¿cierto?– reclama harta, Abigail no puede evitar sonreír, suena igual que Fanny aunque asegura no serlo, los chicos avergonzados se disculpan con Kuki que aún retiene al intruso que exhala pesadamente mientras la otra reniega apartándose 

– No importa, revisen de nuevo las entradas ¿Ok?– pide la asiática mandándoles abajo pero su seriedad vuelve mirando al visitante inesperado – ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?– le cuestiona casi agresiva 

– Creías que tus defensas eran impenetrables ¿verdad?– se sonríe el chico, es más alto que la pelinegra 1,80 aproximadamente, robusto de cabello castaño y redondos lentes azules – Pero te equivocas Sanban, tu "Resistencia" es inútil– agrega el chico altivo 

– ¿Inútil? ¿Quién fue él que vino a nosotros llorando?– ríe Kuki más relajada regresando cerca de la morena 

– Oye– grita el robusto castaño, molesto al seguirla pero Wally lo ataja esta vez, su mirada agresiva detiene al chico que nervioso traga saliva retrocediendo 

– Yo lo llame– exclama Jennifer pidiéndole al rubio lo deje en paz 

– ¿Cómo? El trato era colaboración mutua, no que ustedes podían entrar y salir cuando quieran ¿Están rompiendo el acuerdo?– cuestiona la asiática, bastante molesta e interponiéndose entre ellos y la menor, el movimiento es muy sutil pero le da ventaja, Wally también se alista atento a sus respuestas 

– Claro que no, nunca me aliaría con él si tuviéramos otra opción– aclara Jennifer acomodando su gorra tejida – Necesitamos hacer funcionar la máquina ¿No?– pregunta seria 

La asiática asiente pensativa – Vale, pero nada más ¿Eh?– responde recalcando para el robusto castaño, este murmura molesto algo pero ninguno del grupo llega a entender que o siquiera reparan en ello, Wally se aleja aunque sigue vigilándolo y a Abigail no le importa lo que las chicas hablen solo mira al chico recién llegado 

– ¿Tú me conoces?– le pregunta nerviosa, delineando cada facción de su rostro con la mirada 

– Abby soy yo Hoagie ¿No me reconoces?– sonríe el robusto castaño removiendo sus lentes, ignorando a los otros, mirándola fijamente, ella incrédula lo mira en silencio, temblorosa y confundida con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intenta reconocer esos claros ojos azules, agitada va a él y sin decir palabra lo abraza, Sí, es un poco más alto y claro que es mayor pero es él, es Hoagie, su novio y mejor amigo 

– Hoagie– llora entre sus brazos, es él, incluso si esto es otro sueño no importa es él y está vivo, Hoagie está vivo. 


	9. Cotton Candy

Entre los brazos de Hoagie, Abigail puede oír su corazón latir muy rápido y se deja envolver por la sensación junto con su calor y aroma 

– Abby– susurra él al sostenerla, el aroma especiado de su loción le llena la cabeza a la menor, sin embargo la emoción no es reconfortante ni agradable, al contrario siente un incómodo nerviosismo volverse una sofocante angustia 

– No– niega Abigail intentando alejarlo pasivamente – Tú no eres Hoagie– llorosa se aparta suavemente, retrocediendo confundida 

– NO ABBY, SOY YO– recalca él desesperado aferrándose a ella reteniéndola, la morena temerosa se resiste entonces Kuki lo quita de un empujón, alejando a la menor 

– Das miedo, cálmate– le pide la asiática, seria y protegiendo a Abigail que aún no entiende porque él le da esa terrible sensación 

– Sanban– exclama el castaño en tono muy áspero casi como una amenaza, avanza listo a cumplirla 

– Cállate– gruñe Wally deteniéndolo agresivo – Recuerda donde estas– insiste, Hoagie retrocede cohibido, el rubio apenas ronda 1,70 pero lo mira feroz y fijamente como una bestia encrespada 

– Yo la traje aquí, Sanban... y sabes bien porque– el castaño titubea al hablar reclamando a la asiática aunque pronto cambia esa temerosa expresión mirando a la menor 

– Espera Abby, lo siento fui muy efusivo– le sonríe amistoso casi con cariño – Ya lo sé, es todo porque soy algo mayor ¿cierto? Pero no te preocupes apenas tengo veinte ¿no es mucho verdad? Él tenía ¿Qué? ¿16 o 18?– trata de explicarle aunque después del susto Abigail no puede engañarse más, esos ojos no tienen la dulce calidez de Hoagie, aquella que la hace sentir amada y segura, para nada e incluso el brillo inocente que tenían los ojos de su querido amigo de la infancia no parece existir en estos, además la forma en que la llama la incómoda demasiado 

– No tienes que restregarlo, todos sabemos que tú lo hiciste pero ¿realmente puedes presumir?– se burla Jennifer tomándolo del hombro, tal vez para calmarlo o algo más, la morena no está segura de esa interacción sin embargo él se altera más 

– ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes sabia usarla? ¿Hubieran hecho algo más que quemarla? No lo creo, porque es lo único que consiguieron ¿Saben cuánto tardare en repararla?– grita harto y desesperado completamente fuera de sí hasta que ve a Abigail, entonces avergonzado solo baja la cabeza llevándose la mano al rostro alejándose a las escaleras 

– Lo siento, no te puedo regresar a tu mundo– se disculpa, su voz temblorosa le llega a la menor 

– ¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?– cuestiona Jennifer al ir con él 

– La máquina, el generador se ha quemado– murmura Hoagie casi confidencial 

– No, no es posible, mira tengo una lista de aliados para destruirlo– la joven le enseña la hoja pero el chico llora levemente negando 

– Repárala, roba otra ¡Lo que sea! NO PODEMOS PERDER– exige Jennifer frenética, tanto que su rostro se enrojece resaltando sus pequeñas pecas, Wally está inmóvil mirando a ambos para al fin mirar a Kuki en busca de esperanza pero pálida aprieta los puños de su chaqueta tipo militar aferrada a las gastadas orillas de la deslucida prenda verde, pronto su mirada recae en el rubio que por primera vez no desvía sus vibrantes ojos azules de ella 

– Debe haber una forma– musita la asiática recobrando color y oprimiendo más la tela – Sí– asevera al soltarlas y avanzar 

– Ya estamos todos aquí– agrega sonriente – Tienes una lista ¿cierto? Busquémoslos a todos, incluso si sirven a Grandfather no es seguro que estén de acuerdo con él ¿verdad?– su voz tiembla un poco al final sin embargo Cinco se convence al instante 

– Claro, hagámoslo, les ayudare a derrotar al abuelo– asegura Cinco tratando de animar al otro par – No te preocupes– le dice al robusto castaño que la mira culpable y apenado 

– Ellos tienen una maquina ¿verdad? Cuando ganemos puedo volver a mi universo– Abigail lo mira incómoda tratando de calmarlo, aunque es ella quien se tranquiliza al pensar así, no quiere acercarse mucho pero le sonríe amistosa 

– Sí, sería genial– musita Hoagie levantándose – Pero creo que ellos la quemaron, no lo sé– explica o eso intenta, sus ojos están fijos en la morena y eso la escalofría, el castaño avanza al sofá cuidadoso casi temeroso de que ella reaccione mal 

– ¿Cómo harían eso? Tu escondite es seguro– duda Wally avanzando a la par claramente delimitando el movimiento del otro 

– Bueno, la onda que el portal genera es única y cada una es registrada en el laboratorio principal, desde ahí pueden calibrar y generar una igual u opuesta para contrarrestar o incluso sobrecargarla– Hoagie no explica mucho pero ellos pueden entenderlo 

– ¿Había mucha conmoción?– le pregunta Jennifer a la menor, la chica de corto cabello negro luce más en sus cabales pero su mirada aún es intranquila 

– No vi nada, yo... realmente solo... estuve en un cuarto blanco, ni siquiera sé dónde estaba– Cinco repasa lo sucedido 

– Ya, pero ¿Tienes la máquina?– pregunta Kuki al robusto castaño buscando verle la cara, Wally permanece al lado de ella dándole espacio al otro, Jennifer en cambio va al descansa brazos del sofá negro sentándose cerca del interrogado científico 

– Sí, aunque está inutilizada, no sirve ni de refacción– contesta Hoagie cabizbajo ante la menor – ¡Ah! Oí que te salvaron de Uno ¿No estás herida?– se levanta repentinamente, preocupado mirándola temeroso – 

– ¿Eh? No– contesta la morena algo ofuscada por su extraña angustia 

– Llegamos justo a tiempo– sonríe Kuki con satisfacción 

– Nunca creí que él mismo iría ahí– murmura Jennifer y la culpa se cuela en su voz 

– Sí, es cierto, eso fue extraño– Kuki parece quedarse pensando en algo 

– Lo siento, no esperaba que ellos llegaran antes, creí que yo podría traerte aquí– se disculpa Hoagie un poco más tranquilo 

– No importa, estoy bien– Abigail no sabe porque él le da esa terrible sensación de intranquilidad 

– No, es mi culpa pudo herirte o sabe dios que, está muy loco, es demasiado peligroso– insiste el robusto castaño en disculparse y por primera vez el grupo parece estar de acuerdo 

– El muy hijo de perra salto arriba del auto– exclama Wally demasiado alebrestado, tanto que olvida el regaño de Kuki – Joder ¿Qué mierdas pensaba? Por un segundo temí que trajera una granada y nos volara con él encima– el rubio luce muy incómodo al pensarlo incluso se frota la nuca ansioso 

– Seguro haría algo así, odia perder– murmura Jennifer al levantarse 

– Él Uno de mi mundo también es muy impulsivo pero no creo que llegara a tanto– comenta Abigail jugando sus dedos nostálgica al punto de las lágrimas 

– ¿Impulsivo? No, no entiendes, él está demente, mata a la primera sin preguntar– refuta Jennifer exaltada 

– ¿No exageras?– cuestiona la morena incrédula de un Nigel así, incluso el otro alterno que conoció era muy tranquilo casi tonto, pero ellos la miran impactados 

– ¿Exagerando? ESE IMBÉCIL ha desaparecido cientos de chicos, incluso sus amigos y primos, todos lo saben ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo– grita la apiñonada irritada, yendo a la menor 

– ¿Para qué ocultarlo? Es el nieto del viejo ¿no?, totalmente intocable por la ley– gruñe Wally con hastío 

– Esperen ¿Sus amigos y sus primos? No es posible, deben ser rumores– Abigail es renuente a creerlo 

– No, es verdad, te lo aseguro– la es sombría voz de la asiática y su mirada firme hace dudar a la morena 

– Oye ¿eso no es?...– 

– Yo lo oí de él– la interrumpe Kuki, tensos los otros sólo escuchan – Viste que no tiene cabello ¿cierto?– se aproxima a ella 

– Yo sé cómo lo perdió todo– afirma casi confidencial, el resoplido molesto de Wally las incómoda y aunque Abigail está por explicarle en su mundo él también es calvo, en parte por su culpa, la mayor no da tiempo 

– Yo no lo vi pero recuerdo exactamente sus palabras... y sus ojos, dios... – el rostro de la joven palidece aterrado o sobrecogido, Abigail no lo sabe solo la ve cerrar los ojos, intentando calmándose 

– Si los hubieras visto no tendrías dudas, eran mucho más chicos que él... y mientras jugaban, encendió la máquina y los lanzó, los cinco fueron absorbidos, nadie los volvió a ver, no lo ves ¿Quién haría algo así? eran niños, de no más de 5 años– la pelinegra mira fijamente a Abigail, angustiada tal vez temerosa intenta tomar su mano 

– ¿Fue un accidente? Le pregunté, realmente... estaba preocupada ¿entiendes?- aun en ese estado de alteración Kuki parece considerar al revoltoso rubio, o tal vez es otra cosa 

– No, fue lo único que respondió pero...– parece abstraerse mientras su mano tiembla, es demasiado y la misma adolescente siente ese miedo o turbación colársele –No mentía y no creo que sienta culpa, él los mató, no con sus propias manos pero solo los abandono en dios sabe qué universo- Sanban luce demasiado alterada y se lleva la mano al rostro como para mantener la calma, su angustia oscila con la ira, en cambio Abigail niega confundida, sí, él chico que conoce también desapareció a los de la otra cuadra pero ellos eran malvados ¿Quién los va a extrañar? Sin embargo la forma en que ellos reaccionan la fuerza a pensarlo dos veces 

– No lo tomes a la ligera Abby, él es muy cruel, yo sé muchas cosas pero creo que no es correcto alterarte más– Hoagie parece serio casi afligido así que ella misma para de cuestionarlo, esta es una realidad diferente y ese chico no es su amigo ¿cierto? 

Jennifer parece aceptar eso relajándose un poco – Iré a checar esta lista con mis agentes de inteligencia– le explica a Kuki que aún nerviosa asiente 

– Nos tomara tiempo pero los encontrare– le comenta la apiñonada a la menor cuando pasa a su lado, Cinco solo la mira de reojo prestando atención a su fino rostro que no puede evitar comparar con 86, por un momento la uniformada pará 

– No tomen más riesgos– dice Jennifer al irse, siendo más una petición que una orden, Wally parece sonreír hasta ver a Hoagie 

– Ya informaste ¿no? ¿Qué más esperas?– le pregunta el irritado australiano levantándose de golpe 

– Vine a hablar con Abby– responde el robusto castaño menos pasivo 

– No la dejaré a solas contigo– Kuki es directa al levantarse con ella – Ven, necesitas descansar– la llama pero el chico es persistente 

– Sanban, tú sabes todo ¿puedes ser tan cruel?– la llama cuidadoso de no alterar al rubio que ya se alista 

– Sí, y puedo serlo incluso más– responde fríamente la asiática llevándose a la menor pero es ella quien se detiene esta vez 

– Él me trajo ¿cierto? ¿Puedo al menos saber porque?– cuestiona con tranquilidad, No, no quiere estar a solas con él pero quiere saber ¿porque ella? o si fue un accidente, Kuki parece entender pero mira el lugar insatisfecha 

– Bien, pero no aquí y NO SOLOS– decide al señalar el siguiente piso 

– ¿Arriba? No– se queja Wally pero ella afirma su decisión acompañando a la menor 

– El cuarto de invitados– le explica al rubio, ambos sonríen en armonía aunque él se gira ruborizado yendo por el robusto castaño 

– Rápido, Dos– se burla del chico, Abigail lo nota volteando interesada 

– ¿Dos?– pregunta a la asiática, la chica ríe levemente subiendo frente la morena pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello 

– Él era el teniente en el equipo de investigación de Grandfather– responde con algo de burla en su voz, Abigail ve atrás sonriendo triste, incluso en este mundo Hoagie es muy inteligente 

– ¿Quién es el Capitán? ¿El profesor triple extra grande?– cuestiona más curiosa y la sonrisa de Kuki es algo nostálgica al oírla 

– Estuviste cerca, pero no, Nigel Uno, su mejor estudiante– ríe levemente, el fuerte bufido molesto de Wally no se hace esperar pero es más inesperado oírlo acelerar el paso para alcanzarlas 

– Hey, cuando le disparaste fue genial, espero que le quede una horrenda cicatriz en la cara– ríe con malicia el revoltoso rubio subiendo – Vamos, segundón ¿No que te urge hablar?– apresura al otro al sobrepasarlas, a Abigail le sabe amargo el comentario desviando la mirada sutilmente aunque se encuentra con la incómoda y casi dolida mirada de Kuki, en cambio Hoagie sube sonriente 

– Seguro odiaría que sus ojos se dañen, los adora– comenta siguiéndole el juego al otro, el pesar de la chica de verde chaqueta militar es más evidente, no obstante ambos chicos ríen comentando más cosas 

– Entonces nunca se quitaría su horrenda máscara– dice Hoagie 

– Claro, seguro tiene tanta vergüenza de ser calvo que por eso la usa– agrega Wally entre varios ademanes 

– BASTA– pide Kuki sería subiendo rápidamente, sus pasos resuenan en el pasillo con fuerza, sobrepasa al rubio y va a la primera puerta 

– Pasa– le ordena a Abigail, que la ha seguido muy de cerca, Wally se voltea molesto yendo a sentarse cabizbajo al filo de la escalera 

– Yo los espero aquí– musita con desagrado, evitando mirarlas 

– Bien– la corta y brusca respuesta de la asiática sorprende a la morena que no recuerda haber oído tal tono en su amiga 

– No intentes nada raro– recalca Sanban para el robusto castaño, enseñándole el arma rosa que ella porta bajo su chaqueta, la frialdad en los ojos de la japonesa les hiela la sangre a ambos. 


	10. Sprinkles

Abigail entra al cuarto insegura, justo ahora se siente más encerrada que cuando estuvo con aquel tipo, que resultó ser Uno, sin embargo su mirada analiza primero esa pequeña habitación que tal vez en otra época fue un cuarto de bebé o algo así, pero ahora con la mesa atornillada al piso y esas dos sillas es claramente un cuarto de interrogatorios, Hoagie entra detrás sonriendo apenado alejándose un poco 

– Tú a esa silla– le ordena Sanban al chico señalando la fija al piso, yendo a un rincón de la habitación 

– Finjan que no estoy aquí– sonríe al fin y aunque su pose parece despreocupada se mantiene atenta a ambos, Abigail mira el techo por tercera o cuarta vez buscando cámaras o algún micrófono pero es más la rutina de un TND que real desconfianza sobre ellos 

– ¿Y bien? ¿Me escogiste o fue un error? Conoces a la Abigail de este mundo ¿cierto?– Cinco no tiene tiempo de organizar un interrogatorio solo pregunta directamente 

– Eres muy lista Abby, sí yo te escogí, verás tú fuiste líder suprema del KND además conoces bien a Father, Uno y Grandfather, eso sin contar que Sanban es tu amiga en tu mundo, eres la mejor opción de todas– sonríe él extendiendo su mano sobre la mesa para que ella la tome pero Abigail lo mira reacia 

– ¿Dónde está la Abigail Lincoln de este universo?– cuestiona preocupada 

– Ella...– él intenta contestar pero su respiración agitada lo altera demasiado, la morena busca mirar sus ojos, angustiada 

– Está muerta...– musita Hoagie llorando y apretando los dientes para no gritar, se lleva las manos a la cara sollozando dolorosamente, ella siente que se hunde en un negro abismo y no es por oír de su muerte es por lo doloroso que suena la culpa y pesar de él, ella se siente igual; sabe perfectamente cómo es esa desolación, entonces en un arrebato de emociones toma su mano para tranquilizarlo, para reconfortarlo si es que ella puede 

– Fue en un terrible accidente...– él no puede respirar por su propio llanto, agitado y nervioso 

– ¿Qué?– pregunta Abigail lagrimeando al sentir la mano de "Hoagie" otra vez junto la suya 

– No, estoy seguro que fue Uno quien la mató– la mano del chico la afirma temblorosa y ella no puede creerlo 

– ¿Qué?– musita Kuki sorprendida 

– Sí, eso del accidente seguro es falso, fue él, estoy seguro, sabía que nos amábamos y... que ella...– insiste Hoagie, aferrado a la mano de la menor que aun en el shock puede notar esa desagradable sensación comenzar a recorrerla 

– No, Nigel no es así– grita exigiendo que la suelte 

– Él mató a mi mejor amigo– exclama Hoagie agobiado por su incredulidad – ¿Porque no me crees? tú no lo conoces– grita desesperado y Abigail no lucha más queda inmóvil al oírlo, sí, lo sabía pero justo en este momento su corazón no tolera la idea; está demasiado confundida, el funeral de ayer y los constantes cambios que debe asimilar desde que llegó aquí la tienen saturada de emociones, completamente turbada permanece en silencio mirando la mesa sin prestar atención al chico que solloza silencioso sujetando temblorosa y cálidamente su mano, todo el cuerpo de Abigail está frío como si estuviera entumecida 

– Lo siento, lo siento– murmura Hoagie avergonzado una y otra vez sin soltarla – Pero Maurice... no merecía eso...– murmura agotado y ella no soporta más 

– ¿Qué? ¿Maurice Payton?– jala su mano arrebatándola – No es cierto– grita sujetando el cuello de la camisa del chico, agitándolo bruscamente 

– No, Maurice está vivo, él es muy fuerte y listo, es nuestro amigo, estás mintiendo Nigel nunca lo heriría– su voz se quiebra ha gritado desgarradoramente, aquí no tiene a nadie, este no es Hoagie, No podrá volver a casa y Maurice está muerto porque Uno lo mato, NO, ya no aguanta más sacude al chico para soltarlo bruscamente y caer sobre sus rodillas llorando desesperanzada, ya no le importa nada, este mundo puede estallar si quieren 

– Yo lo vi, es cierto– Kuki toma su hombro delicadamente esperando calmarla pero Abigail no quiere oír nada 

– Abby– la llama él, su voz es cariñosa mientras se acerca – Abby, yo te entiendo– insiste, su cara duele y sus ojos le arden pero no quiere verla así 

– Ven Abby, vamos a casa, puedes descansar– sonríe acercándose, no puede ver sus ojos pero sabe que lo oye – Te sentirás mejor después de dormir– agrega temblorosamente al tomar su hombro pero la morena aparta bruscamente su mano 

– Ah, lo siento– se disculpan ambos retrocediendo, tal vez son sus voces o el simple hecho de que no se reconoce a sí misma lo que la hace reaccionar, Abigail recapacita y se calma a sí misma, este no es momento de ser un bebé, ella es una Teen Next Door y debe ser valiente 

– Perdóname– susurra Abigail levantándose, Kuki que la mira atentamente e intenta ayudarla 

– Lo siento, estoy... perdónenme, ustedes quieren ayudarme ¿cierto? – se siente turbada pero debe ser fuerte, más calmada se endereza acomodando su ropa 

– Yo... lo siento esto, todo es un shock... para mí, Hoagie era mi novio pero la semana pasada también tuvimos un accidente y...– lagrimea triste cerrando los ojos unos segundos – Él está muerto, por eso yo... lo siento– exhala pesadamente tratando de secar sus ojos 

– No te presiones– sonríe Kuki abrazándola – No queríamos dañarte, lamento haberte traído tan egoístamente– le susurra sincera, Abigail la abraza de vuelta reconociendo su dulce calor, reconfortándose en esa nueva y nostálgica sensación 

– No importa, haré lo posible para ayudar– responde Cinco recuperando su ánimo – ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?– le pide a Kuki, Abigail es un poco más baja por lo que debe verla hacia arriba y no quiere pero usará ese tono rogón si es necesario, la pelinegra duda un poco mirando al castaño 

– Abby, en casa están tus cosas, tu ropa y maquillaje– comenta Hoagie limpiándose el rostro, pasa su mano por su castaño cabello para aplacarlo a su peinado anterior pero las puntas se curvan un poco hacia arriba dándole un look extraño, la morena niega replegándose 

– Esas son las cosas de la Abigail de aquí ¿no? Prefiero... necesito un poco de tranquilidad y entender cómo funciona este mundo– explica renuente a ir, los claros ojos del chico la miran fijamente 

– Es mejor no moverla mucho, en especial si eres fácil de rastrear– Kuki va a la puerta para abrirle a la chica 

– ¿Crees que aquí es seguro? Yo entre fácilmente– replica él con notoria frustración 

– Tú ya sabías donde estábamos, créeme está segura con nosotros– la asiática suena convincente y la menor exhala relajada contagiada de esa atmósfera de confianza 

– No, no me importan tus estúpidos planes Sanban– grita Hoagie repentinamente, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas pero cambia igual de rápido al ver sus reacciones 

– Ah, lo siento– sonríe disculpándose apenado – Pero creo que estaría mejor conmigo– tanto su voz como su actitud son más educadas, eso inquieta a Abigail, él insiste demasiado y eso le crea sospechas 

– No me opongo a que te quedes pero no los voy a dejar solos– recalca la pelinegra tomando la mano de la menor guiándola afuera 

– De hecho tengo un cuarto aquí donde puedes descansar– agrega para la chica, cabizbajo el chico las oye hablar pero la tensión de sus hombros intriga a las chicas, Kuki permanece en la puerta atenta al chico que guarda silencio 

– Vamos, abajo hay una gran pantalla y los chicos encontraron viejas películas, están geniales– la dulce y tranquila voz dulce de la asiática intenta animarlo pero él levanta lentamente, con una mirada dura en el rostro 

– Iré a mi laboratorio– responde serio, Abigail lo oye mientras sale primero pero le llama más la atención el rubio sentado en las escaleras 

– ¿Cuántos años tienes Wally?– pregunta amistosa, llegando a sus espaldas en cambio el chico se levanta extrañado 

– Solo ella puede llamarme así– le reclama señalando a la asiática, la morena ríe levemente por lo parecido que ha sonado 

– Entonces ¿Cómo te llamó?– le cuestiona más divertida, el chico la mira y luego desvía la mirada confundido 

– Bueno...ya no importa– responde Wally incómodo rascando su nuca fingiendo indiferencia – Tengo 20 ¿Por qué? Tú eres menor ¿cierto?– él señala que es más baja y ella asiente sonriendo, tras recalcar que es más pequeña su buen humor parece volver – ¿Cómo te dicen a ti?– pregunta amistoso 

– Cinco– responde ella orgullosa, Kuki pasa del castaño yendo a ella 

– Oh, eso es lindo, yo soy Tres pero no preguntes porque– sonríe la joven de forma juguetona, la morena ríe más tranquila, ellos se parecen mucho a los que ella conoce 

– Es por tu apellido ¿cierto?– contesta y ambos chicos se sorprenden, la pelinegra asiente alegre 

– Creo que nos llevaremos bien– asegura la mayor, esperanzada 

– Claro– Abigail es sincera al decirlo y aunque sonríe siente un fuerte pesar al ver al robusto castaño salir, su camisa azul de finas rayas blancas está completamente acomodada pero las pequeñas marcas que ella dejó en su arranque de desesperación lucen dolorosas e hinchadas 

– Abby, iré a mi laboratorio pero no te preocupes conseguiré regresarte a tu mundo– sonríe el robusto castaño tomando suavemente la mano de la morena, ella asiente agradecida aunque se acongoja por lo fría que le parece su piel 

– Aún es temprano, vendré en la tarde y veremos ¿de acuerdo?– Hoagie se despide dirigiéndose a las escaleras solo, Wally va a acompañarlo y el ligero suspiro de Tres confirma lo que Abigail sospecha 

– ¿Qué pasa con Cuatro?– pregunta 

– ¿Cuatro? ¿Hablas de Wally?– cuestiona la pelinegra denotando la confusión 

– Si, lo siento, en mi mundo su número es cuatro– Cinco intenta explicarse pero la incredulidad de la otra la cohíbe 

– Bueno, es complejo– sonríe la chica guiándola por el iluminado pasillo, los muros están llenos de coloridos grafitis que alegran el lugar 

– Tengo tiempo, si tú tienes ganas– sugiere la menor sin presionar a la otra 

– Vale, ya sabes que llego hace poco... y bueno, es muy lindo aun con todo– ríe dulcemente – Pero... esta Nigel, no me mal entiendas, él no me gusta solo que...– la pausa de Kuki intriga a la menor, al llegar a la puerta del fondo la joven la abre esperando que Abigail entre 

– ¿Eran cercanos?– cuestiona la morena preocupada 

– Tal vez... fuimos a la misma escuela y... verás, mi madre es parte del consejo de Grandfather– la joven espera que la chica pase – ¿Has oído de los matrimonios arreglados? Bueno, Nigel Uno es el chico que… el sistema me asignó– la voz de Kuki no denota frustración, de hecho para la menor suena triste 

– Wally lo sabe y le cuesta entenderlo– la mayor camina por el cuarto mientras ella mira el lugar encontrándose algo sencillo para ser el cuarto de la asiática pero claramente lo es, por los pequeños peluches antiguos o las decoraciones coloridas, yendo al closet de aquel desgastado cuarto la joven sigue explicando 

– Salía con Nigel desde niña, bueno si le puedes llamarlo así cuando estás obligado a hacerlo pero no me casaré con él, estoy segura de eso– afirma Kuki al sacar un par de prendas del closet – Toma puedes usar esto– se las entrega 

– ¿Es necesario?– cuestiona Abigail incómoda mirando las extrañas prendas más coloridas y holgadas, seguramente de finales de los 60's, la mayor sonríe extendiendo la blusa de manga ancha 

– Claro, está es preciosa y tu ropa huele a humo– Tres señala los pequeños desgarros en la ropa de la adolescente, que duda mirándose y a la prenda – Oh y un baño te vendría bien– sonríe la pelinegra más bromista señalando otra puerta – Debe haber agua caliente ahora– agrega hincándose al buscar una toalla en el guardarropa, 

Abigail no puede negar que es extraño lo del tema de Uno – ¿Realmente crees que lo de sus primos pasó?– insiste, sabe que es una pregunta incorrecta sin embargo la duda persiste en ella 

– Sí, puedes pensar que es una exageración pero yo sabría si miente y aquella vez cuando me lo dijo, ni siquiera lloro, no me lo dijo como una confesión o como si sintiera culpa... además su padre siempre lo dice con orgullo ¿puedes creerlo?– el pesar de la mayor es claro, parece querer llorar al guardar silencio cabizbaja, le da esa impresión 

– Sé que decía la verdad, a veces incluso pienso que se jactaba... pero no, él no lo haría– la corta pausa y esa duda le dan una extraña esperanza a la morena – No importa- sonríe triste y forzadamente Kuki pasando de esa duda – En fin, pensar así o el poder anticipar lo que hará por conocerlo es lo que me trae problemas con Wally, él es muy dulce intentando superarlo pero mientras sigamos luchando contra Grandfather esto será más doloroso para él– aun cuando actúa tranquila no logra convencer a la menor, Abigail la "conoce" demasiado para eso 

– No conozco una pareja más linda que ustedes y estoy segura que cuando eliminemos al abuelo podrán... ¿casarse?– duda un poco pues realmente no sabe sus deseos 

– Con estar juntos me basta– sonríe la mayor aunque acaricia el rostro de la chica – Me temo que esto es más difícil que solo eliminar al jefe– responde levantándose y entregándole gentilmente la toalla – Tomate tu tiempo, estaré afuera– agrega al dirigirse a la puerta 

– ¿Por qué no confías en Hoagie? Lo apoyaste con material para la máquina ¿no?– Abigail permanece con la ropa y toalla en las manos dispuesta a escuchar incluso si es malo 

– Te da escalofríos ¿cierto? A mí también, ya te dije que era la mano derecha de Nigel Uno, los tres fuimos a clases juntos por más de diez años– la asiática la mira desde la puerta – Nunca me dio esa sensación tan extraña, además...no me creo que “esos” hayan peleado como dice, es solo eso, no tengo razones para confiar plenamente en él– Kuki espera otra pregunta pero Abigail solo sujeta nerviosamente las prendas 

– No tardó– responde al entrar en el baño 

La mayor sale a cuidar el pasillo y si puede a contactar al resto de su equipo, quiere ese sitio lo más vigilado posible – Todo esto da mala espina–. 


	11. Gummy Bears

Abigail no está segura de bañarse pero es cierto huele a humo y sudor, con el agua lista se desviste cuidadosamente revisando no tener heridas, deja su gorra de lado tras checar que siga en buen estado pero mirándose al espejo repara en su cabello a medio trenzar colgando sobre su hombro 

La pequeña liga negra que lo sujeta la hace detenerse y pensar si realmente quiere soltarlo, lentamente pasa sus dedos deshaciendo el amarre para liberar su largo cabello, pequeñas piedritas y polvo caen de él, guarda la pequeña liga sobre su ropa entrando en la ducha intentando relajarse 

Las últimas horas ha ido de un sitio a otro alterándose más por lo diferente que es este mundo o debería decir universo "Ah, los Galactic Kids Next Door ¿Existirán en este sitio?" se pregunta esperanzada "No, si estuvieran aquí ¿el abuelo sería una amenaza?" los devenires de la morena no cesan incluso al acabar su ducha, extendiéndola suave ropa limpia la liga negra llama su atención de nuevo así que la toma entre sus dedos 

– Pareció amable entonces– murmura jugando el sedoso material mientras cepilla su cabello cuidadosamente, tras ponerse la ropa limpia que Kuki le dio y secar su cabello en lo posible sacude su gorra para ponérsela al salir, sus cosas se han quedado con el otro así que por ahora solo trae su teléfono que es inútil y lo poco que traía en sus bolsillos, abre la puerta sorprendida de ver a la pelinegra dormitar sentada al lado 

– Shh– le llama levemente el australiano apoyado en el pasillo un par de puertas antes 

–Eres muy ruidoso Wally– sonríe Kuki al abrir los ojos lentamente –No te preocupes te cuide todo el tiempo– agrega para la morena mientras estira su cuerpo 

– Gracias, ¿tendrás una mochila o algo donde guardar mi ropa?– la morena quiere ser agradecida, aun así le inquieta el paradero del resto de sus cosas 

– Claro, tengo una muy linda blanca con arcoíris– sonríe Kuki al entrar a buscarla 

– No soy tan chica ¿sabes?– le comenta Abigail sonriente pasando de su incomodidad 

– Oh claro ¿15 verdad? Vale veré si tengo alguna deportiva, ese es tu estilo ¿cierto?– la chica busca al fondo sacando un bolso rojo, algo antiguo y desgastado tal vez de algún hippie aunque no huele raro, Abigail asiente metiendo su ropa con lo demás en la mochila de lona roja 

– ¿Qué es eso?– cuestiona Wally desde la puerta, señalando el dispositivo de colorida funda 

– Es mi teléfono celular ¿nunca has visto uno?– cuestiona la chica enseñándole, su duda es real le vio uno a Nigel por lo que no entiende, el chico lo toma apretando los botones 

– Wow esta pantalla es tan pequeña y oscura– lo mira divertido el australiano – Esto es casi un juguete– ríe abriendo aplicaciones 

– Aquí no sirve mucho– responde ella algo mosqueada, su teléfono es casi nuevo – ¿Tú tienes uno?– cuestiona más interesada 

– No, en mi país no hay, aquí los fabrica Grandfather y sus piezas son costosas además de fáciles de rastrear, nadie en la resistencia tiene pero esas cosas son increíbles, de hecho al llegar aquí le quite uno a un ciudadano, esa cosa era casi una computadora pero muy compleja– el rubio se lo regresa divertido por la diamantina del protector 

– Así nos conocimos– sonríe la pelinegra 

– ¿En serio?– insiste la menor animando al chico 

– Sí, es fácil de rastrear entre ellos y ella creyó que yo era el general Spankulot o algo así– sonríe él al recordarlo 

– Pero gracias a eso conseguimos mucha información– la mirada que la mayor le da al rubio va más allá del agradecimiento 

– Abajo habrá otra reunión ¿Quieres venir?– Wally pregunta nerviosamente a la morena, evitando la mirada de la pelinegra, algo en su tono llena de recuerdos a la adolescente 

– Sí, claro si es sobre el plan voy– asegura interesada guardando el móvil y colgándose el bolso 

– Puedes dejarlo aquí– comenta Kuki al salir tras ella 

– Lo siento me siento mejor llevando todo conmigo, mi mochila se quedó con...– su pausa revisa la reacción de ambos chicos 

– Ah la olvidamos ¿cierto? ¿Traías cosas valiosas?– Sanban muestra un educado interés mientras Wally saca la lengua y se adelanta 

– No, bueno, personales, mis libretas y eso– se lamenta la chica yendo con la pelinegra 

– Luces muy diferente con el cabello suelto, en serio siento que te he visto– comenta la mayor 

– Aún está muy húmedo pero lo trenzare después– Cinco la mira intrigada, por si alguna vez su yo de este mundo conoció a la chica 

– En combate será necesario, por cierto eres muy buena y la forma en que usaste el rifle fue genial– alaba emocionada la asiática a la menor que sonríe incómoda, de saber que era Nigel no habría disparado, aunque igual baja tranquila con los chicos 

– Dijiste que tu padre conoció a los KND ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas? – cuestiona Abigail, Wally para de golpe inseguro de voltear, la pelinegra baja suavemente y su coleta se balancea 

– No, Cinco, mi padre está muerto– su rostro tranquilo desconcierta a la menor que intenta disculparse 

– Verás, mis padres llegaron de Japón un poco antes que los matrimonios arreglados se instauraran por eso cuando les arreglaron la boda no se opusieron pues ya se amaban– la joven parece contenta con ese hecho 

– Pero, el día que les dijeron que yo debía casarme con Uno mi padre se negó y fue arrestado como rebelde– el pesar es evidente en su rostro, Wally guarda silencio inmóvil 

– Así que él pensó, si ya soy un rebelde ¿porque no hacerlo en serio? pero aunque varios se fugaron e intentaron crear una rebelión... al final fue capturado y ejecutado– Kuki es seria incluso dolida pero no llora, sincera anima a la menor a seguir, Abigail la sigue aunque no puede más que solo imaginar lo doloroso que sería para ella perder a su padre, ambas bajan 

– Esto es todo lo que me queda de él– sonríe señalando la verde chaqueta militar de largas mangas 

– Oh claro y este enorme edificio que encontró y adaptó, así que esta vez tengo que ganar– sonríe decidida la joven asiática, su determinación cala en la morena que asiente 

– ¡¡VAMOS A GANAR!!– grita Wally emocionado alzando los brazos con ánimo al voltear a ellas, su mirada intensa y sonrisa cálida alegra a la pelinegra, los tres bajan al piso de los sofás donde Jenny y un par de chicas hablan muy concentradas 

– ¿Encontraron algo?– cuestiona Kuki bromista 

– Claro, vengan, de hecho tengo algunas preguntas para la nueva—sonríe una linda pelirroja de alta coleta 

– ¿Ella es la nueva? ¿De dónde vienes?– la pequeña castaña clara de rizado cabello le parece conocida a Cinco pero no le cae el nombre 

– Ella es de aquí Naomi, Abigail ¿cierto?– cuestiona Jennifer al verla acercarse 

– Llámame Cinco– aclara la morena interesada en todos los papeles que las chicas revisan y comparten 

– Ok ¿ya tienen un plan?– Jennifer es directa con Kuki que niega 

– No hemos pensado nada, Hoagie fue a su laboratorio espero que sepa algo– La pelinegra va a ellas tomando un bonche de notas que la rizada de coletas le pasa 

– ¿Fue solo?– duda Jennifer mirando a la pelirroja, ella asiente y entonces para Abigail es visible su pequeño lunar junto al ojo 

–Número Diez– susurra llamando su atención 

– ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes ya nos conocemos?– cuestiona la joven y la morena niega 

– Diez– le llama la atención la chica del gorro tejido y la pelirroja asiente saliendo rápidamente a las escaleras 

– Espera ¿irá a vigilarlo?– cuestiona Kuki preocupada 

– Como hagas tus cosas no me incumbe pero yo haré lo mío a mi modo– responde la otra, ambas chicas muestran tensión y sus respectivos acompañantes también 

– Una pregunta ¿Qué tan intocable es el abuelo?– interviene Cinco retomando el tema 

– Mucho, está en la torre principal, custodiado por un equipo de los mejores de su ejército– la chica de pecas saca un mapa de la ciudad, el cambio de las calles y edificios confunde a la morena que intenta examinarlo a fondo 

– Dicen que no envejece y por eso no sale más al público, nadie lo ha visto por años– afirma la pequeña rubia temerosa del grupo, Abigail no había reparado en ella y mirándola sujetar sus manos asustada, cree saber quién es 

– Eso es solo un rumor, no puedes creer tal cosa– la de rizadas coletas se mofa de lo ingenua que es la pequeña rubia 

– No, yo también he oído que una niña había sido vista por años en la vieja escuela– explica Kuki 

– ¿Leona?– pregunta Cinco sorprendida 

– ¿Eh? ¿Tú la conociste?– dudan las chicas interesadas 

– Sí, ella encontró la fuente de la juventud– comenta la morena 

– ¿La fuente de la juventud? Que idiotez– se queja Wally 

– No es imposible, cientos de lugares misteriosos han sido encontrados y ocultados por ellos, Grandfather tiene muchos secretos– Tres es muy estricta con él al decirlo y el chico la mira inseguro 

– ¿Dónde está el edificio principal?– pregunta Cinco buscándolo en el mapa 

– Aquí– señalan los tres mayores el mismo punto 

– Ahí solía estar la escuela primaria– afirma la menor sacando su teléfono, los mapas guardados en él confirman la posición –No cabe duda, ellos la encontraron– exhala pesadamente 

–Diablos ¿es enserio? ¿Puede hacerse joven eternamente?– pregunta Jennifer pasmada 

– Sí, bueno, no... necesita tomar constantemente de ella, estar cerca de la fuente lo debe tener encerrado en el edificio– concluye Abigail dándole vueltas al asunto, las chicas la miran confundidas pero Wally no parece tan impactado 

– Eso es genial ¿cierto? Solo hay que explotarla y solo será un viejo más– propone emocionado 

– No entiendes, él tiene un extraño pero muy poderoso poder, la vez que recuperó sus memorias convirtió a todos en ancianos zombis– la morena es seria aunque el rubio está por reír 

– Definitivamente puede avejentar cosas, lo sé pero ¿recuperar sus memorias? Si le borramos la memoria ¿sería un anciano normal?– Kuki intenta entender la situación e incluso planear algo 

– Sí, no sé cómo fuera primera vez pero en la última vez usaron la cámara de destitución de la base lunar– Cinco intenta explicar sin dar muchos detalles de su mundo o el KND 

– Solo hay que pedirle a Hoagie que cree algo– Jennifer parece muy segura al decirlo 

– Claro, puede que encontremos algo en los "archivos" que dejaron los niños– Kuki parece conforme con eso en cambio. 

Abigail duda sobre lo que está pasando, mira a ambas chicas hablar completamente enfocadas en crear ese nuevo plan, revisando el mapa ambas chicas discuten nombres de sus agentes para cada misión pero la morena siente una incesante inquietud, la menor ha intentado descubrir más cosas sobre la supuesta muerte de Maurice o algo sobre su familia en este mundo sin embargo el grupo está muy ocupado organizándose, ella solo puede hacer observaciones de su mundo y aquí no es de mucha ayuda 

– ¿Qué hora es?– pregunta la menor, siendo que su teléfono ya no marca nada no lo sabe 

– Serán las 4– supone Kuki haciendo reír a Jennifer 

– Son las 6:38 ¿Por qué tienes planes?– se burla divertida la apiñonada, sus verdes ojos son nostálgicos para la morena, pero Wally también luce impaciente 

– Tienes hambre ¿cierto?– le sonríe el rubio, expectante 

– ¡¡Ah!! Claro– se emociona Tres – Vamos a cenar– sonríe – Celebremos– agrega 

– ¿El qué?– cuestiona la chica de corto y negro cabello 

– Que estamos juntos– ríe despreocupada Tres guiándolas al primer piso, Jennifer niega suavemente 

– Lo siento, solo festejo las victorias– bromea ordenando a sus chicas para salir – Iré a ver a Hoagie y te hablo– explica al retirarse 

– Sin teléfonos– pide la pelinegra –podrían rastrear la señal– aclara sin embargo Jennifer saca uno de su bolsillo 

– Toma, no es rastreable– le entrega el aparato sin mayor pretensión pero Kuki no lo toma 

– No te preocupes tenemos como comunicarnos– se disculpa dejándola ir 

– Claro– se despide la chica acomodando su gorro tejido, el trío baja silenciosamente las escaleras yendo al sótano donde ellos dejaron el blindado, Abigail en cambio se extraña de verlas irse de esa manera mientras. Tres y Wally bajan al primer piso, los varios adolescentes y jóvenes se organizan preparándose para la siguiente batalla poniendo esos antiguos cartuchos de munición en las armas que son algo diferentes de las que la menor conoce, sus diminutos cañones y los desgastados gatillos dan la impresión no solo de ser antiguas sino también caseras, "el comedor" al fondo comienza a llenarse poco a poco de chicos que traen platos de panques, papas fritas y demás botanas con cubiertas de queso con chile 

– Genial, la cena– se emociona Wally al traer las sodas, los pocos vasos son llenados y los chicos comen a puños de los tazones compartiendo las bebidas 

– Vamos o se acabaran todo– la anima Kuki mientras los demás comen alegres, Cinco sonríe tomando algunos nachos contenta de compartir esta calma con esos chicos pero mirándolos comer divertidos y despreocupados la inunda el pesar de no volver a ver a sus amigos, Wally toma un par de pastelillos de crema pasándole uno a la asiática que sentada a la derecha de la morena sonríe tomándolos 

–Son los últimos– ríe el rubio, ambos brindan con ellos 

– Por la victoria– se emociona levantándose abrupto y brincando, alegrando al resto. 


	12. Donuts

Cinco no se siente segura de atacarlos intempestivamente y preferiría organizar un plan más detallado con ayuda del Hoagie de este mundo, tal vez si él es la mitad de buen estratega que el de su mundo puedan crear una distracción para entrar sin embargo las alarmas suenan sorprendiendo al grupo 

– ¿Qué pasa?– pregunta Wally yendo a la entrada pero el edificio se cimbra al tiempo que el fuerte sonido de una explosión los asusta 

– Diablos, al otro edificio– comanda Kuki tomando las armas que puede al correr hacia el siguiente piso señalando el muro del fondo, los chicos corren hacia el mientras otros bajan a detener a quien sea que los invade, la compuerta se abre revelando un pasadizo por donde los más jóvenes entran, Tres pasa las armas a Cinco 

– Ve con ellos– le pide pero la morena toma una de las pistolas 

– No, voy a ayudarte– exclama segura 

– No, ni de broma– la empuja Tres dentro el túnel, su firme mirada insta a la menor a seguir al grupo abrazando las armas sin embargo mientras corre dentro del túnel mira atrás, se detiene para guardar un arma en su mochila 

– Voy a volver– le avisa al chico de no más de 14 que va frente ella 

– No puedes– intenta detenerla el confundido chico, su gruesa gorra de casería deja ver sólo la mitad de su rostro, ella le entrega el resto de armas llenándole los brazos 

– Vienen por ti ¿no entiendes?– la cuestiona una chica del frente 

– Exacto– responde Abigail corriendo de regreso 

– No espera– la llaman los adolescentes 

– Más vale que salgan– les recalca ella regresando todo el camino recorrido pero al topar con la puerta no sabe cómo abrirla, no puede solo golpearla porque haría un gran escándalo y no sabe si afuera hay enemigos 

No hay ni un haz de luz que le permita saber dónde está la compuerta o algún teclado en la pared para abrirla por dentro "Maldita sea" piensa apoyada en la pared, la puerta se abre casi al instante casi milagrosamente pero ella cae de espaldas sorprendiendo a otro grupo de adolescentes que llevaban cajas, se aparta veloz dejándolos entrar 

– Gracias– exclama Cinco al irse corriendo rumbo el primer piso, aunque no tiene mucho caso 

Los rebeldes no pudieron resistir mucho, el tercer piso está lleno de soldados de Grandfather, en uniformes negros con la llamativa cinta amarilla en el brazo derecho y alineados disparan desde abajo intentando avanzar, en cambio los adolescentes resisten defendiéndose desde sitios cubiertos para detenerlos. 

Cinco corre cuidadosamente buscando con la mirada a Tres o a Wally, de repente las luces se apagan dejando a los chicos confundidos mirando nerviosos a su alrededor sin embargo ella aprovecha para correr hacia las escaleras, los contrarios siguen disparando denotando que quitar la luz es parte de su ataque y pueden verla 

Pero no es infiltrada en los Teen Ninja por nada así que brinca ágilmente hacia el techo impulsándose en el para sobrepasar la improvisada barricada del enemigo llamando su atención, un par de soldados le apuntan aunque ella los golpea al caer, mientras avanza ataca a los pocos que quedan en el pasillo usándolos al mismo tiempo de escudos, los soldados no pueden disparar sin herir a sus compañeros. 

Llegando al primer piso distingue a los chicos detenidos y alineados por los soldados de Grandfather, e intrépida toma una de las armas del piso disparando varias veces, no quiere herir a nadie solo lastimarlos lo suficiente como para que los chicos recuperen el control, algunos soldados caen heridos facilitando a los lastimados adolescentes y jóvenes abalanzarse contra ellos en cambio los pocos enmascarados enemigos comienzan a dispararle a ella 

Cinco corre abrumada por las balas reales, esquivándolos de acrobática manera disparando únicamente cuando está muy cerca y puede asegurarse de que no les matara, brinca sobre uno que cae al tiempo que ella se impulsa alejándose para caer al piso barriéndose para tirar al resto, los jóvenes arrancan los protectores del enemigo dejándolos tan a obscuras como ellos sin embargo ella no puede quedarse a ayudarlos, apresurada va al primer piso, no obstante en este no puede ver claramente apenas si distingue formas lo suficiente como para evitar silenciosamente a los soldados que resguardan las escaleras 

El brusco sonido de algo golpeándose contra el muro la alarma y astutamente brinca a la pared corriendo un par de pasos sobre ella para llegar abajo donde una pequeña luz de emergencia ilumina el último cuarto del lugar, los tazones que antes rebosaban de comida están regados en pedazos mientras los pocos muebles graffiteados son solo coloreados añicos, cuidadosa los sortea evitando hacer ruido aunque al fondo ve como Wally cae al piso en un doloroso quejido 

–No seas terco– lo regaña pacientemente la gruesa voz que ella reconoce de inmediato, no obstante apunta decidida, no puede verle el rostro en esas espesas sombras pues la pequeña luz no llega hasta él pero por la altura y esa forma de moverse entre cauteloso casi sutilmente elegante no tiene dudas, sabe que es Uno, el Nigel Uno de este mundo 

– Aléjate– le ordena Cinco apuntando a su hombro 

– Dispara– grita Kuki tras ella saliendo dificultosamente de los destrozos de la cocina, él corre hacia la morena que aprieta el gatillo al instante, de inmediato el rubio se repliega al muro y Cinco dispara una y otra vez retrocediendo aunque el soldado igual corre hacia ella 

– Huye – ordena Tres al reconocerla apresurándose a atajarlo, brinca sujetándose de su cuello quedando a sus espaldas, rudamente aprieta el agarre de su brazo intentando frenarlo, Cinco no puede disparar 

– Vete– exige la pelinegra forzando su agarre para hacerle una llave de lucha, el joven calvo ni siquiera se resiste, toma el hombro derecho de la asiática evitando que cuelgue todo su peso y avanzando con dificultad, aunque la morena aún no puede ver su rostro apunta al costado derecho del tipo suponiendo que no herirá a Tres 

– Solo sal de aquí, ve– insiste la asiática golpeando la espalda del enemigo y usando su agarre para encimarse más e interponer entre ambos sus rodillas, presionando dolorosamente la espalda de Uno mientras tira con su peso hacia atrás tratando de tirarlo 

– Hey, hijo de puta– gruñe Wally levantándose temblorosamente del piso – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creíste que esos golpes de niña podían conmigo?– le provoca pero Nigel no se detiene, ni siquiera voltea y Tres está perdiendo agarre 

– Wally las piernas– grita la chica jalándose para tirarle antes de que ella caiga, el rubio corre con todas sus fuerzas para barrerse a sus pies sin embargo increíblemente Uno brinca con todo y Kuki, tan rápido que ella cae estruendosamente al piso y él aplasta a Wally que no tiene tiempo de huir, ambos gritan heridos 

– Lo lamento, creí que serias más rápido– exclama Uno pateando lejos al rubio, el chico cubre su magullado costado respirando con pesadez, Kuki en cambio apenas si puede girarse a verlos 

– Dé... ja... la– jadea Kuki con esfuerzo, Cinco dispara nerviosamente impactando en el contrario, y atravesando su costado, posiblemente bajo sus costillas, de fondo resuenan los disparos y gritos imparables de los chicos de la resistencia, el edificio entero resuena con ellos, tal vez ganando, tal vez perdiendo, Cinco no lo sabe pero se siente reanimada, alebrestada incluso 

– Hey imbécil– lo llama lista a pelear contra él 

– No... te dejes atrapar...– murmura dolorosamente Wally escupiendo de lado al ir a ellos, su pesada respiración y la forma en que se tambalea incita más a Cinco 

– Tú no aprendes ¿cierto? Cuatro– lo desestima Uno hablando demasiado claro y tranquilo para alguien que casi es estrangulado 

– No me llames así– grita el rubio abalanzándose a puñetazos contra el otro, fieramente le acierta pesados ganchos sin darle oportunidad de responder 

La herida de Uno sangra salpicando el piso a cada golpe que el rubio impacta y de un golpe el australiano lo arrodilla abruptamente, cabizbajo el contrario parece exhalar pesadamente, sin perder la oportunidad Wally lanza una contundente patada al rostro, el sonido es tremendo haciendo al rubio sonreír hasta que lo nota, el joven calvo retiene su pierna, antes que lo tocara 

– Ya te di el gusto ¿no?– exclama el mayor casi burlesco, el rubio se esfuerza para no caer sin embargo se hela al verlo directamente a la cara, sin su máscara 

– Cuatro, es como de les llama a los ciudadanos inútiles para Grandfather, habitantes de la cuarta región, los grado cuatro, sub humanos ¿Cómo más te voy a llamar?– le recalca Uno sonriente al levantarse con todo y el chico 

Wally forcejea e intenta patearlo con la otra pierna, el sonriente joven calvo aún tiene las rojizas heridas de esta mañana en su rostro, más algunos nuevos moretones de ahora, su piel es tan pálida como la del decidido niño que Cinco recuerda pero sus intensos ojos azules tienen una frialdad que la abruma, ella le apunta y él la mira de reojo afirmando al rubio 

– No soy un jodido número de mierda como tú– grita Wally pateándolo con su pierna libre pero solo le dificulta el blanco a Cinco 

– Claro que no– el mayor lo levanta bruscamente para lanzarlo contra el piso, el chico derrapa entre los escombros pero Cinco le dispara al enemigo sin miramientos, aunque tan rápido lo hace él le patea el arma de las manos 

– No me hagas perder más tiempo– le advierte Uno extendiendo su mano con la palma boca abajo tal vez es indicándole que se calme, en cambio ella retrocede 

– Cinco– grita Kuki lanzándole algo que llama la atención de su enemigo, la menor corre al sótano dejando que el objeto caiga al piso 

– Tonto– se burla la pelinegra enseñándole la lengua al enderezarse, la distracción le da ventaja a la menor 

– Ve, hay un pasadizo especial– ordena la asiática buscando lentamente algo en el bolsillo su chaqueta, finge para mantener la atención del contrario y poder darle instrucciones a la chica 

Cinco corre los despojos de la destrozada escalera apenas distinguiendo un cacho blanco entre los restos de pared amontonados sobre lo que alguna vez fue el blindado de Kuki, casi sin equilibrio la pelinegra mira al medio consciente rubio tratar de levantarse, ambos deben darle tiempo de huir a la menor sin embargo ella apenas puede mantenerse en pie 

Desesperada busca en los muros ennegrecidos algún indicio y pronto distingue entre todas las manchas de limo una marca de mano, apenas visible, es sin duda la pequeña huella de la mano de un niño, tal vez es muy obvio pero ella va esquivando las grandes rocas del piso para llegar y presionarla con su mano, la huella se hunde abriendo la compuerta en el falso muro 

– No, espera– se oye el grito de Tres desde arriba, Cinco voltea y ve a Uno venir hacia ella 

– Sígueme, idiota– lo reta entrando rápidamente al túnel, ella es la campeona escolar de 100 metros planos y espera poder alejarlo lo suficiente para que ellos se escapen, ni siquiera tiene ni que voltear para saber qué viene atrás pues puede oír sus pesados pasos, el fuerte impacto de sus pisadas suena dos o tres metros atrás y eso la agita, debe acelerar un poco aunque se lastime, quiere alejarlo para darles oportunidad de huir a los chicos, debería ser fácil que salgan de ahí 

Corriendo sin saber el final apenas puede ver el camino o buscar su otra arma en el bolso, llega a una iluminada sección donde el pasadizo termina al parecer dentro de otro edificio, va jadeante por los ruinosos corredores mirando por los ventanales de aquel lugar que parece fue una oficina o algo así, lo único que ocupa los grandes cuartos son podridos y polvosos escritorios que por su apariencia parecen haber sido abandonados de improvisto, derrapa mirando las puertas de un ascensor descompuesto notando que está en el sexto piso por lo que debe bajar si quiere salir, oye las pisadas del que viene persiguiéndola, cada vez más cercanas 

– Eres muy lento Nigie– grita para asegurarse que la siga yendo a las escaleras, al bajar lo escucha acelerar, claramente se aproxima, nerviosa brinca varios escalones decidida a entretenerlo lo más posible, espera que dado que es el comandante incluso si sus soldados están bien entrenados los podrían amedrentar si su líder desaparece, al sector V solía pasarles 

Consigue adelantar un par de pisos y puede verlo bastante más arriba sin embargo él decide tomar un atajo lanzándose por el hueco de las escaleras aterrizando al filo del barandal, sus toscas botas negras apenas lo retienen del grueso tubo metálico si bien ágil usa su enguantada mano izquierda para sujetarse del borde bajo sus pies, Cinco retrocede asustada cambiando de dirección, vuelve a la salida de emergencia que dejó atrás pero el crujir del inmueble alarma a ambos 

Uno brinca hacia la menor que sale por la puerta roja que da al exterior, las oxidadas escaleras de emergencia le permiten bajar al siguiente piso por los desgastados pasamanos, no sabe en qué piso iría pero la calle está a solo unos metros, el viejo edificio desbarrancado parece también estar algo hundido en el suelo o sus propios escombros 

Cinco no tiene tiempo de averiguarlo, los pasamanos se acaban y ella duda, fácilmente podría brincar a la vacía calle para huir pero entonces él la atraparía fácilmente ya que ahora no está en toda su condición, se ha forzado por al menos 80 metros por lo que sus muslos duelen, para huir en serio debe perderlo antes, ya que él aún la sigue dificultosamente pues con su tamaño y peso le es complejo mantenerse en la dañada baranda, Cinco toma la ventaja de conocerlo bien volviendo dentro del edificio, se cuela por una ventana y planeando una trampa entra en la primera puerta que ve 

– Espera– le llama él desde atrás solo viendo la puerta blanca cerrarse tras ella, Cinco se detiene asombrada de lo amplia que es esa "sala de juntas" extrañándole que al final hay dos puertas, ninguna está marcada como salida de emergencia o algo en particular, repentinamente él entra acorralándola frente ambas puertas "¿Izquierda o derecha?" se pregunta Cinco al correr a ellas 

– No las toques– grita Uno para detenerla pero ella ya toma la perilla de la derecha girándola, sin embargo de la puerta sale velozmente una pieza metálica que se cierra sobre el picaporte, atrapando la mano de la morena a la vez que la jala 

La puerta se corre a la derecha dejándola apresada a la perilla que junto ella es conducida por una cadena hacia un agujero en el muro, un clic suena desde ese obscuro orificio y el rechinar de maquinaria tintinea llamando la atención de Cinco que nota el brillo de los filos de las navajas moviéndose rápidamente, puede ver las cuatro piezas cerrarse sincronizadas dejando únicamente el espacio de la cadena que la arrastra, intenta resistirse pero no tiene ni un metro de cadena del cual tirar 

Inesperadamente su brazo es retenido por Uno que la mantiene alejada del agujero mientras jala con fuerza la cadena chocándola contra el filo de dos navajas al sacarla, salen chispas junto con rebabas y él la aleja con la mano izquierda reteniendo la cadena con la derecha, mantiene los filos sobre el mismo eslabón hasta que se mellan desgastando la pieza metálica lo suficiente para romperse bajo la presión del choque, los fragmentos salen volando y Cinco se cubre con sus brazos, de golpe es lanzada atrás por Uno 

– Maldito– se queja ella al caer mirándolo el dorso de su puño derecho cerrado ante ella, él voltea a verla 

– Ven, te enviaré a tu universo– musita Uno suavemente como si intentara no alterarla pero ella se levanta rápido corriendo a la entrada, de la trampa en su mano aún cuelgan restos de cadena que al dar vuelta para salir del cuarto la desbalancean, puede oírlo correr tras ella y debe asegurarse que no la atrape de esos eslabones o podría jalarla 

Ve las continuas manchas de sangre por donde han venido confirmando que él está herido por sus disparos, quiere forzarlo al acelerar en cambio son sus agotadas piernas las que tropiezan haciéndola caer estrepitosamente por el piso, desgastada se apoya en el muro cercano para levantarse 

– Vamos– exclama él aproximándose, ella apenas controla su apresurada respiración intentando hablar o correr cuando alguien cae pateándolo, desde las escaleras, claramente sorprendido retrocede 

– Prometiste no atacar mi casa– le reclama Kuki atacándolo con otra patada, el constante ataque de patadas y puñetazos de la asiática lo hacen retroceder pero tras esquivar una patada alta él aprovecha barriéndose contra la pierna de la chica 

– Tu casa, donde vive tu familia, está a salvo– responde Uno tal vez para distraerla en cambio Kuki brinca hacia atrás ágilmente 

– Mis compañeros también son mi familia– afirma la pelinegra encarándolo, los rápidos golpes que le impactan también usan el largo extra de sus mangas como arma, sus metálicos botones golpean fuertemente causando más daño por la velocidad que el peso del objeto, él lanza una patada que la chica logra evadir 

– Entonces no los pongas en peligro– sonríe Uno limpiándose la sangre de su labio recién dañado por la asiática – ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor eres si llenas de trampas el lugar sin avisar?– comenta enseñándole el fragmento de eslabón en su mano derecha – Es muy buena por cierto– la felicita lanzando tras él el pedazo de metal 

– Aun no, debió arrancarte el brazo– responde la chica con fría mirada sonriendo casi burlista al decirlo, al oírla todo el cuerpo de Cinco se hela al no poder reconocer esa cruel y fría voz como la de Kuki Sanban; hay algo en lo denso de su tono que se aleja de cualquier broma pesada 

– La regresare a su mundo– apenas musita él cuanto Tres lo patea con toda su fuerza 

– No hasta que ustedes caigan– el fuerte sonido del golpe sacude a la morena mirando como el piso se salpica de densas gotas rojas con cada impacto que la pelinegra logra acertar, reanudando su ataque logra alejarlo de Cinco 

La morena aprovecha para que levantarse e intentar sacar la automática con una sola mano, aunque Uno ya le ha tomado el ritmo a la asiática y atrapa uno de sus puñetazos sin embargo Wally lo taclea y estrella contra el muro, ha corrido a ellos mientras Uno estaba distraído con Kuki, el rubio lo tumba arrinconándolo en el piso y golpeándole repetidamente el rostro, incluso sujeta su nuca para un rodillazo 

– Vaya mierda, sin cabello tu cabeza es muy resbaladiza– se burla Wally esforzándose en agarrarlo mejor, Uno le toma de su chamarra sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo jala bruscamente con ambas manos estrellándole un potente cabezazo que tira al rubio de espaldas, mareado el australiano se afirma del piso 

– Esa es la idea, idiota– musita el joven calvo enderezándose, Kuki apenas se saca un arma cuando el corre a ella y sin darle tiempo de apuntar se la patea, ella cae y la pistola también aunque él no la busca, mira a la pelinegra 

– Va a volver a su mundo– exclama estricto 

– No– responden ambas, Cinco alcanza el arma y la mayor la mira esperanzada 

– Es peligroso que esté aquí y lo sabes– Uno ignora a la menor incluso cuando ella lo mira, fijamente, está frente él pero duda en disparar 

– Tú lo sabes, como ex miembro del instituto conoces las consecuencias ¿Ganarnos merece destruir ambos universos?– pregunta Uno más irritado y la morena reacciona a eso 

– Eso no pasara, Hoagie hizo los cálculos, solo tienes miedo de perder– refuta Tres desesperada e impaciente de que Cinco dispare, su antes tranquilo y sonriente rostro ahora trae los rasguños de las peleas, cubiertos de gotas de sudor y sangre del enemigo, su mirada está llena de miedo sin embargo no es por él, parece confundida casi como si se luchara contra sus emociones 

–Él no es el mismo de antes– Uno respira despacio, casi con dificultad –Te da escalofríos ¿cierto? Vamos Sanban los tres nos conocemos desde guardería ¿alguna vez lo viste actuar así? ¿Te dio esa terrible sensación antes?– cuestiona saliendo de esa indiferencia, sus ojos azules e intensos permanecen fijos en la joven asiática y distraen de las marcas dejadas esta mañana en su rostro sin contar los pequeños moretones que comienzan a aparecer causados por Wally o Kuki sin embargo lo que estremece más a Cinco es ver su negro uniforme húmedo de sangre 

Kuki duda nerviosa –No entiendes, tengo que ganarles– responde al correr a Cinco quitándole la pistola tan rápido que la tira y le dispara a Uno a la vez, la morena apenas si puede reaccionar 

– Es un truco, solo quieres que me rinda, ante ti y tu familia, no, no voy a creerte– la calculada ráfaga de disparos ahoga los reclamos de los reclamos, Cinco ve a Uno acercarse veloz, temerario o demente ante la chica que lo encañona tan pronto llega 

Tal vez no son sus amigos pero al oír el tronido de la percusión Abigail cierra los ojos, el doloroso zumbido dura unos instantes pero no se compara al sonido de la caída de un cuerpo, temiendo lo peor la menor no puede abrir los ojos 

– No voy a perder– musita seria y pesadamente Uno, Cinco abre de golpe los ojos mirando a la pelinegra en el piso, se sujeta su tórax mirando llorosa y culpable a la menor mientras él, levemente encorvado sobre Kuki aún agarra su hombro, tiene el arma en la mano derecha, al lado de la asiática, cerca de donde ella se cubre 

–No voy a casarme contigo– grita Tres llorando, apartando su mano para sacárselo de encima 

–Eso ya no me importa– exclama Uno fríamente a punto de noquearla cuando el rubio se le avienta encima tirándolo a un costado para sacarle el arma, Cinco lo ha visto todo sin poder reaccionar, ambos chicos luchan en el piso pero de un codazo en la quijada Uno remonta apuntando la pistola en la frente del rubio 

– No puedes ganarme, Cuatro– le advierte 

– No, por favor– pide Kuki respirando pesadamente apoyándose con dificultad en el piso sin embargo él no para, impacta tremendo golpe con la empuñadura del arma en el chico, noqueándolo, desmayado Wally lo suelta y el mayor se levanta dejando al rubio en el suelo, las gruesas manos del australiano manchan el piso donde caen con las sangre que las salpica, la de Uno, el joven calvo sujeta su costado herido avanzando con la automática en la otra mano 

– Vamos– le llama a Cinco que mira el estado de Kuki y Wally, ambos vencidos y llevados al límite por protegerla 

– ¿Los dejaras ir?– pregunta o pide no sabe esta confundida 

– Espera, no– Tres comienza a levantarse para detenerla, la menor puede verla bien, luce cansada, molida e incluso temerosa pero no sangra, no tiene ningún disparo en ella, Kuki va al frente lentamente interponiéndose en el camino del uniformado 

– Él te necesita– la frena Uno soltando su costado para apartarla con gran facilidad, la asiática cae cerca del desmayado australiano 

– Lo siento– susurra Cinco al irse con el enemigo, ella misma no está en condición de pelear y su plan sigue siendo alejarlo de ellos aún si se deja atrapar, Kuki niega insistiendo en seguirlos sin embargo no logra ni levantarse, llorosa los ve irse, desarmada, herida e impotente toma fuertemente la mano de Wally aferrándose a él 

– Lo siento– murmura Uno llevando del hombro a Abigail, sorprendida pronto nota que esa disculpa no es para ella pero no mira atrás, lo acompaña a la siguiente salida de emergencias, sobre el marco de la roja puerta Nigel Uno deja el arma con la última bala lista a usarse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me está costando escribirlo (＞﹏＜) espero que se entienda.


	13. Pop Rocks

Abigail pensó que volverían a la base pero no, han caminado al menos 10 minutos entre los edificios abandonados alejándose del lugar, el paso de Uno es un poco más lento y a ella los muslos le duelen menos por lo que supone que debería poder correr al menos unos 50 metros antes de agotarse 

Ella lo vio dejar el arma en el marco de la puerta y está segura que Kuki también pudo verlo por lo que conociéndola ahora debe estar despertando a Wally y tendiendo una trampa, esta es su zona entonces seguro la conoce muy bien 

De repente ven una difusa y veloz sombra pasar corriendo a un par de calles frente ellos tan rápido que Cinco se pone en guardia esperando algún ataque sin embargo la lenta respuesta de Uno la anima a salir corriendo, dando vuelta en la primera calle a la derecha corriendo recto hasta que oye los pesados pasos tras ella, por ahora no puede acelerar así que da vuelta a la izquierda para ganar distancia 

– Abigail– grita su perseguidor, con una voz estridente, odiosa pero femenina que la morena reconoce fácilmente 

– Genial ¿Te mando Tres?– voltea la menor aguantándose el nombre de su amiga pues aún la confunde con ella, la chica de pecas y gorro tejido la mira confundida 

– Vamos rápido, Uno viene detrás– explica la morena avanzando nerviosa 

– Espera ¿la base está bajo ataque?– pregunta la chica de verdes ojos siguiéndola 

– Si, deberíamos volver ¿cierto? demos la vuelta aquí– señala Cinco la siguiente esquina al frente 

– No, te sacaré de aquí primero, dices que Uno viene detrás ¿no?– Jennifer va tras ella llegando a su lado – ¿Y Sanban?– cuestiona expectante 

– Kuki y Wally están heridos, se quedaron atrás– responde Cinco adelantándose un poco o mejor dicho es la apiñonada quien disminuye el paso volteando atrás 

– Nadie nos sigue– musita la mayor, Cinco voltea intrigada, solo puede ver a la chica correr a ella, no puede ver sus verdes ojos ocultos bajo la visera de su tejido gorro gris pero la forma en que va a ella la hace esquivarla, Jennifer sostiene una estilizada navaja de caza en la mano 

– ¡Diablos! eres buena– murmura la joven molesta, se agacha levemente atacándola con navajazos ascendentes, como si boxeara 

Cinco apenas retrocede esquivándolos e intenta dar la vuelta en la siguiente calle pero la otra no da espacio, Jennifer la patea contra el muro del edificio al frente, presiona su hombro y alza la navaja enfilando a matarla 

Aterrada mete el brazo pero el filo del arma queda a unos centímetros, atrapada por la mano enguantada de un agotado y pálido Uno que interpone la mano izquierda para sujetar el arma manteniendo el filo contra su guante, incluso contiene a la agresora sujetando su hombro con la derecha pero es su expresión de dolor lo que cala en Abigail 

– ¿Qué diablos haces?– cuestiona la pecosa apiñonada soltándose y jalando su arma sin importarle herirlo – Las órdenes son matar a cualquiera que atraviese un portal– exclama molesta preparándose a atacarla de nuevo 

– La regresare a su mundo– responde Uno manteniendo a la menor tras él, con la misma mano que detuvo la navaja, Abigail mira esa mano y confundida mira a ambos 

– ¿Estas siendo emocional?– cuestiona incrédula y molesta la apiñonada al poner de lado el arma – Ya es muy tarde, sabes que esto es peligroso y no pienso dejarla aquí– grita estruendosa al intentar apartarlo y llegar a la menor sin embargo él no se mueve, Jennifer luce furiosa e insiste casi ruda 

– Fanny– le llama Uno al apartarla decidido, ambas chicas retroceden sorprendidas pero aunque Abigail queda atónita la chica parece solo haber tomado impulso y lo golpea con el mango del arma 

– No me llames así ahora, Fanny Fullbright está muerta– grita empujándolo para alcanzar a Cinco, él la toma de los hombros impulsivamente, con tal fuerza que el gorro de ella cae 

– Fanny, tengo que regresarla– exclama serio sujetándola firmemente, su voz llena de convicción merma el deseo de la menor por huir, aunque tal vez es por su tono, suena una clase de desesperación en él, sin embargo estando a su espalda solo puede mirar la indecisión en el rostro de la chica que hasta hace un par de minutos era toda coraje y astucia 

– ¿Qué harás si Grandfather te descubre?– cuestiona la ojiverde mirándolo fijamente, cesando su resistencia – Nigel este no es momento de hacerte el héroe ¿Sabes que podría matarte? Father no lo dudara aunque seas tú– intenta disuadirlo pero él niega suavemente 

– No importa– responde al soltarla y darse vuelta hacia la morena, su media sonrisa es algo triste para Abigail que sin darse cuenta le da la mano atrapada aún en la perilla contrariamente a lo pensado él la toma 

– Hey ¿sabes cómo quitar esto?– él le pregunta a la apiñonada que busca su gorro 

– Ya veré– se levanta tras levantar su tejida prenda, sonriendo intenta pegarle con ella pero su rostro palidece cuando ve las crecientes marcas de sangre en el uniforme de él – ¿Qué diablos pasó?– cuestiona asustada ignorando que la morena aún le extiende su atrapado brazo 

– Nada ¿Tienes la llave? o ¿Cómo romperlo?– él redirige su atención o eso intenta ya que la joven de corto cabello negro se molesta 

– Al diablo con eso, ven te llevare a una base– pide más reacia a ceder en eso 

– No importa, ya vienen por nosotros– el tono de él es suave, muy sutil al decirlo casi susurrándolo con afecto, la chica contrae disgustada su cejas mordiendo levemente su rosado labio – Ve, están atacando ¿No es tu deber alejar a esos dos de problemas?– agrega casi bromista 

– Mi trabajo es más que solo ser la niñera de tu ex novia, ¿oíste Uno? vamos YO te llevaré– insiste algo autoritaria al tomar el brazo del chico 

– No, en serio necesito a nuestra 86 ahí– responde él con ese tono que Abigail no puede descifrar "¿Es cariño?" 

– ¿Me sigues comparando con ese tipo? – se molesta Fanny con el rostro ligeramente enrojecido, aún no suelta al chico y su expresión de insatisfacción no ha variado 

– Están en el edificio enterrado, solo tienen una bala y pocas vías de escape, 86– comenta Uno volviendo a ese tono de lejano y frío 

– ¿En serio eres Fanny?– duda en voz alta Cinco mirando a la chica apretar la manga del otro 

– No, ya te lo dije, Fullbright está muerta, Rachel McKenzie la mato– responde rudamente la apiñonada soltando brusca al otro, la mirada recelosa que le da a la menor la hace cuestionarse que pasa, es cierto su voz es idéntica pero sus facciones son distintas, la pequeña nariz de Fanny o su rostro redondeado no concuerdan nada con el estilizado aspecto de esta chica sin embargo su firmes e irascibles ojos verdes son los mismos 

– Pero...– duda Abigail con la mano aún atrapada en la pieza de metal 

– Lárguense, pronto mi equipo rodeara el lugar– afirma la chica colocándose el gorro e inclinándolo ocultando su rostro 

– Cuento con eso– contesta Uno sonriendo algo engreído mientras agarra a la menor del hombro alejándose, ambos mayores lo hacen, Fanny sonríe de esa única forma soberbia que Cinco reconoce 

– Será mejor que huyas Uno– se encamina a la base rebelde sujetando su tejido gorro gris, corriendo sin recibir respuesta 

– ¿86?– cuestiona Cinco titubeando del significado de su número en este mundo, el pálido rostro del chico se ilumina por un segundo 

– Es un viejo programa ¿Nunca lo viste? Era un Agente secreto, un espía cómico– responde él escuetamente aunque su leve sonrisa hace a la morena suponer algo más 

– Entonces ¿Fanny fingió su muerte?– insiste ella mientras camina a su lado, realmente quiere saber qué pasa, él la mira intrigado – No le diré a nadie, incluso si trabaja para tu abuelo– ella es sincera pero él toma su brazo haciéndola avanzar 

– Me regresaras a mi mundo ¿cierto? ¿Qué dañaría que sepa la historia completa?– insiste Abigail aceptando ir con él 

– Ya, igual no te sirve saber ¿o sí? Esa historia no afecta tu regreso– Uno es firme pero solo su voz es tan estricta, sus pasos ligeramente lentos y sus ojos algo opacos llaman la atención de la menor 

– Tal vez pero... parece que Hoagie y ella son... cercanos... o algo así– Abigail duda si debe preguntárselo a él sin embargo le dio la impresión que algo pasa entre ellos, el mayor suaviza su agarre aunque siguen caminando 

– Hoagie ¿eh?– una pequeña sonrisa altera la seriedad del mayor que exhala mirando enfrente – Ok, de aquí a la avenida– musita, ella lo mira confundida 

– No sé qué tan cercanos sean ahora aunque no creo que él... hable mucho con ella– la leve pausa intriga a la menor pero no hay algo en su tono que le genere desconfianza – Fanny no fingió su muerte, no, ella realmente estuvo a punto de morir esa noche, su padre hizo todo por salvarla incluso hicimos un quirófano improvisado, en tu mundo es tu amiga ¿verdad?– es extraño pero casi suena divertido al decirlo 

– Luce muy diferente ¿cierto?– Uno mira al frente caminando forzadamente como si quisiera llegar a esa avenida lo antes posible 

– ¿En serio fue Rachel quien la...?– ella duda, bueno, no está muerta así que ¿Cómo debería decirlo?, realmente no quiere pronunciarlo 

– Sí, pero no sé qué pasó, ambas guardan sus secretos, la versión oficial es que se fugaba y Rachel solo cumplía su deber... da igual, de todos modos Fanny dejó toda su vida atrás, refugiándose entre los rebeldes– él no da muchos detalles y aun así Abigail puede entenderlo en especial por su expresión, luce tenso en una mezcla de preocupación y agobio que ella pocas veces le vio a su amigo 

– Entonces ¿no es infiltrada?– cuestiona Cinco, preocupada después de todo Jennifer trata con Tres y su grupo 

– No, no exactamente– responde él parando al llegar a la avenida, molesta lo encara para reclamarle pero ve el sudor de su frente y la extrema palidez de su rostro 

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?– le pregunta preocupada sujetando su brazo intentando revisar las heridas, el escandaloso rugido de un reluciente Jeep yendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos la interrumpe, alarmada entra en guardia cuando el auto negro frena violentamente, ella retrocede manteniéndose frente Uno que exhala pesadamente, de golpe la puerta se abre y un soldado con obscura máscara antigás baja 

– ¡¡ Aléjate de él y tírate al piso ¡¡– grita amenazante al sacar su arma rápidamente para apuntarle a la menor 

– Oblígame– lo reta Cinco decidida, intentando ingenuamente proteger al Nigel tras ella, este soldado no trae los emblemas del abuelo y su máscara aunque negra no tiene el mismo diseño por lo que supone es de la resistencia o algo más. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé qué tan conocidas sean en otros países las Pop Rocks así que trataré de explicarlo, son ese polvito granulado y dulce que truena en la boca, sé que hay varias marcas pero... no sé, para mi esta es más popular e identificable.


	14. Rice Krispies Treats

Cinco permanece decididamente feroz, manteniendo a Nigel tras ella, el soldado trae un protector atemorizante y completamente negro, da mala espina pues no trae una insignia ni de la resistencia o del abuelo 

– De hecho, es a Ella a quien debes proteger– exclama Uno tomándola sorpresivamente del hombro avanzando al auto 

– ¿Qué?– se sorprende el soldado e incluso el conductor del Jeep, este también trae esa una máscara pero luce menos agresivo que el otro 

– No pienso llevar a una de "la resistencia"– se niega el que espera fuera del auto, con el arma en su enguantada mano y un tono de molestia permanece en una actitud casi despectiva con la menor, el traje militar tiene muchas similitudes al uniforme que Uno usa, son completos de tal manera que ni un centímetro de su piel queda expuesta, conforme se acerca la chica nota lo similares que son sus guantes y protectores sin embargo es su timbre de voz lo que la desconcierta 

– No es del grupo de Sanban– responde el joven calvo al llegar frente él 

– Joder, ¿Quién te hizo eso? Luces terrible– comenta el otro buscando agarrarlo del brazo 

– No importa– apenas si contesta Uno, desinteresado y adelantando a Abigail al Jeep 

– Claro que a mí tampoco me importa, solo me da gusto que alguien puede apalearte– el tono burlista y despreocupado del otro al abrirles la puerta trasera, le hace pensar a la menor que bromea aunque también los mira consternada 

– Sube– le indica Uno y ella duda 

– Te la hizo grande esta vez, debe ser hábil, tienes tantos rasguños que podría jugar gato en tu cara– insiste el otro en mofarse, el conductor solo le pide a la menor abroche su cinturón, su traje es más simple casi como otro soldado pero ella no puede pasar de la voz del delgado y atlético 

– Claro, llévala a la puerta Este, Dickson pasará por ella– le ordena Uno al conductor que mira todo sorprendido 

– ¿Tú qué harás?– cuestiona el burlista enmascarado 

– Aun no termino, veré que salgan todos– 

– ¿Qué? No– gritan al unísono Cinco y el soldado 

– Estás buscándotela– gruñe irritado el enmascarado al presionarlo para que entre, son igual de altos y fornidos resultándole fácil empujarlo dentro, Abigail se intriga al ver esa interacción entre ambos y ahora también sus movimientos le recuerdan a alguien, ella reacciona rápido reteniendo a Uno dentro el auto, el soldado asegura la puerta entonces la desazón del joven calvo es clara en su rostro 

– Oh, ¿estás molesto?– ríe el soldado algo burlista – Estarán bien– indica que avancen y el conductor lo hace acelerando bruscamente 

– Lo siento, manchare tus sillones de sangre– le advierte sarcásticamente Uno apoyándose en ellos con falsa comodidad 

– No importa, para mí son buenas noticias, linda– bromea el otro volteando, pareciera que su ánimo ha mejorado aunque siendo su expresión completamente desconocida bajo la máscara la menor solo puede suponerlo, sin embargo por más extraño que le parezca le da una sensación de nostalgia oírlo e incluso se siente cómoda 

– Y… ¿esa es una clase de moda? – pregunta señalando la trampa en la mano de Cinco, ella está por molestarse pero Uno la toma suavemente de la muñeca, sorpresivamente 

– ¿Sabes cómo quitarla?- pide el británico al enmascarado, el joven calvo aun luce tenso puede que incluso disgustado 

– Claro que sé, algunos de los míos han caído en estas– el soldado no suena molesto al contrario da la impresión de estar divertido al tomar la trampa mientras la examina y presiona las metálicas uniones, Abigail siente la presión sin embargo lo mira atenta, demasiado interesada en esa actitud 

– Parece tener un cerrojo eléctrico– murmura Uno intentando ayudar pero la trampilla chispea tronando, asustada Abigail se aleja al tiempo que el mayor intenta cubrirla pero las piezas solo caen rotas al piso 

– Lo sé, y se sobrecarga fácilmente– el soldado suelta a la chica, señalándole al joven calvo que todo está bien, ella en cambio revisa su mano, no duele pero esta como entumida 

– Esa pudo ser mortal– señala el enmascarado la herida en el costado del pálido joven, el soldado parece centrar su atención en él pero el otro ni se inmuta – Hazte a un lado– le ordena el desconocido a la menor que apresurada se desabrocha moviéndose al siguiente lugar 

– ¿Quién te hizo esto?– musita molesto el enmascarado intentando abrirle el traje a Uno 

– Iré a las torres, déjanos cerca– niega el británico apartando la mano del otro 

– ¿Te parezco un taxi?– reclama el soldado atrapando fuertemente su brazo, halándolo cerca él – ¿Qué mierdas creías que hacías?– le exige furioso aunque en su voz suena la preocupación 

– ¿Sabes lo que nos costó llegar aquí? Están en un basurero ¿Y si hubieras muerto antes de que llegáramos?– insiste soltándolo bruscamente e inclinándose al tablero del auto, Abigail duda oyendo la desesperación y molestia en la voz del soldado sintiéndola conocida, revolviendo algunas cosas en la guantera él saca un pequeño estuche de lámina metálica, su forma de lapicera desconcierta a la menor pero la cruz roja al frente la tranquiliza, el enmascarado se acomoda veloz ante el joven calvo 

– Pasa al frente– le ordena a la chica, algo pulsa en la menor al oírlo revolviéndole recuerdos de la infancia y de hace días, se queda mirando al chico nerviosa, esperanzada casi insegura pero puede sentirlo, no solo los movimientos de sus hombros son iguales, su voz tiene ese dejo que de niña admiraba e incluso llegó a adorar, al punto de querer protegerlo más allá de la amistad, incrédula lo mira preguntándose porque usa esa careta y porque su tono de voz es algo áspero 

– Rápido– exige él, agresivo removiendo la primera capa de sus guantes sin embargo la firme mano de Uno lo detiene, su azul mirada permanece fija en el enmascarado 

– Pudiste morir– susurra el soldado entregándole la cajita de primeros auxilios sin apartar su mano 

– No importa– sonríe el pálido joven 

– ¿Cómo? ¿Qué diablos haremos si te mueres?– se exalta el otro reteniendo firmemente la caja 

– Si muero, solo me pondré otra máscara– ríe Uno tomando de la nuca al otro para acercarlo, uniendo ambas frentes, el desinterés o tranquilidad de la risa del británico chocan con la tensión y renuencia del enmascarado, clara para la menor que lo ve aferrarse del británico 

– No es gracioso– grita el soldado al fin intentando separarse y empujando al herido chico con todo y el mini botiquín 

– Si algo grave pasa solo ponte mi máscara, nadie notara la diferencia– concluye el joven calvo tomando la cajita al soltarlo, ella se cuestiona si debe confirmar la identidad del soldado cuando mira el extrañamente sonriente rostro de Uno, rociado de sudor frío pero despreocupado, aun con sus múltiples heridas en él, presurosa toma la caja de su mano para abrirla con cuidado encontrando solo algunos analgésicos en ampolletas junto a unas jeringas 

– Yo sé ponerlas– le aclara a los sorprendidos chicos 

– No te preocupes, solo pondré un poco en la superficie, para caminar mejor– le sonríe el joven intentando tranquilizarla pero para nada funciona, la menor se escuece más 

– ¿Quien se cree eso?– cuestiona el otro retomando su actitud agresiva, el auto pasa rápidamente las solitarias y apartadas calles para llegar a las primeras secciones habitadas, el soldado toma torpemente la jeringa pero Abigail aleja las ampolletas 

– ¿Siquiera puedes agarrarlas bien con esos guantes?– le cuestiona con autoconfianza preparando una jeringa 

– Es este idiota quien no quiere que me los quite, no te creas ¿quieres?– refuta el soldado señalando a Uno, con la inyección lista la menor se enfila a usarla 

– Yo lo hago– afirma el británico extendiéndole la mano pero la menor no se la entrega 

– Ábrete la chamarra– pide decidida 

– Wow ¿de dónde sacaste a esta niña?– pregunta el otro, divertido 

– Es del EXPERIMENTO– responde Uno sin retirar su mano, el soldado permanece inmóvil y silencioso 

– ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?– murmura el conductor acelerando un poco 

– Exacto, no se quiten los protectores, sería problemático– el joven calvo indica lo último al soldado, interesada en eso Abigail mira al enmascarado, momento que Uno aprovecha para tomar en un rápido movimiento la jeringa de sus manos, ella apenas si puede reaccionar al verlo inyectarse directamente en la herida de bala 

– Diablos al menos limpia la herida– se queja el soldado intentando ayudarlo 

– No es gran cosa– musita el pálido joven al inyectarse en la otra 

– ¿Salió la bala?– cuestiona más firme y exigente el enmascarado 

– La sacaran en las torres– sonríe forzadamente Uno, y es obvio para la menor que solo lo hace para tranquilizarlos porque su tono de piel ha decaído drásticamente en los últimos minutos eso sin contar que el sudor se agolpa cada vez más en su nuca 

– Wow – se asombra el conductor – Es la primera vez que veo así al General– musita mirándolos levemente 

– ¿Herido?– cuestiona el soldado atento a su respuesta 

– ¿Eh? No... Más bien...olvídelo– murmura volteándose avergonzado, Uno toma el resto del botiquín de las manos de la disgustada chica regresándolo al soldado – Detente aquí– ordena al conductor 

– ¿Qué? Si– responde el confundido chico al obedecer 

– No, imposible aún faltan cuadras– se sobresalta el enmascarado señalando que no pare 

– ¿Eh?– se queja el conductor, enredado y mirando a ambos nervioso 

– Caminaremos, será extraño que lleguemos en una patrulla sin numerar– aclara Uno señalándole al otro donde detenerse 

– Esta está numerada ¿No los viste afuera?– recalca el soldado instando al otro a seguir conduciendo 

– Esos números no existen en la base del sector ¿sabes?– duda Uno alzando una ceja, su rostro parece sinceramente intrigado, el soldado retrocede un poco en su asiento 

– CLARO– afirma rápidamente – Pero solo te dejaremos en frente, ni siquiera entraremos– insiste, la decisión en su voz cala completamente en Abigail que asiente con él 

– Si, debes estar agotado– agrega decidida para detenerlo, la mirada de Uno titubea ante ellos, sin embargo su sonrisa desaparece 

– Detente en esta calle– ordena serio y firme de tal manera que el conductor obedece al instante – Nos vemos– se despide al salir del auto tan pronto para, el soldado intenta detenerlo del brazo sin poder sujetarlo siquiera, la menor baja tras él disgustada de su terquedad 

– Gracias de todas maneras...– intenta agradecer a ambos pero nota que no sabe sus nombres o algo para identificarlos, es decir sospecha el del mayor pero por lo que dijo Uno no sabe si se llama igual aquí o si lo meterá en problemas al pronunciarlo, confundida por su propia duda se cuestiona si realmente es necesario, indecisa de seguir con el agradecimiento baja avergonzada de su comportamiento "Yo no soy así" se regaña a sí misma tratando de encarar el tumulto de sucesos 

– No hay de que ¡Ah! Puedes llamarme "Nueve" es mi número– ríe despreocupado el soldado cuando el auto arranca 

– Diablos– asustado, el conductor acelera antes que Uno pueda regañarlos, da vuelta rápido alejándose por una calle aledaña, pero la llorosa y sonriente Abigail no puede apartar la mirada. 


	15. Bom Bon

Mirando algo embelesada el camino Abigail acompaña silenciosamente al mayor, en su corazón brilla la esperanza de volver a su mundo sabiendo que sus amigos de alguna forma siguen vivos en este mundo, aunque estén en bandos contrarios de alguna forma aún cabe la posibilidad de que se concilien, sin embargo rápidamente se llena de dudas 

"¿Si ese es Maurice Payton? Y está vivo ¿Por qué Hoagie dijo que estaba muerto? Y ¿A quién vio morir Kuki? Además ambos creen que Fanny también murió ¿Realmente no lo saben? ¿Maurice también tiene una cirugía? ¿Uno sabe que conoce a ambos? Todas sus dudas la alteran lo suficiente para ir a alcanzarlo, él va unos pasos adelante caminando algo lento pero sin tambalearse y concentrado en su móvil 

– Oye ¿Cómo sabes que yo conozco a Maurice?– le pregunta directa al acercarse, él la mira sorprendido 

– ¿De qué hablas?– cuestiona guardando su teléfono, mirándola fijamente, pronto esa mirada parece recorrerla 

– ¿Qué?– pregunta nerviosa pasando su largo cabello tras su hombro, algo esponjado y estático, su ondulado cabello se enreda ligeramente en sus delgados dedos, disgustada intenta arreglarlo pero él toma su gorra suavemente sorprendiéndola 

– La mochila también– pide Uno extendiendo la mano pero ella niega aferrándose a sus cosas, él la mira otro poco, sonriendo ligeramente, en sus ojos la menor cree ver un atisbo de ternura y se acerca más intrigada 

– Tienes razón, no funcionaría– responde él colocándole su roja gorra algo inclinada al frente, la visera le obstruye la vista a la chica 

– ¡Hey!– se ríe Abigail reacomodando su gorra – Ten cuidado– agrega volteando a verlo pero él ya retoma su avance a la última calle 

– Hey– lo llama molesta de su actitud pero pensándolo bien ¿no es ella la que está mal? ¿Espera bromear con él? "¿Qué pasa conmigo?" piensa disgustada al seguir, en la esquina él se detiene 

– No hables, lo que sea que pregunten yo contestare– le ordena serio, rodeándola con su brazo izquierdo para ir juntos, el suave calor cubre la espalda de Abigail confundiéndola, atónita asiente caminando inexplicablemente cómoda. 

Cruzando la vacía avenida está el imponente edificio de inmensa entrada, es tan alto que la menor apenas puede contar algunos pisos, los enormes ventanales de espejo le dan una vista futurista que mezcla armoniosamente las cubiertas metálicas con el cristal sin embargo la amplia entrada de arcos cuadrados resulta algo siniestra 

El grupo de robustos guardias voltean al instante apuntándoles aunque las bajan al momento de reconocer a Uno, a diferencia del resto de protectores faciales que la menor ha visto ellos tienen la parte de los ojos de un tono amarillo claro permitiendo ver sus ojos y la sorpresa en ellos 

– Buenas noches, General Uno– alineados lo saludan al instante, en posición de firmes reaccionando ligeramente a la presencia de la menor 

– Llamaré a un especialista de inmediato, Señor– exclama el oficial de mayor rango separándose de la fila 

– Son superficiales, no quiero perder más tiempo– responde Uno avanzando con la chica 

– ¿Cómo te llamas Ciudadana? Identifícate– exige el oficial yendo a la ventanilla de donde toma una Tablet de grueso protector para voltear a ellos de nuevo 

– Es una visita fuera de registro– obvia Uno incrédulo de su actitud alzando una ceja, la incredulidad del oficial es clara al ir a él 

– Señor...– 

– Invitada, apuntala así– interrumpe el británico con cierta condescendencia – ¿Eres nuevo?– cuestiona tomando el dispositivo de sus manos 

– ¿Eh? No señor, fui transferido esta tarde por la comandante McKenzie– responde el grueso soldado mientras Uno parece escribir en la Tablet 

– De todos modos necesito su huella digital– pide el oficial 

– ¿Recibieron los informes de esta tarde?– cuestiona el británico con tono estricto, llamando la atención del oficial 

– Llegaron hace unos minutos Señor– responde rápidamente el grueso soldado – ¡Ah! Pero creí que usted fue al ataque en las ruinas del sector V, General– recuerda el hombre increpando al joven 

– ¿Ataque?– el británico pará de escribir mirándolo fijamente, el oficial parece dudar desviando la mirada 

– Fue el arresto de peligrosos anarquistas– explica Uno fríamente irritando a la menor sin embargo los guardias se tensan por su respuesta y esa seria actitud – Estamos para proteger a los ciudadanos, no para atacarlos, no lo olviden– les ordena más estricto volviendo a su reporte, los guardias vuelven a sus puestos lentamente evitando mirarlos mientras Abigail molesta permanece bajo su brazo mirando al oficial, que incomodo en posición de firmes permanece esperando órdenes 

– ¿Cómo ha vuelto? Señor ¿Ninguna patrulla ha regresado aún?– cuestiona el grueso soldado extrañado, fijando su mirada en la morena 

– El equipo llevó a los arrestados ante el consejo pero yo he venido a relajarme un poco– explica desinteresadamente Uno mientras escribe, el oficial parece reaccionar a eso y Abigail le desvía la mirada comprendiendo lo que el mayor intenta insinuar sin embargo no está incómoda o molesta solo avergonzada 

– ¿Los rebeldes serán interrogados, Señor?– el corto silencio incómodo es roto de nuevo por el oficial, atento a la reacción de la menor 

– Eso lo decide el consejo ¿De qué división eras?– el británico pregunta inquisitivamente parando de escribir, el hombre traga nervioso dejando en paz a la irritada menor y enfocándose en su superior 

– Inteligencia, Señor– responde levemente el grueso soldado 

– Ah claro ¿Rachel eh? Haz sido degradado ¿cierto?– insiste el joven calvo en presionar al oficial – Si quieres tu puesto de vuelta deberías informarte más de cómo funcionan las cosas– le aconseja mirándolo fríamente – Terminaré mis reportes arriba– agrega al firmar con la pluma táctil en el dispositivo 

– Sí, señor– responde el hombre con incertidumbre 

– Si necesita saber algo más oficial Herbert puede leer los informes de los turnos previos– concluye Uno entregando el dispositivo al hombre 

– Gracias, así lo haré, Señor– asiente el oficial completamente atemorizado al tomarlo, el grupo se despide militarmente cuando ambos van a la plateada puerta mecánica que se abre al instante 

El rostro frío del mayor inquieta a la chica mientras atraviesan el silencioso primer piso del edificio, caminando al ascensor del fondo apenas mira el lugar intentando recabar la mayor información posible, ahora sabe que está en las torres y aun si no vuelve a ver a los Kuki y Wally de este mundo quiere saber qué pasa aquí 

En su mundo este sitio lo ocupa la escuela y sus campos de juegos sin embargo aquí están los tres enormes edificios del abuelo, por lo que sabe este edificio debe ser el centro de operaciones, oficinas y eso, lo que significa que el edificio de al lado de idéntica forma y apariencia es donde el consejo del abuelo trabaja, dejando por último la torre que cierra el triángulo; donde Grandfather vive y donde está la fuente de la eterna juventud. 

El ascensor no tiene nada de especial, en cuanto a información, y Abigail no pudo recabar gran cosa de muros grises o pasillos vacíos, son casi las ocho de la noche por lo que es extraño que el sitio esté tan solo "¿No se supone que es el centro de actividades?" se pregunta mientras mira los números del elevador encenderse 

Al parecer este sitio tiene 40 pisos sin duda una cantidad extraña para cualquier oficina pero al ver la placa de botones nota el 10 presionado, claramente el sitio a donde van sin embargo aún desconoce si es el piso donde la máquina se encuentra, espera todavía con el brazo del chico sobre ella mientras él revisa su móvil ligeramente apoyado en la pared trasera desinteresado de en qué piso van 

– Oye– ella le llama la atención quitando bruscamente su brazo, sigue molesta por lo que dijo de Kuki y Wally sin embargo el mayor apenas si reacciona alejando su brazo, totalmente centrando en el aparato, ella está por quejarse cuando el elevador pará e instintivamente retrocede, las puertas se abren y consternada de que esto sea una trampa o algo así se mantiene alerta a su alrededor pero pará al ver a Chad Dickson entrar tan asombrado como ella, el rostro del rubio se relaja tan pronto está dentro y las puertas se cierran 

– Buenas noches Dickson– lo saluda Uno tomándola de la cintura y aunque ella no entiende la situación se deja "abrazar" ruborizada y nerviosa 

– ¿Toma un descanso? General Uno– responde el rubio sonriéndole a la chica saludándola levemente, tan pronto ella lo mira él mira la esquina del techo como una señal que Cinco logra interpretar "Hay cámaras" piensa sonriendo al acercarse a Uno 

– Sí, bueno, hoy tuvimos mucho trabajo y estas oportunidades son escasas– sonríe el británico 

– Claro, sin embargo tengo unos datos que quisiera que revises– comenta el rubio en tono más serio parando el ascensor en el siguiente piso, las puertas se abren pero ninguno de los dos mayores baja, Abigail mira a ambos insegura de sus intenciones 

– Ahora estoy ocupado– exhala Uno con desagrado guardando su móvil 

– Lo veo pero esto es para mañana, General– parece que al llamarlo por su rango Chad espera alguna respuesta favorable 

– No tardará mucho– agrega más suavemente, Uno mira a la chica que lo voltea a ver nerviosa "¿Qué se supone que te diga?" piensa confundida 

– No quiero que te pierdas– susurra Nigel en un tono grave profundamente seductor, que la morena encuentra atractivo al punto de asentir bobamente 

– Vamos– sonríe él saliendo con ella del brazo y el rubio detrás, completamente enredada en sus ideas Abigail los acompaña a una puerta a la cual no ha sabido cómo llegó sin embargo lo que más le llama la atención en ese momento es la blancura del sitio 

Al detenerse frente la puerta Dickson presiona el muro y su mano es escaneada, la compuerta mecánica se abre subiendo al instante, la menor mira todo impresionada no solo por el singular mecanismo también por descubrir el interior del cuarto, que resulta ser el primer lugar a donde fue llevada 

– No es posible– se gira incrédula a ellos sin embargo apenas si le prestan atención, la compuerta se cierra y Chad sujeta a Nigel por bajo los brazos llevándolo a la mesa 

– En ese gabinete hay un estuche médico– le señala a la menor que corre a buscarlo volviendo veloz, el joven calvo sonríe sentado en la blanca mesa del centro mirando al molesto rubio 

– Demonios Uno, desapareciste por horas– lo regaña Dickson mientras le ayuda a quitarse la parte superior de traje – Creí que estabas muerto, no tuvimos noticias ni nada– insiste sujetando su brazo evitando que se saque bruscamente su playera negra 

– Necesitaba que ellos bajaran la guardia– sonríe Uno acariciando el rostro preocupado del mayor, el otro descansa exhausto su frente en el cálido hombro del chico exhalando pesadamente 

– Perdóname– susurra Nigel abrazándolo, pasa sus dedos en el rubio cabello del mayor permaneciendo en silencio 

Abigail sigue al costado de la mesa donde dejó el equipo mirándolos intranquila, esa calidez entre ambos le resulta extrañamente dolorosa, desvía la mirada al resto de la habitación identificando el sitio donde esta mañana estuvo la van negra que la trajo 

Oye los murmullos de los chicos hablando mientras va al lugar y aun cuando no quiere voltear lo hace lentamente atestiguando ruborizada el intenso beso entre ambos, Chad pasa su mano del cuello a la nuca de Uno que se deja recostar suavemente, con el torso descubierto el joven reacciona ante el fría superficie de la blanca mesa 

– Diablos– exclama el mayor interrumpiendo el beso y mirando las heridas en el costado del joven – Deberían revisarte los doctores– agrega al abrir el estuche medico sacando un par de guantes de látex 

– Tú fuiste de los servicios médicos– sonríe el británico recostado, respirando algo agitado 

– Solo ponía gasas, nunca saque una bala– se queja el rubio con disgusto al preparar la jeringa de anestesia y aplicándola rápidamente – ¿Quién te hizo esto?– cuestiona mirando demasiado serio al chico calvo, mientras abre el paquete de pinzas esterilizadas 

– ¿Acaso importa?– responde el británico intentando regular su respiración 

– Claro, solo te han lastimado cuando bajas la guardia– murmura el otro al introducir las pinzas en la herida, Uno aprieta los dientes pegando su cabeza a la mesa resistiendo a levantarse, la anestesia parece no hacer efecto aún pero Chad luce presionado por el tiempo, escarba bruscamente en la piel abierta sacando toscamente la bala que deja a un lado antes de ir por la siguiente 

– Ten más delicadeza– pide Abigail al ver el tupido sudor en el rostro del agitado chico, que apenas si respira 

– No tenemos tiempo– musita roncamente el británico asintiendo para que el rubio que continúe 

– Espera al menos que haga efecto la anestesia– insiste la menor llamando la atención del rubio 

– ¿Podrías tomarle la mano?– le pide Dickson a Abigail, asombrada asiente insegura notando que tiembla levemente, nervioso exhala en un intento de controlarse – La siguiente es difícil– intenta bromear aunque claramente está muy preocupado al sujetar las pinzas 

– Hazlo– Uno toma su mano animándolo, la corta mirada que intercambian parece convencer al mayor 

El británico lo suelta para apoyarse en la mesa, sin embargo pronto se nota sujeto por las tibias manos de la morena que afirma su brazo suavemente, preocupada intenta ayudarlo con una leve sonrisa, él aprieta su pequeña y nerviosa mano afirmándose de ella, la suave presión de su mano sorprende a la chica, es cálida en la palma sin embargo la punta de sus dedos se mantiene fría por más que ella lo rodea con las suyas. 


	16. Red Hearts

Las pinzas escarban dolorosamente la sangrienta e inflamada herida, Abigail se esfuerza en retener su mano mientras Nigel aprieta los dientes aguantando el dolor en lo que el anestésico actúa, respira demasiado rápido y su cuerpo se enfría aterrando a los otros dos pero Chad logra sacar la última, rápido prepara aguja e hilo presionando cuidadoso la piel y aguja al suturar los pequeños puntos incluyendo un par en el corte de la mejilla del joven calvo 

La leve sangre que brota de las heridas es limpiada por la menor que asombrada mira la entereza de ambos, ella ha tenido que hacer un par de puntos a los agentes adolescentes y aguantar sus quejas sin embargo las batallas con los adultos jamás han llegado a tanto 

Admira la seriedad con la que Chad trabaja e incluso se fija en las múltiples heridas que marcan la piel de Uno, algunas actuales y otras que aún no terminan de cicatrizar, nerviosa analiza cada una sin notar cuánto tiempo pasa , demasiado enfocada en examinar como o que pudo hacerlas, repentinamente la presión del agarre la libera y aunque ella no quiere soltarlo relaja levemente su agarre al verlo sentarse en la mesa, lo mira dejando que él decida siendo Uno quien rápidamente saca su mano de entre las de ella 

– ¿Y bien?– cuestiona el rubio recogiendo las gasas y demás utensilios 

– Sanban y su australiano estaban ahí– responde el británico revisando las curaciones 

– ¿Ese niño?– con incredulidad Chad señala muy por debajo la estatura del chico, intrigando a Abigail 

– Sí, es cada día mejor– sonríe el joven calvo buscando su ropa 

– Dijiste que no nos servía, y que era inútil para los planes– insiste el mayor tirando las cosas usadas y guardando su estuche medico 

– ¿Eh? No es exactamente lo que dije, pero es claro que Sanban lo ha entrenado– contesta el otro al ponerse su playera negra sin mangas, va a un gabinete y saca un paquete de lo que parecen ser toallitas húmedas 

– Cuando llegó no parecía tener un objetivo, solo atacaba con fuerza bruta... es raro, antes pareció más listo– Uno le comenta a la menor mientras le ofrece de las toallitas, Abigail toma una para limpiarse el rostro 

– ¿Ha mejorado mucho?– pregunta sinceramente interesada 

– No exactamente, ahora piensa más sus ataques sin embargo necesita entrenar con alguien más aparte de Sanban– el británico limpia su brazos rápidamente pasando incluso sobre sus heridas 

– Se quedaran sin munición si la desperdician así, este calibre no se fabrica desde los setentas– comenta Chad enseñándole las balas que le ha sacado y puso en una bolsa hermética 

– Para nada, hay una pequeña fundidora en las afueras de Canberra estoy seguro que por eso ese koala está aquí– musita el joven calvo casi en confidencia con el mayor 

– Ya veo, será peligroso si son defectuosas– duda el mayor algo pensativo cuando el celular del británico suena, él lo saca lentamente de su bolsillo y revisa la pantalla mientras Chad le pide a la morena silencio mientras Uno cubre la cámara del móvil aceptando la llamada 

– ¿Estás ahí? Hey Uno… ¿Uno?– grita la molesta y estruendosa voz grave de un disgustado hombre – Tu cámara no sirve ¿Estás ahí?– insiste el tipo 

Uno mantiene el celular a su lado sosteniéndolo con el pulgar del guante en la cámara de tal forma que ni el rubio o la menor pueden ver la pantalla sin embargo la cara divertida del chico contagia un poco a Abigail que entretenida lo mira, hasta que el británico contesta con un pequeño suspiro demasiado sensual 

– Si... te escucho...– gime suavemente sorprendiendo y ruborizando a la chica que reteniendo su impacto cubre su boca 

– Ahora estoy... algo... ocupado– gime el joven calvo ante el silencio de su interlocutor, los pequeños quejidos del chico se intercalan con sus respuestas, ruborizada y nerviosa por lo insinuante que suena Abigail mira de reojo al rubio a su lado que apoyado en un gabinete lejano sonríe igual de ruborizado 

– Ah– suspira dulcemente cubriéndose la boca al instante sonriendo avergonzado 

– Diablos– murmura el hombre al teléfono – Tendremos una junta, deja eso y ven rápido, maldición– gruñe pesadamente con su grave e imponente tono que resuena amenazante 

– Claro... recién termine– suspira apasionadamente Uno, su tono jadeante y el gruñido de esfuerzo calan en la morena sin embargo el joven calvo aleja un poco el teléfono, su rostro de diversión vigila que el otro cuelgue pero con clara sospecha lo voltea a Chad, el mayor sonríe yendo a colgar pero Abigail no tiene tiempo de ver al interlocutor aunque presencia esa mirada cómplice entre ambos antes que el menor ría 

– Sería más fácil si le dijeras que tu cámara falla o simplemente aceptaras donde estas– le comenta el rubio acercándosele más 

– No, veras, me vieron entrar con ella y por eso me ha llamado ¿Aún no sabes cómo piensa?– explica tranquilamente el chico sonriéndole al tomar su mano – Los guardias de la entrada suelen informarle– susurra íntimamente, animando al rubio que acaricia su rostro 

– Dios, están muy rojos– comenta Chad rozando sus magullones 

– Mañana desaparecerán– musita Nigel atento al mayor sin embargo la compuerta se abre y el rubio se retira rápidamente alarmando a Cinco que atenta a la entrada se pone en guardia pero es Rachel quien entra con clara molestia al verla 

– ¿Sigues aquí?– le pregunta la rubia con hartazgo a la morena antes de pasar de ella, Uno sin embargo le señala a la menor que guarde silencio 

– Hey, tu padre me envió a buscarte– le comenta la rubia al joven calvo que desinteresado seca sus dedos uno por uno – Ya están todos arriba esperando incluso El general 100 está ahí– agrega la mayor interesada en su reacción 

– ¿Steve está aquí? Pensé que seguía en su gira por Europa– cuestiona Uno revisando la chaqueta de su uniforme 

– No iras con eso ¿verdad?– pregunta el rubio volviendo del fondo con un par de botellas de una bebida, la forma del envase le recuerda a la morena alguna marca deportiva pero la transparencia del líquido es inusual – Bébelo despacio– le pide a la menor 

– ¿Tienes una extra?– Rachel toma la botella restante entregándosela a Uno 

– Tengo una al fondo– le sonríe dulcemente el mayor a su novia mientras ella va al británico 

– El general 100 volvió en cuanto no oímos de ti, no te reportaste por horas, estaba vuelto loco– sonríe la rubia mirando las heridas de su rostro 

– De gusto, supongo– Uno toma la bebida que ella le entrega abriéndola para darle un trago 

– Claro, todos de hecho– ríe McKenzie pendiente a que su novio traiga el cambio de chaqueta – Estuviste en el operativo de hoy ¿cierto?– le pica juguetonamente el corte de la mejilla 

– No quiero que crean que pueden hacer lo que quieran – mira él a la morena, serio e indiferente a los actos de la rubia, Abigail duda nerviosa sin saber que decir mirando a Chad ir de nuevo al gabinete del fondo 

– ¿Sanban escapó o la dejaste escapar?– cuestiona Rachel presionando rudamente en su herida del hombro, tensando los puntos de sutura 

– Estaba ahí ¿cierto? ¿Eh? dime – insiste la chica forzándose contra la espalda del veinteañero 

– Mi misión es regresar a la niña a su casa– responde él bebiendo sin mayor reacción 

Irritada Abigail mira como la chica lo hostiga, tensa e incómoda recuerda a la dulce chica de su mundo sin embargo queda atónita al verla besarlo, Rachel le chupa intensamente los labios y Uno no se resiste o sorprende en cambio la menor apenas si puede pasar el trago y volteando nerviosa busca a Chad, sin embargo el mayor sigue al fondo revisando en los gabinetes, completamente de espaldas a ellos 

– Por cierto, la Lincoln te estuvo marcando por horas, entro en el hospital a las tres, segura de haberse intoxicado– ríe Rachel llamando la atención de la menor que voltea, aunque está harta de oírla, pero la descubre con la vista fija en ella 

– Ya me la imagino, desesperada por que tú le contestes– agrega la mayor totalmente sonriente besándolo constantemente, Abigail se levanta impetuosa con el rostro rojo 

– ¿Tú contestaste? – pregunta Uno volteando a verla, a la adolescente, que sorprendida por su repentina atención solo puede ver sus azules ojos fijos en ella, confundida por su propia agitación le esquiva la vista en silencio 

– No, nunca haría eso, prefiero dejarla en esa incertidumbre– sonríe la rubia lamiendo sus labios jactándose ante la menor 

– Le marcare después– responde el británico casi desinteresado 

– ¿En serio? ¿También irás a tomarle la mano después de que fuiste tú quien la noqueo? – se burla Rachel aunque para Abigail suena enojada, ella también se siente indignada de oírlo no obstante la pesadez en su pecho es otra cosa 

Uno se toma de golpe el resto del líquido recuperando algo de color –Claro, es más, justo por eso debería ir ¿no?– le responde audaz, desubicándola – Iré así– exclama a punto de levantarse 

– Ya lo tengo– responde el Chad volviendo – Creo que te puede quedar– dice serio lanzándosela bruscamente, el británico la atrapa pero Rachel se le encima pesadamente por sobre los hombros, Abigail sabe que sus heridas son en el abdomen por lo que el peso de la rubia podrían abrirlas sin embargo en este momento está muy disgustada con él 

Removiendo su rubio cabello McKenzie le sonríe a la chica – ¿Cuándo la regresaran?– se queja hincando su codo en el hombro del joven 

– Hoy en la noche– responde Dickson mirando al otro, que asiente extendiendo la prenda limpia 

– La máquina está custodiada ¿saben?– sonríe burlona la rubia soltando al joven calvo para que se ponga la ropa 

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?– verdaderamente sorprendido Chad saca su móvil para checarlo 

– Todos están ahí ahora– recalca su novia sacando su propio celular enseñándole la pantalla 

– Lo sé, activó de nuevo la máquina hace unas horas y los lectores deben estar rebosando de datos– responde Uno arreglándose 

– Entonces ¿no podré regresar?– cuestiona Abigail 

– Sí, no te preocupes– contesta él mirándola, de alguna forma ver su seguridad tranquiliza a la chica 

– Tú también eres un riesgo para nosotros– se queja Rachel 

– ¿Vamos ya? No quiero perder más tiempo– exige al joven calvo – ¿Te la puedo encargar?– le pregunta respetuoso al mayor, este parece disgustado 

– Tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabes?– responde Chad serio y con un tono irritado, para la menor es muy real, claramente enfadado 

– Vamos, volveré pronto– le sonríe Rachel conciliatoria solo así el rubio asiente desganado 

– Ok, no tardes– expresa más cariñoso cuando ambos salen por la compuerta, aunque la rubia se abraza de Nigel para disgusto de la morena 

– Increíble– se queja Abigail enfadada al beber su desconocido energetizante dándole la espalda a ambos 

– ¿Qué?– pregunta Chad atento a la pantalla de su móvil, obviamente sin haberlos visto 

Pero a la chica le salta una duda "¿Será que él sabe? Realmente no sé si ellos lo engañan, Chad también beso a Uno ¿serán una pareja abierta?" se cuestiona mirando al rubio, no solo es más alto que el de su mundo también parece musculoso e incluso serio, todo eso la hace sentirse incómoda, nerviosa juega la holgada manga de su revolcada blusa 

– No tengo ropa para chicas– comenta Dickson notando que está muy atenta a lo que hace 

– ¿Qué? No... Solo... ¿Rachel es tu novia?– pregunta ella sin pensarlo 

– Sí– responde escuetamente el rubio sin mirarla, atento a su celular 

– ¿Y Nigel?– para Abigail es importante saber qué pasa con ellos, es una clase de incertidumbre molesta porque de hecho lo que quiere oír es una negativa que de alguna forma explique o desestime aquel beso que se dieron, la sensación que le dejó le inquieta e incluso la hace sentir insegura aunque tal vez es más molestia o enfado, no sabe bien que siente sin embargo tiene la certeza de que esto no le agrada, puede que la pregunta parezca fácil pero él se toma su tiempo, en silencio la mira dejando el móvil de lado visiblemente incómodo 

– Eso ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?– cuestiona él a la defensiva, aproximándose 

– Los vi besarse y bueno...– musita ella enfadada, sí, está enfadada aunque no está segura de porqué o con quien, mira nerviosamente a los lados intentando encontrar las palabras para explicarse – Uno es mi amigo... en mi mundo y... yo... oí que él y Kuki... no lo sé ¿puedes explicármelo? Quiero al menos saber que pasa aquí– está demasiado liada entre su molestia y cansancio pero quiere darle sentido a sus dudas, el silencio del mayor es preocupante sin embargo él le señala la mesa 

– ¿Tienes heridas? Puedo ponerte unas gazas– le sonríe algo amable y ella asiente aunque solo trae algunos rasguños 

– ¿Él no quiso contestar?- pregunta el mayor con cierto interés, aunque ella apenas si se acerca 

– Yo... no le pregunte – musita cohibida, nerviosa juega un poco su propio cabello, los pequeños rizos le envuelven los dedos mientras duda de su repentina inseguridad, él sonríe y tal vez ella lo tomaría como una mofa pero parece tan incómodo como ella 

– Impone bastante ¿verdad? – él suena raro y a ella le cuesta captar bien su actitud, casi juraría que es vergüenza sin embargo esa sonrisa es más de orgullo 

– Igual, no debería contarte nada- Dickson duda mirándola y ella no puede evitar levantarse impaciente 

– Ya he oído la mitad, solo quiero darle sentido, ellos... ellos son... son como mis amigos, yo solo quiero ayudarlos– no está segura de cómo, no tiene ningún plan, solo necesita saber si puede hacer algo por ellos, lo que sea, lo ve ir por su estuche medico y quiere ir por él pero pronto lo ve volver, se queda frente ella mirándola casi analítico, Abigail ve sus ojos notando su inusual color verde azul, totalmente diferente al azul del Chad que ella conoce 

– No es correcto que yo te lo diga pero creo que sé cómo te sientes, tal vez, supongo– dice él con clara obstinación 

– ¿Supones? No eres humano o algo así– refuta Abigail irritada – Estoy muy confundida, aquí mis mejores amigos se pelean a muerte y el chico más inocente que conozco es un... – se detiene avergonzada de solo pensarlo 

– No lo mal entiendas– pide Chad intentando calmarla 

– ¿Cómo?– duda la morena tomando su manga asiéndose de él para encararlo, él sonríe levemente y ella duda, tal vez ahora luzca muy inmadura o algo así sin embargo el mayor prepara las torundas para limpiar sus pequeños raspones 

– Aunque no lo parezca Uno aún es muy inocente, cuando toma mi mano solo es para reconfortarme– sonríe ligeramente ruborizado 

– Ja, seguro ¿y te besa para que no llores?– pregunta incrédula algo indignada de ser tratada como tonta 

– Algo así– ríe el rubio poniéndole unas banditas – Yo también atravesé un portal, no soy de aquí– agrega sorpresivamente 

– ¿Cómo? ¿Eres de otro universo? ¿Es en serio? – Abigail sigue incrédula pero su actitud cambia 

– Sí, realmente me sorprendí mucho cuando Uno dijo que venías de un mundo donde existe el KND– intenta explicarle mientras la cura 

– ¿Por qué? ¿En tu mundo ya no hay?– cuestiona preocupada deteniéndolo 

– Hace años había, cuando yo era muy chico, antes de la guerra... una guerra entre los adultos– la leve sonrisa del mayor confunde a la chica, luce afligido y lentamente se medió sienta en la mesa, junto a ella 

–No pasó mucho antes que mi padre tuviera que irse... como soldado – exhala mirando al frente, absorto en sus pensamientos mientras la menor duda si debería preguntar 

– Al principio no había muchos cambios, nuestra ciudad seguía activa, los niños aún íbamos a la escuela y a jugar pero un día algo estalló, en el centro de la ciudad, iluminó el cielo de rojo... – su rostro se tensa, cerrando los ojos angustiado 

– Diablos... ese maldito color duró días en el cielo... y mi madre no volvió – exhala pesadamente –Realmente no había adónde volver, aislaron la ciudad y nadie estaba a cargo– el pesado silencio que el rubio deja al mirar sus manos cabizbajo la sobrecoge 

– No sé cuánto duró, perdí la cuenta, estaba muy asustado, había huido por días, corrí, tenías que esconderte y correr si querías sobrevivir, los adultos estaban tan desesperados como nosotros... entonces cuando creí que ellos...– niega cerrando los ojos, muy suave y tragando saliva levemente 

– Caí tratando de entrar en un viejo edificio, caí aquí, en un enorme cuarto blanco lleno de lectores e indicadores... dónde está el portal– señala arriba sin levantar la cabeza y la menor siente un escalofrío al mirarlo 

– Uno estaba ahí, corrió a mí con tal gusto y alegría que yo llore de felicidad ¿Sabes cuánto pase huyendo? En ese momento solo sentí alegría de ver a un humano...– la leve sonrisa del rubio al recordarlo abruma a la menor, y aunque él no la mira o ni siquiera parece buscar apoyo en ella Abigail puede sentir… su pesar en especial en esas palabras 

– Aunque sé que no es a mí a quien buscaba– suspira Chad – Doy gracias de haberlo encontrado–exhala animándose un poco y volteando por fin a verla, limpia rápidamente las leves lágrimas de sus ojos, por primera vez la chica se percata de las múltiples y pequeñas marcas rojas que se esparcen en sus manos, siguen como un patrón o dibujo incluso pasaría por tatuaje o al menos eso piensa ella ya que el resto queda oculto bajo sus mangas 

– Grandfather me permitió quedarme, tengo un alto cargo e incluso el sistema me asignó a Rachel ¿Qué más podría pedir?– sonríe intentando convencerla pero para Abigail es algo forzado, lo sabe porque hace minutos mientras hablaba con Nigel esa sonrisa era más brillante y natural 

– Entonces ¿no quieres volver a tu mundo y saber que paso?– cuestiona incrédula pero él niega suavemente 

– Ese lugar está... destruido, Nigel lo sabe, me lo mostro, él puede conseguir datos de los mundos a donde ha abierto el portal ¿Sabías que su padre inventó la máquina?– le comenta intentando pasar del tema – Debe ser algo familiar, porque Uno diario rastrea universos y mundos, realmente está muy absorto en eso– ríe extrañamente relajado, ella lo mira sin comprender su repentino cambio 

– Él es muy listo, creó varios lectores y sistemas cuando era niño, desde los 7 ¿puedes creerlo? – la forma en la que él lo cuenta resalta todo el orgullo y gusto que siente pero ella no puede compartirlo 

– Entonces, tú lo conoces de más tiempo ¿verdad? ¿Qué tanto sabes de la historia de sus primos? ¿Es cierta?– cuestiona interrumpiéndolo, él se detiene, su alegre rostro pronto cambia, mirándola fríamente entonces se levanta ante ella 

– ¿Por qué siempre me preguntan sobre eso? ¿Crees que puedes definirlo solo por eso? – cuestiona agresivamente 

–No- musita insegura, se siente molesta y culpable por pensar mal del chico, aunque ¿Es válida su duda, cierto? – Hace horas dijeron que mis amigos estaban muertos y ya los he visto, vivos ¿Por qué en este mundo hay tantos enredos? Solo quiero saber... si eso es real– musita confundida 

– ¿Para qué? Tú te irás pronto ¿Qué diferencia hace?-. 


	17. Milkshake

El Chad Dickson de este mundo no solo es muy directo al hablar, también es de otro universo y claramente Abigail no podría imaginarse el caos del mundo de dónde proviene pero cuando le contesto 

– ¿Para qué? Tú te irás pronto ¿Qué diferencia hace?– dijo el rubio con cierta alegría o esperanza, no lo sabe pero al oírlo al fin pudo entender su propia desazón 

– Quiero volver, sí– responde Abigail rápidamente – Pero no quiero dejar al abuelo gobernar este universo– agrega convencida intentando hacerlo entender pero él solo la mira incrédulo 

– Eso que tiene que ver con Nigel– cuestiona él más interesado 

– Ya te lo dije, él es mi amigo– replica ella segura sin embargo la molestia del mayor es clara en su rostro 

– En tu mundo, aquí no sabes nada de él ¿Crees realmente que los empujo?– le pregunta enfadado 

– No, no lo sé, por eso te pregunto ¿Él lo hizo?– Abigail está preocupada, no por saber si realmente lo hizo es más por las intenciones con las que pudo hacerlo, si, en su mundo también tiró a los encantadores niños de la otra cuadra al enorme retrete pero ninguno de ellos sabía que no volverían a salir, pensaron que sería como tantas veces que los dejaban atrás y regresaban 

– Nigel nunca lo haría a propósito– repica Chad mirándola serio 

– No, pero ¿entonces sí pasó?– ella no quiere pensarlo de más solo necesita oír la verdad, no más rumores 

– No lo sé– musita Chad cortamente, esa leve respuesta no es suficiente para que ella le crea – Cuando yo llegué, él ya tenía los primeros escáneres y rastreadores, diario iba a la sala para hacer pruebas, Father siempre lo dejo, incluso cuando salí del hospital y desde que entré a la escuela él siempre lo ha hecho, por eso es su dirigente, no hay nadie que conozca mejor cada máquina o consecuencia de la misma– asevera el rubio con pesar, mirándola tenso 

– Escucha, no importa lo que quieras, Nigel ya lo decidió– concluye dándose vuelta desinteresado en seguir conversando 

– ¿Qué? él no puede decidir eso, si yo me rehusó no puede detenerme– le refuta ella deteniéndolo 

– ¿No lo entiendes? No puedes estar aquí, creas paradojas, dos objetos no pueden ocupar el mismo espacio– él es serio e intenta alejarse pero ella no acepta eso 

– ¿Y tú? Tú puedes estar aquí ¿cierto? ¿Cuándo llegaste? Dijiste que...– intenta refutar 

– No, tú yo de este universo ya murió, debes volver a tu mundo o morirás– la detiene el rubio seriamente preocupado, ella duda mirándolo en silencio – Es preciso regresarte hoy– recalca soltándola 

– ¿Por qué tú puedes estar aquí?– se aferra Cinco, no es terca solo quiere encontrar la manera de ayudar a detener al villano 

– Es complicado pero eso no importa– responde Chad pasando su mano por su cabello, masajeando su cabeza, cansado – Yo podría morir aquí o en mi universo eso no me importa ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Estás dispuesta a morir aquí? En tu mundo solo desapareciste ¿cierto? Tus padres deben estar buscándote– intenta hacerla recapacitar 

– Tal vez– musita la menor pensándolo, por primera vez – Pero no puedo dejar a mis amigos sufriendo por su culpa– responde decidida 

– Ellos no son tus amigos, solo se les parecen– el rubio exhala agotado de su terquedad 

– No, ahora los conozco, he oído sus historias y ellos se preocuparon por mi ¿debería dejarlos solos únicamente porque no crecimos juntos?– le cuestiona Abigail al mayor intentando aclararle que no es necedad, no es solo porque se parezcan, sin embargo él la mira con una expresión difícil de descifrar 

– Si quieres morir absurdamente no es mi asunto pero Nigel te quiere regresar y eso haremos– reafirma él dándose espacio 

– Así que todo se trata de lo que quiera Nigel ¿Eh?– sonríe ella mirándolo ruborizarse ante la insinuación – Volvemos al tema– agrega pícara 

– Ah ¿Sí? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?– renuente a seguirle el juego Chad rehúye intentando cuestionarla pero ella está decidida a quitarse esa fastidiosa sensación de encima y tomará cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo hablar y sacarle la deseada negativa de una relación, este es mayor al mustio chico de su mundo sin embargo también es más sincero en sus reacciones al hablar de Nigel 

– ¿Por qué es su error que yo esté aquí? ¿Lo sabes?– continúa preguntando mientras él revisa un cajón dándole la espalda, atenta a sus reacciones no se mueve de su lugar notando como relaja los hombros tras oír el cambio de tema 

– Es el director del departamento de investigación, si algo se pierde es su responsabilidad, también lo es si algo pasa por el portal ¿no es obvio?– aclara él sacando una pequeña caja plástica blanca del cajón – Tómatela– le pide extendiéndole el pastillero 

– ¿Qué es?– cuestiona ella sospechando 

– ¿Eh? No preguntaste cuando te di el suero– sonríe bromista el mayor y recién ella lo nota, ha bebido casi todo sin darse cuenta y tras mirarlo intranquila se vuelve al rubio 

– No te preocupes es un compuesto médico proteínico, ayuda a acelerar tu curación y este comprimido evitará que te afecte por forzar tu sistema, aun eres una niña ¿cierto?– él luce sincero pero Abigail no se lo cree 

– ¿Qué pasa si no lo tomo?– replica 

– Bueno, podrías sufrir una hemorragia nasal por exceso de glóbulos o desmayarte por agotamiento, es casi un multivitamínico– él es paciente con ella mientras recoge los utensilios, desechando lo usado – Fue mi error darte un suero para adultos pero aquí no tenemos para niños– le comenta al ordenar de nuevo todo 

– ¿En serio este es el centro de operaciones? Casi no hay nadie aquí– cuestiona Abigail tomando la píldora entre sus dedos para mirarla, en ninguno de los libros de su padre ha visto alguna así y mucho menos ha oído de tales efectos por beber un energetizante, él ríe al oírla dejando lo que hacía voltea a verla 

– ¿Estás reuniendo información para los rebeldes?– cuestiona Dickson claramente disgustado aunque sonríe 

– No, para nada– miente Abigail simulando tomar la píldora – Aunque qué más da, me regresaran pronto ¿verdad?– agrega despreocupada, incluso se da el lujo de acomodarse en la mesa como si solo charlará tranquila, él la mira y niega suavemente 

– Es problemático que sepas mucho de otro universo– afirma sin embargo la mira intrigado – Pero... yo también tengo unas preguntas– comenta volviendo a ella 

– ¿Intercambio de información? Claro ¡Genial!– efusiva la morena le indica que se siente a su lado 

– No exactamente solo...tú dices que nos conoces ¿cierto? En tu mundo ¿Cómo es Nigel?– cuestiona el rubio frente ella, su ligero rubor y mirada insegura instan a la menor a tomárselo más ligero 

– ¡Ah! ¿Así que esa es la prioridad?– ríe mirándolo reaccionar insatisfecho de su actitud – Ok, ya, tranquilo– ríe relajándose – Bueno, no sé cómo sea ahora pero seguramente no habrá cambiado– musita pensándolo 

– ¿Por qué? Dijiste que eran amigos– Chad luce insatisfecho con la respuesta pero a la vez expectante 

– Somos amigos pero a los diez años... él se fue... con los Galactic Kids Next Door– Abigail quiere explicarle pero aún le duele, es decir solo han pasado cinco años ¿Cómo se supone que superes que jamás lo volverás a ver?, no llora, no tiene por qué "él lo decidió y seguro estará bien" piensa animándose un poco 

– ¿Galácticos? Demonios jamás oí hablar de ellos, así que existen galácticos– el mayor queda un poco pensativo mientras la menor ríe levemente recordando el escándalo que hizo el otro sin embargo él cambia su ánimo rápidamente quedando algo desanimado 

– ¿Fuimos amigos? Ya sabes antes de que se fuera– pregunta algo consternado, sus ojos reflejan una clase de tristeza que inquieta a la chica 

– Claro, eran buenos amigos– contesta incomoda desviando un poco la mirada – Nos llevábamos bien aunque no vivíamos muy cerca– agrega amistosa, se siente apenada porque no puede estar segura de lo primero, ella lo cree, el rubio asiente entristecido intentando alejarse pero ella lo detiene 

– Lo siento, nosotros somos amigos pero no sé muy bien su relación con Nigel, solo que...él lo admiraba mucho, todos lo hacíamos– le retiene e incluso lo quiere alegrar – Realmente te gusta hablar de Uno ¿verdad?– agrega confidente, él pretende frialdad 

– No es eso, solo es raro hablar mucho de otro hombre ¿sabes?– le comenta rascando su nuca manteniéndose a su lado, Abigail recuerda esa costumbre de Wally cuando está nervioso 

– ¿En serio? en mi mundo es normal, de hecho cuando Uno te conoció no paraba de hablar de ti– le insiste sonriente, Chad sonríe ruborizado acercándose 

– ¿Tratas de engañarme?– cuestiona incrédulo 

– ¿Qué? No– responde sinceramente sorprendida 

– Sí, claro– él se mofa retirándose un poco 

– Es en serio– recalca ella pero él niega – Te estoy respondiendo la verdad ¿ya no preguntaras nada?– insiste mirándolo apoyarse en un mueble cercano, cruzando los brazos 

– No, tu mundo no me interesa– responde sincero 

– Oh ya veo, ya obtuviste lo que querías ¿no?– la insatisfacción de la chica es clara y él parece animarse 

– Ok, pregunta lo que quieras pero solo una cosa– suena casi como si se burlara pero ella toma la oportunidad en serio 

– Sabes cuál es mi pregunta– afirma convencida pero él no parece interesado 

– Otra, esa no la pienso responder– aclara bruscamente 

– ¿Qué tal Fanny? ¿O Hoagie? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?– la menor pregunta lo primero que le viene a la cabeza, tal vez después de un rato vuelva al tema eso no lo sabe, Chad confundido destensa su postura 

– ¿Fanny?– se extraña el mayor 

– Si, Francine Fullbright– lo insta la menor 

– Si, ya sé ¿También la conoces?– duda mirándola asentir – Realmente nunca trate con ella, solo sé que era la mejor amiga de Rachel– la interrumpe antes que hable – Se conocieron en la academia ¿creo? No estoy seguro pero ella intentó huir o algo así– intenta explicarle pero todo es muy superficial para convencer a la chica 

– ¿Cómo? ¿Eran amigas?– se levanta Cinco sorprendida 

– Sí– afirma él yendo a ella tomando suavemente su hombro para sentarla – Tal vez lo eran, no lo sé pero la pequeña pelirroja la traicionó y Rachel no pudo con eso– Chad no da detalles y esa actitud indiferente la irrita 

– ¿La traicionó? ¿Fanny? No, te equivocas– protesta – Ella es muy leal– 

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ah claro, ella es tu amiga en tu mundo ¿cierto?– sonríe el mayor, disgustada y tensa la morena se da vuelta dándole la espalda 

– Olvídalo– murmura enfadada 

– Fanny Pennywhistle le hubiera quedado después de todo- sonríe él sarcástico – Par de traidores– farfulla con resentimiento 

– ¿Qué?– exige ella colmando su paciencia 

– Ya sabes, ese idiota es su viudo, aunque personalmente creo que ella era muy linda para él– Chad no puede seguir, es empujado por la furiosa chica 

– ¿Qué dijiste?– le reclama 

– Ellos eran pareja, el sistema los eligió– responde Dickson sobreponiéndose a la sorpresa, toma las delgadas muñecas de ella apartándola 

– Ellos no son traidores– recalca Abigail antes de reaccionar a la respuesta del rubio – ¿Eh? ¿Eran pareja?– incrédula busca un signo de que él miente pero parece casi harto 

– El sistema los emparejo y creo que se llevaban bien, no lo sé eran amigos de Rachel, yo no trataba con ellos– se mantiene tranquilo esperando que ella se calme 

– No, él dijo que...– completamente enredada en sus pensamientos y lo que le dijo "Hoagie", no sabe que desmentir 

– Tal vez el chico que conoces es genial, correcto y leal pero...– 

– Está muerto– ella no lo deja terminar, no puede seguir oyéndolo describir a un chico que no conoció, es casi una burla, llorosa retira sus manos 

– Sí... por supuesto, tenía que estarlo– él la suelta y se pasa la mano por el cabello, tal vez para serenarse 

– ¿Cómo?– riñe ella – ¿A qué te refieres?– insiste jalándolo de su chaqueta, serio la mira y cuando parece que va a contestar su actitud cambia, firme la retiene del hombro 

– Basta, no voy a contestar tus preguntas ¿entiendes? Solo quédate quieta y callada– es amenazante y tosco, tan bruscamente que solo la irrita más 

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Quién te crees?– sin entenderlo e impaciente Cinco insiste furiosa – ¿Crees que solo seguiré tus ordenes? No puedes simplemente decir lo que se te antoje de mis amigos ¿Explícame a qué te referías?– reclama exaltada levantándose para encararlo 

– Que niña más linda– exclama Rachel entrando por la compuerta, Abigail se sorprende de verla 

– No tenemos que explicarte nada, si fuera por nosotros estarías muerta en cuanto atravesaste el portal– la rubia se acerca agresivamente con la compuerta cerrándose tras ella 

– ¿No lo sabes? Es una orden de Grandfather, matar a cualquiera que atraviese el portal, aún si es un niño, incluso si es alguien de su familia– amenazante McKenzie la aparta de su novio de un empujón, la morena retrocede mirándolo incrédula pero él la ignora totalmente dirigiéndose en su prometida 

– ¿No estabas en la junta?– le pregunta cariñoso, jugando las puntas de su cabello 

– Solo rangos altos– la rubia suena claramente molesta sin embargo pronto cambia su humor – Tal vez deberías subir– le sonríe cariñosa yendo al fondo del cuarto 

– No, seguro quieren regañarlo a solas, después de todo si hay errores en las lecturas es su culpa– sonriente Dickson la abraza, para la menor es absurdo ver su repentino cambio ahora incluso suena despectivo hablando de Uno y extremadamente cariñoso con Rachel 

– Será genial cuando gobiernes un sector y yo tenga un alto rango por supuesto – le acaricia Rachel cariñosamente el brazo rodeándose con el 

– Claro– ríe Chad levemente al besarla, incomoda Abigail permanece sentada en la mesa evitando mirarlos sin embargo aún necesita conseguir información para entregársela a Tres, así que los escucha disimuladamente, sí, sabe que es peligroso pero ya lo ha decidido, no puede dejar solos a sus amigos. 


	18. Waffles

Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo y el suave calor de la habitación la tiene adormilada, se siente agotada pero tal vez es por lo agitado del día en cambio ellos siguen abrazados cariñosamente apoyados sobre un gabinete del fondo conversando a murmullos 

Abigail no sabe cuánto ha pasado pero siente que es mucho pues después de oír un rato de sandeces sobre los inconvenientes de la rubia, perdió el interés en intentar encontrar algún código en su plática, además se siente cansada tanto así que apenas oye los pasos de alguien entrar, voltea somnolienta descubriendo al joven calvo y sonríe 

Uno camina completamente enfocado en su móvil apenas mirándola al entrar yendo directo a los chicos sin embargo a ella no le molesta incluso usa ese tiempo para verlo mejor, sus frescos rasguños siguen ahí pero por la forma en que sujeta su "teléfono" puede notar que su mano no está tan herida como pensó inclusive parece que el resto de las heridas no lo molestan tanto pues su andar es como al principio, apresurado y enérgico hasta podría decirse que altivo 

– Tendrá que ser más noche de lo que planeamos– exclama el británico llamando la atención de la pareja 

– ¿Qué? ¿Sigues con ese estúpido plan? La máquina está custodiada ahora mismo ¿no lo viste?– cuestiona Rachel separándose molesta de su novio – Solo mátala y la desapareceremos, no necesitamos correr más riesgos– exige yendo al menor de los tres claramente enfadada 

– Espera, esta es una gran oportunidad de saber si podemos estabilizar el portal un largo tiempo– responde Uno tranquilamente aun cuando la rubia lo mira furiosa, ser más baja que él no parece intimidarla 

– Si la quieres de conejillo de indias porque no solo la entregas a Grandfather y programas la "prueba" en un horario razonable– lo increpa sarcástica 

– Ya, y decirle que a falta de una supervisión competente alguien robó una replicadora y ha traído a una KND– el británico lo dice casi con indiferencia – ¿Sabes cuánto odia su sola mención?– agrega más interesado en su reacción, la cara de la rubia muestra una clara frustración al oírlo 

– Tú sabías quién se la llevó– interviene Chad defendiéndola con un tono más agresivo 

– Hoagie no es el problema– asevera el joven calvo 

– ¿Cómo? él la robó ¿no? La llevó a los anarquistas ¿cierto? ¿Cómo no va ser el responsable de todo esto?– reclama la rubia exasperada – Solo debimos ir a su departamento y dispararle– agrega harta 

– Eso no importa ahora– le señala Uno a la menor que más despierta sigue atenta a lo que dicen 

– Esto es tú culpa, como siempre– lo acusa agresivamente la rubia, su pose cambia a l ataque y lo mira despectivamente, alarmada Abigail solo se mantiene al margen en especial por el pasivo silencio del joven calvo que desinteresado solo mira a Rachel 

– ¿Cómo se supone que pasaremos la vigilancia?– interviene Chad cortando un poco la tensión de ambos 

– Eso no es problema, en un par de horas solo quedaran los guardias usuales– contesta el británico ignorando la actitud de la mayor 

– ¿Qué? La sala estaba llena cuando salí, Father estaba investigando con todo su equipo– insiste McKenzie con desconfianza 

– Están haciendo pruebas pero se cansaran cuando ni siquiera encienda– sonríe Uno sorprendiéndola 

– Imposible ¿no enciende? Estaba bien esta mañana ¿cierto?– Rachel es toda preguntas, la morena también está confundida aunque no los quiere interrumpir, menos cuando el británico saca una pieza de su traje, pequeña y de cristal con llamativas terminales metálicas 

– ¿Un bulbo?– lo observa la rubia 

– Un transistor, tardarán meses para saber qué falta– la corta explicación que él da no convence a las chicas 

– ¿En qué nos beneficia que le estés desmontando piezas?– crítica agresiva la chica de ojos claros mirando a su novio y esperando la apoye aunque él solo mira al joven 

– Ya– sonríe Uno – Si no la hacen funcionar deducirán que los lectores no están bien calibrados ¿Cómo puede mostrar lecturas y datos si ni siquiera enciende? permitirán a mi equipo verificarlos, hoy en la noche– aclara algo animado 

– Entonces... las lecturas de hoy son las de la replicadora ¿verdad?– cuestiona Chad demasiado interesado 

– Exacto, por eso necesito acceder a los lectores para rastrearla, además que si la máquina no enciende él no podrá crear otro portal por ahora– una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción ilumina el rostro del joven calvo 

– Espera, Hoagie dijo que ustedes la inutilizaron, que no podía activarla de nuevo– interviene al fin Abigail, los mayores la miran casi sorprendidos, como si hubieran olvidado que estaba ahí 

– No, de hecho aún está rastreando entre universos, supongo que sabe que te atrapamos– responde Uno con decepción aunque pronto retoma su frialdad 

– No te creo, él dijo que su máquina fue quemada y yo no podría volver– ella insiste inquieta, claro que lo está ¿Cómo podría creerles si desde el principio se han negado a contarle la verdad? Uno pasa de ella irritándola aún más cuando se voltea a los rubios 

– Tomará un par de horas, iré a revisar algunos informes, vigílala– pide serio a la mayor 

– ¿Qué? No, nunca– se queja Rachel – Llévala a tu cuarto, no sería la primera chica ahí ¿cierto?– agrega mirándolo acusatoriamente, confrontándolo amenazante – Tú la trajiste, al menos cuídala– le insiste empujándolo – Además, no dispongas de nuestro tiempo caprichosamente, tenemos casi el mismo rango ¿sabes?– le recalca firme 

– ¿En serio?– le cuestiona él suspicaz, crispándola más 

– Hoy es mi noche libre– Chad abraza a su novia sobre los hombros para calmarla – Y no voy a pasarla de niñera, mucho menos de ella– su mirada fría hacia Uno no pasa desapercibida para Abigail que se cuestiona esa singularidad 

– Exacto– lo apoya su prometida mirando con desagrado a la menor – Además, iremos a una importante cena– sonríe presumida afirmando el brazo de su novio junto ella, tal vez alardea ante el joven calvo, Abigail no podría asegurarlo pero se siente incómoda de verlos 

– ¿Importante?– duda el británico revisando su móvil 

– Mi madre la organizo, es una cena familiar muy importante– ríe Rachel al verlo confundido, Chad evita mirarlo y la menor lo nota 

– Ah, ya– sonríe Uno con satisfacción, desconcertando a la mayor – Las tres de la mañana ¿podrían?– pregunta suavemente a la pareja 

– No, idiota, queremos pasar la noche juntos– recalca la rubia con hartazgo 

– A la una está bien– contesta Chad sorprendiéndola 

– ¿Eh?– exclama incrédula su novia 

– Tenemos que sacarla de aquí lo más pronto posible, esa noche y esta mañana estaba tu guardia a cargo ¿no lo entiendes? si Grandfather se entera todos seremos ejecutados– él es claro pero su tono suave y cariñoso parece ser lo que termina convenciendo a la chica 

– No todos ¿cierto?– le pregunta ella al menor, "Claro, siendo su único nieto Uno, estaría perdonado" supone Abigail en cambio él sonríe 

– ¿En serio crees que eso les importa? Father estaría más que contento de deshacerse de mí– es extraño pero parece animado al decirlo 

– No solo nos salvaremos– insiste Uno al par con la misma actitud audaz – Esta es la oportunidad que esperábamos– agrega claramente emocionado, Rachel asiente alegre incluso relucen sus brillantes ojos verdes en cambio Chad solo lo mira resignado con una sonrisa complaciente 

– Sí– responden ambos 

– Debo arreglarme– sonríe la rubia más motivada zafándose del mayor – A la una ¿cierto?– confirma al ir a la compuerta 

– Sí– responden los chicos antes de que ella salga 

– ¿Realmente funcionara?– duda el rubio volteando a verlo menos reacio 

– Claro ¿Te estás preocupando?– bromea Uno casi fraternalmente – No importa que pase ¿De acuerdo?– agrega alejándose para ir a la menor – Ve a arreglarte, sus padres son muy exigentes– la clara voz del chico no contiene ni un poco de duda, Abigail puede notarlo y también el pesar que eso genera en Chad, él desvía la mirada del chico a la salida 

– Espéranos, no intentes nada solo– le pide al irse, el británico no llega a contestarle apenas logra ver a compuerta cerrarse 

– Debí pedirle ropa a Rachel– musita mirando a la chica 

– No la necesito– responde Abigail rebelde 

– Nunca he cuidado niños ¿te portaras bien?– le pide el joven calvo señalándole que lo acompañe 

– Nunca, no obedezco a los adultos– responde ella renuente en cambio él sigue alejándose hacia la puerta, ella toma la mochila que Tres le dio pues sus cosas siguen dentro del maltratado bolso – ¿Adónde vamos?– le pregunta al ir tras él 

– Arriba– él se quita la chaqueta para cubrirá, la cálida prenda arropa agradablemente a la intrigada menor 

– ¿Tu cuarto está aquí?– cuestiona Abigail mientras busca quitársela de encima 

– Shh– murmura él acomodándola para pasar su brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros 

– Vamos– indica el británico cuando abre la compuerta y guiándola bajo su brazo, ella lo acompaña nerviosa viendo el largo pasillo, siente su corazón acelerarse y ofuscada se aferra al bolso, parecen volver al ascensor sin embargo le alarma oír unos leves pasos desde el corredor cercano y voltea de inmediato buscando saber quién viene pero él acelera su paso resonando sus pisadas deteniendo al par de soldados 

– Buenas noches, general– lo saludan tensos y demasiado espantados, la menor solo ve un segundo a los impresionados gemelos que pretenden no notarla 

– Sigan con su ronda– responde él llevándola al ascensor, dejándolos atrás, tan pronto llegan las puertas se abren, ambos esperan que alguien salga pero el elevador está vacío, la sospecha en el rostro de él no pasa desapercibida para la menor que intrigada lo analiza atentamente mientras pasan 

Uno presiona el botón del piso 42 entonces ella intenta salir de su abrazo pero recuerda las cámaras así que se acerca, avergonzada mira los números cambiar deseando salir pronto de ahí pues ese contacto la incómoda, no es que sea desagradable y es eso lo que más la perturba, lo cálido y reconfortante de la sensación o incluso que su fragancia le resulte relajante con todo y el ligero aroma de sangre 

– ¿Realmente estará todo bien?– musita temerosa replegándose más, mira atentamente su rostro pero al notarlo se aleja ruborizada, la pesada mano del chico acaricia su cabeza acercándola mientras cubre su cara para la cámara 

– Lo estará, te lo prometo– susurra él suavemente casi susurrando, su profunda voz rebosa de seguridad, pero para la chica hay un tenue dejo de dolor, ella misma está confundida, claro que quiere volver a su casa sin embargo irse solo así le produce conflicto, quiere asegurarse de que hace lo correcto y también que de alguna forma él está triste, como suena su voz, llorosa lo mira pero el rostro del mayor no refleja esa emoción sigue casi indiferente mirando al frente, frustrada intenta apartarlo pero su mano la afirma suavemente 

– Ya estamos aquí– le sonríe cariñosamente "Finge para las cámaras" piensa disgustada cuando el ascensor se detiene y sus reflejantes puertas se abren, al salir le sorprende la pequeña estancia aunque no tiene tiempo de mirarla bien ya que él va a la cristalina compuerta al frente 

El blanquecino material parece un grueso cristal, él solo levanta su mano frente la compuerta y entonces esta se abre, asombrada intenta analizar lo que pasó resultándole incomprensible hasta que ve el delgado brazalete negro en la muñeca del mayor, pensándolo bien no lo podía notar ya que había traído sus guantes todo este tiempo, pero pensándolo mejor tal vez ha visto esas pulseras negras en los demás, no está segura, no llega a aclararse cuando ya están dentro del lujoso departamento 

Bueno tal vez lujoso es una exageración sin embargo es bastante grande e impresionante, sus minimalistas muebles de acabados negros o cromados definitivamente van con él al contrario del inusual piso y techo, cubiertos con largas piezas de nacarado material que se parece demasiado al de la compuerta, mirando lo grueso que este es no le sorprendería que resistiera sus pesos, sin embargo le recuerdan alguno de esos pretenciosos clubs llenos de espejos o luces neón aunque aquí parece combinar bien con el resto de los muebles, tan pronto se cierra la compuerta él la suelta separándose casi brusco 

– ¿Ya cenaste?– pregunta Uno secamente, casi con tono monótono, mientras va la sala 

– Si, bueno... algo así– responde ella sacándose la chaqueta del chico entregándosela 

– Déjala ahí, me iré a bañar– despreocupado parece ir a su alcoba – Espera ¿algo así?– voltea serio alzando una ceja – Seguro solo fueron botanas ¿no?– cuestiona 

– No, bueno...– duda la morena extrañamente insegura, él pasa a su lado yendo a la cocina 

– Aun me pregunto ¿cómo no se desmaya?- comenta el británico casi con preocupación 

– ¿Kuki?- pregunta interesada y sorprendida 

– ¿Qué?- él se detiene repentinamente volteando a verla, tal vez no notó que lo dijo en voz alta o no esperaba que ella preguntara 

– ¿En serio vives aquí?– Abigail nerviosa intenta relajar el ambiente cambiando el tema, 

– Sí, soy más eficiente así– el joven sonríe retomando su camino al cromado refrigerador – Abajo está la cafetería- lo abre mirando su interior – Podría pedirte algo– agrega mientras busca entre los sonoros frascos 

– No, gracias– se acerca la morena lentamente para ver qué hace cuando él saca una caja blanca 

– No es la gran cosa pero podría gustarte– él le sonríe con claro cansancio 

– ¿Qué es? – cuestiona sinceramente interesada, aunque además se da un respiro 

– Pastel de trufulla– responde Uno metiéndolo al microondas, o eso le parece a la menor, que no termina de comprender qué tipo de pastel es 

– ¿Tiene carne?– cuestiona confundida 

– Claro o sería demasiado dulce– responde el chico antes que el aparato suene – ¿Haz comido miel de abeja?– insiste al sacarlo con cuidado del horno, el vapor aromático llega a la chica que asiente 

– Pues es un poco más especiada, ten cuidado está caliente– él sirve la gruesa rebanada en un pequeño y elegante plato rojo poniendo un tenedor cerca 

– Hay jugos en la heladera– le señala al alejarse, ella lo sigue con la mirada mientras el suave aroma de la comida le abre el apetito 

– No escapes– recalca el mayor deteniéndose cerca de la puerta a su cuarto, Abigail se siente extraña porque todo él le recuerda a su amigo 

– No, no lo haré– sonríe ella acomodando su gorra, ignorándola entra a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él. 


	19. Caramel Popcorn

Abigail mantiene la vista en la cerrada compuerta mientras se sienta a la simpática mesa para dos, es raro verlo ser tan distante y tener el deseo de acercarse, como si fueran amigos, este Nigel Uno es difícil de entender porque su frialdad le incomoda y a veces le da pequeñas muestras de afecto o comodidad sin embargo cambia muy pronto. 

Mira las sillas y la mesa, ambas con pocas señas de haber sido usadas, analizando el lugar incluso parece extraño que haya dos sillas, el tenedor también es extraño no solo por su forma redondeada o lo separados dientes triangulares, los incomprensibles símbolos en el mango e incluso el absurdo agujero triangular que tiene en su parte cóncava le resultan anormales 

Por más que lo analiza no parecen tener importancia así que decide comer un pedazo pequeño del pastel tratando de saborear los ingredientes, comiendo el suave relleno de dulce carne nota el orden casi intacto del apartamento, sabe bien que él pasa poco tiempo ahí pero lo limpio del sitio la desconcierta 

Caminando junto el librero tras el sofá mira interesada la enorme pantalla incrustada en la pared aunque es el ventanal al fondo le es más atrayente, se detiene asombrada por vista a la ciudad, cientos de luces brillan entre los sombríos edificios que altos se imponen bloqueando su vista a más allá del centro, e impiden crear un mapa mental, por más lejos que intenta ver son solo azoteas sin embargo el cielo luce increíblemente claro y estrellado, a diferencia de su ciudad. 

– Wow– exhala cerca del cristal añorando aquellos años que fue líder supremo y se pasaba todos los días en la luna, termina el pastel dejando el plato de lado e intenta salir al balcón pero la puerta está cerrada con llave 

– Quedamos que no huirías– susurra Nigel apoyado en el marco de su puerta, relajado la mira forcejear con la gruesa puerta de cristal 

– No prometí nada– sonríe Abigail parando avergonzada 

– Ya– contesta él con la vista fija en ella 

– ¿De verdad te bañaste?– bromea Cinco esperando no sonar tensa, él trae una ligera remera carmesí y lo que parecen ser otros pantalones limpios, aunque idénticos a los anteriores negros de tipo militar algo ajustados, la fresca fragancia del jabón mentolado la pone inexplicablemente nerviosa 

– ¿Quieres que lave tu ropa?– pregunta él rompiendo el silencio, los leves cortes en su rostro ya no parecen haber sido hechos esta mañana sin contar que los múltiples magullones han perdido su tono intenso, incrédula lo mira nerviosa 

– No querrás volver con eso ¿cierto?– señala él ya que ella parece perturbada – ¡Ah! tus cosas están abajo, haré que las traigan– parece acordarse e ir a la entrada 

– No– responde efusiva intentando detenerlo pero mareada trastabilla cayendo apenas metiendo el brazo para no golpearse en la cara, manchando la blusa que Kuki le dio 

– ¿Estás bien?– Uno corre a ayudarla 

– Sí– responde Abigail sentándose mareada, siente el calor de su propia sangre salir de su nariz 

– Diablos– exclama él corriendo por unos pañuelos – ¿Chad no te dio una pastilla?– pregunta molesto al volver y tomar cuidadosamente su nuca mientras ella intenta asimilar que pasa 

– No es grave– musita más calmado apretando la parte blanda de su nariz, su mano evita que ella levante la cabeza bruscamente 

– No la tome– murmura la morena apretando los pañuelos usados, frustrada de su situación actual en cambio él ríe negando levemente 

– Creo que tengo un par– el británico presiona levemente la nariz de la menor para que ella la sujete 

– Aun la traigo– Abigail intenta alzar la cabeza pero la cálida mano de Uno la detiene 

– Ya, iré por un jugo entonces– le indica él para cambiar de lugar y ella lo hace, deteniendo su propia nariz la chica lo ve ir al refrigerador 

– ¿Fresa o mango?– pregunta el británico algo amable 

– Da igual– responde reacia mientras busca el medicamento en su bolsillo, con una mano es difícil en especial sentada sobre sus piernas sin poderse parar 

– Ayúdame un poco ¿quieres?– le pide Uno rodeándola con los brazos para alzarla 

– ¿Eh? No– se queja ella empujándolo 

– No lo sueltes– exclama él al levantarla dejando la botella sobre ella, nerviosa la toma mientras con la derecha aprieta su nariz apoyando su cabeza en el pectoral del mayor 

– Lo siento– se separa increíblemente ruborizada chocando la visera de su gorra contra su rostro 

– No importa– musita Uno, Abigail no logra ver su expresión y si levanta más la cara solo lo volverá a golpear, se siente intrigada con esa respuesta pero sorprendida ve que la lleva a su cuarto 

– ¿Qué haces?– reacciona molesta 

– Los sillones son de cuero– aclara él apoyándola en su cama 

– Oh, lo siento ¿No se manchara tu precioso cobertor?– cuestiona entre ofendida y bromista 

– Claro pero quiero uno nuevo– le sonríe él al pasarle un almohadón, esa sonrisa sincera relaja a la chica 

– Cuando sonríes así se parecen mucho– ríe al rozar delicadamente su clara oreja, asombrado por el toque Uno la mira atónito sujetando su mano – ¡Ah! lo siento– se disculpa, sus azules ojos dudan en mirarla y avergonzado se aleja de ella 

– Eh... no yo... perdón este...Nigel sonríe así– se disculpa asombrada de sus actos – Pero actúas muy diferente– murmura sin saber cómo explicarse 

– ¿Ah sí?– cuestiona el joven calvo levantando el jugo de la cama, ella recuerda la píldora volviendo a buscarla mientras él va a su cómoda sacando un frasco 

– Solo una– indica al entregárselo 

– ¿Tomas muchas?– pregunta ella mirando el frasquito anaranjado sacando una mientras busca leer la etiqueta, rápidamente él se lo quita 

– No es mío– el británico lo guarda veloz en su bolsillo, su leve nerviosismo hace sonreír a la chica – Sobre tu ropa ¿ya decidiste?– cuestiona cambiando el tema 

– ¡Ah! está rota– responde la menor abriendo la vieja bolsa naranja sacando su blusa negra señalándole los desgarrones causados por su persecución 

– Esta también– le señala él la manga izquierda rasgada de las orillas y la manchada de su sangre en la manga derecha e incluso el frente 

– Cierto– musita Abigail revisándola, en silencio él va a la puerta del armario abriéndola cuando algo zumba entre sus ropas 

– Diablos– chasquea Uno alejándose y señalando que se mantenga quieta al irse a la sala, ella asiente pero tan pronto él sale se voltea al cajón 

Ansiosa revisa su contenido hallando pocas cosas la mayoría de uso personal aunque al fondo un delgado estuche rojo apenas se puede distinguir, soltando su nariz usa ambas manos para sacarlo, lo gira cuidadosamente interesada en su forma rectangular y su poco peso 

La tersa cubierta de rojo cuero sintético parece nueva, siendo plano lo único que diferencia una cara de la otra es la pequeña plaquita negra de lisa superficie, que Abigail toca encontrándola plástica y lisa, repentinamente el estuche se abre asustándola, se abre cual libro y dentro hay una delgadísima pantalla con su correspondiente teclado 

– Una Tablet ¿eh?– la mira desde varios ángulos, entonces se desliza del estuche una pieza de papel que cae sobre su regazo y la menor la toma cuidadosa de no mancharlo con su sangre, dándole vuelta al grueso papel blanco queda atónita al ver la foto, deja la Tablet de lado parándose presurosa al ir en busca del chico desesperada por oír una explicación pero tan pronto llega a la entrada oye esa familiar voz 

– La vi, lo juro– llora la chica en la pantalla, la compuerta se ha abierto automáticamente y Abigail se mueve lentamente intentando ver sin ser vista, pegada al muro cercano se asoma cautelosa mirando a la alterada morena de pelo corto 

– Lucia tan real– los labios de la joven tiemblan mientras sus ojos llorosos se mantienen en él 

– Solo cálmate– murmura Uno frente su pantalla en la sala, de pie atento a la nerviosa mayor intentando calmarla 

– No, no entiendes YO LA VI– grita alterada la mayor llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si quisiera contenerse – Solo ven– ruega con desesperación, demostrando su cansancio 

– Ahora no puedo... yo... iré mañana– responde él atento a la pantalla – ¿Revisaste tu sangre?– cuestiona suavemente 

– No, no fue un sueño y no estoy volviéndome loca– responde intranquila la mayor, su rostro tenso y preocupado consterna a Abigail que mira desesperada a su hermana 

– Escucha, solo descansa, toma algo para dormir, mañana iré...lo juro– la preocupación del británico suena sincera sin embargo no logra calmar a ninguna 

– Yo... ella lucia tan... asustada, no fue un sueño, Nigel, yo sentí su piel– Cree intenta explicarle pero está demasiado liada, su voz se ahoga en los lamentos, se abraza a sí misma en claro intento de calmarse – Yo la...– se aleja de la cámara con la vista perdida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como si fuera a colgar, luce tan pálida que Abigail se asoma angustiada 

– ¡¡Cree escúchame!!– grita Nigel firmemente sacándola de ese estado – Toma un calmante, voy para allá– exclama llamando su atención – Estaré ahí en poco– asevera dándose la vuelta viendo a Abigail que pillada retrocede rápidamente temiendo ser vista por la mayor 

– No estás solo...– musita Cree impactada 

– No, espera... esto tiene una explicación– intenta aclararle el joven 

– Claro...estás muy ocupado ¿cierto?– la mayor recrimina con decepción 

– No Cree, ella– 

– No me importa– grita Cree interrumpiéndolo – Diviértase mucho y tenga una cómoda y larga vida Señor Uno– agrega más exaltada 

– Ella no es...– insiste el otro 

– Espero que al menos sea bonita– el furioso rostro de mayor al colgar es lo único que Abigail puede ver cuando sale. 


	20. Twix

Cabizbajo y de espaldas a la menor Uno exhala pesadamente pasando su mano por su cuello destensándose 

– No deberías espiar a los adultos– musita extrañamente tranquilo al voltear, Abigail permanece inexpresiva y cerca de la puerta insegura de qué contestar sujetando el rígido papel reaccionando al oírlo crujir 

– ¿Por qué tienes esto?– pregunta al fin sujetando la imagen, la sostiene firmemente aunque está demasiado preocupada 

– ¿Y también esculcas cajones?– cuestiona él menos paciente exigiendo de vuelta la foto 

– Fuiste tú ¿no es cierto? Tú me trajiste ¿verdad? ¿Hoagie y tú están aliados? ¿Dónde me tomaste esta foto?– grita exasperada mostrándosela empujándolo con ella 

– Esa no eres tú– responde él tomando la foto pero la menor se la arrebata rápidamente 

– Está soy yo– le señala harta, sin importarle reiniciar su hemorragia 

– No, sus ojos son ámbar claro y los tuyos café avellana– recalca Uno pasando su mano sobre su lesionada calva descansando en el respaldo del sillón 

– ¿Eh?– ella mira de nuevo la foto, el intenso verde del jardín decorado con pequeñas luces dificulta saber el color de ojos de la delgada chica de la foto 

Sonriendo levemente y distraída de la cámara Abigail luce una blanca blusa de encaje con resaltadas rosas, que la KND no recuerda haber usado o siquiera visto antes, su cabello café obscuro casi negro esta peinado solo de un lado con pequeñas flores nacaradas que se entretejen en él, la parte suelta se riza larga y sedosa mientras en lugar de sus arracadas favoritas trae un par de pequeños broqueles de perla 

– Tu rostro es un poco más redondo e infantil, Abby tenía 17 ahí– comenta él, interesado en recuperar la imagen 

– ¿Cómo voy a creerte?– reclama ella mirando la pantalla apagada 

– ¿Tienes un vestido así? O ¿has ido a una cena en el centro médico?– cuestiona Uno mirándola, no frustrado, no molesto, sino triste, sus azules ojos apenas la miran pero ella puede reconocer esa tristeza, tan clara como la suya 

– Regrésamela – pide suavemente, en un susurro doloroso de oír, le tiende la mano permaneciendo lejano e inmóvil, Abigail duda, mirándola puede reconocerse aún si no recuerda ese lugar o haberse arreglado así 

– Es… la Abigail de este mundo– reacciona sintiéndose aún más confundida – ¿Por qué tienes tú esta foto?– le cuestiona al silencioso chico, sus llorosos ojos azules le evitan la mirada 

– ¡¡Oh por dios!! Hoagie lo dijo ¿tú la mataste? ¿Por eso tienes la foto? Ella era rebelde ¿cierto?– asustada retrocede nerviosamente 

– No... ¿Hoagie cree eso?– Uno voltea angustiado, no avanza ni retira su mano, dolido de la acusación niega lagrimeando, despejando sus ojos rápidamente – Ella era mi prometida– asegura calmándose un poco mirando al fin a la menor 

– No– asevera Abigail sin creerle – Hoagie era su novio creo que incluso vivían juntos– afirma – Y Kuki es quien se debía casar contigo, ella me lo dijo– agrega más segura avanzando para encararlo 

– ¿Qué? No, no entiendes, lo decidimos nosotros, Abigail y Yo lo decidimos– él toma la muñeca de la chica llevándola de vuelta al cuarto, no es brusco y ella lo sigue expectante, recoge el delgado dispositivo abriéndolo y pasando su índice sobre el lector interno del aparato, la pantalla enciende al instante 

– Mira las fotos, si quieres también los videos– teclea para desplegar las imágenes – Esa es la verdadera Abigail Lincoln de este mundo– aclara señalando la foto donde ambos sonríen juntos, los ojos de la chica brillan cariñosos con la sonrisa más alegre que la menor se ha visto, resaltando sus ruborizadas mejillas mientras es abrazada por él 

– Si, debía casarme con Sanban pero ella se negó hace años, antes que conociera a Abby– la manera en que Nigel dice su nombre la sorprende, su voz se suaviza, tierno, rebosante de cariño, es como si cada sílaba le costara y al mismo tiempo brotará llena de memorias, toda ella tiembla extrañamente alegre de oírle decirlo aún si no se refiere a ella 

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta, levemente ruborizada al entregarle la foto 

– ¿Qué?– él luce confundido 

– ¿Cómo se conocieron?– insiste Abigail tomando su mano, él revisa la imagen sin apartarse de ella 

– Eso no importa– desganadamente él le quita la Tablet 

– ¿Por qué?– ella se aferra deteniéndolo, Uno sonríe triste suspirando agotado o tal vez mermado emocionalmente 

– En un cumpleaños de mi abuelo, normalmente se hace una fiesta en el estadio principal – el mayor parece renuente a contarlo pero ella le da tiempo pues sus llorosos ojos aclaran la razón 

– Aún éramos estudiantes, nosotros del Profesor Triple Extra Grande y ellas de su padre... eran las mejores en todo el instituto de desarrollo médico... Cree incluso postulaba para ser directora de un departamento de ingeniería reconstructiva– su tono se mantiene serio o al menos eso intenta pues las leves pausas junto los pequeños suspiros cuelan su pesar y como si cediera al peso del recuerdo se sienta en la cama mirando las imágenes del dispositivo 

– Pero Abby era más decidida, iba por el puesto de su padre, realmente se esforzaba mucho– sonríe melancólico pasando las fotos, ella las mira pero cae en cuenta de algo 

– ¿En un cumpleaños de tu abuelo?– pregunta Cinco extrañada de que tal evento se lleve a cabo recordando que según Kuki no había sido visto en años 

– Sí, sé que suena estúpido pero debemos ir a un evento llevando presentes aun cuando él no va– responde él cerrando las diapositivas 

– Porque no puede alejarse de la fuente de la juventud ¿cierto?– cuestiona Cinco interesada en su reacción en cambio él no parece sorprenderse sólo se deja caer a la cama casi indiferente 

– Sí, entonces ¿Sanban lo sabe?– Uno lo dice tan leve que la menor duda de haberlo oído – Ya eso da igual– sonríe decepcionado – Abby está muerta y ahora solo estoy yo– 

– Y Chad ¿cierto?– recrimina Abigail irritada de verlo sonreír después de esas muestras de dolor por la muerte de su otro yo, bueno no, de su antigua novia, está hecha una maraña de sentimientos pero la ira de verlo con el rubio remonta todas 

– ¿Qué?– él no parece entender su tono y eso la cabrea más 

– Ella murió ¿y tú sales con alguien más? ¿Qué hay de Cree? No parecen solo amigos y ¿Rachel o Fanny?– recalca molesta, sin saber qué hacer quiere llorar pero no sabe porque 

– Tienes razón, Cree no es solo mi amiga, es la hermana de mi prometida, la chica que nos ayudó a salir a escondidas, la única que sabía de nuestra relación y futura boda, es casi mi hermana– él se sienta en la cama, explicando todo con tranquilidad 

Ella mira sus ojos con atención, decididos y sinceros, puede recordar esa mirada del Nigel que conoce, sin embargo es claro que él está molesto, notando su reacción 

Uno nota la reacción de la menor, atento toma la pequeña y temblorosa mano de la agitada chica, sigue sentado en la cama con ella en frente, de pie, la mente de la menor es un caos y apenas nota el contacto cuando él habla – Escucha Cinco, tú y ella no son la misma persona– le susurra al acercarla 

– No, ya lo sé pero...– intenta mirarlo pero perturbada nota como la ha llamado, es extraño pero no se siente conforme en con el tono, simple y burdo, no, ella no quiere ser tratada así, sus amigos nunca lo dirían tan planamente, confundida apenas si se aproxima a él 

– Lo de Chad es complicado– asevera Uno aproximándola suavemente a la cama donde ella se sienta llorosa, intenta sacar una emoción de su rostro pero él es difícil, justo ahora siente que solo fuerza sus emociones en él 

– ¿La amabas?– susurra temerosa, no sabe porque solo siente una fuerte angustia al verlo insensible 

– Claro, la amo, yo aún la amo – responde Nigel sin dudarlo 

– ¿Entonces porque?– aferrada a su mano Abigail exige una respuesta, sí, lo exige, ¿la amó?, amó a la Abigail Lincoln de este universo y ahora simplemente ¿puede estar con cualquier otra persona? 

– Todos necesitamos ser amados, tú, yo, Chad– responde él sin retirar su mano, no, sus ojos siguen fijos en ella pero ella lo aparta 

– Y Rachel también ¿verdad?– reclama molesta, claro que esa respuesta le molesta, esa es la peor respuesta que pudo oír e intenta irse pero él la retiene del hombro 

– Si, incluso ella ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Quedarme solo para siempre?– Nigel pierde la calma, la presiona o aparta ella no puede saberlo solo ve la desesperación en sus ojos 

– ¿Qué? No puedo creerlo– grita sin intimidarse – ¿Cuánto esperaste? ¿Tanto te costó guardarle luto? ¿Simplemente corriste a sus brazos? ¿O ya salías con él antes de que muriera?– Abigail es algo cínica al final exasperando al mayor 

– No, nunca, joder, estaba solo y asustado, todo fue mi culpa ¿crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que yo quería entrometerme en su relación? No, obvio no, yo quería que se quedaran juntos– grita Nigel molesto soltándola, alterado niega casi recriminándoselo, a sí mismo, le evita la mirada a la morena que tensa por su inesperado estallido quiere alejarse sin embargo él exhala pesadamente volteando la vista al techo 

– Arruine el plan– musita casi para sí 

– ¿El plan?– duda la menor suponiendo algo más grande, algo que Uno haría 

– Chad solo está nervioso porque pronto será su boda, lo oíste ¿cierto? él y Rachel se casaran entonces justo como está planeado por el sistema serán felices juntos, se olvidaran de mí y tendrán una hermosa familia, solo están asustados– con inseguridad y un deseo de certeza en sus palabras él sonríe más sereno 

– ¿Y si no?– cuestiona Abigail sintiendo un dolor en el pecho al oírlo 

– No tendrán opción, está decidido– asegura afligido, tocando levemente su costado herido 

– ¿Entonces para ti es mejor seguir las órdenes de tu abuelo y su sistema que luchar por la persona que amas?– pregunta indignada 

– ¿Qué? No, decídete ¿Qué quieres? Ya luche por la persona que amo, nos íbamos a casar, una semana antes del accidente y no pudo ser ¿Ahora quieres que le arruine la vida a Chad por una relación sin futuro?– él solo niega cansado, confundido e incrédulo 

– ¿Sin futuro?– duda, intrigada 

– Eso no tiene que ver contigo– recalca Uno llevándose la mano a la cara intentando calmarse, entender o lo que sea 

– ¿Qué? yo... – insiste ella acercándose 

– ¿Por qué tengo que explicarte esto a ti? ¿Solo porque te pareces? ¿Porque crees que ustedes son la misma persona? NO, te equivocas, Abby nunca le dispararía a alguien, nunca le cuestionaría a otra persona si debe o no amar a alguien, era dulce y amable, se preocupaba por los demás y hacia lo que fuera por ayudarles, me comprendía, teníamos los mismos ideales y aun con lo que soy jamás me lo recrimino, era la mujer más perfecta del mundo– harto y desesperado intenta detenerla, está cansado de oír sus reclamos, tenso la aparta apresando su hombro, no es brusco ni agresivo como si solo quisiera mantener esa distancia 

– Basta, por favor solo quédate aquí hasta que abramos el portal– exclama a punto de levantarse pero ella lo evita, reteniendo su mano sobre ella 

– Lo siento– susurra apenado sin embargo ella no lo suelta 

–Perdón pero no puedo verte sin dejar de pensar en Nigel, mi amigo, sé que no somos los mismos pero de alguna forma nosotros...– la menor no puede aclararse a sí misma –Tu suenas como él, te vez como él pero eres tan diferente, Uno jamás le serviría al abuelo– sigue abrumada no obstante tiene que explicárselo a él y a sí misma, su voz es la clara mezcla entre reclamo y culpa 

– Escucha, sé que esto es confuso pero tú tienes que aceptar esto, este no es tu mundo y yo no soy ese chico– Uno usa esa seria y grave voz que resuena en la memoria de Cinco, sí, ya oyó antes ese tono desilusionado y resignado del adulto, ya estuvo antes a punto de perderlo 

–No, tal vez no eres el mismo pero eres Uno, tú eres Nigel Uno – ella está segura y quiere insistir pero él niega 

–No es lo mismo, no soy él, seguro tu Nigel es un chico intrépido, que hace lo que quiere pero yo tengo obligaciones, ya no soy un niño jugando. Hay gente valiosa para mí que peligra si fallo– recalca sobrio dejando esa indiferencia de lado, sus ojos desbordan convicción, su mano sigue sobre ella, firme y cálida transmitiendo esa fuerza en la voz que la morena reconoce y añora, aun cuando sus palabras la contradicen 

Cinco quiere refutar sin embargo piensa en Chad, Fanny e incluso "Maurice" claramente cada uno escapa del sistema del abuelo, también Kuki y Wally quienes siguen siendo enemigos no obstante él no los mató y puede ser que hasta los esté encubriendo 

–Ya– sonríe la menor sin deseos de insistir, está fatigada de presionarlo, sigue incrédula pero también ve el cansancio en sus ojos, "Esto no lleva a nada" piensa soltándose entonces contrario a lo que pensaba él no se va 

–Perdona– musita Uno estirándose para tomar la Tablet, tal vez, el asombro de la chica es demasiado obvio al mirarlo y tal vez por eso él se queda a su lado 

– Tu eres una KND ¿Cierto? – Pregunta recogiendo cuidadosamente la foto, mirándola atentamente delineando cada detalle de la imagen –Debe ser difícil- susurra el británico sin apartarse de su recuerdo, absorta en la reconfortante sensación que le transmite Abigail se toma una diminuta libertad 

– Luce hermosa– susurra avergonzada de decirlo pero lo cree, esa Abigail Lincoln parece feliz y satisfecha aunque tal vez es solo porque estaba frente alguien que amaba – ¿Tú la tomaste? – pregunta impulsiva 

– Sí, era hermosa– responde Nigel suavemente, el leve tono rebosa de ternura aunque pronto exhala dolorosamente para la menor – Esa noche le pedí matrimonio– sonríe temblorosamente, como si supiera que ella desea saberlo sin atreverse a preguntar, ella retiene la mano aún sobre su hombro asintiendo en silencio, sintiendo esa pesada angustia como propia 

– Parecía un sueño, brillaba entre el jardín y los invitados, no podía apartar mis ojos, con esas pequeñas rosas blancas que parecían solo brotar de ella, como si divinamente floreciera pura y perfecta, llena de amor– sus dedos afirman la foto alejándola tan pronto sus lágrimas brotan, Cinco lo abraza y sin pensarlo acaricia su rostro para calmarlo sin embargo él detiene su pequeña mano, la calidez que desprende abraza suavemente la tibia piel de la morena, su corazón se agita al mirarlo a los ojos en un intento de comprenderlo e inmersa en esa necesidad lo besa impulsivamente, sin entender cómo o porque no se detiene y él no se resiste. 


	21. Ice cream

Atrapa sus labios suave y tiernamente delineando con cada movimiento la boca del mayor, que entre dulce e intenso cada vez va más profundo, chupa sus rosados labios jugando con su tierna lengua, Abigail se deja llevar por la placentera sensación que cálidamente la nubla la cabeza, siente que se derrite deliciosamente cada que él se mueve dentro de su boca 

No quiere pensar en nada, no quiere recordar a nadie sólo desea sentirse cálida por dentro y dejar de llorar, sus manos lo acarician mientras se apoya en él para acostarse lentamente encimándose sobre su cálido pectoral afirmándose deseosa de olvidarse del mundo mientras lo acaricia sin embargo antes que su mano se cuele bajo la ropa de Uno él la detiene 

– No, pará– suspira respirando agitado, ella también lo está y sus labios rojizos e hinchados de chupar y ser chupados arden agradablemente intentando besarle 

– Espera– pide él suavemente bajo sus caricias 

– No– se queja Abigail besando su oreja y cuello, ansiosa 

– Pará– grita él volteándose veloz quedando sobre ella sujetándola de ambas manos 

Abigail llora confundida y aterrada, no por él sino por lo que hacía – Lo siento– llora intentando cubrir su cara – Yo...– no logra pronunciar palabra atónita por sus acciones se lamenta avergonzada, Uno suelta sus manos apoyándose de rodillas en la cama dejándola bajo él 

– Lo sé, tú Hoagie murió hace poco ¿cierto? Y ahora esto... ¿debes sentirte muy sola y confundida?– musita intentando calmarla, acariciando el brazo que la chica usa para cubrir su rostro 

– Abby murió hace más de dos años y sí, tienes razón, yo cometí el mismo error que tú, lastimando a las personas que me aman– la leve voz del joven expresa el dolor y la culpa aun intentando consolarla 

Ella sabe que la empujo su desesperación pero también siente que hay algo más ahí, dentro de ella, no lo entiende pero comprende la preocupación del mayor, calmándose a sí misma asiente dispuesta a descubrirse el rostro 

– ¡¡Uno!!– grita repentinamente la pantalla de la alcoba encendiéndose sorpresivamente, Nigel apenas tiene tiempo de cubrirla con el cobertor de la cama 

– ¿Qué diablos haces?– insiste el hombre al gritar, Abigail se oculta bajo el mayor y la tela oyendo a ese reclamante adulto, que por la estridente y molesta voz le resulta fácil de reconocer 

– No enciendas las cámaras de mi cuarto cuando quieras– le reclama Uno irritado 

– ¿Sigues con eso?– se queja el otro con disgusto de descubrirlo acompañado 

– Sí, y queremos privacidad– exige seriamente el joven calvo – O tal vez quieras venir y verlo en persona– sonríe más insinuante, Abigail puede ver lo relajado que luce asombrándose de su compostura incluso en momentos así, moviéndose cuidadosa y esperando poder ver sin ser vista, logrando ver al irritado hombre 

– Olvida eso y ven de inmediato– ordena el castaño obscuro sujetando sus lentes para que no caigan por su exaltación – Esto es urgente– agrega notando la indiferencia del otro, sin perder de vista el movimiento de la cama 

Abigail nunca pensó en ver al irascible y vil adulto con ese obscuro uniforme militarizado que todos parecen usar, sus gruesas gafas de marco rojo no combinan con él además de ese extraño tono entre frustrado e inepto que usa con el joven 

– ¿Qué? Dijeron que la cámara estaría sellada hasta mañana– cuestiona Uno fingiendo buscar su celular 

– Algo pasa con los lectores, solo ven aquí– indica estricto el castaño obscuro casi pelinegro 

– Ya, claro, veré– responde el joven sin insistir en su móvil – Juntare a mi equipo y ahora vamos– asegura a modo despedida pero el mayor niega 

– No, no entiendes, Father está aquí, ven ahora– su tono desesperado y tenso parece hacer reaccionar al chico que cambia completamente de actitud 

– Sí– responde el joven calvo yendo por su chaqueta, la parte superior del uniforme 

– Uno, no quiero ajenos paseándose dentro del edificio– ordena pasivamente Benedicto 

– Claro, señor no se preocupe– asiente Uno firmemente vistiéndose rápido, desconecta la pantalla sin darle tiempo al mayor de contestar y va al armario abriendo un cajón, sacando otra de esas máscaras extrañas 

– ¿Tienes que usar eso?– pregunta Abigail inesperadamente 

– Claro– sonríe Uno al ponérsela – Las cámaras están apagadas– murmura al ir a la menor, para ella es incómodo verlo así pero despreocupado se hinca cerca de Abigail removiéndose un poco la máscara 

– Aquí no hay micrófonos ni más cámaras que la del monitor– le señala – Duerme un poco, traerán tus cosas pronto aunque las dejarán en la entrada– suena animado casi ansioso de ir y ella solo asiente 

– Pronto volverás a casa– le sonríe Uno reacomodando su careta al alejarse – Tomate la pastilla– agrega más estricto cuando cierra la compuerta al salir, ella se destapa al fin, molesta y avergonzada de ser tratada como una niña. 

Tras un largo rato de intentar conciliar el sueño, completamente a solas y en la oscuridad de ese cuarto acepta al fin que no podrá hacerlo, sigue ansiosa, sintiéndose culpable de lo impulsiva que fue, nerviosa medita sobre ello pensándolo de nuevo, sabe que la desesperanza e inseguridad fueron en parte lo que la empujó a hacerlo sin embargo tiene esa incertidumbre sobre cómo se sintió 

"Yo cometí el mismo error que tú, lastimando a las personas que me aman" recuerda las palabras del mayor "¿A quién se refiere? ¿Chad, Rachel, Fanny?" la duda le desconcierta, es verdad que preferiría que fueran los dos primeros pero tampoco vio gran química entre él y la pelirroja, a no, ahora es pelinegra 

Trata de darle sentido a esa maraña de emociones mientras se remueve entre la cobija, huele levemente a él pero también hay un tenue toque de otra fragancia, intenta percibirla cuando entre la cobija su pie choca con la Tablet que sigue en la cama, rápidamente se sienta sobre el cobertor, sorprendida de hallarla aún abierta y prendida la toma con cuidado 

Tal vez es incorrecto pero revisa las variadas carpetas y archivos mirando los múltiples trabajos, esos programas son tan parecidos y diferentes a los que ella conoce sin embargo por su uso intuitivo resultan fáciles de utilizar descubriendo que es cierto, la Abigail de este mundo estudiaba para ser médico cirujano y por lo visto esta Tablet era suya, revisa los nombres de los archivos pero uno en especial le llama la atención 

– ¿PASTEL?– murmura abriéndolo interesada, aunque parece un archivo de texto resulta una carpeta con varios documentos, planos y fotografías, Abigail lee cada uno rápidamente analizando las imágenes e intentando asimilar todo 

Los primeros escritos y fotos son de hace cinco años y los últimos de unos días atrás, confundida analiza los planos pero no puede creerlo, si le manda todo esto a la Kuki de este mundo seguramente solucionaría todo o ¿no es así? o ¿Hay algo más detrás de este complejo plan? 

La menor no entiende nada y no sabe cómo enviárselo a los rebeldes de este mundo, por lo que solo le queda memorizar lo más posible para salir de ahí a entregárselos sin embargo queda Uno "Esto es una traición ¿cierto?" se cuestiona que incluso si lo puede ayudar "¿Sera malo si ellos se enteran?" duda al tomar el dispositivo y meterlo en "su" bolso para salir, aún no sabe cómo hallarlos pero siendo Tres su líder seguro pronto encontrara alguna pista, es entonces cuando va a la entrada del departamento que ve la silueta de alguien frente la blanquecina compuerta de la entrada 

Alerta se aferra al bolso manteniéndose frente la entrada esperando que el otro entre, con las luces apagadas solo puede ver la difusa silueta inmóvil "¿Y si es quien trae mis cosas? ¿Por qué se queda ahí parado? solo déjalas y vete" piensa retrocediendo al cuarto, incluso si es esa persona ya ha tardado bastante desde que Nigel se fue, inesperadamente la puerta se abre 

– ¿Cinco estás ahí?– pregunta una animada voz femenina, las luces siguen apagadas y la menor se mantiene alerta ocultándose cerca del armario – ¿Estas dormida? Soy Rachel, Uno me envió a vigilarte– exclama la visita, repentinamente se encienden todas las luces del departamento, incluso las del baño, asombrada por el hecho Abigail sale confundida 

– ¡Oh! ahí estás– le sonríe la rubia desde la entrada al cuarto – Nigel me pidió que te acompañara mientras no está, los sistemas de seguridad no están funcionando bien esta noche– le comenta casi amable entrando despacio 

– ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Tienes un mando a distancia de las luces o es una aplicación? – pregunta la morena dándole un analítico vistazo a Rachel 

– ¿Dormías?– cuestiona amistosamente la rubia mirando el cuarto, en especial la cama 

– Ah, sí– sonríe Abigail retrocediendo un poco, ahí está, en su muñeca derecha, ese extraño brazalete negro de cristalina apariencia, no puede afirmarlo aún pero parece demasiado importante – ¿Traes mis cosas?– cuestiona más para hacer platica sin embargo la asombrada rubia le sonríe – Nigel dijo que alguien vendría a dejarlas– aclara la menor casi con molestia 

– ¡Ah! Sí, seguro no tarda– contesta Rachel acercándose e intentar tomar su hombro – ¿Te desperté? lo siento ¿Quieres dormir otro rato? Uno tardará un poco– le cuestiona amistosa 

– No, ¿No estaban en una cena familiar?– Abigail la mira intrigada pues repentinamente la chica es muy tranquila, su rostro suavemente maquillado y el elegante peinado resaltan que definitivamente salió esta noche 

– Sí pero Father nos llamó de vuelta– comenta Rachel sobando su cuello relajándose o al menos eso le parece a la menor pero aunque antes de que se dé cuenta la rubia le tira bruscamente al piso sacando un arma de su espalda apuntándole, al instante Cinco toma su brazo desviando la pistola y pateando la pierna de la mayor, la rubia aprieta el gatillo antes de caer a su lado sin embargo la KND no ha soltado su mano y la tuerce a la vez que la aleja de ambas, Rachel se abalanza sobre ella pero Cinco se gira volteándose sobre la rubia, azotando sus rodillas en el brazo armado 

– Perra– gruñe Rachel acertándole un puñetazo y sacándosela de encima, Cinco se rueda recogiendo el arma, apuntándole a la mayor 

– Eres buena, lo reconozco– sonríe la rubia sobándose su brazo y en cuclillas – Pero aun eres una niña– grita lanzándose contra ella 

Cinco dispara sin ver si la ha dado cayendo tras el puñetazo de la otra, volcándose sobre su espalda aparta a la encimosa rubia entonces un patadón impacta en el piso cerca de su rostro, apenas logra esquivarlo y mueve antes que el siguiente la golpee, poniéndose en pie intenta recuperar la Mustang pero la mayor es muy agresiva cerrándole el paso con patadas altas que la morena esquiva por poco dejándole gruesas raspaduras en los brazos, la soldado acelera sus ataques acorralándola veloz logrando impactar una dura pata en el estómago de la menor 

– Cuando me deshaga de ti– grita Rachel ante la mareada KND – No tendremos que preocuparnos de más problemas– sonríe al lanzarle un puñetazo en el rostro aunque su brazo es retenido por la desafiante morena que sonríe 

– Eso si puedes– Cinco se afirma de ella para torcerlo y patear su abdomen aprisionando el brazo de la mayor, dispuesta a dislocarlo, en cambio la rubia se avienta sobre la morena encajándole el codo 

– Claro que puedo– sonríe sacando una navaja desde su bota, Cinco logra interponer el brazo, apretando los dientes cuando el filo lo atraviesa, conteniendo el dolor empuja a la rubia que sin alejarse saca bruscamente la navaja re apuntándola rápidamente contra el cuello de la menor, resuena el estruendo de un disparo y Rachel cae al costado de Cinco, que atónita, temblorosa y salpicada de su propia sangre voltea hacia la entrada 

– ¿Está muerta?– pregunta la pálida chica de negro traje militar, por su peinado alto y la atemorizada expresión a Abigail le cuesta trabajo reconocerla de inmediato 

– Eso quisieras Sanban– sonríe Rachel levantándose claramente adolorida y lanzándole la navaja tan rápido que es pura suerte que la asiática la esquive – Apunta a la cabeza– grita al brincar y atraparla del brazo a la vez que le da un fuerte cabezazo 

– No te muevas– amenaza Wally apuntándole desde la sala 

– ¿O qué?– la rubia jala frente si a Kuki, cubriéndose con ella mientras tuerce su brazo para que suelte el arma – Esa mierda es una antigüedad– se burla McKenzie reteniendo a Sanban como escudo 

Abigail sujeta su brazo herido buscando el arma de la rubia sin embargo, ella suena el barril preparando otro disparo 

– ¿Qué tan hábiles se creen?– cuestiona Rachel aventando a Sanban frente ella y saliendo al tiempo que un disparo suena, Cinco corre tras ella paralizándose al ver a Kuki en el piso de la sala mientras Wally forcejea con la mayor 

– Basta, paren– pide corriendo a detenerlos, la asiática se levanta sangrando de la nariz limpiándose rápido y golpeando a Rachel, la rubia cae 

– Busca el arma– ordena Tres al australiano que agitado asiente, ella retiene a la soldado contra el piso intentando contenerla a golpes 

– Dispárale– grita Jenny viniendo del ascensor 

– No, esperen– intenta detenerlos Cinco pero la chica se lo impide – Ellos planean lo mismo que nosotros– grita la morena jaloneándose de la apiñonada pecosa interponiéndose entre la rubia y la asiática 

– ¿Qué?– pregunta Kuki confundida 

– Es mentira– Wally incrédulo le apunta a Rachel, esperando que la menor se quite 

– No, yo los tengo– Cinco pide que se alejen de la rubia – Tengo los planos– señala el bolso entonces Tres aparta un poco al rubio 

– Vigílale– le pide Sanban a Jenny, que furiosa mira a la aturdida enemigo en el suelo 

– Hey– musita Rachel irritada sujetando levemente a Cinco pero ella saca el rojo estuche pasando el dedo sobre el lector frontal para abrirlo, asombrada la mayor le afirma con más fuerza 

– ¿Cómo diablos?– le pregunta antes de recordar al chico que le apunta 

– A la cabeza ¿cierto?– cuestiona amenazante el australiano a la rubia en lo que Kuki toma el dispositivo y teclea aceleradamente 

– PASTEL, en mayúsculas– indica Cinco acercándose a ayudarla pero le parece increíble ver que la chica ha desbloqueado incluso otros datos 

– Wow, eres muy buena– exclama admirada la menor pero Rachel se mofa levemente 

– Ella creo el sistema operativo– agrega sorprendiendo a Cinco y Wally – Pero son solo baratijas para niños– agrega despectiva 

– Cállate– exclama Jenny avanzando cuando tras ella de entre las sombras le atrapa una enguantada mano que de golpe la aparta estrellándola contra el muro. 


	22. Skittles

Las lámparas parpadean y solo las luces de la ciudad iluminan la habitación, Jenny ha caído ante el intruso mientras Wally se interpone protegiendo a Kuki que retrocede, pero no tiene ni tiempo de apuntar al frente cuando es bruscamente sujetado y levantado de los brazos recibiendo tremendo rodillazo, todo pasa muy rápido y aun cuando Cinco intenta interponerse o detenerle, es lanzada al piso lastimando más su brazo 

– Al fin– grita Rachel levantándose con dificultad, la menor también se levanta adolorida pero incrédula ve a la rubia inmóvil totalmente atónita, casi en shock, frente ella Uno permanece quieto únicamente detenido por la mano de Kuki, que ni siquiera lo toca, ella lo mira llorosa, asombrada y con la Tablet aún abierta en su brazo izquierdo 

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?– cuestiona Sanban casi en un susurro, Cinco avanza despacio a ellos esperando la respuesta del chico pero él solo toma el dispositivo 

– Salgan rápido, antes que los guardias los vean– ordena el joven calvo recuperando el aparato 

– No, Uno mátala, ella es una traidora o ¿es que aún la amas?– estalla Rachel histérica intentando golpear a la asiática pero él la detiene 

– Cálmate– le pide alejándola, pateando el sofá se hace camino a su habitación llevando a la rubia que no puede comprender que pasa 

– Únetenos, Nigel– pide Tres sorprendiendo a todos 

– ¿Qué?– cuestiona Wally entre tosidos, bastante molesto 

– Nunca– reclaman al unísono Rachel y Jenny, que apenas se pone de pie 

– Queremos lo mismo entonces ¿Por qué no?– insiste la pelinegra yendo a Wally hincándose para ayudarlo, las luces dejan de parpadear dejándola verlo 

– No, nosotros no queremos lo mismo– asevera Uno mirando a Jenny reconociéndola, los tres chicos usan uniformes completos de soldados apenas dejando descubierto su rostro, la pecosa los mira a ambos dudando 

– ¿Por qué no? El plan de destruir la torre principal es suyo ¿cierto?– cuestiona Cinco saliendo a confrontar al mayor pero él niega 

– No, ustedes quieren destruir a todos, nosotros queremos tomar el poder y no necesitamos niños corriendo como idiotas en un edificio lleno de soldados– exclama Uno señalando al revoltoso rubio, a quien aún le cuesta trabajo respirar 

– Eso no es cierto, tengo medio escuadrón infiltrado dentro de esta torre– le responde Kuki levantándose algo jactanciosa 

– ¿Cómo?– se alarma Rachel buscando su móvil, levemente mareada 

– Solo entraron porque el escuadrón 13 perdió unidades en su arresto y los sistemas aún no bloquean sus códigos, así consiguieron los uniformes ¿cierto?– recalca el joven calvo usando su extraña pulsera negra para resonar las que los chicos traen puestas 

– Las oportunidades se toman Uno ¿no lo sabes?– sonríe Kuki viendo a Wally recobrarse, sin importarle el zumbido en su brazo 

– Exacto Uno, esta es la noche perfecta– exclama Jenny (Fanny) acercándose – Todos los altos mandos están en la torre central ¿Esperaras otro año?– le cuestiona más decidida con una mirada casi retadora 

– No lo entienden, esto requiere un mejor plan que solo entrar y volar la fuente, Grandfather y sus hijos son muy poderosos incluso siendo viejos– niega el joven calvo – El edificio está lleno de su comité ¿cuentas con eso?– le pregunta a la asiática que sonríe 

– ¿Te estás acobardando?– le bromea Sanban, él intrigado alza la ceja 

– Tienen razón– exclama Rachel llamando su atención – No estoy de acuerdo pero míralos, ellos ya están en posición y no pienso dejar que nos ganen– explica directa casi despectiva con los chicos 

– Tenemos que tomar el control– le propone sonriente 

– Tendrás que tener a medio planeta listo ¿puedes?– cuestiona Uno más desafiante y ella asiente 

– Puedo organizar a todo el planeta, Uno– le sonríe McKenzie vanidosa y decidida antes de revisar su móvil 

– Detén a tu equipo, les daremos armas útiles y códigos válidos– le explica Uno a Tres mientras camina a la menor 

– ¿Eh? Nuestras balas son perfectas, Bastardo– rebate Wally claramente irritado y retomando su actitud agresiva 

– Son de metal ¿cierto? Además con códigos de guardias novatos que caducan en una hora ¿cómo planeaban llegar al edificio central?– cuestiona el joven calvo tomando el brazo herido de Cinco mirándola inquisitivo – La única que podría pasar es Sanban– agrega al sacar su celular y comenzar a escribir rápidamente 

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué clase de seguridad tienes?– reclama Rachel – ¿Cómo es posible que el código de Sanban la deje entrar aquí? Yo cerré la puerta– señala molesta la entrada que ahora permanece cerrada, Tres parece reaccionar e incluso considerarlo 

– Mándalos al piso tres, lo hemos tomado– pide Uno a la pelinegra que alista su propio móvil adaptado para comunicar sólo a los rebeldes 

Jenny también parece alistarse para contactar – ¿Y ustedes que harán?– cuestiona mirándolo 

– Tenemos que regresarla– señala el británico llamando a McKenzie, veloz la rubia se acerca y escolta a la menor 

– ¿Qué?– se exalta Abigail – ¿Ahora? No– rehúsa pero la mayor le apresa por los hombros – Yo quiero ayudarles, tú lo sabes Nigel– lo llama pero él niega 

– Debes volver a tu mundo, ahora– afirma Uno saliendo al frente mientras Rachel la empuja ante ella 

– Espera no estás siendo muy estricto– lo llama Kuki para detenerlos 

– Esto será una revuelta y no puedo asegurar el bienestar de la máquina para mañana– Uno suena serio sin embargo Abigail niega incrédula 

– No, no me iré hasta que ganemos– recalca firme jalando su brazo deteniéndose al ver que se lastima y sangra más 

– No–responde el británico parando frente la puerta del ascensor, mirándola fijamente 

– Ella es parte fundamental del plan– interviene Tres reacia a ceder – ¿Por qué crees que hemos venido por ella?– agrega intentando convencerlo pero el joven y su rubia compañera los miran incrédulos 

– Ella sabe dónde está la fuente– asegura Jenny avanzando a la salida 

– ¿Y? yo también además ya viste los planos ¿no? Abajo tienen todo arreglado, los dispositivos tienen toda la información ¿Entonces?– el joven calvo cuestiona más directo al grupo 

– Espera ¿Quién mierdas te puso al mando? ¿Tres en serio vas a seguirlo?– grita Wally harto de ser ignorado – Solo acabemos con ellos, aquí y ahora, somos más– agrega amenazante sin lograr intimidar a los militares 

– No Wally, esta es una alianza ¿verdad?– la asiática busca confirmarlo con ambos 

– ¿Alianza? No niña, estamos tomando el control de su suicidio sin sentido– exclama Rachel burlista vigilando que se abran las puertas 

– ¿Eh?– se alteran la pecosa y el australiano 

– Basta, ahora no es tiempo de estas discusiones Father sigue en el edificio, esto es urgente, dijeron que querían hacerlo ¿cierto? Entonces ¿vamos a perder el tiempo aquí?– cuestiona Uno considerando la herida de la menor – Volverás a tu mundo– recalca llevándola al ascensor 

– No, espera, debo ayudarles, quiero ayudarles– insiste ella pero los mayores niegan 

– Sera peligroso– asegura el británico abriendo las puertas del elevador quedando inmóvil al ver quien permanece dentro 

– Me pareció inusual que tengas tantas visitas, Nigel– exclama fríamente el corpulento hombre que en una clase de sombra espesa se mueve saliendo del elevador, su crispado cabello castaño obscuro y su tupido bigote son lo único que Abigail puede reconocer del padre de Uno, Montgomery "Monty" Uno, antes número Zero, el joven calvo empuja tras de sí a la morena 

– Lo siento "Oldman" ¿te despertamos? Estamos planeando una fiesta– sonríe arrogante encarando al mayor mientras pasa sus dedos sobre su pulsera negra, las puertas del ascensor se cierran rápida y sonoramente asombrando al cincuentón que voltea a ver como una placa blindada cae frente ellas bloqueando la posibilidad de salir, Rachel toma a Cinco corriendo dentro el departamento 

– Rápido– grita llamando a los otros tres que intentan confrontar al obscuro hombre que poco a poco ennegrece el cuarto 

– Vayan– ordena Uno interponiéndose entre los chicos y el enemigo 

– ¿Una fiesta? ¿Sobre qué?– cuestiona el mayor sin interés en los otros 

– ¿Qué más? Un cumpleaños– sonríe el joven calvo 

– SOLO EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI PADRE IMPORTA, MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE– estalla en ira el oscuro hombre extendiendo desde sí una densa sombra que se lanza a atrapar al joven pero tras Uno un par de cegadoras luces se encienden, desvaneciendo las sombras e imposibilitando al mayor ver más allá de su adversario, Wally mira de reojo asombrándose con la espalda sobre-iluminada del chico 

– Esperen ¿vamos a huir? ¿No pelearemos?– cuestiona el revoltoso rubio a su asiática líder corriendo tras ella para ir a la alcoba del otro, la chica para dudando 

– ¿Quieren quedar ciegos?– los interrumpe Rachel abriendo el amplio armario del británico 

– Vamos, él sabe lo que hace– apresura al grupo yendo al fondo, golpea un bloque del muro y este se abre ofreciendo varias armas desde su interior 

La luz en la entrada se intensifica alarmando a los menores sin embargo la rubia toma varias pasándolas a los chicos, sus formas largas y toscas asemejan a las de algún videojuego futurista, su carcasa negra ranurada con algunos blancos botones que resaltan consternan a Cinco en especial por lo pesada que es y esa textura parecía a metal, en cambio el resto parecen aceptarlas rápidamente checando sus gatillos 

– Perfecto, acabemos a ese viejo– sonríe emocionado Wally ajustándose la correa alrededor cual mochila 

– No, iremos al tercer piso– ordena Jenny mandona y estridente mientras con disgusto Rachel abre el pasadizo en el suelo 

– Muévete niña– irritada ordena la rubia antes de lanzarse por el cuadrado hueco que resalta mucho por su densa oscuridad en toda la luz que viene de la entrada 

Cinco envuelve su brazo herido y desconfiando por lo de hace poco se lanza dentro cayendo apenas de pie en un profundo pasillo oscuro donde apenas ve a Rachel avanzando, el grupo de chicos entra aunque más parece que Wally ha sido lanzado dentro por la pecosa chica del final 

– Esto no es una trampa ¿verdad? – cuestiona con recelo el australiano 

– No importa que conteste ¿cierto? – sonríe McKenzie casi como burla pero tras ellos suena el impacto de la entrada cerrándose – Esa es la única manera de salir y ahora está sellada– toda la seriedad y tensión regresan a su voz y actitud, acelerando por el pasillo mientras Cinco se cuestiona si estuvo bien dejar solo a Uno contra Zero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien ha llegado hasta aquí? (*^.^*)  
> Si es así espero que esto mejore, gracias por leer (=｀ω'=)


	23. Almond Chocolat

Encarando a su padre, manteniéndose firme y decidido, Nigel Uno insiste en enfrentarlo mientras Rachel y los chicos de la resistencia salen por los pasadizos que el mismo creo, no obstante el cincuentón de prominente calvicie y tupido bigote castaño oscuro apenas entre cierra los ojos ante la intensa luz de los reflectores tras su adversario, su hijo, las pequeñas y densas sombras que rodean al mayor no logran estirarse más allá de él 

– ¿Qué pasa "Oldman"? ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunta el veinteañero inclinándose un poco como si necesitara hacerlo para ver su cara, su tono altivo y soberbio resuena por el cuarto irritando al mayor, sin embargo suena un pequeño bip desde el brazalete negro del joven calvo indicando que el pasadizo del fondo se ha cerrado 

– ¿Crees que unas luces pueden detenerme? – se burla el mayor con los ojos cerrados, la luz apenas lo deja ver pero mantiene su erguida postura 

Uno se endereza – Será divertido averiguarlo, Father – responde sonriente entrando en guardia 

– Por supuesto, creo que nunca tuvimos tiempo padre-hijo – exclama el mayor esparciendo de sí una avalancha de afilados y largos pinchos obscuros, destrozando lo que sea que impactan, Uno los esquiva velozmente brincando hacia atrás, cuidando no tocarlos, la estancia en cambio es destrozada a tal punto que su cocina se puede ver tras el desintegrado muro, aunque el mayor no parece alterado incluso luce apático 

– Hagamos esto rápido, niño, no quiero despertar a Papi – reitera el villano moviendo sus sombras alrededor de él, como gruesos tentáculos, que rompen las cosas a su paso aumentando los escombros, generando más sombras con ellos 

– ¿Crees que me importa? Ya te lo dije esta es una fiesta, pon el volumen a tope, de todos modos iré a despertarlo– afirma el joven lanzándole algo desde la distancia, un tentáculo lo intercepta pero es quemado y desintegrado al instante, Father repliega al resto casi con dolor 

– ¿Qué pasa Zero? – grita Uno activando ambos guantes, recubriéndose de una blanca luz demasiado brillante y corriendo hacia él, el mayor se cubre con sus tentáculos pero la protección es impactada y desintegrada 

– ¿Qué? – exclama Father asombrado pero pronto retoma su seriedad – Niño idiota, las sombras se oscurecen más ante la luz – amenaza al rodearlo con sus gruesas extremidades de tinieblas, tan tensas que parecen absorber la luz 

– Lo sé – exclama Uno atrapando a la larga forma que intenta envolverlo – Pero también son más pequeñas – afirma apretándola con ambas manos 

La única expresión de Monty es de dolor y conteniendo su grito lanza violentamente al chico contra el cristal de la ventana, apuntando el resto de tentáculos para atravesarlo, Uno gira en el aire evitando a cada uno de los filosos apéndices, impulsándose en uno para salir del camino del resto, deshaciéndolo a la vez 

– Veamos qué tan fuerte te haces – sonríe el británico al caer con una rodilla al piso encendiendo cientos de luces blancas desde el techo, intensas y deslumbrantes, Montgomery retrocede cubriéndose el rostro, afectado por la potente luminosidad que desaparece sus múltiples tentáculos solo dejando al resistente hombre con un ligero manto que apenas lo cubre 

– Creé estas lámparas sólo para ti, no podía hacer menos por nuestro gran Zero ¿cierto? – se jacta el menor, respira algo agitado y avanza lentamente, buscando algo en su bolsillo interno 

– ¿Qué dices? – pide encendiendo más luces en la desmoronada estancia – ¿Soy muy brillante para ti? – sonríe Uno poniéndose sus lentes negros recargando los guantes, el leve zumbido llena la habitación, no obstante tambaleante y descubriéndose el rostro el mayor se endereza 

– Todo lo contrario, niño, yo siempre creí que eras más listo que esto – reclama mirándolo con los ojos rojos de ira – Pero eres solo un mocoso malcriado – grita desatando una ráfaga de sombras tan potente que alcanza a quebrar los protectores de las lámparas en el techo y los costados 

Empuja al joven calvo y este se mantiene en pie con dificultad mientras los fragmentos del cristal vuelan arrastrados por la corriente, él también debe esquivarlos y corre agachándose o brincando los escombros que salen a estrellarse contra los reforzados muros, el chico usa una pared para saltar ágilmente con una pirueta, evitando a la vez a los finos tentáculos que serpentean buscando destrozar más lámparas 

En el techo las pocas linternas que siguen enteras parpadear, Uno evade los movedizos ataques corriendo por el destrozado cuarto aunque el sombrío villano enfila los punzantes tentáculos a sus piernas, veloz uno tras otro se lanzan a perforarle en cambio el joven se apoya en el blanco muro, logrando correr unos pasos en el evitando incluso que toquen su sombra e impulsándose en la pared salta pasando por sobre su enemigo, al mismo tiempo toma un par de bulbos descubiertos, cayendo tras el villano presiona con ambas piezas su espalda, como dos espadas sobre el lomo de un toro, el denso humo que surge del mayor junto con el fuerte sonido chirriante que produce el contacto de las luminosas piezas o incluso el doloroso grito que retumba por el cuarto tambalean la decisión del joven, haciéndolo retroceder en guardia mientras las sombras del cincuentón tiemblan desestabilizadas ante el ataque 

– Uno – gruñe el villano volteándose amenazante, encorvado por el daño recibido y agrupando sus nebulosas tinieblas buscando encarar al joven – Tú no puedes hacerme esto – grita irritado enderezándose con los ojos rojos e intensos, fijos y penetrantes 

– YO soy el mejor hijo de Grandfather, el único y magnífico Montgomery "Father" Uno – exclama prepotente reuniendo toda la oscuridad del cuarto jalando incluso las sombras de los diminutos espacios entre el piso y techo, de tal manera que crece al menos en apariencia volviéndose una aterradora calavera de profundas cuencas donde lo único distinguible son sus rojos ojos 

– Yo soy tu padre – grita con una ráfaga de densas sombras que corroen todo lo que tocan al avanzar velozmente, el piso permanece intacto sin embargo el techo es afectado por la ola, desmoronándose 

– ¿Y qué? – le reta Uno cortándola con ambas lamparillas que usa hábilmente como espadas, disipándola impetuoso 

El irascible enemigo cambia sus sombras a enormes cañones, apuntándole al joven calvo dispara gruesas bolas negras, las primeras son fáciles de esquivar para el británico por lo que el villano dispara continuamente, dejando apenas algunos segundos entre uno y otro pero lo verdaderamente terrible de estas es que absorben o carcomen lo que tocan, no obstante Uno sonríe casi emocionado y con los ojos ocultos bajo los lentes desconcierta a su padre que irritado y harto de su actitud altanera dispara varias balas de cañón de diferentes tamaños, las más pequeñas surcan rápidamente hacia el chico logrando adherirse una en su hombro, él usa rápidamente una lamparilla para separarla bateándola contra Father que ríe viendo sus esfuerzos en cortar y reducir a los más grandes proyectiles, el uniforme del veinteañero también se comienza a corroer sin embargo es solo su hombro, justo donde aquella lo daño, la única parte que se descubre exhibiendo su vulnerabilidad, los constantes ataques del mayor van a las lámparas y aunque sabe que el chico lo ha notado ahora mismo está demasiado inmerso en defenderse por lo que aprovechando su desconcierto corre a él 

– Creí que eras mejor que esto – grita colérico, abalanzándose contra Uno – Que eras digno de ser llamado "The Grandchild" – insiste al golpearlo en la cara derrapándolo en el piso 

– "The Grand Son" – furioso lo patea dominándolo contra el piso, atrapa sus manos lanzando lejos las dañadas lamparillas del chico mientras lucha para absorber su voluntariosa sombra, agitado lo golpea lleno de frustración mientras el joven calvo intenta sacárselo de encima antes que el mayor una sus sombras o desintegre su traje pero Father impacta un puñetazo contra su costado, sin poder contenerse el menor grita adolorido por las heridas de esta tarde 

– Oh, tuviste un día agitado ¿cierto? – Se mofa Monty presionando bruscamente – Le pregunte a Ben donde estuviste todas esas horas y no supo decirme, ese inútil ¿Por esto desapareciste tanto? – insiste golpeando ese punto una y otra vez, Uno apenas puede contener su voz apretando los dientes e intentando detenerlo 

– Que vergüenza – exclama Father al enderezarse sobre el mermado chico pateándolo – Tú no puedes ser mi hijo – murmura pisando su pecho dificultándole respirar, irritado ante la decepción mira casi asqueado al joven de lentes obscuros y regodeándose en su sufrimiento se inclina para quitárselos sin embargo Uno sujeta su hombro reactivando su guante 

– Me rompes el corazón, Anciano – susurra tirándolo de lado bruscamente – Pero esto te va doler más a ti – exclama girándose sobre él y encendiendo las luces del suelo, Montgomery Uno queda totalmente pegado al piso, sobre ellas, lucha entre temeroso o asombrado sintiendo como se debilita 

– Espera, no – grita Father con todas sus fuerzas mientras lucha desesperado, sintiendo como se desvanece sobre las potentes luces blancas que disipan todas sus sombras sin embargo Uno lo aferra contra el luminoso piso sin cambiar su expresión y con los ojos cubiertos por los lentes obscuros lo presiona bajo él, inconmovible, aumentando la potencia de la luz 

– ¡¡No puedes matar a tu padre!! – Grita Montgomery aterrorizado de sentirse a sí mismo desaparecer ante la fría expresión de su hijo 

– ¡¡Nigel!! – ruega horrorizado sin embargo la luz aumenta intensamente siendo una inmensa blancura lo último que ve, dejándose caer de espaldas. 

Uno respira agitado, temblando levemente al sacarse los lentes y limpiar sus ojos llorosos 

– Así que tu plan funcionó – comenta levemente desde la alcoba su visitante, el Encarando a su padre, manteniéndose firme y decidido, Nigel Uno insiste en enfrentarlo mientras Rachel y los chicos de la resistencia salen por los pasadizos que el mismo creo, no obstante el cincuentón de prominente calvicie y tupido bigote castaño oscuro apenas entre cierra los ojos ante la intensa luz de los reflectores tras su adversario, su hijo, las pequeñas y densas sombras que rodean al mayor no logran estirarse más allá de él 

– ¿Qué pasa "Oldman"? ¿Te sientes bien? – pregunta el veinteañero inclinándose un poco como si necesitara hacerlo para ver su cara, su tono altivo y soberbio resuena por el cuarto irritando al mayor, sin embargo suena un pequeño bip desde el brazalete negro del joven calvo indicando que el pasadizo del fondo se ha cerrado 

– ¿Crees que unas luces pueden detenerme? – se burla el mayor con los ojos cerrados, la luz apenas lo deja ver pero mantiene su erguida postura 

Uno se endereza – Será divertido averiguarlo, Father – responde sonriente entrando en guardia 

– Por supuesto, creo que nunca tuvimos tiempo padre-hijo – exclama el mayor esparciendo de sí una avalancha de afilados y largos pinchos obscuros, destrozando lo que sea que impactan, Uno los esquiva velozmente brincando hacia atrás, cuidando no tocarlos, la estancia en cambio es destrozada a tal punto que su cocina se puede ver tras el desintegrado muro, aunque el mayor no parece alterado incluso luce apático 

– Hagamos esto rápido, niño, no quiero despertar a Papi – reitera el villano moviendo sus sombras alrededor de él, como gruesos tentáculos, que rompen las cosas a su paso aumentando los escombros, generando más sombras con ellos 

– ¿Crees que me importa? Ya te lo dije esta es una fiesta, pon el volumen a tope, de todos modos iré a despertarlo– afirma el joven lanzándole algo desde la distancia, un tentáculo lo intercepta pero es quemado y desintegrado al instante, Father repliega al resto casi con dolor 

– ¿Qué pasa Zero? – grita Uno activando ambos guantes, recubriéndose de una blanca luz demasiado brillante y corriendo hacia él, el mayor se cubre con sus tentáculos pero la protección es impactada y desintegrada 

– ¿Qué? – exclama Father asombrado pero pronto retoma su seriedad – Niño idiota, las sombras se oscurecen más ante la luz – amenaza al rodearlo con sus gruesas extremidades de tinieblas, tan tensas que parecen absorber la luz 

– Lo sé – exclama Uno atrapando a la larga forma que intenta envolverlo – Pero también son más pequeñas – afirma apretándola con ambas manos 

La única expresión de Monty es de dolor y conteniendo su grito lanza violentamente al chico contra el cristal de la ventana, apuntando el resto de tentáculos para atravesarlo, Uno gira en el aire evitando a cada uno de los filosos apéndices, impulsándose en uno para salir del camino del resto, deshaciéndolo a la vez 

– Veamos qué tan fuerte te haces – sonríe el británico al caer con una rodilla al piso encendiendo cientos de luces blancas desde el techo, intensas y deslumbrantes, Montgomery retrocede cubriéndose el rostro, afectado por la potente luminosidad que desaparece sus múltiples tentáculos solo dejando al resistente hombre con un ligero manto que apenas lo cubre 

– Creé estas lámparas sólo para ti, no podía hacer menos por nuestro gran Zero ¿cierto? – se jacta el menor, respira algo agitado y avanza lentamente, buscando algo en su bolsillo interno 

– ¿Qué dices? – pide encendiendo más luces en la desmoronada estancia – ¿Soy muy brillante para ti? – sonríe Uno poniéndose sus lentes negros recargando los guantes, el leve zumbido llena la habitación, no obstante tambaleante y descubriéndose el rostro el mayor se endereza 

– Todo lo contrario, niño, yo siempre creí que eras más listo que esto – reclama mirándolo con los ojos rojos de ira – Pero eres solo un mocoso malcriado – grita desatando una ráfaga de sombras tan potente que alcanza a quebrar los protectores de las lámparas en el techo y los costados 

Empuja al joven calvo y este se mantiene en pie con dificultad mientras los fragmentos del cristal vuelan arrastrados por la corriente, él también debe esquivarlos y corre agachándose o brincando los escombros que salen a estrellarse contra los reforzados muros, el chico usa una pared para saltar ágilmente con una pirueta, evitando a la vez a los finos tentáculos que serpentean buscando destrozar más lámparas 

En el techo las pocas linternas que siguen enteras parpadear, Uno evade los movedizos ataques corriendo por el destrozado cuarto aunque el sombrío villano enfila los punzantes tentáculos a sus piernas, veloz uno tras otro se lanzan a perforarle en cambio el joven se apoya en el blanco muro, logrando correr unos pasos en el evitando incluso que toquen su sombra e impulsándose en la pared salta pasando por sobre su enemigo, al mismo tiempo toma un par de bulbos descubiertos, cayendo tras el villano presiona con ambas piezas su espalda, como dos espadas sobre el lomo de un toro, el denso humo que surge del mayor junto con el fuerte sonido chirriante que produce el contacto de las luminosas piezas o incluso el doloroso grito que retumba por el cuarto tambalean la decisión del joven, haciéndolo retroceder en guardia mientras las sombras del cincuentón tiemblan desestabilizadas ante el ataque 

– Uno – gruñe el villano volteándose amenazante, encorvado por el daño recibido y agrupando sus nebulosas tinieblas buscando encarar al joven – Tú no puedes hacerme esto – grita irritado enderezándose con los ojos rojos e intensos, fijos y penetrantes 

– YO soy el mejor hijo de Grandfather, el único y magnífico Montgomery "Father" Uno – exclama prepotente reuniendo toda la oscuridad del cuarto jalando incluso las sombras de los diminutos espacios entre el piso y techo, de tal manera que crece al menos en apariencia volviéndose una aterradora calavera de profundas cuencas donde lo único distinguible son sus rojos ojos 

– Yo soy tu padre – grita con una ráfaga de densas sombras que corroen todo lo que tocan al avanzar velozmente, el piso permanece intacto sin embargo el techo es afectado por la ola, desmoronándose 

– ¿Y qué? – le reta Uno cortándola con ambas lamparillas que usa hábilmente como espadas, disipándola impetuoso 

El irascible enemigo cambia sus sombras a enormes cañones, apuntándole al joven calvo dispara gruesas bolas negras, las primeras son fáciles de esquivar para el británico por lo que el villano dispara continuamente, dejando apenas algunos segundos entre uno y otro pero lo verdaderamente terrible de estas es que absorben o carcomen lo que tocan, no obstante Uno sonríe casi emocionado y con los ojos ocultos bajo los lentes desconcierta a su padre que irritado y harto de su actitud altanera dispara varias balas de cañón de diferentes tamaños, las más pequeñas surcan rápidamente hacia el chico logrando adherirse una en su hombro, él usa rápidamente una lamparilla para separarla bateándola contra Father que ríe viendo sus esfuerzos en cortar y reducir a los más grandes proyectiles, el uniforme del veinteañero también se comienza a corroer sin embargo es solo su hombro, justo donde aquella lo daño, la única parte que se descubre exhibiendo su vulnerabilidad, los constantes ataques del mayor van a las lámparas y aunque sabe que el chico lo ha notado ahora mismo está demasiado inmerso en defenderse por lo que aprovechando su desconcierto corre a él 

– Creí que eras mejor que esto – grita colérico abalanzándose contra Uno – Que eras digno de ser llamado "The Grandchild" – insiste al golpearlo en la cara derrapándolo en el piso 

– "The Grand Son" – furioso lo patea dominándolo contra el piso, atrapa sus manos lanzando lejos las dañadas lamparillas del chico mientras lucha para absorber su voluntariosa sombra, agitado lo golpea lleno de frustración mientras el joven calvo intenta sacárselo de encima antes que el mayor una sus sombras o desintegre su traje pero Father impacta un puñetazo contra su costado, sin poder contenerse el menor grita adolorido por las heridas de esta tarde 

– Oh, tuviste un día agitado ¿cierto? – Se mofa Monty presionando bruscamente – Le pregunte a Ben donde estuviste todas esas horas y no supo decirme, ese inútil ¿Por esto desapareciste tanto? – insiste golpeando ese punto una y otra vez, Uno apenas puede contener su voz apretando los dientes e intentando detenerlo 

– Que vergüenza – exclama Father al enderezarse sobre el mermado chico pateándolo – Tú no puedes ser mi hijo – murmura pisando su pecho dificultándole respirar, irritado ante la decepción mira casi asqueado al joven de lentes obscuros y regodeándose en su sufrimiento se inclina para quitárselos sin embargo Uno sujeta su hombro reactivando su guante 

– Me rompes el corazón, Anciano – susurra tirándolo de lado bruscamente – Pero esto te va doler más a ti – exclama girándose sobre él y encendiendo las luces del suelo, Montgomery Uno queda totalmente pegado al piso, sobre ellas, lucha entre temeroso o asombrado sintiendo como se debilita 

– Espera, no – grita Father con todas sus fuerzas mientras lucha desesperado, sintiendo como se desvanece sobre las potentes luces blancas que disipan todas sus sombras sin embargo Uno lo aferra contra el luminoso piso sin cambiar su expresión y con los ojos cubiertos por los lentes obscuros lo presiona bajo él, inconmovible, aumentando la potencia de la luz 

– ¡¡No puedes matar a tu padre!! – Grita Montgomery aterrorizado de sentirse a sí mismo desaparecer ante la fría expresión de su hijo 

– ¡¡Nigel!! – ruega horrorizado sin embargo la luz aumenta intensamente siendo una inmensa blancura lo último que ve, dejándose caer de espaldas. 

Uno respira agitado, temblando levemente al sacarse los lentes y limpiar sus ojos llorosos 

– Así que tu plan funcionó – comenta levemente desde la alcoba su visitante, el británico se levanta agitado mirándole sorprendido. 


	24. Moka Truffles

Corriendo por los oscuros pasadizos Cinco sigue a la tensa Rachel y aun cuando el camino está apenas alumbrado por las linternas de las armas puede notar el nerviosismo en su rostro mientras bajan las escaleras, la rubia parece detenerse mirándolos alcanzarla 

– Sigan desde aquí, la puerta da al ascensor, solo bajen al tercer piso– señala McKenzie abriendo la compuerta oculta en el muro – Solo explícale a Chad– le ordena a la menor antes de empezar a volver 

– Hey ¿crees que te iras tan fácil?– la detiene Wally bloqueando el pasillo tras él, Jenny la mira amenazante 

– A un lado– musita impaciente la rubia 

– Dijiste que estaba sellada ¿Cómo volverás?– le recuerda Cinco sin embargo Rachel le apunta al rubio sorpresivamente rápido 

– Incluso si vuelves ahora solo le estorbaras– comenta Kuki al salir del pasadizo 

– Espera ¿y si es una trampa?– grita Wally corriendo tras ella olvidando que la rubia le apuntaba, esta lo deja ir mirando irritada a la asiática 

– No importa, no hay trampa que nos pueda contener– sonríe Tres animando al chico, Jenny ve la cara de la rubia notando el claro conflicto que tiene pero pasa de ella saliendo tras los otros dos 

– Vamos– indica la apiñonada a la menor tomándola del brazo y llevándola afuera, en cambio ella sigue mirando a la preocupada rubia, que solo mira arriba 

– Bien, por aquí– señala Tres el ascensor yendo primero 

Su pulsera negra de resina sintética contiene el dispositivo de identificación como ciudadano además que es el emisor de los códigos que le permite no solo acceder a su casa y sitios públicos también en las torres por haber trabajado ahí, las puertas del ascensor se abren al instante sorprendiendo a los chicos, Wally se derrapa para sobrepasar a Tres apuntando directamente a quien sale sin embargo tan pronto se abre su arma es jalada de sus manos tan rápido que termina en el piso atónito y confundido mirando al mal encarado castaño que sale con el arma del menor 

El revoltoso rubio brinca contra el soldado mientras Kuki le apunta y le da al australiano espacio para pelear, Jenny cubre a Abigail retrocediendo pero los pasos de un grupo viniendo a ellos desde otro pasillo las alarman de tal forma que deja a Wally con Tres para voltearse enfocando su mira al pasillo, por donde varios soldados de ligeros protectores las distinguen 

– Hey– grita el de enfrente corriendo a ellas pero el resto se alistan a disparar desde ahí 

Cinco no se lo piensa dos veces dispara a cada soldado decidida a detenerlos evitando lastimarlos gravemente, tal vez aún es ingenua pero podrían ser cualquiera de sus conocidos, en cambio Jenny es más salvaje y dispara las extrañas detonaciones de energía al techo desbaratando los acabados bloqueando el paso con los restos y haciéndolos retroceder, Wally toma el brazo del soldado castaño cuando este intenta golpearlo, lo afirma con la derecha sobre si y tomándole la nuca le pasa la pierna sobre la cadera, aprisionándolo, el soldado no sabe qué hacer y cayendo al frente por el peso del australiano le facilita la llave de lucha, el rubio termina de aprisionar la cabeza del castaño pasándole por encima la otra pierna, se aferra a su brazo al caer y tiene al soldado totalmente retenido bajo él, Wally ejerce presión con ambas piernas sobre el otro desmayándolo pero apenas si puede sonreír cuando más soldados vienen del otro lado 

– Al piso tres– los llama la asiática, sintiéndose acorralados el australiano y Jenny se apresuran a seguirla, Cinco va de ultimo pero tan rápido entran todos al elevador y las puertas comienzan a cerrarse un arma se interpone desde afuera, o mejor dicho su cañón, aterrados ven las puertas abrirse y apuntan las extrañas armas esperando ver al enemigo, sin embargo es Rachel quien entra forzando las puertas y entregándole el arma al revoltoso rubio 

– No la dejes solo por ahí– lo regaña McKenzie pasando, claramente fastidiada de tener que seguir con ellos algo que ninguno menciona cuando se cierran las puertas 

– Aún hay soldados dentro, armados ¿no habían tomado el lugar?– cuestiona Wally molesto, ella no responde, se da la vuelta mirando a las puertas y preparando su arma 

– ¿Qué tienes miedo?– se mofa Rachel atenta al contador de pisos, y eso aviva al grupo tras ese corto silencio 

– Claro que no– aseguran al unísono los chicos, decididos o retadores parecen hacerla sonreír mientras bajan los pisos que faltan. 

Esa momentánea calma les permite a la resistencia revisar las armas y a Rachel su móvil, parece centrar toda su atención a él, tal vez revisando el plan o los avances Abigail no lo sabe porque la rubia les da la espalda 

– Estos, no usan munición ¿cierto?– cuestiona Jenny suavemente llamando la atención de la mayor, que al voltear rápidamente la sorprende un poco 

\- Dispara rayos o algo así ¿no? - intenta explicar la chica ante la confundida rubia, aunque Rachel no vende de su desconcierto o pasmo - ¿Cómo se carga? - exige la pelinegra de corto cabello alzando la voz fuerte y estruendosamente, claramente el molesto e irritante a la rubia, ya los demás 

\- Con la corriente, aquí– le señala McKenzie con desagrado, retirando una placa saca un pequeño cable de la parte trasera 

\- ¿What? ¿Y cuánto tarda? - se queja la apiñonada con esa notoria exigencia en la voz, siendo ruidosa para el grupo 

\- Hay baterías abajo así que no grites– pide Rachel bastante irritada, apartándose un poco de Jennifer 

\- ¿Realmente pueden matar a alguien? Son solo impulsos de luz ¿cierto? Las he revisado y no parecen tener gran potencia, cualquiera que sea impactado con una sola sufrirá algún tipo de electrochoque ¿o no? - pregunta Tres tras recordar los disparos de Cinco y Jenny 

\- ¿Así que quieres matar a tus excompañeros? - cuestiona la rubia mirándola con sospecha aunque sonríe - ¿Y nosotros somos los asesinos? - dice sarcástica al abrirse las puertas 

\- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero– exclama Kuki al salir tras la rubia pero están sorprendidos ante un grupo de soldados que se voltean rápidamente apuntándoles tan pronto salen del grupo ascensor, apenas si logran reaccionar 

– Vienen conmigo– les indica la Rachel a sus soldados desestimando las quejas de la asiática mientras se va al fondo, dejando a la resistencia ante los militares, los confundidos soldados los miran 

– Por ahora somos aliados– les sonríe Kuki mostrando las armas que la rubia les dio sin embargo incrédulos los miran distanciándose un poco de ellos – ¿Tendrán un botiquín? – insiste la pelinegra llamando a la menor para señalarles su herida, ellos ni siquiera lucen interesados es como si los vigilaran más por cautela que interés 

– ¿Ya han llegado todos?– cuestiona una gruesa voz llamando la atención del grupo, a Abigail le resulta conocida como si ya la hubiera oído hoy, el fornido soldado usa uno de esos protectores con la parte de los ojos cristalina, y es un poco más bajo que el alto oficial rubio que llega tras él 

– Si, ellos son los cabecillas– aclara Chad usando uno de esos comunes uniformes sin rango, es él quien trae el botiquín que entrega con indiferencia a la asiática 

– Uno nos pidió esperarlo aquí– Tres la toma despreocupada buscando vendas y medicamento para curar a la menor mientras Wally permanece detrás, a la defensiva – Pero no planeo esperarlo, lo siento ya hicimos escándalo arriba y debemos apresurarnos– explica con seriedad mientras Jenny escolta a Abigail, claramente tensa 

– Nosotros también tenemos prisa pero no confundas la imprudencia con valor– asevera Dickson 

– Hablas justo como los viejos– se burla Wally buscando a su grupo, los jóvenes infiltrados parecen reconocer sus voces, viniendo rápidamente y al distinguirlos corren a ellos, la leve y escueta curación que le pone la asiática sorprende a Cinco, ya que al parecer esta Kuki no tiene mucha experiencia, así que con una sonrisa se encarga de su herida mientras los bulliciosos chicos de la resistencia se reúnen con sus líderes 

– Iremos por los nuestros en la segunda torre, están prisioneros y no voy a dejarlos ahí– explica la asiática reorganizando a su equipo, mirándolos nota que les han dado también de esas armas negras y los infames brazaletes, el fornido chico de cejas negras la detiene 

– Nueve ya está ahí, si van ahora solo le estorbaran– su tono autoritario cala en los chicos de la resistencia que atentos a su líder esperan nerviosos 

– Yo no estorbo, llegó y ganó– sonríe Tres desestimando las negativas del pelinegro dándole la espalda reuniéndose con su equipo 

– Así se habla– sonríe Rachel viniendo del fondo con un uniforme más genérico, cambiando su notorio uniforme de alto rango, la rubia ajusta sus guantes mientras llega a ellos – Dale un grupo, ella es muy terca, solo lo entenderá cuando este ahí– le comenta a su novio y este que asiente levemente 

– ¡¡44 A Y B vayan!!– grita Dickson autoritario, cuadrando a los militares, un par de soldados salen al frente y tras ellos sus grupos se organizan siendo al menos 20 animados chicos por grupo, Tres no parece muy convencida pero acepta ir con ellos 

– Quédate aquí– le pide a Jenny – Cuídala– insiste señalando a la morena 

– ¿Qué?– cuestiona Abigail pero los tres grupos salen a las escaleras 

– Los ascensores están vigilados– grita 44B corriendo frente su escuadrón con los subversivos de último, Tres y Cuatro van sin caretas lo que hace sonreír a Rachel 

– Esos idiotas, olvidaron las baterías extra– musita claramente divertida 

– 44 lleva extra– aclara el estricto pelinegro 

– ¿Cuál?– cuestiona la rubia 

– ¿Cómo voy a distinguirlos?– responde él malhumorado chico volteándose a su propio escuadrón – Justo ahora ninguno de nosotros es reconocible– asevera señalando al grupo y que sus uniformes tampoco traen la banda amarilla con el símbolo de Grandfather 

– Iremos arriba, deben haber muchos tipos del instituto escondidos y alarmados por no saber qué pasa– comenta el pelinegro con su equipo tras él 

Rachel tiene a su propio grupo listo 

\- Nosotros limpiaremos los primeros pisos– sonríe Rachel antes de colocar el ligero protector, con su propio grupo listo y provocadores, apoyandola 

\- No queremos bajas– pide Chad haciéndola reír mientras su escuadrón vende a las escaleras del costado. 


	25. Cinnamon Rolls

El escándalo del escuadrón de McKenzie al bajar es algo desconcertante para Abigail pero la tranquilidad de los chicos presentes le da seguridad 

– Nosotras debemos ir al diez– exclama Jenny tomando algunas de esa gruesas baterías negras, tipo litio, de las cajas de munición y guardarlas dentro de su traje 

– ¿A la maquina?– cuestiona Chad extrañado, el soldado pelinegro también presta atención 

– Si, regresarla es SU prioridad– responde la chica con resignación 

– Iré con ustedes– asiente el rubio al ir a ellas pero la apiñonada se niega 

– No necesito escoltas Dickson, no dañare ninguna de sus preciosas maquinas– responde brusca al ir por Abigail que casi termina su vendaje e incluso verifica que tanto puede mover el brazo 

– Eso ya lo sé pero hay enemigos arriba– Chad intenta detener a la apiñonada pero solo consigue irritarla más 

– No somos unas niñas, no te preocupes tampoco mataremos a tus queridos amigos– asevera Jen en voz alta y estruendosa, Cinco reconoce esa ferocidad de la pelirroja sin embargo el rubio parece irritarse o algo así, el pelinegro ríe sorpresivamente rompiendo la tensión entre ambos 

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?– cuestiona Jenny más molesta 

– Que discuten como niños– ríe el pelinegro, por el protector lo único identificable de él son sus gruesas cejas negras y esa jovial mirada que le da a la chica, irritándola 

– ¿Cómo te atreves?– se queja la apiñonada pero él no insiste y avanza guiando a su equipo – Hey– le exige ella yendo tras ellos, Abigail duda en seguirlos pero Chad llega a su lado 

– Vamos o nos dejarán– musita el rubio al señalarle a su escuadrón que vayan abajo, la morena y él se dirigen arriba mientras los jóvenes soldados parten como apoyo al grupo de Rachel, algunos se quedan cuidando las municiones y eso llama la atención de la chica 

– Tienen comunicaciones ¿cierto? ¿Ocultas?– cuestiona Cinco al mayor mientras suben las escaleras, el equipo del pelinegro se separa de piso en piso dejando algunos chicos revisándolos 

– Si pero no preparamos uno para los rebeldes– susurra Chad o al menos eso cree la menor, es difícil saberlo por el protector facial – Lo lamento, tampoco tengo uno para ti, aunque seguro esa chica (Jenny) podrá comunicarse con su equipo y conociendo la fama de Sanban pronto conseguirá uno– explica al pasar el piso ocho adelantándose a la chica 

– Iré por Uno– le avisa el rubio al pelinegro, que solo asiente 

– Tu equipo también está subiendo, parece que abajo no hay tantos ciudadanos como creímos– le comenta pero el rubio ya ha sobrepasado al grupo por al menos dos pisos, tras el pelinegro la pequeña risa de la pecosa se oye 

– Vamos Cinco, solo son dos pisos– Jennifer insiste a la morena guiñándole un ojo al verla, confundida Abigail asiente apresurándose a alcanzarla 

– Tal vez deba ir con ustedes– comenta el pelinegro dividiendo otra vez a su grupo, algunos chicos se oyen subir y él las mira atento dejando en misterio si sonríe pues su protector cubre su boca, la apiñonada de verdes ojos solo lo mira desconfiada – Para abrirles la puerta– exclama el chico mostrando su identificador (brazalete negro) haciéndola sonreír al fin 

– No hace falta– señala la apiñonada el suyo – Mis códigos aun sirven– agrega con cierto orgullo tomando la mano de la morena al salir corriendo escalera arriba dejando al pelinegro claramente confundido, es extraño pero para Abigail por un momento esa platica le sonó familiar y mirando atrás puede ver al chico tratando de retomar su postura seria ante su equipo mientras la cálida sonrisa de Fanny aparece 

– ¿Lo conoces?– pregunta Cinco al tomarle el ritmo 

– ¿Qué? No– responde Jenny rápidamente l – Solo que… fue divertido… como lucía– ríe tras breves pausas, esa risa es tan de Fanny para la menor y aun así inusual. 

Al llegar al piso diez lo primero que ven son las enormes y blindadas puertas que sellan al nivel entero, estando a la derecha de las escaleras parecen ser la única entrada al piso o tal vez su ruta de escape ya que el uso de estas escaleras no parece común 

Fanny avanza al frente y algo tensa pasa su identificador por el lector abriendo rápidamente la entrada, el sonido de los pistones hidráulicos desconcierta a la menor en cambio la pecosa entra apuntando con la linterna del arma encendida 

El pequeño espacio que se encuentra del otro lado es casi una intersección en la cual ambos caminos laterales dirigen cada uno a una puerta blanca, sin letreros o singularidades, lo más llamativo es la siguiente compuerta blindada de reflejante superficie y apariencia reforzada, tras cerrarse la entrada la atención de Abigail va más a los escritorios frente y a los lados de ella 

– Diablos– musita Fanny mirando la enorme entrada mientras va con dudas al lector – Esta es nueva, no estaba aquí el año pasado– susurra casi para sí, Abigail se acerca intrigada cuando la puerta de la izquierda se abre alarmándolas, ambas apuntan expectantes 

– ¿Quién es?– exige la pecosa con esa estruendosa actitud, para Cinco la pregunta no tiene sentido, ellas son las intrusas y solo alarma al enemigo por lo que agachándose apunta intentando cubrirse con uno de los escritorios 

– Soy yo– musita levemente – Lo siento ¿las asuste?– la grave voz es muy tenue para distinguirla 

– Sal lentamente y con cuidado– ordena Fanny determinada, aguzando la mirada, su rostro se vuelve demasiado serio para el gusto de Abigail, sin avanzar la pecosa alumbra con la lámpara del arma frente ella sin embargo la leve silueta apenas si se mueve 

El murmullo de pasos aproximándose alista más a la mayor que como Cinco ve el rápido reflejo de luz, Fanny dispara al instante en cambio la figura corre al otro lado 

– Maldito– murmura la apiñonada consciente de que no le ha dado, las luces se prenden desconcertando a Cinco pero Fanny no baja la guardia al salir corriendo en busca del fugitivo 

– Espera– pide el intruso repentinamente deteniéndola – Soy yo, Hoagie, lo siento ¿las asuste?– se disculpa al salir lentamente con las manos arriba, su rostro pálido junto con el leve temblor en su voz confirman su susto de ser casi freído por la otra 

– Jen ¿Qué hacen aquí?– le cuestiona el robusto castaño mientras la apiñonada baja el arma 

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?– pregunta ella molesta 

– Bueno…oí que– él intenta responder 

– Escucha, no me importa que creas– Jennifer lo interrumpe tan brusca como siempre – El operativo de Tres es muy serio y no deberías estar aquí– lo regaña irritada agudizando pesadamente su voz 

– Sí, ya sé pero vine para regresar a Abby– responde Hoagie tranquilo en lo que Cinco se endereza – Yo puedo encender la máquina– sonríe acercándose rápidamente a la morena, la mayor los mira un segundo antes de ir a sentarse en el otro escritorio 

– No creo que puedas– Jen señala la puerta interna 

– Oh, cierto– murmura él mirándola 

– No importa, volveré después– asegura Cinco desconcertando a ambos – Voy a quedarme– agrega y él sonríe 

– ¿Sigues con eso?– Jenny la mira incrédula 

– ¿En serio?– pregunta Hoagie alegre 

– Sí, quiero quedarme y ayudarlos– sonríe Cinco incluso dejándolo tomar sus manos 

– Genial, entonces vamos, tengo un pequeño refugio donde estaremos protegidos en lo que estos terminan su guerra– la emoción del chico es clara pero el modo despectivo de lo último desconcierta a la morena 

– Ah, de hecho ¿Por qué no te quedas con Jen y yo voy por Uno?– sonríe Cinco soltándose para ir a la salida 

– ¿Por Uno?– pregunta el castaño con un tono áspero casi sombrío 

– Sí, Tres hizo una especie de acuerdo, tregua no sé y estamos ayudándolos– responde la apiñonada con extrema tranquilidad intentando pasar de la reacción del chico 

– Esa Sanban, lo que sea por ganar ¿cierto?– cuestiona él incomodando a las chicas 

– ¡Hey!– le reclaman ambas 

– No hables así– se queja Abigail alejándose más de él 

– ¿Puedes abrir la compuerta?– le pregunta a la chica pecosa, la mayor permanece atenta al robusto castaño que cabizbajo respira sonoramente – Tal vez deba ir contigo– musita Jenny incomoda levantándose suavemente 

– No esperen– las llama el robusto castaño volteando tan rápido que las sorprende, su tensa sonrisa junto con el extraño reflejo en sus lentes, que impide verle los ojos, las escalofría – Debemos cuidar la maquina ¿cierto?– cuestiona él y ninguna sabe si deben asentir, en lugar de eso retroceden casi instintivamente 

– Jen, dame un arma, tú puedes ir por Uno ¿verdad? Cuidare el lugar con Abby– explica al ver la incertidumbre en ambas 

– No, no te daré un arma– la estricta voz de la pelinegra resuena por el cuarto – Lo siento Hoagie pero no creo que debas tener una– explica más cordial aunque él no parece prestarle atención 

– Abby dame tu arma– le pide Hoagie con una extraña sonrisa 

– Para nada– responde ella afirmándola más, no quiere retroceder sin embargo siente la fuerte necesidad de hacerlo, la tensa atmósfera se refleja en el rostro de las chicas mientras Hoagie guarda un extraño silencio, al avanzar 

– Bromeas ¿cierto Abby?– cuestiona él con incredulidad pero la mayor es más decidida 

– No te lo tomes así, Hoagie– intenta explicar la pelinegra de corto cabello pero el fuerte zumbido de los pistones hidráulicos al abrirse la entrada la interrumpen, los tres retroceden atentos 

– Cúbrete– le pide Jenny al chico que niega al ir junto a la menor, nerviosa Abigail no sabe dónde vigilar e insegura se gira ante el castaño señalándole que se detenga, un soldado de ligero protector entra deteniéndose de golpe al verse en la mira de ambas aunque su atención se enfoca rápidamente en Hoagie 

– ¿Qué haces aquí traidor?– pregunta irritado resonando su voz que al fin ambas chicas pueden reconocer 

– ¿Creí que estabas arriba?– interviene la apiñonada intentando llamar su atención pero el otro no cede 

– Gilligan, te estoy hablando– insiste el alto soldado al avanzar agresivo 

– Vine a ayudar– responde Hoagie extrañamente sumiso al punto de sujetar sus lentes nerviosos 

– ¿A ayudar?– el tono casi burlista del otro es reafirmado cuando al sacarse el protector facial lo mira sonriendo sarcástico, el robusto castaño mira a los lados incómodo evitando al rubio 

– Espera, este no es momento de que peleen– interviene Cinco, enfadada, tal vez son contrarios pero este chico también es Hoagie – ¿Puedes abrir esa puerta?– le cuestiona al alto rubio que parece tomar conciencia del momento 

– Sí, de hecho he vuelto por eso – responde Chad pasando del cohibido castaño 

– Ábrela entonces– grita la irritada chica apiñonada señalando la reforzada puerta metálica 

– No mientras “este” siga aquí, de hecho será mejor que me quede– explica el rubio dejando su protector en el escritorio junto a Abigail, claramente interponiéndose ante el robusto castaño, que lo mira fijamente – Esperaremos a Uno– concluye Chad al sentarse sobre la mesa 

– Yo no pienso quedarme aquí mientras los demás pelean– dice Cinco yendo a la entrada, ya que la compuerta sigue abierta – Tu y Hoagie pueden cuidar este piso ¿cierto?– le pregunta al rubio – Ven Jenny, nosotras iremos a la siguiente torre, conociendo a Uno ya va para allá– propone a la mayor que confundida va a ella 

– No, no puedes– grita Hoagie corriendo a detenerla, la sorpresa de los chicos lo cohíbe – Es peligroso– agrega al cortarle el paso cambiando su tono – Será mejor que ellos vayan, el edificio está rodeado ¿cierto? No corres peligro aquí– intenta explicar pero su nervioso tono no convence a ninguno 

– No, ya te lo dije, voy a ayudarlos– sonríe Cinco animadamente intentando calmarlo mientras avanza afuera 

– Claro, entonces iré contigo, ellos pueden cuidar aquí– sonríe el chico tomando velozmente su mano al salir corriendo con ella 

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?– alcanza a decir Cinco antes de que él corra a una de las puertas blancas – Espera– trata de resistirse pero él es mayor y la jala bruscamente, la compuerta se abre e insegura le apunta pero sin poder apretar los gatillos es llevada dentro 

Chad y Jenny tratan de seguirlos o detenerlos pero la presencia de la menor obstaculiza un tiro limpio 

– Espera Hoagie– grita la apiñonada cuando la compuerta se cierra tras la menor, mientras Jenny intenta inútilmente detenerlos – Hoagie– grita golpeando la puerta 

– Cálmate– le reclama Chad llegando tras ella con su móvil en la mano 

– ¡Oh! es cierto– recuerda la chica buscando el suyo más calmada. 


	26. Cookies and Cream

Salir de la tercera torre fue fácil, la mayoría del sitio está tomado, pero tras correr ocultos entre los setos que separan los jardines a la siguiente torre Tres nota su desventaja, su equipo se compone de 29 chicos incluyéndola a ella y Cuatro sin embargo ellos se quitaron los protectores en el piso de Nigel así que no los traen , sus rostros están expuestos, el chico que va al frente los detiene tras una gran arboleda haciendo señas incomprensibles para ella y su equipo aunque el resto asiente 

– Yo iré al frente– susurra ella avanzando cuidadosa de no sobresalir del escondite 

– ¿Qué? No– susurran ambos chicos a la vez – Dividiremos tu grupo en dos, irán unos con mi hermano por detrás y otros iremos al frente, Nueve ya está adentro– asegura el joven soldado, sabiendo que son hermanos y por la sincronía mostrada es claro para la chica que son gemelos o algo así 

– ¿Nueve?– cuestiona Wally acercándose despreocupado 

– Sí, el revolucionario Nueve ¿no sabes nada? A liderado por años las revueltas en Europa y Sudamérica, ya sabes ¿no? en las colonias libres donde ni Grandfather sabe qué hay– la actitud segura y confiada del chico sorprende al grupo de Tres 

– Espera ¿hay varias colonias libres?– pregunta el revoltoso rubio incrédulo 

– Sí, algunas pero son secreto, Grandfather no quiere que los ciudadanos sepan que hay lugares así– le explica, el otro líder de grupo más cercano 

– ¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?– interviene Tres cuestionando al que tiene enfrente 

– ¿Eh? Delimitar el área y no dejar salir a nadie– responde 44 extrañado 

– Bien y tienen comunicaciones ¿cierto?– la chica parece pasar rápido a otro tema por lo que desconcertado el joven asiente – ¿En qué línea?– insiste ella al buscar su teléfono tecleando rápidamente, el Smartphone de antigua generación parece alterado en especial por la carcasa que apenas cierra, ambos tenientes se voltean a ver y aunque traen esas caretas parecen entenderse al instante 

– Es el de emergencia pero supongo que esto lo es– comenta el de la izquierda buscando entre su ropa para sacar un pequeño dispositivo rojo 

– Es un radio teléfono satelital, está completamente aislado de las líneas de Grandfather, aunque solo tengo este– 44 le entrega el pequeño radio a Tres que sonriente le conecta sus manos libres revisando sus funciones 

– Genial– susurra animada – Estoy transmitiendo– indica a su grupo mientras ellos lo verifican, los soldados murmuran alarmados – No se preocupen, estos están codificados– aclara señalando sus propios comunicadores 

– Oh y ¿tienen cómo distinguirse?– retoma la asiática su interrogatorio mirándolos atenta 

– No– responde 44A confundido 

– Sí– señala 44B su brazo, los soldados señalan que ya no traen la banda amarilla de Grandfather, la chica mira a su grupo sonriendo y ellos sacan de sus mangas listones arcoíris atándolos rápidamente en sus brazos 

– Mi misión es sacar a mis amigos e ir a derrotar a Father, no les estorbaremos– sonríe Tres al salir del escondite guiando a su equipo, el grupo corre silencioso y veloz por el florido jardín de la segunda torre sobrepasando rápidamente los escalones de la entrada aunque se sorprenden que los guardias les dejan pasar 

– Están arriba, rápido– les ordenó subir un hombre que en lugar del protector trae un casco blanco de inusual forma 

– Sí– sonríe Tres al pasar yendo a las escaleras, Cuatro cubre su rostro con la mano al saludar militarmente, el hombre se cuadra sonriente mirándolos subir 

– Vaya, que lindas cintas traen– musita el extraño militar volviendo su atención a la entrada viendo al siguiente grupo venir. 

Subiendo las escaleras el grupo va en busca de las celdas, según la información reunida por Jenny están en el tercer piso para ser llevados rápidamente ante el tribunal del cuarto piso, los pasillos parecen vacíos y silenciosos incluso cuando pasan el segundo piso sin embargo a Tres no le importa que sea una trampa corre al frente preocupada por sus compañeros, si ya han sido juzgados serán enviados a la prisión en la luna y entonces será imposible salvarlos, entonces conforme van subiendo llega a ellos cada vez más fuerte un alegre murmullo 

– ¿Otra vez esa estúpida canción?– se queja Wally de inmediato, niega disgustado de oír el melodioso y animado canto, en el siguiente piso los escandalosos chicos cantan el jingle de los monos arcoíris, la canción de aquel viejo comercial que Tres vio en las grabaciones dejadas por los KND y se volvió rápidamente en su favorita 

– Son ellos– sonríe tarareándola emocionada pues solo ellos la conocen de eso está segura, corre emocionada entrando al piso encontrándose con el amplio pasillo y algunas oficinas cerradas, el piso es casi una comisaría con pequeñas celdas temporales donde el grupo de chicos permanecen encerrados, bulliciosos la animan a que abra las rejas pero ella les sonríe señalando que retrocedan, rápidos lo hacen y Tres dispara el pulso eléctrico en la cerradura que apenas chispea con el disparo pero Wally llega veloz pateando la afectada chapa 

– Es más efectivo– le comenta sonriente él cuando los otros salen 

– Wow ¿Dónde sacaron esos uniformes?– cuestiona extrañado el delgado chico pecoso mirando asombrado al revoltoso rubio 

– Lucen horrible– bromea el otro con exagerado disgusto, los jóvenes se reorganizan repartiéndose los listones de colores mientras Tres busca a su alrededor esperando encontrar armas, Cuatro se aproxima al resto de las celdas que vacías parecen haber sido abiertas hace poco 

– Iremos a la tercera torre, donde está Grandfather– comenta valiente la pelinegra soltando su cabello y comenzando a salir del área sin embargo en la entrada un grupo de soldados les cierran el paso 

– Genial– sonríe la asiática afirmando su arma, ellos también se alistan aunque pronto la chica nota que no traen sus insignias – Esperen– les pide enseñando su cinta arcoíris 

– ¿Sanban?– cuestiona una grave voz, es un alto y fornido soldado llegando tras los otros, replegando su formación al pasar frente ellos, Wally le apunta pero ella lo detiene señalándole su brazo y la falta del rango o emblema 

– Nueve ¿verdad?– le sonríe animada esperando que él se descubra o algo 

– Es su líder– exclama el fornido soldado volteando atrás, claramente hablando con los suyos, su uniforme negro no se diferencia del resto, solo resalta de sobremanera su protector facial que cubre totalmente su rostro, negro y curvo resulta extraño en especial por ser completamente liso, sin una sola muestra de expresión, su traje se ajusta a su atlético cuerpo con unas correas extra que a la vez parecen afirmarle un par de pequeñas mochilitas oscuras, su altura que es casi la misma de Uno aunque su tono de voz es animado a diferencia del serio y estricto chico calvo, avanzando a ellos la asiática puede ver su propio reflejo en el protector del otro, increíblemente aun con su forma curva no hay ni un poco de distorsión en la imagen 

– ¿Viniste por ellos?– la cuestiona divertido, Kuki casi siente su sonrisa – Bien, entonces váyanse– les señala la salida volviendo 

– ¿Tú que harás? – Sonríe Tres con seguridad, sintiendo una clase de confianza – Ven con nosotros a la torre de Grandfather– es muy seria al invitarlo a unirse llamando la atención de Wally que va a ellos de inmediato, aunque el rebelde parece mirarla 

– No, resguardar las comunicaciones es la misión de mi equipo además el consejo sigue aquí– responde menos relajado sin llegar a ser frío 

– ¿Eres el revolucionario Nueve?– el revoltoso rubio se aproxima analizando su apariencia e incluso intenta deducir su carácter o algo más 

– Sí ¿Cuatro verdad?– el tono cortante de Nueve fastidia a Beetles 

– No te atrevas a llamarme así– gruñe el australiano, irritado, en cambio el otro permanece inmóvil 

– Dicen que eres fuerte, si estas contra Grandfather tienes que venir a la torre principal– interviene Tres tomando de los hombros a Wally, para calmarlo e insistir en convencer al mayor ante la oposición del rubio 

– No, no cambiaré el plan ahora– responde Nueve alejándose de vuelta a las escaleras, su equipo lo sigue y tras ellos Tres con un confundido Wally detrás, los jóvenes de la resistencia los siguen tan confundidos como el rubio 

– Voy retener a Father aquí, solo yo puedo ganarle – asevera el enmascarado aferrándose a su arma mientras corre escaleras arriba 

– ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes?– Tres esquiva y sobrepasa rápidamente a los sorprendidos soldados para alcanzarlo, ellos apenas reaccionan mirándola subir tras su líder – Él está en la tercera torre, en el piso de Uno– le explica corriendo para alcanzarlo, sin embargo él se queda quieto frente la entrada del cuarto piso, mirando fijamente dentro en cambio Tres no para y sigue subiendo hasta llegar a su lado para intentar convencerlo 

– Escucha, nosotros lo vimos está allá, tuvimos que…– de repente Sanban pará, al notar que alguien permanece en la oscuridad del cuarto piso, puede sentir su mirada fija sobre ambos, extendiendo la mano frente el grupo de soldados intenta señalarles que paren no obstante ellos continúan subiendo ruidosos e ignorándola 

– Que escándalo hacen– dice en voz profunda y despreocupada el desconocido entre las sombras, tiene un dejo de tedio al hablarles, sin salir de la oscuridad 

– Pasaba una gran noche hasta que llegaron– agrega y por el sonido de sus pasos no se está acercando, Nueve permanece en silencio señalándole a su equipo que sigan en cambio Tres se mantiene a su lado esperando por Wally o su equipo 

– Van arriba ¿eh?– pregunta el desconocido casi bostezando mientras los soldados pasan tras los dos líderes rebeldes para subir 

– Hasta creen– el enemigo sale tan rápido contra ellos que Tres apenas lo nota cuando pasa frente ella sin embargo Nueve lo ataja reteniendo su brazo y permitiendo que su equipo suba, el otro forcejea e intentando sacárselo de encima le da un codazo, justo en las costillas pero el rebelde lo hace retroceder con una patada 

El otro no cae muy lejos, mirándolos fijamente y en guardia incluso estando apoyando en el piso, agazapado justo donde cayó, casi como un tigre listo a atacar, de voluminoso cabello castaño oscuro, ligeramente musculoso y amenazante se mantiene sonriendo el vanidoso hombre ante ellos, usando un uniforme negro de alto rango militar que medio abrochado deja entrever su remera de intenso color rojo 

– ¿Steve?– pregunta Tres llamando su atención siendo la primera que lo reconoce, el resto de revolucionarios acelera el paso adelantándose, en cambio la pelinegra lo mira fijamente aun con dudas, lo vio hace años en uno de esos eventos políticos obligatorios pero realmente nunca trato con él, solo lo conoce por los posters y periódicos oficiales sin embargo en este momento luce relajadamente desaliñado, completamente contrario del look rígido y tenso de los carteles oficiales 

– Soy EL GENERAL 100 para ti, PERRA– grita el amenazante hombre lanzándose contra la chica, ella dispara rápidamente e intenta esquivarlo pero 100 zigzaguea demasiado veloz casi ridiculizándola al brincar sobre ella pateándola antes de caer, con tal fuerza que Tres derrapa un par de metros por el piso, Wally dispara a la cabeza de Steve pero él lo evade por poco logrando ver su arreglado cabello dañado en el costado 

– ¿Qué cojones?– se exalta volteando solo para ser tacleado por Cuatro, que aun poniendo toda su fuerza no logra tirarlo, aprieta firmemente su cintura lo suficiente para que la asiática le dispare pero son sorprendidos cuando aún entre los disparos Steve levanta al rubio dándose vuelta y usándolo de escudo, Nueve corre a ellos mientras el revoltoso rubio forcejea y es impactado por un pulso eléctrico antes que Kuki pueda parar, el mayor lo tira rudamente a un lado 

– Malditos imbéciles– se burla Steve sacudiendo sus mangas, como si el rubio las hubiera ensuciado, Tres dispara ya sin titubeos no obstante no solo parece fallar también él pasa descaradamente de ella, confundida busca levantarse mientras él reacomoda su peinado centrando su atención en el soldado 

– Entonces ¿Quién diablos se supone que eres?– cuestiona sonriente Steve a Nueve, que a leve distancia de ellos parece esperar que 100 baje su guardia, el alto y oscuro soldado sigue ocultando su rostro bajo el reluciente protector 

El alto oficial de Grandfather lo mira atento retomando su actitud relajada y con el copete arreglado retrocede de nuevo, volviendo a las sombras mientras la resistencia sube resonando sus pasos 

– Nueve– contesta el enmascarado con cierta seguridad en su voz – ¿No me reconoces o prefieres olvidar nuestro encuentro en Alemania?– agrega más engreído, seguro de haberle dado una buena pasada aquella vez que saco a varios desertores de su área, sin que Steve pudiera detenerlo, el castaño obscuro lo mira con incredulidad casi sarcástica 

– Ja, seguro– ríe mordaz removiendo un poco incómodo sus guantes, Tres ha conseguido levantarse mientras Cuatro apenas se acuclilla en un intento de ponerse de pie, el disparo rozó su hombro, muy poco pero aun tiembla por la eléctrica sensación 

– Vamos, tú y yo sabemos bien de qué va esto– ríe el castaño obscuro masajeando su cuello – Déjalo ya, Uno– agrega con un tono de hartazgo y soberbia, la sorpresa de los chicos es clara en especial del enmascarado quien se vuelve el centro de atención de los jóvenes rebeldes que parecen llegar justo para oírlo, el revolucionario ríe cortamente considerándolo alguna clase de estrategia en cambio 100 parece muy seguro 

– Vamos– exige Steve, desinteresado de los demás – ¿Realmente creíste que podías engañar a tu hermano mayor?– el castaño obscuro sigue al filo de la sombras sonriendo divertido 

– ¿Su hermano mayor? ¿Tú? Imposible, Uno es hijo único– reclama Tres incrédula, ya ha llegado al lado del rubio que solo espera estar listo para atacar de nuevo 

– Cállate, No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de secretos de la familia Uno, perra– la agresividad de Steve hacia la chica harta a Wally que sin pensarlo se levanta corriendo, disparando con toda la potencia del arma 

– ¡¡No la llames así!!– grita mientras pulsa continuamente sus gatillos, el castaño obscuro ríe esquivándolos primero ligeramente sin moverse de su lugar burlándose altivo del chico 

– Maldita sea– se irrita el australiano perdiendo la calma, frena descargando una ráfaga con el apoyo de su “resistencia” que tan picados como él intentan cubrir más terreno, Steve no para de burlarse y saltando va veloz contra Nueve, furioso Wally lo sigue sin parar de pulsar apenas notando al rebelde o a sus compañeros, demasiado concentrado en dañar al irritante castaño obscuro, los rebeldes también retroceden intentando cubrirse cuando el rubio está muy cerca de darles 

– Cuidado– grita Tres empujando el cañón del arma haciéndolo perder el balance, los chicos se agachan evitando los tiros sueltos en cambio Steve insiste en golpear a Nueve, midiendo un metro ochenta el castaño obscuro parece complicársele pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con el otro que no solo es alto también parece más trabajado y además sabe usar su peso al pelear 

– ¿Conseguiste el cargo por Papá? Steve– lo hostiga el enmascarado dando una voltereta con patada que el General apenas logra bloquear con el brazo cuando otra lo hace soltarlo 

– No me jodas, Uno– sonríe 100 con forzado aburrimiento con la guardia alta y un ágil juego de piernas 

– ¿En serio? ¿Insistes con eso?– Nueve da un pequeño giro al caer para levantarse en guardia 

– Imbécil– ríe el castaño oscuro buscando patearlo, desinteresado de que los rebeldes intenten apuntarle – Eres muy obvio, desde que pediste armar ese equipo táctico solo para atrapar al “El rebelde Nueve” lo supe– insiste al hacerlo retroceder entre cruzando jabs y ganchos 

– “Es muy hábil y astuto para nuestros soldados” dijiste, como si alguien se lo fuera a creer– la actitud burlista de 100 no lo distrae de atacar a Nueve – Imposible que Tú hables así de alguien, como si fuera peligroso– Steve desestima la forma de hablar de Uno, luce no solo divertido también parece querer cabrearlo 

– Claro que ni padre se lo creería, él también lo sabe– el castaño obscuro no para de hablar aun cuando los confundidos chicos de la resistencia intentan rodearlos mientras disparan, Cuatro y Tres aprovechan para ir a la entrada del piso buscando retenerle en este sin embargo los de su equipo no logran organizarse entorpeciéndose entre ellos 

– ¿De verdad creíste que pueden ganarnos? ¿Con esta estúpida revolución?– Steve nota que aunque intentan dañarlo algunos evitan afectar a Nueve mientras el chico tampoco puede atacar en serio vigilando no cruzarse entre los disparos, alegremente usa de escudo al enmascarado atacando con constantes Jabs logrando colar algunos cuando el otro evita los disparos, con su rápido juego de pies se cuela otro poco presionando al revolucionario atrás 

– No tiene sentido, Uno, ustedes van a perder y serás descubierto– sonríe con intensa emoción – Pero no te preocupes hermanito, porque van a perder aquí– sus azules ojos miran expectantes al encaretado que retrocede evitando los golpes, un disparo roza eléctricamente al revolucionario siendo notoria la dolorosa sacudida, Steve aprovecha para impactarle un duro gancho en el costado aunque Nueve atrapa su brazo y al instante le golpea el hombro, con un potente golpe de su palma, los chicos les dan espacio al punto de reorganizarse bloqueando la salida 

– Ese golpe es muy tuyo– sonríe el mayor sujetándose el hombro dañado, sin mucha molestia al contrario luce divertido, extrañamente emocionado 

– Lo siento pero te equivocas– responde Nueve, desinteresado mientras destensa un poco su cuerpo, sin parecer afectado por el último golpe, el desdén en su voz es claro aunque su actitud cambia un poco al punto de llevarse la mano a la máscara como si olvidara que la trae 

– Pero me alegra saber que Nigel entiende mi potencial e incluso habla de mí con su familia– la sonrisa se cuela alegremente entre sus palabras, desconcertando a Steve que lo mira casi contrariado pero su expresión cambia cuando el atrevido chico enmascarado remueve ligeramente su guante para mostrarle no solo los dos brazaletes negros, sus identificadores, sino también dejando visible su oscuro tono de piel. 


	27. Root Beer

Nueve muestra su morena piel solo unos segundos pero para sus observadores es bien clara su intención, Steve aprieta los dientes entre frustrado e incrédulo 

– No– musita impactado el general 100 soltando su hombro, pálido apenas niega pero su mirada cambia de un brillo jovial a una frialdad amenazante, serio se acomoda el cabello 

– Vale, bien, veamos si es cierto, Bastardo– exclama girando su propio identificador, todas las lámparas del piso se encienden revelando tras él a un grupo de agresivos soldados, luciendo rojos uniformes militares con metálicos y lustrosos protectores negros que asimilan armaduras, los miran agresivos tapando su boca con una curva pieza negra, encapuchados y listos para atacar 

– ¿Ninjas?– duda Tres impactada, pues esa apariencia solo la ha visto en viejos libros 

– Si, exacto, son mi equipo personal, Los Ninjas Adolescentes– sonríe orgulloso Steve – Yo mismo los entrene– agrega pero el grupo de rebeldes no puede aguantar más estallando en risas 

– ¿En serio?– se burla Wally escandaloso 

– ¿Ninjas Adolescentes? No puedo, no puedo– intenta controlarse Tres riendo fuerte y alto mientras la cara de Steve se pone roja 

– ¿Tú los entrenaste personalmente?– cuestiona Nueve más controlado 

– Sí– musita el castaño obscuro en forzada calma – Nigel salió de aquí, de mi guardia personal– sonríe recuperando su arrogancia 

– Ya, entonces ahora mismo ¿tú eres el más fuerte de ellos? ¿Cierto?– la extrema tranquilidad del enmascarado contrasta con las risas del grupo de rebeldes e irrita al mayor 

– ¿De qué hablas? Yo soy el más fuerte de los nietos de Grandfather, el único con su propio escuadrón– responde Steve alebrestado en su soberbia 

Nueve corre hacia Steve y veloz le da una patada con giro tan tajante que el general apenas si puede levantarse, mareado sin entender cómo o cuando se endereza rápidamente antes que el siguiente golpe lo toque 

La batalla se desata con los rebeldes corriendo contra los ninjas mientras algunos resguardan la salida otros luchan con los corpulentos enemigos que con todo siguen siendo menores, Tres apunta al frente pero rápido se nota rodeada por varias chicas, sus diversas estaturas no la sorprenden al contrario le emociona un poco, en cambio Cuatro se enfrenta a un par de toscos tipos musculosos que con sus simplonas risas al esquivarlo le irritan 

– Vaya pulguita de agua– se burla uno al presionar su mano contra la cabeza del rubio, siendo más altos que él lo presionan atrás como si fuera un niño sin embargo el australiano toma su mano apretándola irritado 

– Joder, hablas como un anciano– se queja disparándole en toda la cara, las chispas quedan vibrando en la armadura del mastodonte, el rubio aprovecha para brincar en él dándole un rodillazo en la mandíbula al otro, el enorme adolescente cae confundido solo para recibir un disparo eléctrico 

Wally no tiene tiempo de relajarse pues apenas si evade algo que pasa muy rápido junto su rostro, la leve quemadura de fricción que deja incluso cuando no lo tocó llama lo suficiente la atención del rubio como para buscar el origen pero sin darle tiempo un segundo proyectil se aproxima a su ojo tan rápido que casi por suerte levanta su cañón como escudo, el objeto se estrella en la gruesa carcasa pero no permanece incrustado se retrae jalándola un poco, interesado sigue al furtivo atacante disparando y noqueando a los ninjas en su camino, cazando al chico que va a las escaleras. 

Frente Tres solo quedan cuatro chicas del variado grupo que intentaron detenerla, les sonríe amistosa mirándolas expectante, realmente no tiene tiempo que perder pero tampoco quiere gastar carga, la corpulenta de gruesa voz se lanza a los golpes aunque no parece tener técnica y eso hace reír a la pelinegra que en gráciles volteretas se le escapa, las demás corren lanzando dagas que ni se acercan a la asiática en cambio ella golpea en la nuca a una mientras patea a otra, chocándola contra el muro de tal manera que cae inconsciente, tras Tres la enorme y malhumorada adolescente se alza lista a golpearla pero desinteresada la pelinegra apunta atrás disparándole certeramente un pulso eléctrico que la tumba al instante, sin embargo la atención del de la veinteañera está en una pequeña adolescente, que frente ella solo mira como su compañera azota inconsciente tras la mayor, bajita y delgada la chica la mira, sus oscuros y delgados ojos lucen burlistas pero lo que incita a la sospecha de Sanban es lo familiares que se le hacen 

– No son muy amigos ¿verdad?– pregunta Tres mirándola directo a los ojos, inconfundibles para ella, el escándalo del resto de peleas no las distrae y sabe perfectamente que la menor puede oírla – ¿Qué pasa Mushi? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?– bromea la mayor sin perder de vista a sus reclutas disparando para sacarles de encima a los molestos ninjas cuando ve que están en aprietos 

– ¿Qué sí qué? Vamos… ¿Es enserio? Hablas como una abuela ¿Por qué no solo vienes para que te derrote?– se burla la menor quitándose la graffiteada capucha de esa chamarra, que claramente es de un chico y no suya, tras ese raro protector facial lo único visible de su rostro son sus ojos pues ella también usa ese casco negro de placas metálicas con pequeños cuernos rojos sin embargo para la mayor luce más graciosa que intimidante, Tres ríe despreocupada ante la irritada menor 

– ¿Pelearas o qué?– exige Mushi poniéndose en guardia 

– ¿Por qué?– sorprendida Tres recobra algo de seriedad 

– ¿Qué? ¿No viniste a vencernos y tomar la torre?– cuestiona la ninja confundida 

– Para nada y de hecho tampoco quiero pelear con mi hermana, dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?– la mayor se acerca amistosamente pero la chica no lo toma así 

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te estás burlando de mí?– exaltada Mushi actúa intempestiva dando golpes al avanzar pero Tres solo retrocede evitándola sin comprender 

– ¿No es obvio? Quiero una mejor posición social, ser élite– la menor intenta lastimarla lanzando patadas a varias alturas aunque la rebelde evita los ataques sin responder o contenerla, indignada Mushi mira furiosa a su hermana 

– ¿Élite?– confundida e incrédula Kuki espera alguna mejor explicación sin embargo su hermana harta de que se retrase la pelea ataca directamente a las piernas de la mayor, ella le evita con grandes vueltas de carro y demás movimientos parecidos por lo que Mushi insiste usando la gruesa protección de sus pantorrillas en cambio la veinteañera cambia y ya no la esquiva, al contrario la rodea apresando firmemente su mano, inmovilizándola al acercarla 

– ¿Ser élite? ¿Y tener buena posición social? ¿Es tan importante para ti?– reclama la mayor encarándola 

– Claro, ¿Crees que todos somos tan idiotas como tú? ¿Qué desperdiciaríamos la oportunidad de vivir cómoda y lujosamente? Teníamos la más grandiosa oportunidad de pertenecer a la familia real ¿Y qué hacen papá y tú? Negarse ¡¡VAYA GENIOS!!– recrimina imparable la adolescente con mirada llena de lágrimas y frustración 

– Podríamos haber ido a fiestas y bailes además podría ir a los caros viajes a las colonias en Europa ¿No lo entiendes? Jamás iré a ninguno de esos sitios lujosos o a las islas privadas estando con ese idiota de Sandy– fastidiada Mushi empuja a la mayor, Kuki no puede hablar de lo impactada que está, totalmente incrédula, aprovechando la ninja sacude su brazo libre alistando dos filosas dagas que arroja contra su hermana, Tres se cubre con su arma desviándolas al piso 

– Mushi, no puedes hablar en serio– musita aún dentro de su incredulidad soltando al fin a la chica – ¿No te das cuenta que Papá hizo lo correcto? ¿Crees que él quería vernos casadas con alguien que no amamos? ¿Atadas al capricho de un desconocido?– la mayor no toma interés en el ataque, ahora solo le importa hacerle entender a su hermanita su error 

– ¿Ah?... ¿Eres idiota? Papá se casó con mamá por el mismo sistema y ambos decían que se amaban, eran felices juntos ¿No eran tú y Uno amigos y todo? Entonces ¿porque estaba mal?– Mushi rechaza esa idea lanzando más dagas aunque ninguna llega a la pelinegra, que sería solo las aparta usando el cañón del arma 

– Sí, Nigel y yo somos amigos pero no quiero casarme con él y mucho menos tener hijos– Tres niega decidida, lo hace sin desagrado o asco es más como una clase de vergüenza o pena que la induce a aclararlo no obstante la menor no cambia de actitud 

– Claro, ya lo sé, es fácil para ti, huir y dejar tus responsabilidades mientras mamá y yo tenemos que enfrentar los problemas que ustedes dejaron– en un agresivo ataque de golpes la ninja corre rodeándola lanzando patadas y objetos filosos, Kuki apenas se escuda tras el arma sin ganas de usarla contra su hermanita 

– ¿Cómo crees que es ser hija de la ex coordinadora de desarrollo? O ¿Qué mamá fuera degradada de su posición y ahora solo sea una asistente del asistente de un estúpido juez?– frustrada la chica impacta algunos golpes en la mayor forzándola a replegarse mientras busca acorralarla descargando su furia en ella, Tres en cambio busca comprenderla 

– ¡Ah! Pero a ti que más te da, ustedes se la pasan jugando a “La resistencia”, corriendo por ahí causándonos más problemas, en especial porque todos te han visto con ese tipo, ya sabes ese imbécil enano– colándole ese golpe la menor la hace trastabillar a Kuki 

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta Tres en automático 

– ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué tan tonta puedes ser? Primero dejas botado al futuro gobernante y ¿por ese estúpido chaparro sin gracia?– irritada Mushi se burla desestimando al australiano, la expresión de Kuki cambia rápidamente algo que la menor no toma a consideración entre sus constantes burlas 

– Es suficiente– Tres llega a ella tan rápido que la ninja solo ve su puño cuando es muy tarde 

– ¿Qué diablos te pasa?– se queja Mushi reaccionando al daño recibido en el rostro – Soy tu hermana– le reclama la alterada adolescente sin embargo Tres ya ha tomado su hombro y jalándola golpea contundente su nuca dejándola caer inconsciente al instante 

– Lo siento– musita apartándose mirando a su alrededor molesta y tras contar a los enemigos, exhala pesadamente 

– Al piso– ordena estruendosa disparando a todos los enemigos sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, los rebeldes se tiran al piso al instante reconociendo su voz y lo destructiva que puede llegar a ser, los ninjas en cambio solo caen ante la ráfaga de la asiática que entre sus constantes disparos tumba a cada uno incluso atrapando a los que tratan de brincar, Steve retrocede tomando impulso para ocultarse tras Nueve y afirmándose de su brazo y cuello, usándolo de escudo, el rebelde se deja llevar siendo impactado por un pulso eléctrico, su mano derecha impacta sobre el castaño obscuro compartiéndole parte de la descarga, la corriente chispea entre ambos y Steve lo suelta cayendo sobre su rodilla sintiendo el fuerte escozor atravesar su cuerpo, un leve zumbido resuena denotando pronto que proviene del enmascarado, más específicamente de su traje, el militar intenta zafarse jalando su brazo y golpeando al que lo retiene pero Nueve lo sujeta fuertemente, Tres reúne a su equipo revisando a quienes están heridos 

– Perdona, solo aléjate lo suficiente– le pide al chico buscando enfocar a 100 

– Fuera– exige el revolucionario metiéndole un puñetazo en el rostro al castaño oscuro evitando que se levante sin embargo Steve se gira sobre su espalda usando ambos pies para golpear y apartar al enmascarado, resuelto completa la vuelta levantándose en un segundo corriendo contra él para taclearlo, impacta duramente su cabeza en el tórax de Nueve, el moreno se mantiene en pie aunque es empujado algunos centímetros sin embargo en vez de luchar usa ese tiempo para abrir los pequeños maletines a sus costados 

– Apártate– le ordena Tres al castaño obscuro pero él usa como escudo a Nueve mientras lo sigue golpeando entre puñetazos y rodillazos a la cintura, donde alcanza a retenerlo 

– Dijiste que ibas contra Grandfather… ¿cierto?… solo VE– insiste el rebelde manteniéndose de pie con dificultad cuando mete cada mano en uno de los maletines de sus costados de una forma tan poco natural que Tres retrocede extrañada, el resto de la resistencia mira a ambos confundidos 

– Ve– recalca él sacando sus manos ahora cubiertas de otro grueso par de guantes, lucen pesados e incluso tiene unas piezas extrañas sobre los nudillos 

– De acuerdo– la asiática acepta alejándose con su equipo mientras Steve patea a su captor contra ella, rápidamente llega frente los rebeldes pateándolos fulminante mientras el enmascarado apoya la mano en el piso evitando chocar con la chica e impulsándose veloz hacia Steve lanzando un puñetazo, 100 lo bloquea con el brazo pero al instante la patada del rebelde lo impacta en las costillas 

– Muévanse– exige el enmascarado reteniendo al mayor, una segunda patada en su pecho hace a Steve alejarse – Vayan, Yo iré por Uno– asegura batallando para contener al otro que se exalta de sobremanera al oírlo 

– Nunca, tú no tocaras a mi hermano– exclama empujándolo potentemente hasta estrellarlo en el muro – No te dejaré salir– amenaza golpeándolo constantemente, Tres manda a su equipo abajo 

– Beetles está arriba– señala una chica adelantándose, el militar suelta al moreno para ir a detenerlos pero su mano es atrapada por el rebelde 

– No quería gastar mi carga contigo– exclama Nueve halando rudamente al castaño obscuro, soltándolo violentamente de tal forma que Steve no logra controlar la caída, el enmascarado choca sus puños activando los guantes que se encienden potentemente y sin darle tiempo a alguno de reaccionar corre a Steve golpeando su rostro, con el potente puñetazo 100 cae aunque en su confusión toma el brazo de su agresor 

– No… dañaras… a… Uno– musita intentando levantarse 

– No te preocupes, somos muy amigos– la confianza y alegría del revolucionario se cuela clara en su voz asombrando al mayor de tal modo que sin poder reaccionar el guante de Nueve sujeta su rostro, Tres mira o trata de ver sobre esa intensa luz proveniente del enmascarado, el fulgurante destello atrapa a Steve que aterrado solo ve su reflejo en el negro protector facial del enemigo antes de ceder. 


	28. Coconut Slice

Cuatro ha seguido al ninja hasta el siguiente piso, y a oscuras solo oye el ruidito que hacen los proyectiles que el adolescente lanza, aún no sabe lo que son pero puede esquivarlos no solo por el molesto sonido que hacen, también por la trayectoria que siguen, ha notado que solo pueden ir recto y también que regresan con la misma rapidez con la que atacan 

Corre recibiendo ataques desde diferentes direcciones al punto que incluso considera que sean varios ninjas pero al disparar los pulsos eléctricos logra iluminar temporalmente el lugar, viendo al chico moverse de sitio un par de veces 

Debe admitir que el enemigo es hábil corriendo en silencio mientras lanza ataques rápidos y casi certeros dificultando enfocar su molesta arma, hoy es la primera vez que la usa y aún no tiene mucha practica con ella además está el hecho de tener que “recargar”, no está seguro si tiene o no suficiente batería para continuar pero se alista al oírlos venir, el fastidioso zumbido le ayuda a rastrear al objeto, así que dispara un par de veces para iluminar con los pulsos siendo capaz de distinguirlos antes que lo toquen, da un salto atrás viéndolos regresar antes que la luz desaparezca y queden de nuevo ocultos en la obscuridad 

Wally planea su siguiente movimiento sintiéndose incómodo de luchar en las sombras ya que incluso cuando Tres ha intentado enseñarle él no logra acostumbrarse, para él pelear en la obscuridad como ventaja es cobarde y no está dispuesto a hacerlo, decidido corre de un lado a otro ruidosamente perseguido por los veloces objetos, midiendo qué tan lejos pueden llegar antes de volver pero incluso cuando puede calcular la posición del otro no logra darle al disparar, ya trato de disparar al suelo y al techo intentando atraparlo pero no tiene sentido porque aunque los daña no logra ni atraparlo entre los restos 

Ahora corre en los angostos pasillos intentando entorpecer al ninja mientras lo busca entre los constantes disparos que hace, recorriendo el piso ha decidido no entrar a ninguna de las muchas oficinas y en lugar de eso entramparlo con los muebles brincando en ellos para impulsarse pero el ninja parece seguirlo de lejos lo cual fastidia al rubio al punto dar vuelta por el pasillo para volver al frente 

Ve el piso y algunas cosas alrededor gracias a los botones e iluminados contornos del arma que ayudan a distinguir por donde va, sabe que eso también lo hace un blanco fácil pero no le importa, sostiene esa arma cerca de si no solo para ver también para asegurarse de que el enemigo venga a él, oye y siente el calor del generador eléctrico manteniéndose expectante al siguiente ataque sin poder accionar algún código, que les compartieron los soldados, sin embargo la repentina tranquilidad le permite intentarlo y acercando lentamente su mano está por tocar su identificador pero otro zumbido lo alarma cubriéndose de nuevo con el arma logrando detenerla cuando retrocede por el impacto 

Aunque el golpe es fuerte él logra girarla notando una pequeña pieza en la carcasa que comienza a girar sonando el veloz rotar, repentinamente siente el tirón del arma del ninja al ser jalado de donde se incrusto pero el rubio mira asombrado su arma y como del cañón de esta ahora sale una brillante punta de densa energía que ilumina más el sitio, encandilado por el sorprendente cambio revisa el resto de la carcasa buscando algún daño o incluso alguna fuga aunque el pequeño y blanquecino mecanismo que gira llama su atención ya que marca en el centro “P.I.N” con letras rojas 

Los proyectiles se acercan sonoramente entonces él se gira esquivándolos en cuanto son visibles e instintivamente usa el arma para alejarlos y si bien la punta pasa tras ellos puede sentir la tensión de algo interfiriendo en ella, el traqueteo de dos objetos cayendo lo hace voltear al piso viendo claramente al fin lo que el enemigo usa como arma 

– ¿Yo-yos?– grita molesto al ver los dos pequeños juguetes de desgastado metal 

– Sí, y tú acabas de arruinarme un par– gruñe el ninja, pero su queja queda muy debajo del fuerte zumbido de los yo-yos recién lanzados, Cuatro se echa el arma al hombro fastidiado de seguir perdiendo el tiempo 

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?– se queja el rubio esquivándolos tan rápido como pasan cerca de su rostro, sabiendo lo que son e identificando su patrón de ataque ni siquiera necesita verlos para pararlos, atrapa sus cuerdas con su brazo y enrollándolas sobre el mismo las tensa tan rápido y fuerte que jala al ninja, intentando detenerlo el chico lanza más yoyos con la otra mano pero el veinteañero atrapa fácilmente las líneas agarrando un buen tramo de los cables para jalar ambos, el enemigo se resiste hasta que el rubio lo tensa al máximo sacando incluso pequeñas chispas en los metálicos guantes del ninja 

– Eres muy fuerte– comenta el adolescente entre dientes tal vez buscando desconcentrar al rubio pero cae en cuanto el australiano avanza, soltando los cables solo un instante para que el chico caiga y jalándolos de nuevo al ir a él, todo pasa tan rápido que el enemigo no comprende hasta que Wally le acierta tremendo patadón en el rostro 

– No tienes ni idea– gruñe Wally dándole el puñetazo final dejando al ninja inconsciente antes de que pueda huir, e incluso usa la cintas de los juguetes para atarlo, exhala pesadamente mirando el piso vacío y desinteresado en seguir subiendo decide volver con Tres, ya que el plan es ir juntos a la torre principal, baja con fuertes pasos viendo la repentina sobre-iluminación de abajo y a los atónitos reclutas tras Kuki mirando asombrados mientras ella protege sus ojos cubriéndose con el brazo 

Wally salta tomando el arma apuntándole a lo que sea que haya enfrente, no obstante el resplandor cesa dejándole ver al resto de ninjas derrotados en el piso y a Nueve dejando caer al inconsciente “General 100” en el piso, el enmascarado respira agitado al ponerse en pie, temblando levemente mientras mira al enemigo vencido, Tres traga saliva y parece que retrocederá pero no lo hace 

– ¿Estás bien?– pregunta la asiática sin moverse de su sitio 

– ¿Siguen aquí?– cuestiona el revolucionario con temblorosa voz intentando recuperar su entusiasmo, volteando a mirarlos 

– ¿Qué pasó?– el australiano mira a ambos confundido relajando un poco su guardia 

– ¿Qué le hiciste?– insiste Sanban en indagar, en silencio él se acerca, hay varios metros entre ambos y solo se escuchan sus suaves pasos por lo que la incómoda sensación de la asiática aumenta 

– No importa– contesta al fin el enmascarado mientras activa algo en su identificador, en uno de los dos que usa, su corta respuesta y la cercanía intrigan más a la pelinegra, en especial cuando al verlo solo puede ver su reflejo en el reluciente protector del mayor 

– ¿Vendrás con nosotros?– insiste Tres, aun con todo no parece cambiar de opinión, incluso mientras oyen los fuertes pasos de los soldados venir desde los pisos superiores 

– No, si lo que dices es cierto entonces mi prioridad ahora es Uno– desinteresado de la llegada del grupo Nueve solo señala al castaño oscuro en el piso, al buscar su arma, los soldados sin insignia van rápidos a Steve revisando que se encuentre bien 

– Ok, entonces luego nos vemos– sonríe algo incómoda la asiática alejándose 

– Espera, no irán por el frente ¿cierto?– cuestiona el rebelde llevando su arma al hombro 

– ¿Por qué no?– entre agresivo y extrañado Wally se detiene frente Tres, interponiéndose 

– ¿En serio? Está lleno de cámaras y serán blanco fácil, vayan por los pasajes de mantenimiento, piso cero, si Grandfather quiere huir irá ahí– el mayor suena más tranquilo, recuperando seguridad – Vamos, les diré por dónde– agrega con cierto ánimo 

– No, gracias– refuta el rubio, Nueve ríe sorprendiendo a los soldados tras él 

– Le enseñaste bien– felicita a la pelinegra mientras corre escaleras abajo 

Tres voltea hacia el rubio que sigue medio molesto y confundido – Wow, Eso luce peligroso ¿Cómo lo has hecho?– le pregunta llamando su atención, Wally sonríe orgulloso y seguro al avanzar frente ella 

– Es genial ¿verdad?– el rubio comienza a bajar las escaleras, casi como si tampoco quisiera perder de vista al enmascarado 

– Sí ¿Es una función extra? ¿Cómo la activaste?– Kuki va tras él más interesada 

– No sé– Wally sonríe extrañamente satisfecho con esa respuesta 

– ¿Me la cambias?– la asiática le ofrece su arma menos dañada, el australiano se detiene mirándola algo ruborizado y sonriendo tímidamente desvía su mirada 

– No– responde antes de correr escaleras abajo 

– ¡Ah! Tramposo– ríe Tres al seguirlo. 

Respirando agitada Abigail apenas le sigue el paso al desesperado castaño, que angustiado la jala corriendo entre los organizados y blancos escritorios informáticos, agobiada ella dispara al piso logrando que pare 

– Abby– musita asustado pero ella cae de rodillas, mareada, sujeta su cabeza con todo y el arma ya que él aún no la suelta 

– Diablos– murmura sacudiendo su cabeza, sin haber tomado la pastilla tal vez aún sufre los efectos secundarios 

– Lo siento– se disculpa el chico intentando tomar su hombro sin soltar su mano 

– No– ella lo aparta con todo y el arma en la mano, sin embargo Hoagie sujeta el cañón, asombrada Abigail lo mira incrédula 

– Es pesada, solo déjala– pide él suavemente sin jalarla, solo sosteniéndola, confundida por la situación la suelta, dejándosela, aun perpleja e insegura 

– No deberías estar aquí– expresa Hoagie con pesar poniendo de lado el arma para ofrecerse sutilmente a cargarla, su brazo la acerca intentando abrazarla o algo así pero ella niega suavemente apoyándose un poco en ese inusual piso, tan parecido al de Uno, aunque él insiste ofreciéndole su hombro para que se apoye 

– ¿Por qué corriste?– cuestiona Cinco respirando suavemente buscando normalizar su respiración 

– Discúlpame pero necesitamos salir de aquí– insiste él tomándola del brazo, su mano la afirma fuertemente tanto que ella siente la áspera tela del guante, aunque asombrada por la rara sensación se cuestiona si él ya lo traía antes, siendo esta la primera vez lo nota 

– No, espera ¿A dónde?– la confundida trata de resistirse pero él rodea gradualmente su cintura pasando el brazo de la menor sobre sus hombros para caminar – ¿Por qué huyes?– insiste ella mirando nerviosamente atrás 

– No huimos, te quiero proteger, eso es todo– susurra él mientras caminan a otra área del laboratorio 

Las amplias mesas de ordenados computadores y el surtido de libros técnicos llenan los cuartos por donde pasan, cada compuerta es cerrada con extrema atención tras cruzarla, este Hoagie parece muy presto en eso generando más incertidumbre en Cinco, ella lamenta haberle dejado su arma que ahora ha quedado varios cuartos atrás y aunque podría luchar no se siente en condiciones de hacerlo, su brazo sigue herido y ella mareada 

– Entonces ¿no viniste a ayudar a Kuki y los demás?– pregunta Abigail en tono suave e inocente, él sonríe incómodo avanzando por el pasillo dirigiéndose al ascensor 

– Abby, crees que soy un cobarde ¿cierto? Pero yo quiero cuidarte, ellos tienen balas ¿sabes? Sanban es muy hábil, tiene entrenamiento militar después de todo– explica apenado ante la mirada de la chica 

– No, entiendo pero yo también tengo entrenamiento– sonríe la morena soltándose de él manteniéndose por sí misma 

– Ah, Claro– musita Hoagie siguiéndola 

– Estaremos bien, solo confía en mí– afirma Cinco yendo al elevador, tal vez no está totalmente bien pero sigue queriendo ayudar a sus amigos, además puede tomar la pastilla mientras suben porque aún recuerda traerla consigo, revisa sus bolsillos mientras ve de reojo como el robusto castaño asiente cabizbajo 

– No puedo Abby– murmura temblorosamente Hoagie, a su lado – No quiero perderte de nuevo– se lamenta de una forma tan inusual y sombría que la escalofría totalmente, rápida e instintivamente se voltea pero él ya está ahí, tras ella, es más alto que Abigail y con la luz a su espalda ella no puede ver su rostro sin embargo la sensación es tan terrible y abrumadora que retrocede, temerosa. 


	29. Peaches with cream

Abigail esta acorralada frente las puertas del elevador, a unos pasos pero Hoagie avanza e intenta retenerla, trata de sujetarla aunque ella retrocede atónita, evitándolo y buscando rodearlo 

– No te preocupes Abby– insiste él, sin embargo la expresión desesperada del mayor le da mala espina 

– Cálmate– susurra Cinco para ambos, alejándolo despacio 

– Solo vamos a casa– pide el robusto castaño, insistiendo en cerrarle el paso, luce agitado al estirarse e intentar atraparla pero Cinco lo evita con una burla de baloncesto pasando por su lado para volver al otro pasillo 

Hoagie se voltea confundido tratando de tomarle el brazo aunque apenas la roza con las puntas del guante, un pequeño cosquilleo la recorre justo desde ese toque, y alarmada confirma que ese guante es peligroso, decidida se aleja en un derrapando para regresar al cuarto anterior, la puerta se abre y ve a la agitada apiñonada de pelo negro venir corriendo a ella 

Jennifer apunta veloz al chico, sobrepasando a Cinco que apenas puede voltear sin embargo Hoagie toma rápidamente el cañón del arma, serio y decidido lo levanta bruscamente sorprendiendo a ambas chicas, Cinco no tiene tiempo a reaccionar cuando el chirriante sonido eléctrico llena la habitación y atraviesa a la otra, el pulso aun zumba mientras Chad llega del fondo mirando a la apiñonada caer al piso 

– Hoagie– susurra Abigail aterrada e inmóvil, intentando reconocerlo, en cambio el rubio corre a jalarla tras él a la vez que ágilmente patea al chico evitando que la agarre, aunque el robusto castaño no cae y apenas si se aleja logra distanciarlo de ambas chicas 

– Hey ¿estás bien?– le pregunta Dickson a la pelinegra, evitándola de un brinco y dejándola tras de sí, separando más al robusto castaño, este avienta el arma de Jenny y corre volviendo al ascensor, el rubio lo sigue pero Cinco se hinca para ayudar a la semiconsciente joven que tan pronto la siente se endereza alarmada 

– Hoagie– exclama apartándola asustada 

– Se ha ido– susurra Cinco manteniéndose cerca y buscando ayudarla, por el contrario y sin prestar atención la apiñonada se levanta trastabillando, toma su arma saliendo tras los chicos, Cinco la sigue insegura y preocupada por Hoagie 

Chad ha alcanzado al robusto castaño, cerca de la última compuerta parece listo a derribarlo, sin embargo mantiene su eléctrica arma a su espalda, Cinco no comprende hasta que se aproxima más y lo ve todo, Jenny se apoya en su arma para no caer, medio inclinada ante el rubio se interpone escudando a Hoagie 

– Déjalo ir– pide la apiñonada, suena agotada, respirando agitada e incluso luce algo mermada no obstante sus verdes ojos están fijos en el rubio, mirándolo fiera y decididamente 

– No– responde el alto rubio, inflexible aun cuando nota a la menor llegar, su mirada esta fija en el robusto castaño y la forma en que mantiene ambas manos a sus costados, como si estuviera acorralado, intentando apoyarse del muro tras él o algo así, sin embargo hay algo en esa pose y en el “científico” que aún le parece peligroso 

– Basta, Paren– pide Cinco, tratando de calmarlos pero las luces se apagan repentinamente, confundiéndolos 

Hoagie corre y tropieza o mejor dicho choca con Jenny, ambos caen estorbándose uno al otro para pararse, pero Jenny ni siquiera puede quejarse cuando un fuerte golpe resuena en las puertas del ascensor, el piso cimbra y al segundo impacto se abren, el sitio está a oscuras y ninguno de ellos ve que pasa, excepto Cinco, siendo infiltrada en los Teen Ninjas tiene experiencia entrenando a oscuras por lo que puede definir las siluetas de los chicos así como la del intruso frente el elevador 

Sus firmes pasos resuenan mientras avanza a ellos, pesado e imponente – ¿Cómo llegaste a esto?– cuestiona tranquilo llegando al lado de Jenny para ayudarla 

– Maldita sea ¿Porque tardaste tanto?– lo regaña la apiñonada intentando sonar molesta aunque su temblorosa voz aliviada se cuela al final, Chad retrocede escudando a Cinco y el pasillo tras ella 

– ¿Aun sirve tu arma?– le cuestiona Uno, tomando la mano de la apiñonada 

– No, y de hecho los circuitos están fundidos– responde Hoagie, en la oscuridad, no pueden ver su cara pero claramente su tono es jactancioso, una burla, que los tensa 

– ¿Tú lo hiciste?– pregunta el joven de lentes obscuros al robusto castaño, Cinco puede distinguirlos pero no sabe que tanto lo hace el británico, igual existe la posibilidad de que sea solo lo sepa por su voz, eso explicaría sus preguntas 

– ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que eran invulnerables?– se ríe Hoagie, la amargura de esa risa hela a Cinco que sabiendo el sitio de los otros se aproxima suavemente evitando hacer mucho ruido en cambio Chad enciende la lámpara del arma para distinguirla, el castaño sale corriendo a ella siendo tacleado rudamente por Uno que lo tira al piso alejándolo 

– Para, Hoagie, piensa un poco– exclama el británico sujetándolo pero con una patada el robusto castaño lo empuja 

– Imbécil– grita Hoagie tomándole el hombro, sonríe afirmándolo con su guante, activándolo sin dudar 

– Fuiste un idiota colándote aquí– el joven calvo atrapa su mano y lo aparta rápidamente chocándolo contra la pared 

– ¿Colándome? – grita Hoagie sacudiendo su brazo para liberarse – Eres un imbécil Uno, mis códigos aun funcionan– las alarmas suenan y pequeñas luces de emergencia se encienden por los pasillos mientras del techo unas válvulas salen dispersando ligera espuma blanca – Tu seguridad es un asco– grita corriendo al ascensor 

– Eres tú el idiota– Chad le bloquea el paso forzándolo a retroceder, un brillo rojo ilumina el piso llamando la atención del robusto castaño, nervioso mira su mano notando a su identificador brillar intensamente en rojo 

– Era una trampa– susurra Hoagie dándose cuenta de ha sido Uno quien lo ha activado, furioso lo mira o al menos eso cree Cinco, ya que permanece fijo en él, agresivo y amenazante solo distinguible en esa penumbra por el aterrador reflejo de sus lentes 

Las pequeñas luces de emergencia delinean el piso pero le dan un extraño reflejo tenebroso o agresivo a los lentes de ambos 

Uno avanza firme, con el rostro demasiado serio – Tienes que estar muy fuera de ti para recién notarlo– contesta frío casi indiferente, al detener el sistema contra incendios 

Cinco se acerca a Jenny (Fanny) evitando los cúmulos de espuma en el piso pero la preocupada apiñonada sigue con la mirada a Hoagie, que trata de encarar al rubio 

– Déjalo, no puede seguir huyendo– exclama el británico, Chad se aleja inconforme y cauteloso 

– No necesito tu protección, Uno– grita el frustrado castaño apuntándole con su brazo enguantado, una fuerte ráfaga los agita, violenta, repentina y completamente imparable 

Aterrada ve a Nigel caer violentamente de espaldas, grita o cree gritar pues no logra oír su voz y de hecho solo un zumbido continuo suena en su cabeza, la vertiginosa sensación hace tastabillar a Cinco, completamente mareada busca darle sentido a algo, sin embargo dificultosamente mira a su difuso alrededor 

Confundida le cuesta sentir incluso sus movimientos, Fanny también está en el piso cuando ella cae sobre sus propias manos, el mero acto reflejo evita que caiga sobre la mayor, un poco al frente de ellas esta Chad, que apenas logra estar en pie intentando sujetarse del muro, Cinco se sienta en el piso aturdida sin poder asimilar que pasa ya que a duras penas tiene equilibrio o diferencia las direcciones 

Sin embargo al mismo tiempo Hoagie retiene contra el piso a Nigel, claramente el castaño está menos afectado e insiste en atacar al caído, desesperado le da continuos puñetazos – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las mataste? – grita histérico una y otra vez sin prestar atención al resto 

Poco a poco ese escándalo llega a la morena sobrepasando al fin el abrumador zumbido, aunque le cuesta entender entre tantos gritos, con la mente e ideas difusas busca el origen del escándalo que cada vez oye más, al punto de poder entenderlo e incluso recupera la sensibilidad de su cuerpo 

Cinco voltea a su alrededor viendo al castaño demasiado alterado golpeando salvajemente algo bajo él, temblorosa ante la escena busca a Nigel mirando a los lados, no entiende nada y por más que lo intenta su mente no logra idea, mientras se levanta desorientada y mira atrás buscando ver al frente trata de darle sentido a lo que sucede, sin embargo mientras busca al mayor logra reaccionar y volteando horrorizada entiende todo de golpe, deseando correr a detenerlo solo cae entumecida pero lo ve llorar, Hoagie está llorando, desesperanzado golpea al chico calvo cada vez con menos fuerza, entre lágrimas detiene su ataque, bajo él su antiguo y mejor amigo respira levemente tomando su mano, suavemente 

– Lo juro, Hoagie, no lo hice– murmura Uno apenas audible, sorprendiendo a ambos (2 y 5) 

– Mientes, por tu culpa Fanny está muerta y Tú mataste a Abby- grita Hoagie jalando su brazo e intentando golpearlo pero Uno se endereza bruscamente, capturándolo contra el muro y arrancando velozmente el guante mecánico, en pedazos que lanza al arrinconarlo 

– Yo la vi esa noche, Abby huía de ti, no quería casarse contigo… y esa noche… Tu… la mataste– con ahogada voz el castaño para de luchar, las incesantes lágrimas llenan su rostro 

Cinco aún sigue en el piso y a varios metros de ellos, solo ve la lastimada espalda de Uno pero puede oír todo, oye las acusaciones, incrédula aunque también escucha su dolor e intenta levantarse 

– Ella tuvo un accidente– Uno lo susurra y aun así su voz se quiebra, resonando dolorosamente en la menor, desgastada por el propio 

– Sí, ese día peleamos. Cree la llevó a una de las estúpidas fiestas clandestinas de sus amigos, quería relajarla… no lo sé pero tomó demasiado y regresando del “punto” perdió el control del auto en la curva, no estuve ahí… estaba buscándola fuera, toda la noche… tú lo sabes– asevera Nigel afligido, el ahogado pesar resuena en su voz entrecortada, las lágrimas caen bajo sus lentes siendo su turbado rostro el de un culpable, pero no el de quien cometió una atrocidad sino de aquel que no pudo evitarla, Hoagie golpea su hombro incrédulo negando entre lágrimas e incluso llega a golpear su cabeza en el pecho del otro 

– No, no es cierto… fuiste tú, Cree conducía… las vi irse… yo… las vi irse… debí ir con ellas… debí ir – el leve siseo apenas audible para la morena es terriblemente duro para Uno, sabe que solo quiere culpar a alguien y tal vez si fuera otra situación él cargaría con ese peso, pero esto es más complejo que sólo aceptar la culpa 

– Fue un accidente, Hoagie, no es culpa de nadie, lo sabes ¿verdad?... yo nunca la heriría… nunca los heriría– murmura abrazando al agotado castaño 

– Debí ir con ellas – solloza tembloroso. 


	30. Brownie

Medio sentada en el piso Cinco sigue mirándolos, no está segura cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero tal vez no es mucho, sigue confundida por el raro ataque y por lo visto el resto también, de pie con la espalda al muro Chad respira con dificultad mientras Hoagie solloza levemente y Jenny se levanta lentamente, aun afectada 

– ¿Puedes escoltarlo a un área segura?– cuestiona Uno, soltando a Hoagie para alejarse lentamente, la morena mira preocupada a los mayores 

– Sí, claro– responde Jenny estruendosa acercándose, tal vez es efecto del ataque pero a Cinco le parece que su voz es más chocante que antes 

– Déjame solo Jen, no iré a ningún sitio– se queja el robusto castaño permaneciendo en el piso 

– Vamos– exhala Uno separándose del chico al ir por Chad 

– ¿Qué fue eso?– pregunta el rubio ayudándose del joven para apartarse del muro 

– Es un pulso ultrasónico, bueno, eso era– el británico luce tranquilo casi despreocupado al responder y podría ser que es para calmarlos, en especial a la menor a quien mira relajado 

– Espera ¿no tiene más?– insiste el rubio, cauteloso ante el castaño 

– No– exhala con cansancio Hoagie, claramente pendiente de Abigail, el británico está cerca a ella y le ofrece su mano, que la menor toma 

– ¿Qué diablos haces?– reclama Hoagie levantándose impulsivo al verlos, ella es ayudada por el mayor a ponerse de pie pero el otro no lo ve así 

– Nada– responde el joven de lentes obscuros revisando también la herida de la menor – La llevaremos abajo, ahí hay cápsulas– explica sin mayor reacción pero la sorpresa del grupo es clara 

– ¿Cómo? ¿No la regresaras?– Chad y Jenny preguntan a la vez, molestándose al notarlo 

– No puedo, cortaron la energía en toda la torre, supongo que en la segunda también– Uno luce absorto al contestar pero pará volteando levemente hacia la menor – Lo siento, tendrás que esperar otro poco– le sonríe, parece cansado y triste pero más que nada suena apenado, Cinco no lo sabe, la luces son muy tenues 

– Espera ¿No la cortaste tú?– insiste Jenny, ignorando al rubio 

– No, fue Grandfather, supongo que ya noto la derrota de Monty– el tono engreído del británico no concuerda con la seriedad de su rostro y ese brusco cambio tensa a los mayores, al contrario de Abigail, que intrigada reconoce algo más en él 

– Pero hay un generador aquí ¿no?– cuestiona levemente la apiñonada, casi insegura o dócil, llamando la atención de Hoagie y Cinco 

– Sí, pero solo es para los sistemas de emergencia, no tiene potencia para activar el portal– el joven calvo intenta explicarle 

– ¿Qué clase de idiota diseñó el edificio? ¿No ponen luces de emergencia? Esto está completamente oscuro– le interrumpe Jenny, alebrestada y tempestuosa reclama indignada señalando el camino, el robusto castaño exhala con hartazgo y desagrado algo que la KND nota 

– Los sistemas de emergencia no son para quienes trabajan aquí– concluye el británico, esa respuesta escalofría a las chicas que incómodas lo miran 

– ¿Entonces bajaremos por Rachel?– interviene Chad revisando sus comunicaciones, distrayéndolas y al chico calvo 

– Sí, iremos por los pasadizos– Uno avanza llevando a Abigail, empujando suavemente su espalda 

– Aléjate de ella– reclama agresivamente Hoagie, Jenny le indica que pare pero él pasa de la chica – Ya me oíste– recalca irritado y el británico solo se voltea suavemente 

– ¿De quién?– el tono desafiante de Uno tensa más el ambiente, Chad afirma su arma mientras la morena los mira – ¿Abby?– insiste él soltándola – Ella no es Abby– continúa, desconcertando al científico 

– Ella es…– nervioso, tenso o incluso perturbado, Hoagie solo la mira 

– No, no lo es, esta chica no es Abby– Nigel es serio, demasiado, al punto que incluso ella se incomoda – Nunca será Abby– recalca, su voz es una extraña mezcla entre dolor y satisfacción, que turba de sobremanera a la chica, tiembla confundida en esa ruda sensación, deseando contradecirlo y al mismo tiempo darle la razón 

– Ella no es la chica que conocimos, no es la chica que cuido de ti– Nigel es imparable, la brusquedad con la que lo dice enfada a Abigail sin embargo es el robusto castaño quien niega irritado, sin mirarlos – Ella nunca será Abby– esa frase le duele a la menor. En el pecho pero no por sí, es la firmeza tajante con la que Uno lo recalca, lo recalca más para sí que para el otro, aun así Chad la separa suavemente de ambos, protegiéndola y de inmediato Abigail vuelve a ser consciente de dónde está e instintivamente mira a Jenny, no sabe por qué solo lo hace, sin embargo la pecosa oye a Nigel cabizbaja, evitando mirar a Hoagie 

– Podría serlo, si lo intenta– murmura el robusto castaño, aferrándose a esa imaginaria esperanza, tensa e incrédula se siente casi herida al oírlo 

– No– replica Abigail decidida, sorprendiendo ala atónita Fanny y el lloroso Hoagie 

– ¿Por qué?– el robusto castaño no parece entenderlo, y ella comprende porque no puede seguir siendo indecisa 

– Quiero volver a mi mundo, con mi familia y amigos– responde Cinco sujetando su gorra roja mirándolo con firmeza, la apiñonada sonríe tranquila aunque sigue atenta al robusto chico 

– Al fin– Chad retrocede un poco llevando a la menor con él, el británico mira a su amigo al seguirlos, porque aun con todo él lo considera su amigo 

– Ven– le sonríe levemente Jenny siguiendo al británico y aunque Hoagie parece seguir en shock, igual asiente 

– Pueden esperarnos en el primer piso– comenta Uno, la apiñonada pecosa asiente de inmediato consultando con la mirada al robusto castaño que evita verla, ofendida ella le da la espala exhalando molesta 

– Ahí está…– susurra Chad con cierta diversión, la morena y Nigel entienden enseguida mientras Jenny pretende no hacerlo, Hoagie en cambio presta atención 

– ¿Quién?– pregunta intentando avanzar frente la apiñonada de pecas 

– Hey– le llama ella reteniéndolo atrás, eso lo irrita y mirando al rubio con su móvil en la mano cree entender – ¿La asesina de Fanny?– cuestiona exaltado atento a la reacción del joven calvo – ¿Ella es parte de esto?– le insiste a su aliada 

– Si, realmente estamos siguiendo el plan de “ellos”– la apiñonada responde con clara insatisfacción, eso llama la atención de Abigail pues ese ellos suena a que se deslinda del grupo sembrando en ella la duda de que tanto está implicada y que tan sincera es con él, con Hoagie 

– ¿Qué? ¿Sanban acepto? ¿Aun con lo que sabe?– reclama Hoagie incrédulo, deteniéndose al llegar a las escaleras 

Chad insta a Cinco a bajar pero ella se detiene al lado del británico, este mira al alterado científico, o eso parece pues trae los lentes obscuros y en esa poca luz es difícil ver más allá de su mano 

– Sí, solo cálmate– Jenny lo mira con hartazgo 

– Escucha…– 

– No, cállate Uno, no me importan tus mentiras ¿La engañaste? claro ¿Cómo no? siempre usas a todos a tu alrededor, desde esa asesina hasta esa marioneta ¿cierto?– lo último va dirigido a Chad, tensando al británico y a todos de hecho 

– Basta, Hoagie – lo regaña Uno con voz grave y estricta, es entre orden o petición, Abigail no lo sabe pero retumba en ellos dejando al otro conmocionado – Rápido– ordena a Chad pasando del robusto castaño 

El rubio asiente sonriendo y yendo al frente, Abigail lo sigue e intentaría ver al otro de no ser porque el británico viene detrás, Jennifer lo sigue y es claro que es ella quien vigila al ultimo 

– Para ti es fácil ¿cierto? Fingir que eres amable y todo– se queja al fin el castaño notando que lo dejan atrás – Apuesto que a Abby también la has engañado ¿verdad? ¿Sabe qué dejaste que “esa” matara a tu amiga? ¿Lo sabes?– grita molesto y frustrado al punto de la desesperación mientras ellos bajan, la morena pará atenta al británico e incluso a la chica pecosa (Fanny) pero ninguno de los dos responde 

– Fanny era la única que me entendía, la única que se reía de mis chistes, me cuidaba y me quería… y Tú solo dejaste que la mataran– saturado en sus emociones Hoagie se deja caer tembloroso en el escalón – Era la chica más dulce y tierna que pudieras conocer– murmura entre lágrimas, con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas, sentado en el escalón ocultando su rostro en ellos, él solo verlo sacude a Abigail, quiere volver pero la mirada de Fanny se impone 

– Pero Abby es mejor ¿no? ¿No la buscaste a ella en lugar de la pelirroja?– la dura recriminación suena cruel e insensible pero la cara de la chica no es de burla incluso ese tono insensible contrasta con su temblorosa mirada 

– Pará – pide el joven calvo en leve susurro en cambio la apiñonada niega sobrepasándolo – Yo no puedo cuidarlo, Uno– confiesa con desánimo, desgastada y abatida baja llevando a la menor con ella 

– Te equivocas– reclama Hoagie irritado Abigail se detiene volteando abruptamente al igual que Jennifer 

– La busque– el castaño se levanta se levanta limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos, Chad afirma su arma atento al movimiento pero el chico solo remueve levemente sus lentes 

– Pero ella era ÚNICA, todas las chicas que vi eran… simples o bruscas, como cualquier otra persona pero no eran Mi Fanny– recalca convencido, mirando a la apiñonada molesto, decidido y casi aferrado, su rostro sigue rojo de rabia al bajar, sin embargo cambia al ver la mirada de la morena, fija en él 

– Lo siento Abby– apenado intenta disculparse dudando en tocarla, ella misma se mantiene alejada, con precaución – Tú… bueno– titubea avergonzado temiendo incomodarla – Abby también era muy dulce, amable y cariñosa, fue la única que me acompañó cuando Fanny...– exhala conteniendo su dolor, traga respirando levemente 

– Cuando lo necesitaba– murmura apretando los dientes mirando a Uno, un par de escalones arriba, serio y con sus lentes oscuros luce casi insensible a su dolor y el robusto castaño no puede más 

– Tú y su padre me ignoraron, como si nosotros nunca hubiéramos sido pareja, como si su familia no me conociera aun cuando pase media vida en su casa ¿Por qué? Sé que no podíamos hacer un funeral ni nada pero ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto me odia su padre? ¿No debería odiarte a ti?– grita alterado, sus emociones cambian constantemente y llorando furioso siente ahogarse en sus recuerdos pero impulsivo va a Uno, agresivo lo encara apretando los puños deseando golpearlo aunque para temeroso, mirando a la morena, intranquila los observa con cautela en cambio el británico sigue inmóvil, en silencio 

– Huyeron ¿no lo sabes? Se escondieron por meses y de no ser por Uno todos habrían muerto– interviene Jenny claramente incómoda de decirlo, su tono es un levemente más bajo que el normal e incluso luce avergonzada o tal vez culpable, Abigail no logra descifrarlo sin embargo la mayor avanza adelantándose a Chad, sin aclarar más 

– Mentira, no te creo, tú qué sabes– refuta Hoagie negando incrédulo aunque sigue atento al chico que consideraba su amigo 

– Lo lamento…– murmura Abigail culpable reaccionando al oírse – Perdón, lo siento– rectifica con vergüenza bajando rápidamente, Chad insiste en acompañarla pero mira levemente atrás, sin acercarse o tocarlo el chico calvo permanece junto el volátil castaño 

– No es verdad– exclama Uno, al fin – Los Fullbright huyeron por su cuenta, yo… solo no lo reporte – suena apagado, casi como si le costara admitirlo como si esa pausa fuera por culpa o dolor, Hoagie considera cada posibilidad – A ti tampoco– susurra cortamente, casi como no quisiera admitirlo, incomodo de que el otro lo sepa, incluso trata de retirarse pero el angustiado castaño lo detiene 

– ¿Eso es todo?– insiste Hoagie – Solo matas a mi prometida y te robas a mi novia ¿así sin más?– exige sujetando tan fuerte su brazo que tiembla, tiene miedo, sí, pero también asco e ira, siente todo ese odio y desolación de los últimos años, tomándolo rudamente lo empuja contra el muro 

– ¿Novia?– se extraña Uno, sin resistirse 

– Sabias que me gustaba, lo sabias y aun así fuiste tras ella– el castaño grita todo, su angustia y cólera retumban por los pasillos, no le importa ser oído solo quiere golpearlo, deshacerse de todo ese dolor, hacer que el otro sufra tanto como él pero, pero solo aprieta fuertemente su manga, la gruesa tela de la que lo sujeta, con miedo 

Chad y Cinco paran al oírlo e incluso voltean preocupados, en cambio Jenny corre escaleras abajo 

– Hoagie, ustedes no eran novios – susurra el británico – Ella me lo dijo, solo eran amigos– insiste sujetando la mano del robusto castaño, no es amenazante solo desea detenerlo, hacerlo reaccionar pero el joven niega desesperado 

– No, sí pero… yo… no lo entiendes… solo me quedaba ella– Hoagie titubea ahogándose en todos los recuerdos con Fanny, con Abigail e incluso con Nigel – Todos me creen un “Fenómeno” desde niño, por ser un “genio” y tener que entrar en el instituto desde los 4– llora cabizbajo, aprieta la tela nervioso, conteniéndose asustado, él no quiere herirlo, no realmente ¿Cómo podría? 

– Tú… estabas ahí, fuiste mi primer amigo, el primero que me trató cordialmente, que jugó conmigo antes que conociéramos a Fanny, nuestra amiga y compañera de clases – se lamenta notando los suaves bordes del guante sobre él – Pero ni siquiera fuiste al funeral que le organicé ¿Por qué? Me ignoraste, Tú, mi único amigo… creí que al menos tú- reclama harto de seguir esperando compasión de él, se suelta bruscamente apartándose 

– Solo Abby fue, solo me quedaba ella– musita bajando disgustado, Uno se queda ahí, solo e inmóvil en las sombras. 

Cinco ha decidido continuar aunque a veces ve atrás preocupada, Chad viene tras ella vigilándola constantemente, los fuertes pasos de alguien los alarman pero es Hoagie quien los alcanza 

– Lo siento, te asuste– le pregunta apenado, sus mejillas rosadas y ojos irritados por el llanto llaman la atención de la morena sin embargo niega suavemente 

– ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? Podemos parar si quieres– pregunta Abigail intentando ser amable, algo preocupada al verlo emparejarse a su lado 

–No, gracias, ya estoy mejor, gracias– musita él avergonzado – Lo siento, sé que no son la misma persona, ahora estoy seguro– comenta entre recordatorio y disculpa, se ha desahogado un poco y puede ver claramente esas sutiles diferencias no solo en la apariencia, más que nada en la actitud desgarbada de la chica frente él, no es Abby, su amiga, y mucho menos es aquella chica con quien debatió teorías hasta altas horas de la noche confundiendo en su soledad esa confianza con algo más, sin embargo aprecia la dulce atención de esta chica que con todo no parece guardarle rencor 

– No te preocupes– responde ella – Solo tómalo con calma– sonríe natural notándolo más relajado, tras ellos Chad vigila a ambos manteniéndose atento al pasillo 

– ¿Y Jen?– pregunta el robusto castaño mirando al frente 

– Se adelantó– apenas comenta Cinco mirando atrás tan interesada como el rubio 

– Ah, qué bien– sonríe Hoagie con tranquilidad, relajando los hombros 

– ¿Qué no te agrada? Es linda ¿no crees?– la menor lo pregunta demasiado impulsiva, sorprendiéndolos 

– ¿Linda? ¿Es en serio? Ella solo sabe gritar, es molesta y escandalosa, órdenes y órdenes es lo único que sabe decir– responde rápido Hoagie con desagrado 

– ¿Eh? Yo creo que le agradas, ya sabes, trató de ayudarte y todo– se disculpa Abigail apenada por su imprudencia, la leve reacción de Chad suena corta casi como una risa 

– No, te equivocas, ella solo mira a Uno ¿no lo notaste?– el robusto castaño suena seguro y no por molestar al rubio – Solo a él le hace caso– recalca volteando a verla – ¿Por qué, en tu mundo ella es linda?– cuestiona pasando del otro tema 

– ¿Eh? No, no lo sé, sí creo que sí, a su manera– sonríe Cinco embrollada – ¿Tu no la viste en mi mundo?– reacciona de inmediato pues de alguna forma entendió que él podía ver entre los mundos 

– No, verás el oscilador no funciona así, de hecho necesitaría media maquinaria de arriba para ver más allá de un punto similar al que nos situamos, requiere recalibrarlo y calcular las variables en el momento, yo solo no podría– el científico parece esforzarse para ponerlo en palabras simples 

– ¿Qué? Y entonces ¿Cómo diablos la trajiste tú solo?– reclama Chad sinceramente intrigado, ella lo apoya teniendo la misma duda 

– Bueno, la verdad mi maquina solo replica la onda así que use los datos reunidos por Uno, verás él ha revisado cientos de universos antes, solo use sus datos– Hoagie luce incómodo casi molesto de pensarlo aunque viendo a la chica recapacita – No te preocupes, regresarte será fácil, lo haré en serio– le sonríe tímidamente y ella asiente 

– Sí– sonríe Abigail confiando en él, bueno en todos, sabe que Uno también quiere regresarla a su mundo pero le anima ver a este Hoagie más de acuerdo con la idea. 


	31. Smoothie

Chad mira atrás consternado pues ellos siguen bajando al primer piso y Nigel aún no viene 

– Hey– llama Jenny desde abajo, es casi un susurro pero el silencio y los vacíos pasillos lo hacen sonar demasiado – Aquí no hay nadie– agrega más suave asomándose a las escaleras 

– ¿Cómo?– pregunta repentinamente Uno viniendo del fondo 

– Joder– exclama asustado el rubio mirándolo venir 

– No hay ni un soldado aquí– contesta Jenny ignorando el sobresalto del rubio, esperando a que bajen 

– Que extraño, la señal de Rachel sigue aquí– explica el joven calvo antes que la apiñonada le señale levemente su boca 

– Susurra, en las escaleras todo resuena– murmura muy bajo aunque todos la oyen, rápidamente Abigail la mira impactada por lo que eso significa, la pelinegra de difusas pecas le mantiene la mirada claramente disgustada, su ceja se alza desafiante y acusatoria 

– Lo siento– susurra la menor, el robusto castaño observa a ambas 

– No logro contactar a nadie, no parece haber soldados abajo– Chad se aproxima a Nigel mientras salen de las escaleras, sin reparar en la morena o el científico. 

Al frente del edificio, en la recepción, las puertas principales están completamente abiertas dejando entrar a la brisa nocturna 

– Es media ciudad– musita Uno activando su identificador, ellos lo siguen sin comprender aunque se detienen cuando él lo indica – ¿Oyeron eso?– pregunta señalándoles el pasillo lateral 

Cinco no se lo piensa rápidamente avanza con Chad siguiéndola, el crujido viene desde afuera y ellos deben correr para no ser alcanzados por lo que sea que viene, Hoagie corre al lado de la morena nervioso volteando atrás de vez en cuando 

– Diablos ¿Qué es eso?– grita aterrado al ver una obscura figura ir a ellos 

– No los veas, solo vayan al fondo– se detiene Uno, Chad también pará disparando atrás 

– Vamos– mandan ambos, Jenny toma la mano de Abigail llevándola por el pasillo contrario, corriendo a la derecha 

– Espera él dijo…– la morena intenta corregirla aunque la mayor corre decidida 

Hoagie viene detrás corriendo cerca de ellas – Jen ¿tienes un identificador extra?– pregunta agitado pero la chica niega en silencio, su arma ilumina levemente el camino con sus botones y bordes aclarando el final del pasillo un par de enormes puertas metálicas 

A la menor le parecen casi conocidas aunque igual sigue a la mayor, en cambio Hoagie voltea atrás nervioso e inseguro de entrar 

La apiñonada abre cuidadosamente asomándose dentro mientras apunta con cautela, sin percibir algún peligro les señala que la sigan, Abigail se asombra de ver al grupo de ordenadas mesas con sus bancas, así como la amplia zona de buffet “¿El comedor?” duda incrédula acompañando a los mayores al área que parece ser la cocina, el sitio es extraño casi siente escalofríos recorriéndolo 

El silencio y la leve luz colándose por los ventanales le da un aspecto lúgubre, aunque está muy limpio a comparación del de su escuela pero pronto recuerda que este es un comedor militar así que tiene sentido, de golpe la puertas se abren haciéndolos agacharse, la mayor apunta veloz pero son Uno y Chad quienes entran respirando agitados cerrando tras ellos 

El chico de lentes obscuros hace unas señas incomprensibles para la menor, puede ver cómo se mueve su brazalete negro apenas cubierto por el guante no obstante no logra descifrarlos en cambio Jen parece entender enseguida 

– La entrada al piso cero está en la cocina– le susurra Hoagie a la menor, de inmediato suena un fuerte crujido desde el frente del comedor, pasando de la hilera de mesas, apresuradamente Uno va a ellos con el rubio detrás 

– Lo siento– se disculpa el castaño pero el ruido solo se incrementa, algunas mesas del frente se alzan bruscamente mientras el ruido del rápido devenir de pisadas suena 

Ellos corren y el británico se detiene arrebatando el arma del rubio mandándolo con los chicos, sin embargo Cinco toma un par de botellas de la barra y esquivando a Dickson va junto el veinteañero 

Dos monstruosas sombras se abalanzan sobre ellos evitando velozmente los pulsos eléctricos del mayor pero Cinco aprieta ambas botellas luciendo su destreza con los condimentos, gritando la figura retrocede, cubierta de mostaza mientras la otra cae batida en cátsup, la menor les tira ambas botellas vacías dejándolas en el suelo sin que reaccionen, Cinco voltea sonriente y satisfecha en cambio los mayores permanecen atónitos 

– ¿Solo con mostaza?– duda Uno alzando sus cejas incrédulo 

– Estilo KND– sonríe Cinco sobrepasándolo 

– En serio no se parecen– comenta Hoagie mirándola ir cerca Jenny, no hay desilusión o molestia en su voz es más que nada asombro 

El rubio también lo está y mirando levemente atrás se adelanta pasando por las diferentes secciones de la cocina hasta que al fondo cerca de los refrigeradores se hinca, ellos esperan rodeándolo mientras él con su identificador y celular busca desbloquear la compuerta oculta del piso, tan pronto como esta se abre el rubio baja indicándoles en silencio que esperen 

Uno deja su puesto en la retaguardia avanzando cuidadoso dentro del pasadizo, baja los primeros escalones hasta que su cabeza es cubierta por el piso y solo ven su brazo asomarse para indicarles que entren, inseguros lo siguen con Jenny al frente y Hoagie al final solo iluminados por el arma de la apiñonada 

Tras el robusto castaño la compuerta se cierra de inmediato asustándolos pero las leves luces se encienden permitiéndoles ver el interior entonces ven a Rachel murmurándole algo a Chad 

– No se preocupen aquí es seguro, está sellado contra sonidos– comenta Uno a voz normal 

– ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?– cuestiona Rachel molesta reconociendo a Hoagie, que disgustado evita mirarla, Jenny en cambio la mira irritada y desafiante – ¿Tu? ¿Quién diablos eres? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Quieres que te mate?– reclama la rubia 

– Pensé que esa mocosa ya estaba fuera ¿Por qué traes traidores y desconocidos aquí?– la rubia regaña a Uno señalándolos y apartándose 

– Ella es del equipo de Sanban ¿no recuerdas? antes no te molesto que viniera– el británico intenta comprender pero Chad la retiene cariñoso bajo su brazo 

– Eso fue antes– grita ella desviando la mirada, no molesta sino temerosa, luce agitada instando al joven calvo a acercarse pero ella reacciona nerviosa – Tu no lo viste, esa cosa era… dios… esa cosa era… enorme, era…– la chica se lleva las manos al rostro intentando controlarse 

– No exageres, los vimos afuera– se queja Hoagie con desagrado, ella lo mira temblorosa y agitada pero irascible – ¿Que no exagere? ¡¡Esa cosa se llevó a todo mi escuadrón!!– grita separándose del rubio para encarar al robusto castaño, Uno se interpone deteniéndola 

– ¿Cómo?– cuestiona el británico, serio o interesado, Abigail no lo sabe pero el tono suave de Nigel parece calmar a la rubia, al punto que sin importarle que su “prometido” este detrás se abraza del joven calvo apoyándose en él, suspirando en su pecho 

Abigail mira al rubio, él luce tranquilo ante el contacto de ambos, aunque la repentina y leve mofa de Hoagie la sorprende, mirando atrás ve primero a Jenny, descansando en el muro y evitando verlos aprieta su arma, fuertemente, tensa fingiendo calma, pero Cinco lo sabe, lo nota en sus intensos ojos verdes, no lo entiende pero al verlos ella misma se siente agobiada 

– ¿Cómo paso?– Uno trata de mirar a la rubia a los ojos pero ella niega, arropándose en el pectoral del chico que insiste, Cinco no puede ver su rostro pues casi les da la espalda pero ve a la rubia dudar, mira un poco a Chad claramente insegura 

– ¿Cómo?– piden ambos, McKenzie duda o parece pensarlo, en silencio mientras muerde ligeramente su labio, con miedo o nerviosismo 

– Yo… estaba cerca de la entrada, vigilando– comienza susurrando, casi solo para Uno – Cuando note que no se veía nada afuera… pedí que encendieran las luces pero ya estaban prendidas, todo indicaba que estaban prendidas y de repente comenzó a colarse bajo la puerta– 

– Solo voltee un instante… pero… ya llenaba todo el cuarto, era enorme y por más que le dispare no le afectaba… y… vi sus ojos, yo… joder, me miró… y…– angustiada oculta el rostro en el pecho de Nigel al recordarlo 

– Y… se los tragó, a todo mi escuadrón– el leve murmullo escalofría a Abigail, el túnel apenas iluminado también se siente repentinamente más frío y húmedo, dejando un desagradable sabor de humedad en la boca 

Cinco no puede dudar, el terror con el que la rubia lo ha contado es real, sus voz y mirada lo confirman, Rachel llora sin explicar más y tiembla de tal forma que Uno trata de apaciguarla acariciando su cabeza, extrañamente perturbada Abigail voltea a mirarlo, por primera vez desde que entraron en el pasadizo 

– Era la sombra de Grandfather– musita Uno serio, sorprendiendo a todos e incluso la rubia queda desconcertada 

Sin embargo Abigail ni siquiera puede oírlo, lo mira impactada, su rostro está lleno de rasguños y magullones, puede ver las marcas de esta tarde bajo las aún sangrantes heridas recientes pero justo ahora e incluso con esa poca luz lo que más le llama la atención son esos nostálgicos lentes obscuros, tan similares y diferentes que le producen una inquietante y agradable sensación, asustada lagrimea 

– ¿Estás bien?– le pregunta Jenny, sacándola de su asombro 

– Sí, lo siento– responde avergonzada de distraerlos, notando que Uno también la mira 

– ¿Cómo que su sombra?– Rachel jala su hombro, reclamado su atención rápidamente – Esa maldita cosa no era… estaba viva, yo la vi– grita más irritada pero él no luce sorprendido 

– Es su sombra y aunque te parezca imposible puede que siga moviéndose arriba– responde el joven calvo sujetando suavemente su mano, la que lo afirma, apartándola 

– ¿Eh? los que vimos arriba eran pequeños– Hoagie interviene pasando de ella, analizando el supuesto peligro 

– ¿Qué?– voltea Rachel molesta 

– Esos eran Hígado y Cebolla– responde el británico, regresándole su arma a Chad 

– ¿Qué? Imposible, ellos son muy gentiles, nunca dañarían a nadie– insiste el robusto castaño 

– ¿Son tus amigos?– pregunta Chad revisando su arma 

– Sí ¿Por qué?– se molesta el chico 

– Nada, solo concuerdan contigo– sonríe el rubio irritándolo más 

– Fueron consumidos por las sombras– interviene Uno, Chad desvía la mirada avergonzado mientras Hoagie se aleja molesto – Iremos a la torre principal, puedes esperarnos aquí es un sitio seguro– le pide el joven calvo a la rubia que sorprendida mira a su novio 

– ¿Qué? No– se rehúsa McKenzie – Espera ¿ella irá?– cuestiona señalando a Abigail con disgusto aunque el joven ya avanza 

– Sí, para ella es más seguro así– responde él, con tono desinteresado, el grupo parece seguirlo conforme, animando a la morena que sale un poco de su preocupación 

– ¿Qué? ¿Ellos también? Es peligroso enseñarles todos nuestros secretos al enemigo ¿no crees?– insiste la rubia sobrepasándolos bruscamente mirando agresiva al par de la resistencia 

– No, Rachel, compartimos los secretos del enemigo con nuestros aliados– responde Uno trotando y tomando más ritmo 

– ¿Tienes armas para ellos? Yo no pienso protegerlos– se queja la rubia tras él coordinándose con Chad, él también parece considerarlo 

– No hace falta yo sí puedo cuidarlos– afirma Jenny con un tono burlista que tensa a la rubia 

– ¿Cómo? Repítemelo– la amenaza Rachel deteniéndose y volteando, una risa resuena al frente sorprendiéndolas 

– Rachel como siempre haciendo amigos– ríe escandalosamente deteniéndolos, Uno para suavemente y el resto se alista poniéndose en guardia 

Metros adelante y viniendo del pasillo contiguo sale un alto soldado, algo atlético y de reflejante protector facial 

– ¿Nueve?– se queja la incrédula rubia, apenas bajando su arma mientras ellos van donde él se ha detenido 

– Claro ¿Esperabas a alguien más?– bromea el revolucionario cambiando su actitud tan pronto se acercan, para Cinco la curva careta es rara, tiene un extraño efecto reflejante y es completamente diferente a la que traía antes sin embargo reconoce esa voz 

– ¿Qué diablos te paso Uno?– pregunta el enmascarado con notoria preocupación, yendo hacia el joven calvo 

– Nada, solo me encontré a Monty– por un segundo parece que el británico sonreirá pero no 

– Ah… claro, yo, ya lo tengo y…– 

– Gracias– interrumpe Uno al enmascarado, le sonríe al pasar a su lado, el chico insiste en continuar avanzando pero inesperadamente el revolucionario le toma del rostro 

– Traigo medicamentos– dice Nueve suavemente – No me gusta verte tan herido– le susurra sorprendiendo a Abigail 

– Ok – sonríe el británico atrapando sus manos, las del rebelde, aun sobre su rostro – Pero ellas están más dañadas– las aparta, sin soltarlo pero alejándose para indicarle a Cinco y Jenny 

– ¡Oh! Claro, perdona– se disculpa el enmascarado, soltándose y buscando algo en los bolsillos delanteros de su traje 

– No lo necesito– gruñe la apiñonada tratando de avanzar pero él le entrega una píldora 

– Por favor– pide con un tono jovial y atento que ella parece aceptar, Cinco se acerca interesada 

– La tuya– bromea el revolucionario entregándole otra píldora a la menor, pequeña y blanca parece un dulce sin embargo ella lo toma insegura 

–Esta vez tómala, será peligroso arriba– regaña el británico con seriedad, tal vez para los demás solo sea un comentario pero ella se molesta un poco, siendo consciente que no ha tomado las otras así que se la mete en la boca claramente, casi retadora 

– ¿Cómo está tu herida?- cuestiona el joven calvo tensándola, de mala gana Cinco se toma el medicamento dejándose en manos de él, no es que no confié solo detesta la idea de tomarse algo desconocido 

– Gracias– exhala el británico claramente más relajado, la menor asiente confundida por cómo ha sonado y como se ha sentido 

– ¿Qué te pasó en los ojos?– le insiste Nueve al joven calvo e incluso intenta quitarle los lentes obscuros 

– Nada– exclama Rachel deteniéndolo 

– No traen protectores ¿Por qué?– cuestiona el enmascarado al grupo el rebelde, desinteresado de ser retenido por la rubia 

– ¿Y tu equipo?– interviene Chad mientras Uno retrocede alejándose y avanzando al frente, el pasillo por donde el enmascarado ha venido está vacío y también el camino delante de ellos 

– En la segunda torre, “El Steve” trato de sorprendernos– la forma burlista en que lo dice harta a Rachel 

– Tal vez esta con el enemigo pero debes respetarlo ¿Sabes quién es?– exclama soltando bruscamente su mano adelantándose, el chico ríe al parecer mirando a Uno, Abigail lo sabe y por lo visto Chad también lo nota 

– Aparte de tu arma traes ¿algo más?– cuestiona el rubio 

– No– la corta respuesta del rebelde tensa el ambiente – Puedo cuidar a la pequeña ¿cierto?– consulta con Uno pero la última niega 

– Yo lo haré, de hecho también vigilare a Hoagie– afirma Jenny, el castaño parece molestarse aunque asiente desganado, considerando a la menor 

– ¿Qué? Esa cosa no sirve ¿cierto? Solo está activa la carcasa– refuta Nueve 

– Si quieres puedes acompañarlos– responde el británico al fin 

– Hey– se queja la apiñonada haciendo reír a Rachel 

– Él tiene razón, solo será hasta conseguir nuevas– agrega Uno intentando calmarla 

– “La resistencia” trae extras de los que cayeron arriba– el enmascarado avanza emparejándose con Uno 

– ¿”La resistencia”? oh, Sanban y sus niños idiotas ¿cierto?– claramente Rachel busca molestar a Jenny pero la chica se voltea suspirando con hartazgo 

– ¿Los viste?– indaga Uno reanudando el avance del grupo 

– Sí, arriba… pero aún los veo muy novatos– el enmascarado suena serio al decirlo llamando la atención de Cinco 

– ¿Y tu equipo?– le cuestiona la rubia 

– Se adelantaron con ellos, son demasiado imprudentes ¿Dónde está el tuyo?– el joven reduce la velocidad para hablar con ella 

– Grandfather nos atacó, su sombra– McKenzie responde reaciamente y tensándose con solo decirlo 

– ¿Su sombra?– Nueve es suave, tal vez considerado al dudar 

– Si ¿no vieron nada allá? ¿Tienes algún reporte?– serio y con tono oficial Uno parece retomar su fría actitud 

– No, pero supongo que sí atacara no tendrían tiempo de reportarlo– el rebelde en cambio es más relajado – No lo reportaste ¿cierto?– eso va para Rachel que parece recordarlo 

– ¿Eh? No, de hecho apenas si pude escapar– responde apenada 

– ¿Cómo?– insiste él 

– Le disparé, obvio, y salí corriendo, este es el sitio más seguro de las torres– responde ella apretando el paso pero no logra alejarse 

– ¿Le disparaste? ¿Con estas armas?– señala Nueve, claramente es más alto y fornido que ella, aunque no parece presionarla con ello pero tampoco le dificulta mantenerse cerca – Imposible, para que su sombra llegué hasta aquí y te ataque tiene que ser muy densa, excesivamente densa, estas apenas lo rasguñarían– insiste mirándola 

Jen, Hoagie y Cinco vienen detrás pero a la rubia no le importa solo ve su reflejo ligeramente distorsionado en el protector del rebelde 

– Dispare con todo y corrí mientras aún comía ¿Quieres llamarme cobarde? Puedes hacerlo pero no te engañes, si vieras esa cosa también saldrías corriendo– responde ella con frustración e incluso culpa, eso sorprende al robusto castaño pues estaba seguro que a ella no le importaría dejar a medio mundo morir por salvarse, el corto silencio de Nueve parece calmarla mientras intenta alcanzar a Uno 

– ¿Disparaste con todo? Entonces, ya no te queda carga ¿cierto?– el comentario del revolucionario la hace detenerse 

– ¿Estas interrogándome, imbécil? ¿Quién mierdas te crees? ¿Sabes con quien hablas? Eres solo un jodido rebelde ¿Entiendes?– altanera y arrogante Rachel lo empuja deteniendo al grupo, ya que incluso Uno pará mirando atrás 

El rebelde se detiene exhalando – ¿Qué crees que eres tú ahora? ¿O Sigues considerándote parte del ejército? ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo?– la cuestiona entre serio y burlista, la rubia parece reaccionar mirando a Chad y luego al británico 

– Estamos siguiendo a Nigel, esto es un golpe de estado, no es lo mismo– responde medio irritada pero Nueve ríe 

– Vamos ¿Es enserio? Escucha, eres o una traidora o una rebelde– le aclara Nueve, algo brusco – Incluso si esto acaba bien podríamos ser juzgados, en especial tú, asesina ¿o crees que tus números se borraran?– él es cínico encarándola mientras la rubia lo mira con disgusto 

– Todo se borrara– exclama Uno interrumpiéndoles 

– ¿Eh? Uno…– el rebelde suena extrañado alejándose de la rubia 

– Nadie recordará a Grandfather, todo lo que lo representaba desaparecerá– afirma el británico avanzando, Rachel lo mira inmóvil pero Chad sonríe siguiéndolo, Jenny también parece estar de acuerdo apurando a Cinco a ir y aunque Hoagie no piensa igual de momento los sigue, sobrepasando a la rubia 

– Vendrás ¿verdad traidora?– ríe Nueve al alejarse para escoltar a su grupo. 


	32. Orange Juice

El amplio e iluminado túnel se parecía más a uno de los pasillos de mantenimiento de la escuela o del hospital donde el padre de Abigail trabaja, ella miro al grupo y a Nueve llegar junto ellos, al parecer el rebelde se quedó atrás hablando con Rachel pero ninguna se detuvieron, Hoagie viene con ellas mientras Chad va tras Uno al frente 

– Si no tiene carga ¿Por qué la sigues llevando?–cuestiona el enmascarado a la apiñonada, Cinco se da cuenta que ella tampoco trae armas, su equipo lo dejó en su mochila y no tiene caso buscarse en los bolsillos pues este no es su pantalón 

– Sirve para bloquear al enemigo– responde Jenny (Fanny) sin más, contrariamente a lo que la menor esperaría 

– Ah, claro– ríe él, el sonido es reconfortante para Cinco, aun cuando no es el mismo chico de su mundo le tranquiliza oírlo, en especial por lo que le dijo a McKenzie hace un par de minutos 

– Es raro que tú estés aquí ¿Viniste a ayudar?– Nueve cambia su atención rápidamente al robusto castaño, que incómodo intenta apretar el paso 

– ¿Sigo yo? ¿A qué vienen estos interrogatorios? ¿Estás tratando de separarnos?– cuestiona Hoagie con desagrado, sin verlo 

– ¿Eh? Entonces ¿Sí te consideras parte del equipo?– bromea el enmascarado sorprendiéndole 

– Solo vengo para proteger a Abby– responde toscamente Hoagie volteándose, su mirada encuentra a la de la morena que sonríe levemente, sabe que ahora no trae armas pero aún tiene sus habilidades y agilidad así que se enfoca en eso, el castaño suaviza su actitud al ir cerca ella mientras el enmascarado mantiene su ritmo y atención en los tres 

– A un lado– los interrumpe Rachel avanzando decidida entre ambos pasándolos para llegar junto a Uno y Chad, Nueve también acelera al ver lo cerca que están de la salida, el grupo para al frente de las escaleras, Cinco se acerca intrigada en cambio Jenny solo mira arriba donde está la compuerta 

– Alguien cerró las puertas por fuera– musita Uno revisando los datos desde su celular, los identificadores de los chicos brillan excepto el de Hoagie, que irritado exhala pesadamente, evitándolos 

– Escuchen– pide el británico – Chad y Nueve al frente, los chicos al medio, Rachel y yo al final ¿entendido? tienen trece segundos– la orden es concisa y los mayores se alistan veloces sin dar oportunidad a la morena o al científico de negarse, Rachel va atrás con él en lo que los chicos llegan al frente 

– ¿Listos?– pregunta Dickson al salir corriendo en cuanto se abre la compuerta 

Jenny toma la mano de Cinco que a su vez toma al castaño intentando pasar lo más cerca de los primeros evitando obstaculizar a los últimos, las puertas bajan tajantes obligando a Rachel a empujar al robusto castaño para poder salir pero Uno la carga sacándola antes que se selle la entrada 

– Maldito gordo– regaña la rubia antes que el británico la baje cubriendo su boca, ella lo mira disgustada pero luego ve lo oscuro que está todo 

El cuarto parece vacío así que avanzan cuidadosos de mantener ese escalofriante silencio, Nueve señala el camino yendo al frente del grupo, a Cinco esa cocina le parece idéntica a la del otro edificio sin embargo no hay señas de que los rebeldes hayan pasado por ahí, el enmascarado llega primero a la puerta de entrada revisándola de inmediato mientras Chad avanza frente ellos, protegiéndolos, Uno va a las mesas mirando por encima como si buscara a alguien 

– Está abierta– susurra Nueve apenas audible al salir, desde atrás Rachel se acerca a Cinco pero el joven calvo la detiene señalándole que permanezca tras él a la vez que envía a Chad al final de la fila, por ahora los únicos con armas funcionales son Nueve, él y Uno por lo que acepta aun si tiene que cuidar del molesto castaño 

Avergonzado Hoagie mira a Jenny intentar protegerlo incluso cuando es el culpable de inutilizar su arma, acomoda sus gafas replegándose a su lado sorprendiéndola, en esa leve iluminación apenas si distingue sus ojos aunque él siempre le ha evitado la mirada como al resto de las personas que considera molestas o irritantes, quiere disculparse, en serio quiere pero inseguro de cómo hacerlo duda hasta que ella levanta la mano frente a él callándolo, sin mirarlo 

La apiñonada está atenta al frente, él busca que mira encontrándose a Nueve señalando algo en el piso, ellos siguen tras la puerta por lo que aun cuando se asoma sobre el refilón de la puerta sólo puede ver la punta de una bota, salen rápido sin importarles hacer ruido no obstante paran impactados al ver a varios rebeldes y soldados derrotados en el piso 

– Cuídala– Uno empuja a Cinco contra Chad al irse corriendo el resto del corredor pero ella no lo acepta corriendo tras él 

– Espera– intenta detenerla el rubio yendo a alcanzarla, Hoagie está por seguirlos cuando Jenny le avienta una de las armas de los caídos, ella toma otra levantándose veloz para avanzar 

El castaño no noto cuando se agacho a verlas pero ahora eso no le interesa – ¿Están muertos?– pregunta afirmando el arma al correr a su lado 

– No, aún no, pero están muy sombríos ¿No sé si me entiendes?– musita ella desconcertándolo, los tiros suenan desde la entrada alarmándolos, Rachel empuja a Hoagie para pasar, corre incluso con lo difícil que es evitar a los soldados en el suelo 

– No– grita Chad en cuanto los ve, señalando que esperen, Jenny avanza sin importarle pasando cerca Rachel que apoyada al muro parece ocultarse, todo está oscuro pero los fuertes sonidos de pelea son reconocibles, tres fuertes azotes se escuchan y por cómo sonaron fueron personas, soldados 

Fanny apenas distingue sus manos por la luz del arma pero puede oír los pasos de varios moverse por la recepción de la torre principal, seguramente confundidos 

Chad pone su iluminada arma a su espalda con una seguridad que asombra a la teñida pelinegra mientras retiene a Cinco ocultándola entre él y el muro, sin embargo la morena logra percibir un poco de la pelea 

Uno toma a un soldado por el cuello llevándolo bruscamente contra el otro, lanzándolo sobre él, por los movimientos del enemigo es claro que ellos pueden ver pero es el británico quien parece pelear algo desorientado 

Un soldado le apunta a Uno y casi como instinto él se gira tomando el arma antes que la active usándola como guía para patearlo en el estómago, sujeta su solapa y empujándolo ante él lo estrella contra otro noqueando a ambos, los deja caer volteando con el arma en las manos enganchando a la de un enemigo barriéndole veloz para patearle su rostro con todo y casco, lanza ambas armas por el piso distrayendo a los otros mientras corre al ascensor 

Las puertas se abren y los soldados voltean apuntando pero ya es tarde Uno ha saltado sobre ellos llegando frente las puertas principales noqueando al guardia líder para apuntarles con su arma, la de Uno, e impactarles un contundente tiro a cada uno, los enemigos caen y las luces del ascensor se encienden, él apunta expectante pues hace unos segundos estaban apagadas 

– Lo siento ¿los asuste?– suena la dulce y juvenil voz de Tres por el altavoz del aparato – Vamos, suban rápido, estamos en el quinto piso– agrega algo más apresurada 

– Es la base de la fuerza de defensa ¿cierto?– pregunta Rachel al joven calvo que revisa su móvil 

– Que importa, todos están ahí– comenta Jenny pidiéndole a la morena que entre 

– ¿El ascensor, en serio? ¿Qué asegura que es ella?– cuestiona Nueve viniendo del pasillo con varias armas al hombro 

– No importa, este lugar no tiene escaleras, la única forma de subir es por este o el de atrás– responde Uno 

– Rápido, tengo el sistema pinchado pero no es estable– insiste la asiática 

– Vayamos por atrás, solos– propone Rachel ignorando la molestia que causa en los chicos de “la resistencia” 

– Tardaremos más, la mejor opción es esa– señala el británico yendo primero, Cinco avanza confiada pero Nueve la intercepta dándole un arma, asombrada lo mira sin embargo él se sigue 

– Si hay uno atrás, deberíamos asegurarlo ¿no? puedo ir con “Blondie”– el tono entre broma y burla del enmascarado llama la atención del grupo 

– Es inaccesible desde abajo– musita Uno organizando al grupo, sigue respirando acelerado y Cinco puede sentir un aroma a sangre, muy tenue pero está ahí 

– ¿Te dispararon?– le pregunta Abigail al llegar a su lado, inspeccionándolo con la mirada, Jenny voltea rápidamente rectificando en cuanto lo nota 

– No, ellos no– sonríe el británico mirando al frente, la morena recuerda esta tarde y no sabe qué contestar “¿Siempre fue así de insegura?” se cuestiona tomando valor 

– Aunque estuvieras roto te seguirías haciendo el héroe ¿no?– sarna Hoagie entrando de último frente el joven calvo 

– Hey, eso es mucho– se molesta Cinco mirándolo fijamente, el robusto castaño reacciona desviando la mirada a un lado pero las puertas se cierran, tras él – No voy a disculparme– musita buscando de reojo a Jenny, que entre él y Cinco sonríe disimuladamente, Hoagie la mira asombrado de esa reacción 

– Claro, no tienes porqué disculparte, es cierto– sonríe el de lentes obscuros avanzando, Cinco y el castaño lo miran extrañados, en especial el científico que queda justo frente él 

– Serás blanco fácil ahí– ríe Nueve al ver el rostro del robusto chico que al notarse frente la entrada se repliega junto Jen 

– Al salir Chad y Rachel a los lados, Nueve a Cinco, Jen y Dos atrás– ordena el joven calvo 

– No me llames así– reclama Hoagie irritado pero Jen lo detiene 

– Ya estoy mejor, iré al frente– asegura ella 

– Yo también, mi brazo no duele tanto– exclama Cinco insistente, no es mentira realmente su herida duele cada vez menos 

– Está lleno de ellos– susurra el británico antes que las puertas se abran 

– Diablos– exclama Hoagie retrocediendo, las puertas revelan a la multitud de soldados que les apuntan 

Los rubios salen veloces, con el impetuoso Uno al frente, él avanza disparando salvajemente de tal manera que tumba a las primeras líneas en un parpadeo brincando sobre ellos y golpeando a otros con el dorso de su arma antes de caer entre la tropa 

Chad se agacha disparando a los soldados que se agolpan del lado derecho impidiendo no solo que disparen además cubre a los chicos en el ascensor, Rachel sin embargo se mantiene al margen mientras Uno destroza la formación del enemigo 

– ¿No harás nada?– cuestiona Jenny saliendo con los demás 

– No, él lo maneja bien– responde la rubia apenas mirándolos 

La apiñonada pasa de ella impactando a cualquier soldado al alcance, Cinco corre esquivando a su escolta pero no llega lejos pues la primera puerta tras Chad se abre y ella apunta, Nueve corre a cubrirla del enemigo al frente pero son pocos los que quedan en pie 

Uno patea a la vez que esquiva, impacta uno tras otro a los soldados, arrancando los cascos avanza usándolos en ambas manos para estrellarlos contra de otros, ante Cinco está un chico nervioso e inmóvil encañonado por la menor, en su brazo un listón de colores se anuda como moño 

– Es aliado– le llama Jenny dejando al resto de enemigos para Chad y Nueve mientras va a la morena 

– Sí– musita aun temeroso el chico mientras baja su arma, Cinco solo retrocede sin dejar de apuntarle 

– No le dispares– grita Tres, su voz viene desde el enorme escritorio pegado al muro, que al fondo del cuarto y justo frente el ascensor era rodeado por los soldados, los múltiples impactos de disparos en él parecen no haberlo atravesado pues no solo luce enorme también muy grueso, Uno suelta a un desmayado soldado al verla salir de su escondite tras el mueble. 

Aquel piso parece más la recepción de alguna clínica que otra cosa, pues ese escritorio es lo único en ese espacioso piso aunque hay algunas puertas blancas que la menor asume irán a otros cuartos, Wally sale también de su temporal trinchera con el resto de la resistencia o mejor dicho los que quedan, seis o siete chicos que los miran asombrados 

– Wow– exclama el australiano aunque cambia su actitud al ver al joven calvo – ¿Fuiste tú?– pregunta brusco y el mayor solo alza la ceja intrigado 

– Se tomaron su tiempo ¿cierto?– bromea Tres sonriendo al ir a ellos, el revoltoso rubio la sigue y Cinco también va evitando a los caídos 

– Creo que llegamos a tiempo– sonríe Nueve relajando su actitud al darle una ojeada a los menores 

– Justo estábamos por ganar– reclama el revoltoso rubio al de lentes obscuros 

– ¿Cómo entraste al sistema?– pregunta Uno a la asiática, demasiado serio y pasando del chico, Nueve ríe acercándose y aligerando el ambiente de nuevo 

– Fue fácil– responde Sanban sonriente, reuniendo a su equipo a la vez que identifica a los recién llegados – Pero el ascensor solo nos trajo aquí, puede bajar pero no sube– explica la chica rápidamente esperando que tanto Jenny como Hoagie se junten a su grupo 

– Las cámaras ¿tú las estás controlando?– pregunta Nueve sin perder de vista a la morena, ella se aproxima tras él y cerca Uno 

– Sí, hasta el piso 14, desde ahí están en negro, no creo que estén conectadas– Tres parece notar la tensión en el británico 

– ¿Solo ellos quedan de tu equipo?– insiste el revolucionario, Chad abre cada puerta revisando bien los cuartos a diferencia de Rachel que mira amenazante a los reclutas de Sanban 

– No queda ningún rebelde ¿Cierto? Cayeron en los primeros pisos ¿me equivoco?– cuestiona la rubia 

– También hemos dejado heridos abajo– responde Tres cortante con la mayor – Los rebeldes fueron primero, abriéndonos paso– aclara para el enmascarado, él mira a Uno 

– ¿Dejaron heridos? ¿Abajo? ¿Eran tus soldados los de abajo?– duda el joven de lentes obscuros, casi nervioso, Cinco lo siente así 

– ¿Qué? ah, no– capta Tres en seguida – Esos si eran soldados de Grandfather ¿Por qué crees que envié el ascensor? Mi equipo está en el piso tres, la enfermería– aclara rápidamente 

– Este edificio no tiene enfermería– musita Nueve 

– ¿Qué? No, aquí está, lo dicen los planos– la pelinegra niega el error mostrándoles su teléfono – Vez, dice enfermería– asegura 

– Esos no son nuestros planos– replica el joven calvo, Chad vuelve de inmediato y Cinco afirma su arma 

– Es una trampa– grita Wally yendo al ascensor pero el británico logra atrapar su brazo, deteniéndolo pero el revoltoso rubio se gira apuntándole 

– Es una trampa desde que entramos– exclama Uno firmemente al soltarlo, el australiano lo mira desconcertado. 


	33. Butter Toffe

El joven australiano se aparta rápidamente del mayor sin dejar de apuntarle, sigue mirándolo confundido, no parece molesto o agresivo es más como un nerviosismo o sorpresa 

– Hagamos esto, subiremos al piso 16, ustedes irán al ascensor trasero, saldrán por las tropas rebeldes de los primeros edificios, iremos en la misma formación– Uno es rápido y conciso pero Cinco niega 

– Será mejor si solo un pequeño grupo sale, nos comunicaremos con el resto, entre más mejor ¿cierto?– propone sonriente pero él se reúsa reabriendo las puertas del ascensor 

– Mi equipo está entrenado para enfrentarlo, ellos son solo novatos, aunque sean más solo estorbaran– exclama Nueve tras ella 

– ¿Es en serio? nos dejarán fuera ¿ahora? No, nunca– Tres va a ellos junto su equipo – El plan sigue en pie y no seremos solo recaderos– 

– Nada confirma que las comunicaciones están saliendo, necesitamos a alguien afuera– interviene Uno, Jenny mira sutilmente a Hoagie pero él se molesta al notarlo 

– Bien, de acuerdo, mandaré a un par pero yo vine expresamente a enfrentarlo– responde Tres fortaleciendo la confianza de su equipo 

– Oh, cuánto valor– sonríe Rachel – Pero esto no es solo jugar a las escondidillas, ve por tu guardería y lárguense– agrega irritada 

– Y una mierda, no seguimos órdenes– reclama Wally – Además ¿son idiotas? Kuki ya les dijo que esa cosa no sirve, imbéciles– se burla mirando a la rubia irritarse 

– Escúchame idiota, a mí no me importa si te lanzan del veinteavo piso solo no te quiero estorbándome sabandija– lo amenaza exaltada – Si esa maldita cosa nos atrapa será su culpa– agrega entrando al ascensor molesta 

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué pasa?– cuestiona Tres confundida 

– Grandfather, está moviendo su sombra por ahí– responde Nueve a su lado 

– ¿Su sombra? Es absurdo– se burla un chico de la resistencia 

– ¿Como? ¿Qué mierdas puedes saber tú?– exclama McKenzie haciendo al adolescente retroceder amedrentado 

– Espera ¿Qué? ¿Eso los atacó? ¿Dónde?– duda Tres, Cuatro la mira y al ver su seriedad parece considerarlo 

– Abajo en la torre tres, se llevó todo un escuadrón ¿verdad Rachel? – Explica Nueve – Solo ella escapó– tras su careta protectora su rostro es un misterio pero su voz suena seria, en cambio la rubia permanece en la esquina del elevador con los brazos cruzados 

– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo porque ella lo dice nosotros debemos creerles?– Cuatro retoma su incredulidad sonriente mirando a Tres, pero ella mantiene su atención en el joven calvo 

– Estoy seguro que está aquí – suelta Uno con tono firme casi orgulloso – ¿Ustedes cerraron la entrada?– cuestiona aunque parece ya saber la respuesta 

– No ¿Cómo podríamos?– se queja el revoltoso rubio irritado con su actitud, el mayor sonríe ante su respuesta sorprendiendo y confundiéndolo de nuevo 

– Pudo haberlo hecho cualquier otro soldado– se queja Hoagie aún afuera del ascensor 

– Ni siquiera los comandantes o generales saben de esos pasadizos, él no les daría la oportunidad de huir, además puedo sentirlo… sigue aquí– responde el británico muy serio, entrando en el cubículo 

– ¿De verdad lo crees? He vigilado todas las cámaras, también las grabaciones de los minutos antes de que llegáramos pero no lo he visto, pudo haber salido antes o puede que ni siquiera esté en el edificio ¿Para qué hacer sistemas de escape si no los vas a usar?– Tres no luce nerviosa o asustada al decirlo solo parece tener una duda o sobre analizar una posibilidad 

– Él sigue aquí, estoy seguro– murmura el británico mirando la pantalla de su móvil y luego arriba 

– Vamos, “puedo sentirlo” ¿Es eso una prueba? Creo que deberíamos ir solos, afuera hay ventanales ¿cierto?– Cuatro luce decidido pero su equipo duda 

– No lo entiendes, no puede salir del edificio, ni subir más allá del piso 16– sonríe el chico de lentes obscuros 

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda es esa? La torre tiene 50 pisos y no se va del 16 ¿eres idiota? ¿Quién te va a creer eso?– grita Wally exaltado y harto de la actitud engreída del otro que ni siquiera los mira, demasiado interesado en el techo del ascensor 

– Ahí es donde está la fuente– suelta con desagrado Hoagie sorprendiendo a los chicos 

– ¿Tú sabias eso?– Tres 

– ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?– Wally 

– No lo entiendo, la fuente estaba en el sótano de la escuela, no incluso más abajo– Cinco intenta recordar cuántos pisos bajaron aquella vez 

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué en el 16 y no en otro piso más arriba? ¿Qué diablos hay en los demás pisos?– el australiano insiste en cuestionárselo al absorto británico 

– Es la máxima altura antes que el agua pierda sus propiedades– pero es el castaño quien responde 

– ¿Eh?– duda el revoltoso rubio 

– Después de ese piso solo es agua común, el resto son laboratorios– aclara el británico, sin mirarlo 

– ¡Hey! Sí lo entendí ¿sabes? ¿Laboratorios? ¿No es tu torre la de los laboratorios?– el australiano es todo gritos y preguntas 

– Si y no, es… complejo– musita el mayor, demasiado concentrado en su celular, repentinamente se abre la compuerta de mantenimiento del ascensor, sorprendiéndolos 

– Voilá– sonríe el joven calvo acercándose para mirar arriba – Luce despejado– les anuncia algo animado pero ellos siguen incrédulos 

– Espera ¿Quieres?… ¿Que subamos por los cables internos?– pregunta Hoagie incrédulo 

– Sí, es más rápido y directo, no lo sabrá, desconecte las cámaras, micrófonos y sensores del elevador, en los túneles no hay así que si no hacemos ruido llegaremos en total sorpresa– la emoción de Uno se cuela en su voz, intenso y sonriente luce demasiado interesado en llegar furtivamente, Nueve ríe entrando al elevador mirando arriba 

– Si ya está desconectada la seguridad ¿Por qué no solo vamos dentro?– cuestiona Cinco al entrar 

El británico parece sorprenderse – Bueno… claro que podrías pero esto es más… sorpresivo– intenta explicarles, Tres sonríe entrando en el elevador y empujándolo dentro 

– El 16 ¿verdad?– pregunta la asiática y aunque Uno sigue liado asiente – Hagamos ruido– le sonríe ella a Wally, el joven rubio sonríe emocionado junto con el grupo de adolescentes (su equipo) 

Uno luce sorprendido pero Chad parece de acuerdo al llegar a su lado, Cinco se acomoda la gorra con cierta satisfacción mientras el ascensor es activado. 

Por suerte el grupo cabe fácilmente dándoles espacio para organizarse, Nueve sigue al lado de Rachel que cerca de Chad se mantienen a la derecha de Uno y apartados de la resistencia, del otro lado Cinco, Hoagie y Fanny, atrás Tres con su grupo 

El joven calvo sigue trabajando desde su celular – Actualizare los datos, díganme si no los reciben– les anuncia al grupo 

– Las comunicaciones no son seguras, tú lo dijiste– cuestiona Cinco sujetando su arma con dificultad, son más pesadas de lo que parecen y con la correa del bolso estorbándole le complica agarrarla como los demás 

– Sí, ya lo considere– responde el británico, sin mirarla 

Abigail mira la pantalla intentando comprender pero no entiende nada entre tantos códigos numéricos, desalentada mira arriba viendo al ascensor moverse constante y se encuentra a la rubia con la mirada fija sobre ella, mirándola de una forma que escalofría a la menor, extrañada se la mantiene casi retadora, aunque es el rebelde quien rápidamente nota ese “enfrentamiento” 

– Toma– interrumpe Nueve a la rubia ofreciéndole un arma 

– Aun tengo carga– responde Rachel con indiferencia e insistiendo en rivalizar con la KND, apenas si levanta su arma para enseñarle la iluminada barra del costado 

– ¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Así se sabe!!– gritan sorprendidos de Tres y Wally llamando la atención del resto 

– ¿No lo sabían?– Hoagie luce sorprendido en especial porque el chico rubio aun trae el arma encendida en modo P.I.N 

– No– ríe Tres ayudando a su equipo a revisar las barras del arma 

– ¿No explicaste nada?– le cuestiona el castaño a Uno pero el joven apenas si presta atención 

– De hecho fue nuestro error– responde Chad con rapidez y firmeza, aunque el científico no queda convencido 

– No necesito tu entrenamiento, soy genial peleando y no hay arma que no pueda usar ¿Oíste?– el revoltoso rubio sonríe burlista, alardea un poco ante su grupo buscando encarar al joven calvo 

– Ya veo– sonríe el británico 

– ¿Te burlas de mí?– reclama el australiano de inmediato 

– No, al contrario, cuento contigo– el corto instante en que el Uno lo mira lo hace guardar silencio pero no incomodo sorpresivamente 

– ¿Necesitan carga?– interviene Nueve, llamando la atención de la resistencia 

– Traemos repuestos– sonríe Tres y una de sus adolescentes le enseña la bolsa llena de baterías, para Cinco lucen como la de cualquier laptop pero recordando el impacto del arma deben contener más carga, el británico parece haber terminado de escribir volteando hacia Chad en alguna clase de consulta, Nueve avanza sutilmente atento a ellos, Cinco no puede asegurarlo por su protector pero le da esa impresión 

– Pronto pasaremos él piso 10– musita el revolucionario atento a la abertura en el techo ya que el contador está apagado 

– El diez ¿eh?– Uno lo mira casi sin mover su cabeza, el sutil movimiento es como si intercambiaran miradas aunque Cinco lo considera imposible ya que ambos cubren sus ojos e incluso ella no puede presentir qué clase de mirada trae el joven calvo 

– Vale– musita el británico apenas audible acercándose al enmascarado 

Sanban y Wally se interesan sin embargo incluso para Cinco, que está a su lado, le es difícil escuchar, ellos se aproximan intrigados pero él voltea al instante 

– ¿Cuántos puedes enviar abajo?– le pregunta Uno a la líder de la resistencia 

– Seis, bastan ¿cierto?– responde Tres sorprendiendo a los menores 

Ahora mismo su equipo no son más que esos seis sin contarla a ella y Wally por supuesto, ella luce segura y con sus ojos llenos de decisión convence a los chicos que esperan ansiosos sus instrucciones al igual que ella 

– Claro, bajen en el piso catorce– ordena Uno dándole su rojo móvil a la pelinegra que confundida lo toma – Repártelos adecuadamente– ordena a Chad, alistándose a salir por la compuerta del techo 

– Sí ¿Qué? ¿Iras solo?– lo detiene el alto rubio 

– Sí, no tenemos tiempo, él sabe que me acerco– la indiferencia que muestra Uno en su rostro tensa al mayor 

– Espera, estás más pálido que hace unos minutos– refuta Dickson intentando detenerlo, Cinco no está muy segura a ella su tono le parece el usual ¿Cómo podría notarlo entre los raspones y golpes que lo marcan? 

– Yo iré, es importante ¿no?– la repentina participación de Rachel extraña a todos sin embargo el británico niega – ¿Qué? Tú me conoces soy mucho más rápida y ágil que cualquiera de los que están aquí– reclama la rubia, la mofa de Jenny resuena 

– No se trata de eso– asegura Uno sin dar más explicaciones, el joven asiente apartando la mano de Dickson, el alto rubio duda en soltarlo pero lo hace para contener a Cinco tras él, molesta ella trata de resistirse 

– Es cierto, aún no te los doy– exclama Nueve acercándose frente ellos mientras desabrocha las mochilas que trae a los costados, las que guardan esos peligrosos guantes 

Cinco y el resto permanecen atentos, sin embargo Kuki retrocede un poco, aun temerosa del efecto que presenció y eso sin duda asombra e inquieta a Wally 

– No, consérvalos… ven si hace falta– le pide Uno casi en un susurro 

– ¿Cómo si hace falta? ¿Iras solo contra “el abuelo”? ¿No te das cuenta que eso es lo que él quiere?– le cuestiona Cinco soltándose del rubio – En tu plan, el que ví, todos iríamos, en equipo– insiste en enfrentarlo, él la mira tranquilo aunque eso acaba de alterarla “¿Qué significa esa actitud?” 

– ¿En serio intentaras esa idiotez? No ves que no tiene sentido, si la sombra de Grandfather sigue ahí afuera te verá en un segundo y todo esto no tendrá sentido, vamos Nigel, esta es nuestra oportunidad– Jenny luce verdaderamente preocupada al detenerlo, suena afligida al llamarlo por su nombre de una forma cercana que ninguno le habían oído 

Del otro lado Chad asiente con claro desagrado de apoyarla pero igual de decidido mientras Rachel se mantiene atrás, pensativa 

– Deja de arriesgarte solo, confía en nosotros– pide en un susurro la apiñonada pecosa mirándolo llorosa, Hoagie retrocede al punto de que casi choca con uno de la resistencia 

– Lo hago– sonríe Uno levemente – En verdad lo hago pero esto es peligroso, debo ir solo – verlo tenso y determinado al punto de parecer aferrado inquieta a la morena 

– No, tú no eres así Número Uno, somos un equipo y aunque te preocupe la seguridad de todos, siempre peleamos juntos– Cinco logra asirlo de una manga 

– No, ustedes no son mi equipo, tú debes volver a tu mundo y el equipo que iría arriba conmigo en el plan eran un grupo de soldados altamente entrenados, lo siento pero es así– él se suelta de ella apartando a ambas chicas 

– Vete al diablo, nosotros hemos llegado más lejos que tus soldados, no nos trates como a niños– reclama Wally 

– Exacto, ya me viste en acción, conoces mis capacidades– asegura Cinco pero él niega 

– Es Grandfather, no puedes vencerlo con cátsup y mostaza– 

– Zero lo hizo, el de mi mundo y dos veces– la morena se jacta un poco tras la desestimación del KND 

– Escucha, tienes que entender que el Grandfather de tu mundo y este no tienen comparación, son completamente distintos– el tono serio casi sombrío de Uno confunde a los menores – Sean cautelosos– pide dándoles la espalda 

– ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba– se acerca Nueve llamando la atención del británico al sacar del interior de su chaqueta una de esas caretas protectoras del joven calvo, desgastada y con un cuerno achatado, se la entrega a su dueño parándose frente él casi confidencial 

– Es muy resistente, gracias– dice el revolucionario algo alegre mientras saca el frasquito de medicamentos, levanta levemente su protector facial y Uno reacciona pidiendo al resto que retrocedan para evitar que vean su rostro, el rebelde se lanza unas pastillas a la boca y toma a Nigel de la nuca velozmente, besándolo intensa y profundamente 

– Hey– gritan los rubios tras unos segundos pero Nueve no les da tiempo de reaccionar, acomoda su protector tan pronto suelta a Uno y rápidamente sube a la compuerta del techo 

– Yo me ocupo– grita brincando al siguiente piso – A ver quién llega primero– ríe el rebelde, explota la compuerta y entra antes que el ascensor pase por ese piso, impactado el británico mira la compuerta del techo reaccionando para buscar entre sus ropas 

– Ese…– musita Chad irritado, Nigel voltea mirándolo avergonzado 

– Será mejor ir en grupo– recalca Rachel llamando la atención del británico y mirándolo más que molesta 

– No te queda de otra ¿verdad?– sonríe Kuki próxima a él 

– No es así– Uno intenta responderle pero la evita, extrañamente tímido 

– ¿Se llevó algo importante?– Cinco lo acorrala frente ella y la pelinegra, ambas lo miran divertidas por su reacción, inusualmente nervioso evita mirar a ambas 

– No– musita Nigel intentando ponerse el protector pero Rachel se lo evita sujetando la careta 

– Te lo pondrás ¿Ahora?– cuestiona agresiva 

– ¿Para qué haces eso? Todos ya te vimos el rostro– se extraña Wally aproximándose burlista, tal vez intentando provocarlo, Cinco no lo sabe bien solo vigila el rostro del joven calvo 

– Ya lo sé, no lo hago por eso– responde Uno recobrando un poco su calma y guardando la careta sonriendo sutilmente 

– Atentos, es el siguiente piso– anuncia Chad preparado ante las puertas 

El británico verifica la carga de su arma avanzando serio, Hoagie y Jenny van detrás pero Cinco sigue a su lado, mirándolo intensamente, pues dejando de lado lo ruborizado que está hay algo extraño con su piel, de alguna forma luce diferente de hace unos minutos. 

– ¿Eso es todo? ¿Solo le creerán a esa y nosotros debemos creerles?– Cuatro retoma su incredulidad sonriente mirando a Tres pero ella mira al joven calvo

– Estoy seguro que está aquí ¿ustedes cerraron la entrada?– cuestiona Uno aunque parece saber la respuesta

– No ¿Cómo podríamos?– se queja el revoltoso rubio irritado con su actitud, el mayor sonríe ante su respuesta confundiéndolo de nuevo

– Pudo haberlo hecho cualquier otro soldado– se queja Hoagie aún afuera del ascensor

– Ni siquiera los comandantes o generales saben de esos pasadizos, él no les daría la oportunidad de huir, además lo siento, sigue aquí– responde el británico muy serio, entrando en el cubículo

– ¿De verdad lo crees? He vigilado todas las cámaras, también las grabaciones de los minutos antes que llegáramos pero no lo he visto, pudo haber salido antes o puede que ni siquiera esté en el edificio ¿Para qué hacer sistemas de escape si no los vas a usar?– Tres no luce nerviosa o asustada al decirlo solo parece tener una duda o sobre analizar una posibilidad

– Él sigue aquí, estoy seguro– murmura él, mirando la pantalla de su móvil y luego arriba

– Vamos, ¿es eso una prueba? Creo que deberíamos ir solos, afuera hay ventanales ¿cierto?– Cuatro luce decidido pero su equipo duda

– No lo entiendes, no puede salir del edificio, ni subir más allá del piso 16– sonríe el chico de lentes obscuros

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué mierda es esa? La torre tiene 50 pisos y no se va del 16 ¿eres idiota? ¿Quién te va a creer eso?– grita Wally exaltado y harto de la actitud engreída del otro que ni siquiera los mira, demasiado interesado en el techo del ascensor

– Ahí es donde está la fuente– suelta con desagrado Hoagie sorprendiendo a los chicos

– ¿Tu sabias eso?– Tres

– ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?– Cuatro

– No lo entiendo, la fuente estaba en el sótano de la escuela, no incluso más abajo– Cinco intenta recordar cuántos pisos bajaron aquella vez

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué en el 16 y no en otro piso más arriba? ¿Qué diablos hay en los demás pisos?– Cuatro insiste en cuestionárselo a Uno

– Es la máxima altura antes que el agua pierda sus propiedades– pero es el castaño quien responde

– ¿Eh?– Cuatro duda

– Después de ese piso solo es agua común, el resto son laboratorios– aclara el británico, sin mirarlo

– ¡Hey! Sí lo entendí ¿sabes? ¿Laboratorios? ¿No es tu torre la de los laboratorios?– el revoltoso rubio es todo gritos y preguntas

– Si y no, es… complejo– musita el mayor, repentinamente se abre la compuerta de mantenimiento del ascensor, sorprendiéndolos

– Voilá– sonríe el joven calvo acercándose para mirar arriba – Luce despejado– les anuncia algo animado pero ellos siguen incrédulos

– Espera ¿Quieres?… ¿que subamos por los cables internos?– pregunta Hoagie incrédulo

– Sí, es más rápido y directo, no lo sabrá, desconecte las cámaras, micrófonos y sensores del elevador, en los túneles no hay así que si no hacemos ruido llegaremos en total sorpresa– la emoción del joven se cuela en su voz, intenso y sonriente luce demasiado interesado en llegar furtivamente, Nueve ríe entrando al elevador mirando arriba

– Si ya está desconectada la seguridad ¿Por qué no solo vamos dentro?– cuestiona Cinco al entrar y el chico parece sorprenderse

– Bueno… claro que podrías pero esto es más… sorpresivo– intenta explicarles pero Tres sonríe entrando en el elevador empujándolo dentro

– El 16 ¿verdad?– pregunta al chico que extrañado asiente

– Hagamos ruido– le sonríe ella a Wally que viene emocionado con su equipo, Uno luce sorprendido pero Chad parece de acuerdo al llegar a su lado, Cinco se acomoda la gorra con cierta satisfacción mientras el ascensor es activado.

Por suerte el grupo cabe fácilmente dándoles espacio para organizarse, Nueve sigue al lado de Rachel que cerca de Chad se quedan a la derecha de Uno y apartados de la resistencia, del otro lado Cinco, Hoagie y Fanny, atrás Tres con su grupo mientras el joven calvo sigue trabajando desde su celular

– Actualizare los datos, díganme si no los reciben– les anuncia al grupo

– Las comunicaciones no son seguras, tú lo dijiste– cuestiona Cinco sujetando su arma con dificultad, son más pesadas de lo que parecen y con la correa del bolso estorbándole le complica agarrarla como los demás

– Sí, ya lo considere– responde serio sin mirarla, ella mira la pantalla intentando comprender pero no entiende nada entre tantos códigos numéricos, desalentada mira arriba viendo al ascensor moverse constante y se encuentra a la rubia con la mirada fija sobre ella, mirándola de una forma que escalofría a la menor, extrañada se la mantiene casi retadora, es el rebelde quien nota ese “enfrentamiento”

– Toma– interrumpe a la rubia ofreciéndole un arma

– Aun tengo carga– responde ella con indiferencia sin desviar la vista de la morena levantando el arma para enseñarle la iluminada barra del costado

– ¡¡Oh!! ¡¡Así se sabe!!– gritan sorprendidos de Tres y Wally llamando la atención del resto

– ¿No lo sabían?– Hoagie luce sorprendido en especial porque el chico rubio aun trae el arma encendida en modo P.I.N

– No– ríe Tres ayudando a su equipo a revisar las barras del arma

– ¿No explicaste nada?– le cuestiona el castaño a Uno pero el joven apenas si presta atención

– De hecho fue nuestro error– responde Chad con rapidez y firmeza, aunque el científico no queda convencido

– No necesito tu entrenamiento, soy genial peleando y no hay arma que no pueda usar ¿Oíste?– el revoltoso rubio sonríe burlista, alardea un poco ante su grupo buscando encarar al joven calvo

– Ya veo– sonríe el británico

– ¿Te burlas de mí?– le reclama el chico de inmediato

– No, al contrario, cuento contigo– el corto instante en que el Uno lo mira lo hace guardar silencio pero no incomodo sorpresivamente

– ¿Necesitan carga?– pregunta Nueve interesado y llamando la atención de la resistencia

– Traemos repuestos– sonríe Tres y una chica que enseña la bolsa llena de baterías, para Cinco lucen como la de cualquier laptop pero recordando el impacto del arma deben contener más carga, el británico parece haber terminado de escribir volteando hacia Chad en alguna clase de consulta, Nueve avanza sutilmente atento a ellos, Cinco no puede asegurarlo por su protector pero tiene esa impresión

– Pronto pasaremos él piso 10– musita el revolucionario atento a la abertura en el techo ya que el contador está apagado

– El diez ¿eh?– Uno lo mira casi sin mover su cabeza, el sutil movimiento es como si intercambiaran miradas pero Cinco lo considera imposible ya que ambos cubren sus ojos e incluso ella no puede saber qué clase de mirada trae el joven calvo

– Vale– musita apenas audible acercándose al enmascarado, Sanban y Wally se interesan aunque incluso para Cinco que está a su lado le es difícil escuchar, intrigados se aproximan pero él voltea al instante

– ¿Cuántos puedes enviar abajo?– le pregunta a la pelinegra

– Seis, bastan ¿cierto?– responde ella sorprendiendo a los menores, ahora mismo su equipo no son más que esos seis sin contarla a ella y Wally por supuesto, ella luce segura sus ojos llenos de decisión convencen a los chicos que esperan ansiosos sus instrucciones al igual que ella

– Claro, que bajen en el piso catorce– ordena Uno dándole su rojo móvil a la pelinegra que confundida lo toma

– Repártelos adecuadamente– manda el joven a Chad alistándose a salir por la compuerta del techo

– Sí ¿Qué? ¿Iras solo?– lo detiene el rubio

– Sí, no tenemos tiempo, él sabe que me acerco– la indiferencia que muestra el joven en su rostro tensa al mayor

– Espera, estás más pálido que hace unos minutos– refuta intentando detenerlo, Cinco no está muy segura a ella su tono le parece el usual ¿Cómo podría notarlo entre los raspones y golpes que se lo marcan?

– Yo iré, es importante ¿no?– la repentina participación de Rachel extraña a todos sin embargo el británico niega

– ¿Qué? Tú me conoces soy mucho más rápida y ágil que cualquiera de los que están aquí– reclama la rubia, la mofa de Jenny resuena

– No se trata de eso– asegura sin dar más explicaciones, el joven asiente apartando la mano de Dickson, él duda en soltarlo pero lo hace apartando a Cinco, molesta ella trata de resistirse

– Es cierto, aún no te los doy– exclama Nueve acercándose frente ellos mientras desabrocha las mochilas que trae a los costados, las que guardan esos peligrosos guantes, Cinco y el resto permanecen atentos, Kuki retrocede un poco temerosa del efecto asombrando a Wally

– No, consérvalos… ven si hace falta– le pide Uno casi en un susurro

– ¿Cómo si hace falta? ¿Iras solo contra “el abuelo”? ¿No te das cuenta que eso es lo que él quiere?– le cuestiona Cinco soltándose del rubio

– En tu plan, el que ví, todos iríamos, en equipo– insiste la morena en enfrentarlo, él la mira tranquilo aunque ella no lo esta

– ¿En serio intentaras esa idiotez? No ves que no tiene sentido, si la sombra de Grandfather sigue ahí afuera te verá en un segundo y todo esto no tendrá sentido, vamos Nigel, esta es nuestra oportunidad– Jenny luce verdaderamente preocupada al detenerlo, suena afligida al llamarlo por su nombre de una forma cercana que no le habían oído, del otro lado Chad asiente con claro desagrado mientras Rachel se mantiene atrás

– Deja de arriesgarte solo, confía en nosotros– pide en un susurro la apiñonada pecosa mirándolo llorosa, Hoagie retrocede al punto de que casi choca con uno de la resistencia

– Lo hago– sonríe Uno levemente – En verdad pero esto es peligroso, debo ir solo – verlo tenso y decidido al punto de parecer aferrado tensa a Cinco

– No, tú no eres así Número Uno, somos un equipo y aunque te preocupe la seguridad de todos, siempre peleamos juntos– la morena logra asirlo de una manga

– No, ustedes no son mi equipo, tú debes volver a tu mundo y el equipo que iría arriba conmigo en el plan eran un grupo de soldados altamente entrenados, lo siento pero es así– él se suelta de ella apartando a las chicas

– Vete al diablo, nosotros hemos llegado más lejos que tus soldados, no nos trates como a niños– reclama Wally

– Exacto, ya me viste en acción, conoces mis capacidades– asegura Cinco pero él niega

– Es Grandfather, no puedes vencerlo con cátsup y mostaza–

– Cero lo hizo, el de mi mundo y dos veces– la morena se jacta un poco tras la desestimación del KND

– Escucha– él llama bruscamente su atención – Tienes que entender que el Grandfather de tu mundo y este no tienen comparación, son completamente distintos– su tono serio casi sombrío confunde a los menores

– Sean cautelosos– pide dándoles la espalda

– ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba– se acerca Nueve llamando su atención sacando del interior de su chaqueta una de las caretas protectoras del británico, desgastada y con un cuerno achatado, se la entrega a su dueño parándose frente él casi confidencial

– Es muy resistente, gracias– le comenta algo alegre mientras saca el frasquito de los medicamentos levantando levemente su protector facial, Uno reacciona pidiendo al resto que retrocedan evitando que vean su rostro, el rebelde se lanza unas pastillas a la boca, toma a Nigel de la nuca velozmente besándolo intensa y profundamente

– Hey– gritan los rubios tras unos segundos pero Nueve no les da tiempo de reaccionar acomoda su protector tan pronto suelta a Uno y rápidamente sube por la compuerta del techo

– Yo me ocupo– grita brincando al siguiente piso – A ver quién llega primero– ríe volando la compuerta y entrando antes que el ascensor pase por ese piso, impactado el británico mira la compuerta del techo reaccionando para buscar entre sus ropas

– Ese…– musita Chad irritado, Nigel voltea mirándolo avergonzado

– Será mejor ir en grupo– recalca Rachel llamando su atención y mirándolo más que molesta

– No te queda de otra ¿verdad?– sonríe Kuki próxima a él

– No es así– intenta responderle pero la evita extrañamente tímido

– ¿Se llevó algo importante?– Cinco lo acorrala frente ella y la pelinegra, ambas lo miran divertidas por su reacción, inusualmente nervioso evita mirar a ambas

– No– musita intentando ponerse el protector pero Rachel se lo evita sujetando la careta

– Te lo pondrás ¿Ahora?– cuestiona agresiva

– ¿Para qué haces eso? Todos ya te vimos el rostro– se extraña Wally aproximándose burlista tal vez intentando incitarlo, Cinco no lo sabe bien pero vigila el rostro del joven calvo

– Ya lo sé, no lo hago por eso– responde Uno recobrando un poco su calma y guardando la careta sonriendo sutilmente

– Atentos, es el siguiente piso– anuncia Chad preparado a las puertas, el británico verifica la carga de su arma avanzando serio, Cinco va a su lado con Hoagie y Jenny detrás, mirándolo intensamente pues dejando de lado lo ruborizado que está su piel luce diferente a la de hace unos minutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! Me encantan los Butter Toffe, en especial los de Yoghurt griego ¿Quién está conmigo? (o･ω･o)


	34. Crêpe Suzette

Se abren las puertas y el primero en salir es Chad, Cinco corre junto Uno intentando mantener el paso pero pará entre asombrada y… confundida, este piso no se parece en nada a los demás, mira a su alrededor impresionada de ver lo vacío del sitio, sin un solo mueble o paredes, parece ser un solo cuarto que se extiende hasta los ventanales que dan afuera, todavía es de noche aunque desde ahí solo puede ver el obscuro cielo 

– ¿Estás bien?– pregunta Jenny a su lado haciéndola reaccionar, porque Uno y Tres ya van muy adelante – Aún no te curas ¿cierto? – 

Esa pregunta le recuerda a la menor su condición y Cinco duda perpleja, había olvidado su herida, no le ha dolido todo este rato pero tal vez es la adrenalina o algo más no obstante se siente tentada a quitarse el vendaje y verificarla, en cambio se enfoca 

– Estoy bien, es que… este sitio es enorme– sonríe avanzando de nuevo 

– Lo sé, en el resto de pisos no se nota porque están divididos en varias oficinas– comenta la apiñonada custodiándola 

La morena cae en cuenta que es cierto, este edificio ocupa el mismo espacio que su vieja primaria, sorprendida por eso mira a ambos lados divisando levemente a las otras dos torres, estando dentro nadie notaría lo enormes que son y supone que tal vez por eso hay un caos en las comunicaciones 

La resistencia avanza frente ellas, algo agotados y nerviosos, ella misma lo está tras correr varios metros y no ver alguna puerta o señal de que está avanzando, pronto nota que aun cuando son varios chicos corriendo no resuenan sus pisadas o generan algún eco en el vacío cuarto 

Muy al frente, topando con la pared y los ventanales se distingue algo al fin, una amplia escalera curva de blanco granito que además parece ser la única forma de subir, a sus costados los enormes ventanales dan a la ciudad y eso alienta a los adolescentes de la resistencia a correr a ellos 

El grupo parece dividirse en cuanto Dickson llega a la escalera, los disidentes asombrados admiran la vista mientras el alto rubio los mira inusualmente apurado, exhalando pesadamente, por otro lado Tres y Uno van al ventanal opuesto, a la izquierda de la escalinata siendo este el que queda bajo y tras la pretenciosa escalera, Cinco va a ellos con un fuerte e inquietante interés que va más allá de la vista de la ciudad 

– Increíble– exclama la asiática mirando el cristal, la vista es realmente asombrosa, Cinco está a unos pasos atrás pero puede ver parte de la ciudad, las pequeñas luces resplandecen entre la oscuridad dándole un aspecto fantástico 

Uno está justo frente el ventanal, frente Kuki y por unos instantes parece muy absorto en la vista, hasta que voltea hacia la pelinegra, con el rostro calmado y tranquilo casi sonriente le extiende la mano, a Sanban, en clara señal de petición, ella sonríe pasando su obscuro cabello negro tras su oído, caminando a él, Cinco esta atónita y liada, Wally corre a ellos viendo cuando la sonriente Kuki le toma la mano, al británico 

– Kuki– musita el joven rubio apenas audible para Cinco, la más cercana 

Ambos ven el sutil contacto, sus dedos apenas se tocan con los brazos extendidos manteniendo la distancia sin embargo se les hace un hueco en el estómago 

– ¿Qué?– pregunta la pelinegra soltando el teléfono de Nigel en mano de su dueño para después pasar su largo cabello tras el hombro 

– Nada– responde el revoltoso rubio esquivándole la mirada, medio molesto y avergonzado 

Tres en cambio sonríe casi divertida yendo a él – ¿Cómo? Vamos dímelo ¿Qué me ibas a decir?– ríe intentando verle el rostro pero su revuelto cabello rubio cubre oportunamente sus ojos oportunamente 

Cinco se relaja un poco y sonríe viéndolos antes de voltear a Uno descubriendo que él también lo hace, aunque es solo un instante pues le saca la delgada película plástica a la carcasa roja a su celular pegándolo a la ventana 

– Atrás– ordena el británico haciendo retroceder a las chicas varios metros 

Wally mira al frente – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?– cuestiona pasando de su vergüenza al enojo rápidamente pero el retumbante estallido los sorprende, el cristal cruje fracturándose sin embargo no hay fuego ni chispas solo un poco de humo 

– ¿Qué…?– logra articular el revoltoso rubio en su shock 

– Explosivo plástico– responde Uno yendo al vidrio 

– ¿Hiciste que Kuki lo cargara? ¿Estás loco? Eso es peligroso– reclama Wally a gritos, el británico le da un fuerte puñetazo al quebrado ventanal no obstante no cae, ni siquiera se separa 

– Espera otro poco– le llama Chad desde las escaleras y el joven asiente levemente 

– No era peligroso, no estallaría hasta recibir la señal– comenta Uno para el revoltoso rubio que incrédulo y agresivo solo lo amenaza con un ademán 

– Dejemos de perder el tiempo– se queja el australiano volteando a ver a Tres 

– Solo otro poco– le pide Kuki con esa sonrisa de antes, él retrocede mirando el cristal con un forzado desgano, la resistencia va a ellos mientras Hoagie y Jenny descansan en los primeros escalones 

Uno respira profundo destensa el brazo e impacta de nuevo un potente puñetazo en el vidrio, el crujido es escalofriante, chirría aterradoramente agudo creando una grieta que atraviesa el cristal desde la base hasta el techo, partiéndolo verticalmente a la mitad, el estruendo y sacudida del impacto es tal que los chicos quedan sacudidos unos segundos 

Cinco mira asombrada la ramificada grieta del ventanal, notando que el británico no se separa del punto de impacto, al parecer su puño de Uno está atascado en la abolladura que el golpe causo, pero él usa su otra mano para meterla entre las fragmentos y arrancar el ventanal a cachos, atónitos los menores ven como tras el cristal no está el exterior del edificio sino un enorme túnel en la pared de concreto 

– Tendrán que ser rápidos– les advierte Tres cuando el británico arranca el último pedazo de la pantalla lanzándolo al piso, Chad mira arriba atento por si algún grupo de soldados baja mientras los chicos de la resistencia son alineados en la orilla de la abertura 

– Una vez que el ascensor venga deben brincar, porque no se va a detener aquí– el joven calvo verifica cada identificador de los chicos 

– ¿Tenemos que saltar mientras se mueve?– pregunta una aterrada chica, la pequeña adolescente luce nerviosa 

– SÍ, será emocionante– contesta Uno entusiasmado, la mayoría de sus moretones se han desvanecido y los arañazos están cerrando, luce mucho mejor y con esa amplia sonrisa es casi encantador, la adolescente lo mira entre asombrada o incrédula pero él saca otro teléfono de carcasa roja 

– Cuando lleguen al piso cero, vayan a la segunda torre, con “Diez”, díganle que desalojen las torres– el británico le entrega el móvil a la chica 

– Vuela la compuerta si es necesario– sonríe al alejarse de ellos confiado, lleno de seguridad, casi retador o insinuante, los chicos no lo saben pero quedan deslumbrados – Aquí viene– exclama alertándolos 

Tres avanza preocupada por su equipo 

– Vamos– grita Uno, cando el cubículo esta acercándose a la abertura en la pared, los menores dudan retrocediendo tal vez para tomar impulso 

– Ya– grita Kuki corriendo a ellos junto con Wally pateándolos dentro rápidamente antes que el elevador pase de piso, el grito se va con el ascensor y ellos retoman su avance – Gracias– le sonríe la pelinegra al rubio mientras van a las escaleras 

– ¿Esa cosa es segura? Iba un poco rápido ¿no?– le pregunta el australiano a Uno que aún revisa algo en su celular 

– Sí, supongo– responde él escuetamente 

– ¿Qué? ¿No se estrellaran o sí? ¿Frenara a tiempo cierto?– insiste Wally deteniéndose bruscamente mirando al joven calvo que no para de escribir en su móvil 

– Uno– lo llama Jenny tan preocupada como los líderes de la resistencia 

– Estoy tratando de estabilizarlo, solo la probaron un par de veces cuando era niño, esta ruta de escape nunca ha sido usada, es normal que se no esté calibrado– el británico luce muy tranquilo sin embargo Hoagie se levanta disgustado a tomar el móvil de sus manos, Uno no parece molesto solo sorprendido 

– Bajaste la guardia– ríe Chad desde las escaleras 

– ¿Cómo puedes tardarte tanto en algo tan simple?– se queja el robusto castaño escribiendo los códigos, el británico no se detiene y algo sonriente avanza a las escaleras, Kuki y Wally van junto el científico para ver lo que hace dado que siguen preocupados 

– ¿Qué son todos estos puntos rojos en el mapa?– pregunta Hoagie mirando la pantalla del dispositivo 

– Los enemigos– responde Uno corriendo escaleras arriba junto con Chad 

Cinco toma firmemente su arma al seguirlos con Jen, Tres y Cuatro detrás, en cambio el científico se queda atrás sorprendido y escalofriado al ver la cantidad de enemigos en las torres, Rachel por su parte parece esperarlo 

– ¿En serio solo vienes para proteger a la niña? O ¿Estas planeando algo?– le cuestiona la rubia en una actitud que él no llega a descifrar 

– Yo no soy como tú– responde Hoagie rebasándola al subir la escalera viendo al resto 

– Ya veremos– ríe McKenzie corriendo escaleras arriba. 

Chad patea la doble puerta roja apuntando a su alrededor, haciendo demasiado para Uno, el británico niega entrando tras él y frente la morena, Cinco mira el cuarto titubeando, han subido haciendo mucho ruido y con todo lo del ascensor desperdiciaron tiempo así que ¿Por qué no hay ningún soldado o equipo de choque contra su invasión? 

Al pasar observa toda la sala, parece amplia pero es difícil calcularlo con la poca iluminación que tiene, luce como cualquier aula de computación con los múltiples monitores encendidos y siendo lo único que alumbra el lugar, lo más sorprendente es que sus usuarios siguen ahí, trabajando entre la obscuridad 

Sin prestarles atención los técnicos miran fijamente sus pantallas sin importarles que pasen a su lado, el único sonido en la habitación es del constante tecleo de su escritura por lo que Cinco mira a ambos lados notando el piso lleno de estos “¿Zombis?” se cuestiona mientras avanzan, en el techo no hay lámparas y los muros que en el piso anterior eran ventanales aquí solo son enormes pantallas que están apagadas 

Intrigada Cinco le apunta con la lámpara de su arma a uno de esos tipos, en su desgastado rostro, pero este no voltea o siquiera mueve sus ojos, sus dedos en cambio aumentan la velocidad de tecleado resonando fuertemente, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y ella lo mira aterrada 

Sí, ya había visto a esa clase de avejentados “zombis” sin embargo encuentra a estos terriblemente tétricos, su reseca piel grisácea y su canoso cabello no son tan horripilantes como esos ojos negros de enrojecidas pupilas, lucen cansados y desgastados pero no paran de escribir 

Chad señala al frente y ellos deben atravesar el delgado pasillo entre los escritorios, la morena sigue impactada y nerviosa busca a Fanny o Kuki tras ella 

– Shh– señala la apiñonada entrando cuidadosa 

– ZOMBIES– gritan Kuki y Wally a sus espaldas haciendo voltear a los nombrados en un terrible sonido 

– ¿Eh?– exclaman ambos en diferentes emociones, el revoltoso rubio avanza con emoción apuntándoles alegre pero los zombis se levantan al unísono, es difícil saber si los miran ya que las pantallas no alcanzan a iluminarlos pero Cinco duda de querer ver su expresión completa 

– ¡Diablos!– grita Hoagie asustado y los grisáceos contrarios se suben de un brinco a los escritorios, encorvados listos a atacar 

– No– musita Uno – Corran– ordena señalando al frente 

Chad avanza disparándoles a los que se interponen, limpiando el camino, Cinco esquiva o ataca a todos los que se acercan, no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a Zombis así que no debería tener miedo ¿verdad? ¿Entonces porque tiembla? Estos son completamente diferentes a los que enfrentaron de niños la sola idea de su proximidad le aterra 

– No pienso huir– grita Wally extendiéndole la mano a Tres, que le pasa su arma al choco, quedando desarmada y sorprendiendo al resto 

– Vamos– exclama Kuki pateando a algunos 

– No los toques– advierte el británico regresando, frente la morena le toma del hombro avanzándola rápidamente corriendo hacia Tres 

La asiática avanza de espaldas pero el revoltoso rubio toma ambas armas corriendo entre los escritorios y golpeando a los zombis con ellas usándolas como extensiones de sus brazos, patea a un zombi disparándole e impulsándose hacia adelante 

– ¿Qué tal eso?– le presume Wally a Uno 

– No pierdan tiempo y energía, estos son solo– 

– Esclavos– interrumpe al británico otra densa voz, un sombrío hombre de pie frente las escaleras les cierra el paso al próximo piso, Cinco frena, reconocería esa silueta donde sea 

– Padre– musita Uno asombrado, confundida mira a ambos 

– Wally– lo llama la asiática y de inmediato él le lanza su arma que ella atrapa ágil 

– No, espera– pide el joven calvo sin embargo Tres se sube a los escritorios y disparándole a los zombis corre contra el adulto 

Uno se le adelanta empujando a Cinco hacia Chad tan rápido que ella apenas nota cuando el rubio la sujeta, Rachel sobrepasa a Hoagie solo esquivando a los enemigos 

Sanban le apunta al adulto mientras patea a un par de zombis sacando a los últimos estorbos de enfrente disparándole al rostro del mayor sin embargo Uno ataja el disparo con su guante arrebatándole el arma tan bruscamente que ella cae al piso 

– Bastardo– grita Wally corriendo a ellos sin importarles el resto de enemigos – Eres un traidor, lo sabía, es una trampa– exaltado apenas nota a Jenny atajarlo a su costado 

La apiñonada sujeta su arma interceptándolo con una patada que lo tira varios metros atrás, arrastrando los escritorios consigo, los “soldados” se han detenido y Cinco podría asegurar que es por la presencia de ese hombre, Benedicto Uno, en su mundo es Father pero aquí aún no sabe cómo se hace llamar, aunque sin duda está con su padre 

– Cálmate, no quiero que esto empeore– pide la apiñonada al revoltoso rubio que se remueve entre los escritorios rotos y los cables de las computadoras 

– Pues acabas de cagarla– el australiano sonríe amenazante arrancándolos 

– ¡Basta! Dañaras el procedimiento– grita Benedicto alarmado al verlo 

– De eso se trata, idiota– se levanta Tres violentamente encontrando a Uno entre ambos 

– No tenemos tiempo para eso– insiste él a la asiática 

– ¿Qué diablos haces Uno?– reclama el castaño oscuro 

– Vamos arriba, acabaremos con Grandfather– asegura el británico decidido, sin perder de vista a la pelinegra 

– Apártate, padre– pide el joven, manteniéndose entre ambos, firme ante Sanban 

– No, Papá me ordenó que cuidara su procesamiento de datos y ustedes están estorbando– rehúsa Benedicto con frustración 

Sus lentes tienen ese brillo amarillo que Cinco conoce sin embargo su voz es más amarga, cargada de resentimiento o impotencia, no lo sabe pero suena casi desesperado, brusca y repentinamente el hombre alza enormes flamas cerrándoles el paso, sin intención de seguir oyéndolos 

– No seguirán– grita Benedicto lanzando grandes bolas de flamas, Tres retrocede atónita 

– ¿Cómo carajos?– grita Wally saliendo a ayudarla, Fanny ni siquiera intenta detenerlo, sorprendida ve las llamas cerrarles el paso incluso a la salida, los zombis en cambio se alejan agrupándose entre pequeños gruñidos de miedo. 


	35. Jawbreakers

Las bolas de fuego vuelan por el enorme piso y los más jóvenes entre incrédulos e impactados intentan esquivarlas, las flamas son mucho más grandes y voraces que las que alguna vez Cinco vio y poco a poco queman o derriten a los muebles de la habitación rodeándoles 

– Mierda– se queja Chad dudando en soltar a la menor o protegerla, Cinco aprovecha para forcejear con él intentando zafarse cuando ve la boca de un arma apuntándoles 

– Suéltala– musita Hoagie ordenándole al mayor 

– Si disparas ahora también la dañarás, idiota– responde el rubio, el robusto castaño sonríe burlista mirándolo incrédulo 

– Esta en mi rostro– aclara Cinco suavemente haciéndolo redirigirla, Uno ni se mueve incluso cuando las flamas rozaron su rostro 

– No tengo tiempo de esto– grita el británico avanzando agresivo lanzando puñetazos que Benedicto apenas logra esquivar 

– ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? ÉL ESTÁ ARRIBA, ESTA ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD– grita Uno estruendoso, potente, seguro y aterrador, Cinco siente miedo al oírlo por lo que apenas si puede reaccionar cuando Chad la aparta dejándola con Hoagie 

– NO, TÚ NO ENTIENDES, NO PUEDES GANARLE– el castaño obscuro extiende las imponentes llamas en los pasillos – Si los detengo aquí, tal vez Papá te perdone– las grandes flamas rodean a Uno mientras Benedicto lanza constantes bolas de fuego al resto 

– Tenemos que apagarlo– señala Cinco a Hoagie esperando que encuentre como 

– Los sistemas contra incendios están apagados y no puedo acceder– responde él buscando alguna solución en el móvil del joven calvo, ella lo ve y sonríe 

– Piensa rápido– dice al tomarlo 

– Siempre lo hago– responde él mirándola extrañado pero pronto lo entiende 

Benedicto lanza fuertes llamas contra el resto haciéndolos retroceder – Ninguno saldrá de aquí– amenaza intentando envolverlos en el fuego 

Chad usa los pulsos eléctricos de su arma para romper y desviar los ataques del mayor mientras Jenny corre entre las flamas buscando una apertura en su ataque 

– Pará– lo llama el británico luchando contra los gruesos aros de fuego 

– No quedará ni uno de ellos, nadie sabrá que participaste en esta estupidez– exclama el castaño obscuro desesperado 

– No– grita Uno saliendo de entre las llamaradas con el traje derritiéndose 

– No, basta– aterrado Benedicto intenta detenerlo sin embargo el chico continúa interponiendo las manos desnudas contra los aros 

– Pará, maldita sea– grita el adulto casi histérico distrayéndose de su ataque a los otros 

– Comete esto viejo, aunque es muy ex-plo-si-vo – exclama Hoagie lanzando el celular contra el cuarentón, Benedicto no logra reaccionar entonces siendo Uno quien lo tira al piso, el estallido lanza a todos varios metros atrás volcando los escritorios y soplando las llamas 

– Mierda, pudieron avisar– se queja Cuatro levantándose tras proteger a Tres 

– Eso fue increíble– exhala ella agitada, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas rosadas, él se levanta rápidamente evitando mirarla sonrojado y nervioso 

– ¿Intentaban matarnos?– gruñe Jenny levantándose con dificultad, lanzando un escritorio tras el robusto castaño, Hoagie retrocede asustado pero protegiendo a Cinco que sonríe, tanto por el detalle como por la cara que el chico hace “¿Si él viviera haría esa cara?” se cuestiona con tristeza sacudiendo la cabeza para calmarse a sí misma entonces ve a Rachel apoyada en un muro 

McKenzie mira al frente, casi indiferente “¿Seguía aquí?” duda la morena, no recuerda haberla visto en el ataque y eso le causa sospecha, busca a donde mira mientras el resto se limpia, Chad tampoco está a la vista así que tal vez esté ahí pero no puede ni gritar, toda ella tiembla al hallar lo que la rubia mira 

– Nigel– grita Fanny corriendo, los escombros en la derecha se cimbran con Chad saliendo tambaleante y agitado buscando a los lados yendo a Jenny con dificultad 

– No lo toques– exhala jadeante el alto rubio, Cuatro sonríe y Kuki le da un codazo corriendo a ver la situación, encimado al lloroso castaño oscuro Uno intenta recuperar el aliento 

– Estoy… bien…– musita el agitado británico, tanto su cuello como uniforme presentan quemaduras y rasguños pero es difícil saber si son por la explosión o el ataque de Benedicto 

– Wally– pide Tres mordiendo su labio llamando la atención del revoltoso rubio que duda en apartar al mayor 

– No lo mates– pide Uno levantando el brazo frente el arma de la pelinegra 

– El mato a mi padre– exclama Sanban esforzándose en mantener la calma 

– ¿Eh? no, yo nunca…– murmura el vencido adulto alterándola más 

– No… él solo firmo los papeles… porque yo… no podía hacerlo– la voz del británico tiembla pero es serio, el revoltoso rubio mira a ambos sin comprender que pasa 

Kuki está pálida, desconcertada y temerosa de oír la respuesta pero no puede contener la pregunta – ¿Tú lo mataste?– su voz es casi un susurro, lo mira devastada e incrédula aferrándose a su arma o tal vez reteniéndose a sí misma 

– Yo lo mande a las minas lunares– responde Nigel con ese tono doloso y culpable que Cinco conoce bien – Creí que Grandfather no lo encontraría ahí… pero… decidieron destruirlas con todo y los prisioneros– la pesada declaración del joven parece calar en todos 

Cinco mira a Tres, la mayor niega llorosa e incrédula, enajenada como si tuviera que repasar todo para darle sentido, por otro lado el joven de lentes obscuros sigue manteniendo al adulto tras de sí, protegiéndolo 

– Sí, Yo lo mate– responde Uno levantándose ante ella, Cuatro le apunta, Cinco y Fanny tratan de intervenir pero es ella quien lo detiene 

– Eres un idiota– exhala Kuki pesadamente dándole espacio, y a sí misma – No te creo– 

– ¿Por qué siempre te culpas de todo? ¿Tanto te gusta cargar la responsabilidad de otros?– cuestiona Sanban yendo a las escaleras, mira levemente arriba – Es imposible que tú lo hicieras, estas mintiendo– sonríe dolida – Te conozco muy bien– 

– “Ellos” volaron la estación ¿cierto? ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo tú? entonces teníamos 10 años ¿verdad?– Kuki lo mira triste e inquieta aunque es comprensiva, él sigue atónito, todos de hecho 

– Recuerdo ese día, cuando dieron la noticia de la explosión de la mina en la luna, no creí que fuera gran cosa… hasta que vi tu rostro, estabas pálido e incluso te levantaste de tu asiento asustado, ¿tanto le gustan los malvaviscos? pensé, que idiota– la chica parece recriminárselo a sí misma sin embargo su rostro luce decidido, furiosamente decidido – Él está allá ¿vamos a perder más tiempo?– la asiática comienza a subir las escaleras con el revoltoso rubio detrás, Jenny duda pero Cinco y Hoagie la siguen 

– Vamos– acaricia Chad el brazo del británico casi preguntando, la joven apiñonada se adelanta subiendo demasiado enérgica, tanto que Cinco se cuestiona si le durara esa potencia entre escalones 

– ¿No hay una forma de detenerte?– cuestiona Benedicto tomando la mano del joven calvo, antes que se aleje demasiado 

– Nunca has podido– le sonríe el británico en un intento de tranquilizarlo no obstante obtiene el efecto contrario 

– Mocoso malcriado– gruñe Benedicto molesto, levantándose para ver cómo se van y el sitio destruido por él 

– ¿Eso es todo lo que harás?– pregunta Rachel bruscamente al ir a él 

– ¿De qué hablas?– se queja Hoagie, desde las escaleras, siendo el primero en detenerse y prestarle atención 

– ¿Solo vas a sentarte y llorar porque Nigel, el niño que criaste desde pequeño se va? ¿No piensas hacer nada más?– insiste Rachel sería, abrumadoramente seria al avanzar a Benedicto – Grandfather tiene razón, eres patético– dispara impactándole en pleno pecho 

– Padre– musita Uno mirándolo tambalearse 

– Así se hace, Sanban– le presume la rubia a la asiática, justo cuando le apunta 

– Grandfather– gruñe Nigel disparando contra McKenzie, un impulso extremadamente blanco, muy diferente al que ellos usan 

– Sí y no, ya sabes ¿Cierto?– ríe la mayor esquivando el ataque en un impresionante vuelta atrás, cayendo asombrosamente bien sobre los escombros – Se es muy ligero sin sombra– sonríe al fin, apuntándoles 

– Querrás decir sin voluntad– dispara el británico con una mano, activando su identificador con la otra pero la rubia vuelve a esquivar las continuas pulsaciones y viendo que su arma se ha bloqueado la lanza contra él arrojando una daga al generador, una flama cruza barriendo la afilada pieza metálica dejando al arma caer al piso, frente Benedicto 

– Repíteme eso– se enciende el adulto tomando el arma que se activa sola, ella se pone en guardia 

– Las veces que quieras, PATÉTICO– sonríe Rachel corriendo a él mientras Uno trata de apuntarle 

– Vamos– ordena Tres avanzando con su equipo 

– Zero no dudaría– grita Benedicto lanzándole el arma, deshaciéndose de ella para atacar a la rubia, Uno reacciona atrapándola e impactando una electro-pulsación en el hombro de la chica, Rachel cae mientras ellos suben corriendo las escaleras mientras el castaño oscuro se prepara al verla levantarse. 

Suben las blancas escaleras corriendo medio organizados, Uno no voltea atrás pero ciertamente luce tenso, Cinco va algo atrás preocupada, no por Rachel, no por “Father” o Nigel sino por ella, por primera vez mientras sube esos brillantes escalones se pregunta si volverá, no duda de la victoria, no es eso… 

– ¿Y tus guantes? – pregunta Chad repentinamente llamando la atención del británico 

– ¡Ah! Los guarde– responde el joven calvo levemente sorprendido abriendo su dañada chaqueta para sacarlos 

–Deberías quitarte esa chamarra, está muy dañada– sugiere Jenny, claramente molesta ante el daño recibido, pero el joven sonríe a medias, intrigándolos 

– Estos son los importantes, el resto no interesa– explica el británico colocándose los guantes mientras lleva ambas armas a los costados, el rubio luce molesto al oírlo y Cinco no comprende 

–Tú también lo eres, estúpido– gruñe la apiñonada desviando la mirada 

–Nah, si es necesario lo usare de escudo– interviene sorpresivamente Wally desconcertando a los mayores 

– Seguro– ríen al unísono Sanban, el australiano y Uno, de alguna manera eso hace reír a Cinco e incluso Hoagie se toma un respiro negando cerca Jen 

La entrada al siguiente piso comienza a verse, resaltando amplia, blanca y demasiado iluminada, andando más relajados y decididos suben los últimos escalones con firmeza, Wally entra primero y de inmediato se pone en guardia apuntándole a la multitud de soldados perfectamente formados en lo que parece ser una antesala 

– Espera– pide Uno mirándolos fijamente e interponiendo el brazo 

– Son de los nuestros– exclama Tres impactada, adelantando un poco al revoltoso rubio, no es una pregunta pero ellos se sienten impulsados a verificarlo 

Mirándolos no parecen muy diferentes a cualquier soldado que ha intentado detenerlos, traen esos protectores de visor claro y sus uniformes negros con la insignia amarilla de Grandfather sin embargo son sus ojos, lo que escalofría a los chicos, pues pueden reconocerlos 

– Vaya me has sorprendido, Nigel Uno– exclaman los soldados al unísono, con una gruesa y avejentada voz que los alarma – No creí que tardaras tanto – dicen irritando a Tres 

– Grandfather– musita furiosa de ver a sus amigos usados como altoparlantes 

– Siempre esperé cosas grandes de ti pero me decepcionas, trayendo a todos estos niños a nuestra reunión– la ronca voz retadora y burlista no parece calar en la indiferencia del joven calvo que en actitud desinteresada avanza con las armas a los costados sin intención de atacar a los chicos 

– Vamos ¿A qué viene esta recepción tan corriente? ¿Eres tan viejo que se te han olvidado tus modales? No seas tímido ahora– responde Uno atento a los soldados 

– Vaya, vaya, hoy estás muy altanero – ríe el villano claramente irritado – Ya que lo quieres, tendré que avergonzarte frente a todos– resuena la ronca voz enviando a todos los soldados controlados en una estampida contra el joven 

Cinco avanza apuntando pero Fanny la detiene – No– susurra indicándole a Tres, que frente la morena aprieta su arma mirando impotente a sus amigos ser controlados por el villano 

– A un lado– ordena la asiática a Uno que hasta ahora solo los esquiva 

– No tiene caso– responde él pero sin darle más tiempo ella comienza a disparar una ráfaga de pulsos eléctricos que impactan a los chicos, y aunque caen uno tras otro se vuelven a levantar, Wally se alista tras ella no obstante el británico les indica que paren, retrocediendo llama su atención y dejándose rodear los aparta del grupo 

– CORRAN AHORA– grita estruendosamente el chico de lentes negros, oculto por la multitud 

Ellos dudan incrédulos, ante el invulnerable muro blanco que les cierra el paso sin embargo asombrados ven a los soldados separarse del joven calvo e ir a ellos, casi en pánico apuntan sin embargo la tropa pasa entre su formación corriendo escaleras abajo 

El muro cruje separándose ante los intrusos, pasmados ven como dos enormes puertas se parten de él volviéndose doradas conforme se dividen, altas y abiertas en par dejan salir densas sombras que recorren desde las paredes hasta el piso 

– Ahora– ordena Uno corriendo a ellas rápido y audaz sin dejarse atrapar 

Chad gira el activador de su arma hasta “F.L.U.X” disparando a su alrededor dejando a los soldados pasar pero deteniendo el avance de la obscuridad con los brillantes pulsos de luz que permanecen encendidos donde impactan 

Cinco y su equipo disparan frente ellos abriéndose paso mientras el rubio delinea la entrada con las potentes luces desde el piso hasta el techo revisando que todos los soldados han salido entonces dispara un pulso al aire, justo entre los demás, cerrando el paso cuando la resplandeciente defensa se crea interconectando todos, en una red geométrica 

Las sombras se retraen intentando arrastrarlos dentro, el británico se deja llevar disparando al frente extendiendo su mano hacia atrás, casi surfeando, Cinco la toma asombrándose de ser retenida por él, a la par Chad y Fanny atrapan a Hoagie afirmándose también del joven calvo, tomados de ambos hombros disparan a los costados para evitar ser tragados, Tres es lanzada contra ellos y logrando sujetarse de la menor se ase de Wally, él se aferra a ella, la ola los jala dentro del cuarto cerrando las puertas tras ellos 

Cinco dispara a toda potencia haciendo la primera abertura en la envolvente sombra que sin apretarlos apenas los contiene, entre los imparables pulsos eléctricos se revienta bruscamente dejándolos caer ante la gigantesca fuente, los chicos se enderezan manteniendo su formación 

Tres retrocede mirando el grandioso conjunto de estatuas, los altos leones de mármol rodean el amplio estanque al centro del salón mientras resuenan los gorgoteos del agua brotando de los jarrones sujetados por doncellas de granate incrustadas en gruesos pilares blancos 

– Que anticuado– se queja Wally al ver y apuntarle a un león 

– Oh Nigel creí que tendrías mejores amistades– exclama desestimándolos la avejentada voz haciendo eco por el cuarto 

– No somos amigos– objeta el rubio de inmediato mientras el resto busca el origen de esta 

– Ya veo– una esfera negra sale brusca y velozmente del piso impactando al revoltoso rubio, alzándolo hasta estrellarlo en el techo 

– Wally– grita Tres asustada aunque él parece contener a la oscuridad usando el arma como escudo, siendo presionado contra el plafón, las esferas comienzan a salir del piso y techo lanzándose salvajemente contra los chicos 

– Vamos ¿Así es como me piensas vencer?– exclama Uno evitándolas ágilmente, burlándose de la lentitud de sus ataques, las esferas apenas si pueden acercarse, en cambio Cinco les dispara haciendo que estallen mientras intenta mantenerse cerca del grupo 

– Sabes que soy mejor que esto ¿cierto?– sonríe el británico destrozando tres sombras a la vez 

– Oh my child, esto es solo otro juego para mí– ríe Grandfather o al menos a la menor le parece su voz 

– Bueno entonces ven a jugar– sonríe el joven calvo disparándole a los leones, destrozándolos 

– No– grita iracundo el viejo saliendo desde el techo como una espesa sombra diabólica que escurre hacia ellos 

Wally revienta la esfera negra cayendo con dificultad cerca de Tres, aterrado Hoagie corre atrás disparando a la enorme figura, las oscuras garras intentan rodear al británico que al instante dispara atravesándolas con los afilados pinchos de luz, Grandfather grita adolorido condensándose entre los constantes ataques de los chicos 

– Basta– exige lanzando púas negras 

Los jóvenes las esquivan excepto Uno que corriendo entre ellas dispara contra el villano, la negra forma se desvanece rápidamente dejándolos alerta, Tres saca algo de su traje que Cinco no alcanza a ver porque Cuatro y Jenny la resguardan vigilando las esferas negras 

– Esto es divertido pero no tengo toda la noche– lo presiona Uno 

– Qué niño más impaciente– ríe el viejo reformándose frente la fuente, las temblorosas sombras son demasiado grandes para ser quien Cinco conoce 

– Mi tiempo corre– responde el joven corriendo a atacarlo 

– Oh, Nigel, el tiempo no es algo que me importe– exclama el viejo burlándose de la impaciencia del chico mientras intenta atraparlo 

– ¿Seguro abuelo?– la asiática lanza las coloridas granadas jugando los seguros en la mano pero una inmensa sombra atraviesa el pilar rápidamente regresándolas contra ellos 

Cinco, Chad y Hoagie disparan varios “FLUX” continuos desviándolas lo suficiente para que se impacten contra el muro más cercano volándolo en pedazos, aventados por la expansión Wally, Kuki y Jen apenas si pueden cubrirse de los escombros 

Los chicos también son barridos unos metros quedando ante la enorme sombra, que repentinamente se solidifica como un gigantesco león negro frente el hueco de la pared, gruñe atronadoramente crispando a los menores pero de pronto abre sus dorados ojos dejándolos helados cuando cada esfera negra en el cuarto es un ojo 

– ¡Ah!– exclama con sorpresa el anciano solidificándose al fin, su forma en una alta y corpulenta silueta que poco a poco toma mayor densidad o consistencia – Sí es la pequeña Sanban ¿Ya encontraron el cadáver de tu padre?– sonríe el oscuro hombre 

Uno le dispara descubriendo no solo que puede cambiar lugar con las esferas que llenan el cuarto, también que estas son inmunes a sus pulsos de luz, Tres sin embargo ataca furiosa cada punto donde él aparece corriendo por el cuarto frenética dificultándole al resto apuntarle o incluso disparar 

– Kuki– gritan el británico y el australiano intentando llegar a ella, aunque es Wally quien cae al piso impactado por un pincho eléctrico 

– Termine rápido y vine a ayudarles– sonríe Rachel desde la entrada yendo por la asiática, Kuki corre por el chico rubio sin considerarla, Uno sin embargo ataja a la agresiva rubia mientras Grandfather ríe estruendosamente. 


	36. Bubble Gum

Aún es de noche y la helada briza de la madrugada se mete imparable por el enorme hueco en el muro pero Cinco no tiene tiempo de sentir frío, frente ella se alza la oscura bestia de amenazantes ojos dorados que ruge ensordecedor sacudiendo su espesa melena 

– Retrocedan– ordena Chad disparando contra al animal para distraerlo 

En cambio Cinco corre hacia Tres que sostiene al herido Wally, él intenta levantarse pero todo su cuerpo sigue temblando por el fragmento luminoso atascado en su espalda, Rachel va a dispararles de nuevo cuando interpone su arma para bloquear la patada de Uno 

La fuerza del impacto barre a la rubia frente el cañón del británico, él dispara al instante sin darle tiempo de huir pero una esfera negra se cruza escudando a la chica al mismo tiempo que otra se aproxima por detrás de él intercambiándose por Grandfather, Uno dispara con la otra arma que aun sin afectarle sirve para sorprenderlo y empujarle un par de metros 

– A los ojos– ordena el joven calvo a los chicos corriendo tras Rachel que insiste en dañar a Kuki 

– ¿Qué pasa Nigel? Dijiste que eras mejor que esto– se burla Grandfather intercambiando lugar con las esferas en su camino intentando atraparlo 

Cinco busca la función que Chad usa mientras Hoagie ayuda a Tres buscando ocultar al revoltoso rubio tras una de las extrañas mesas de granito en el cuarto, la rubia cambia de dirección yendo por la morena que sin importarle nada dispara los “Flux” al pecho de la mayor logrando activarlos sobre ella 

– Ah, Nigel… – grita McKenzie adolorida intentando arrancar el pincho clavado en ella 

– Rachel– la llama Uno yendo a ella sin apuntarle 

– No– gritan Chad y Fanny, el rubio es golpeado por la garra del inmenso animal siendo lanzado unos metros mientras Grandfather aprovecha para llegar a espaldas de su nieto introduciendo su sombrío brazo en él, atravesándole el pecho 

– Suéltalo– exige Fanny disparando una ráfaga a toda potencia pero aunque impactan el villano no luce afectado en cambio el cuerpo del chico se va tornando negro, incluso los bordes de su traje comienzan a perderse en esa intensa oscuridad 

Uno tiembla incontrolablemente y apenas sujetando su arma logra apuntarle al anciano disparando rápidamente contra su ojos, el horroroso ser de sombras grita de dolor y su ojo derecho le sangra abundantemente escurriendo por su rostro sin embargo al claro joven también, Cinco lo nota pero Fanny apunta su ataque directamente a los ojos del villano que aún retiene al joven 

– Espera– le pide la morena pero Rachel se le abalanza intentando arrebatarle el arma 

– ¿Cómo crees que se siente esto?– le pregunta la rubia acercándole la iluminada pieza aún incrustada en su pecho, la menor se aferra a su arma y pateándola en el estómago consigue apartarla liberándose 

Del otro lado Chad trata de levantarse cuando la pesada garra del león cae sobre su espalda hundiéndolo contra el piso, aún sujeta su arma no obstante esta es retenida por la otra garra del animal – No vas a huir, traidor– gruñe la bestia presionando más el arma 

Al notarlo la apiñonada se gira sin dejar de disparar, impactándole varios tiros a los ojos del “animal”, Grandfather grita a la vez que el león y las esferas empiezan a rebotar más frenéticas por el cuarto, la sombra que retenía a Uno desaparece pero el chico aun sangra bajo los lentes 

Cinco intenta ir a ayudarlo aun cuando Rachel le dispara, la rubia la sigue avanzando incluso entre el ataque de las esferas, despreocupada, en cambio la KND debe esquivar a las sombras junto con los disparos 

Fanny la ve y apenas evitando los rebotes dispara un flux en el rostro de la rubia, que momentáneamente paralizada cae de rodillas soltando las armas – Rápido– pide yendo por el chico, él sigue hincado en el piso mientras Cinco va por el arma de la rubia evitando ser tocada por las dementes esferas que rebotan cada vez con más velocidad 

– Siempre creí que eras muy ambicioso– murmura Grandfather, su ronca voz suena por todo el cuarto, helándoles la sangre – Nigel Uno– llama el viejo con una tosca voz ahogada 

– Sabía que eras capaz de liderar todo un ejército PERO NO CONTRA MÍ– grita la descomunal forma saliendo violentamente de la fuente salpicando con el agua el cuarto, la morena apenas evita ser tocada sin embargo la oleada empapa a Chad, Fanny usa un flux para vaporizar una salpicadura retrocediendo bruscamente con Uno 

– Lo siento– le murmura dejándolo apoyarse en ella 

– Estoy bien– susurra él aunque la sangre sigue fluyendo bajo los lentes 

– ¡Oh! Cierto, te estás curando rápido– se burla la gigantesca sombra demoníaca que casi cubre la fuente – Tomaron nano máquinas ¿cierto? De las que reintegran el tejido interno ¿verdad?– cuestiona la tosca forma de múltiples cuernos extendiendo su garra 

– ¿Cómo se sentirá si las hago funcionar al revés?– ríe girándola su garra lentamente como si fuera mecánica 

Las manos de Uno tiemblan sujetando su arma mientras Fanny cae intentando apoyarse de su cañón 

Cinco los mira apuntándole al villano y dispara efusiva a los ojos pero cada vez que lo hace una esfera se interpone, lo peor es que ella sigue usando el flux de su arma así que cada que impacta una esfera esta se fija a la anterior de tal forma que por más que corra solo está creando una barrera para él, Uno apunta con forzada dificultad al frente donde está Grandfather 

– Mírate, Nigel Uno, diminuto, dependiendo de mis medicamentos para no morir– ríe el tirano totalmente enfocado en disfrutar ver al joven calvo esforzarse en apuntarle 

Toda la defensa del villano está en Cinco así que cuando un disparo impacta completamente en su ojo y desde el arma del británico apenas si logra reaccionar, retrocediendo y sujetándose la herida 

– Imposible– gruñe adolorido 

– Yo no tome tus maquinas– exclama Uno levantándose de lo más tranquilo 

– Yo te vi, ella estaba ahí– gruñe el león 

– Lo siento, esas no eran tus medicinas– responde la apiñonada disparando varios flux a sus patas aprovechando que ha liberado a Chad, el joven de lentes obscuros va corriendo hacia la fuente 

– No– grita Grandfather intentando atraparlo aunque en su boca caen las coloridas granadas de la cabecilla de la resistencia 

La pequeña niña de coletas retrocede sonriente, dejando al mayor confundido e impactado, trata de sacarlas pero ni siquiera el león puede moverse, las esferas libres van a él dejándose absorber rápidamente como si él buscara hincharse aún más 

Uno en cambio activa sus guantes vaporizando el agua alrededor del pequeño y mareado niño rubio sacándolo entre sus brazos cuando la explosión de las granadas vuela algunos pilares en pedazos, Jennifer se escabulle ágilmente para ocultarse tras la mesa de granito encontrando al robusto científico en su forma de diez años 

– Había olvidado que eras gordito– sonríe acariciando el redondo y sonrosado rostro del niño 

– ¿Eh? Jen, tú y yo no nos conocíamos de niños– aclara Hoagie confundido, ella recapacita buscando al revoltoso rubio 

– Te vi en las noticias– exclama con indiferencia pasando del tema – ¿Y Wally?– le pregunta al pequeño castaño. 

Cinco se ha ocultado tras la barrera de esferas que afortunadamente ayudó a crear, agradeciendo que soportaran sin embargo aguarda sin poder ver fuera de la misma, sujeta su arma notando que casi no le queda carga mientras que la ganada a Rachel está casi completa “¿Dónde la encontró?” se cuestiona intentando pensarlo pero un desagradable quejido la alarma 

– Malditos mocosos– gruñe el anciano roncamente desde el centro del cuarto 

La menor alista su arma saliendo veloz pero se detiene de golpe al ver la espesa oscuridad que cubre la fuente, pastosa se mueve lentamente sobre el piso completamente negra sin un solo reflejo como si también se tragara la luz, Cinco mira los restos de los pilares y el techo, destrozados muy por encima de la fuente 

– ¿Qué pasa vejete? ¿Te sientes mal?– se burla pretencioso el pequeño rubio que ella reconoce al instante, llevando el arma al hombro casi como una bazuca apunta al frente recogiendo las mangas de su jersey naranja 

– No– gritan Tres y Uno cuando el niño dispara contra el líquido 

Cada pincho crea una burbuja de la condensada substancia que estalla salpicando, el pequeño retrocede evitando que lo toquen pero la pegajosa masa empieza a burbujear aumentando su velocidad de avance mientras salpica 

Entonces desde el otro lado de la fuente e impulsándose en el muro brinca hasta el techo y apenas tocándolo se lanza por sobre el enemigo, pasándolo para atrapar al pequeño rubio barriéndose en el piso varios metros lejos del fango negro 

– Wow– grita el australiano impresionado mirando desde el muro al techo como intentando comprender cómo Uno lo hizo 

– Wally – lo regaña asustada la niña de negras coletas corriendo a ellos, ambos la miran sorprendidos 

– ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?– preguntan casi al unísono, Wally es soltado por el mayor que observa el área intrigado 

– Solo lo rodee– señala Kuki con obviedad 

Aunque la sombra se extiende rápido todavía queda mucho espacio libre en el amplio piso, de hecho el pequeño Chad viene corriendo con dificultades, Cinco también va a ellos esperando poder crear una estrategia juntos en lo que el enemigo reacciona 

Uno se levanta atento al mal encarado rubio que llega mucho más agitado que los mayores, para la morena debe tener entre 5 o 6 máximo 7 si es que este Chad es muy pequeño sin embargo lo más llamativo del chico es que conserve el uniforme incluso este luce reducido, recordándolo cuando ellos fueron afectados su ropa también cambió, el joven calvo intenta tomar el arma de las manos del ex oficial pero este se aferra 

– Aun puedo luchar– insiste serio el pequeño Dickson, el corto silencio entre ambos interesa a los otros pequeños pero el rubio mantiene la mirada en el británico, fijamente, eso hace sonreír al mayor 

– Cuento contigo– responde Uno serio volteándose a la “fuente” 

Las escandalosas risas de Grandfather llenan la habitación – ¿En serio ese es tu mejor hombre?– se burla dividiendo su extendida y viscosa superficie en varios charcos – Bueno, tampoco se puede decir gran cosa de tu ejército– agrega entre carcajadas mientras de las lagunas brotan soldados armados, sin cascos lucen completamente sombríos y avejentados con una mirada vacía, como los ojos de un pez muerto 

– Imposible– murmura Tres asombrada con la cantidad de “chicos” que llenan el lugar 

– Ese no es mi ejército– susurra Uno casi desinteresado, aunque igual parece examinarlos con la mirada 

– No, no es posible, Kate estaba en la segunda torre, ella se quedó ahí— grita la pequeña asiática de coletas distinguiendo a cada uno de sus amigos 

– Se los dije, Grandfather es invencible– exclama Rachel desde el fondo arrancándose las brillantes piezas metálicas lanzándolas al piso mientras se levanta 

– Su carga se terminó– murmura el pequeño Chad 

– Diablos– se queja Cinco alistando el arma de la rubia sin embargo Uno se mantiene atento al villano que se alza como una delgada figura de intensos ojos amarillos y puntiagudos cuernos sobre la fuente 

– He ido personalmente a reclutar a tus soldados– sonríe el viejo enviándolos a atacar, sus ojos cambian y con mirada demente corren hacia ellos, furiosos, los pequeños líderes de la resistencia miran a ambos lados pues Rachel también va a ellos esquivando los disparos de la morena, asustados dudan a donde disparar haciendo reír al anciano 

– ¿Qué pasa Nigel Uno? ¿Estás muy aterrado de herir a tu equipo?– se mofa el viejo mirando como Chad dispara desesperado pues no pueden detenerlos – ¿No lo entiendes? Estás solo, sólo son un grupo de estúpidos niños, nadie vendrá a ayudarlos– se jacta trayendo más soldados, del villano e inclusive algunos desconocidos 

– ¿Eh?– se detiene Tres dejando al niño australiano cuidarle la espalda – ¿Ellos no lograron salir?– se alarma al ver a los seis chicos que mandaron por el ascensor 

– Ya entiendes ¿cierto? Yo estoy sobre la ciudad, YO estoy sobre cada uno, YO SOY EL MUNDO– grita Grandfather hinchado de orgullo, extendiendo los brazos, lleno de soberbia 

Le apunta al joven de lentes obscuros que sin titubear corre a él afirmando ambas armas y activando sus guantes y botas, estas se iluminan por toda la suela mientras avanza por sobre los soldados disparando continuamente los Flux y quemándoles cuando los pisa 

A su adversario no parece importarle e incluso absorbe los disparos riendo, aun cuando le dan en los ojos ríe, el joven salta a pocos metros de él disparando justo contra su sien, al instante las piezas son absorbidas completamente sin embargo Uno suelta sus armas 

– Que idiota– se burla el viejo al intentar atajarlo con su garra pero es quemado dolorosamente cuando Fanny se impulsa en esta para recuperar las armas, no tiene tiempo de detenerla en ese momento el potente puñetazo de Uno lo hace tambalearse, se siente desgarrado por el ardiente guante de luz del joven que se aferra a él para no caer 

– Niñato estúpido– gruñe Grandfather atrapándolo con su brazo separándole de si – Eres solo un pobre idiota– lo alza bruscamente 

– Tu padre ya intentó esto hace años– se mofa de su ingenuidad atravesándolo con su garra – Tu sombra es mía– sentencia con satisfacción sin embargo pronto se nota inmóvil 

– Te equivocas, abuelo, este no es el Flux de mi padre, es mi Ion Flux– sonríe Uno entonces Fanny, Chad y Cinco activan sus armas al unísono interconectando todos las piezas luminiscentes en una red de la cual Rachel apenas logra escapar. 


	37. Chamoyada

La red de corriente lumínica iónica se extiende atrapando al obscuro tirano, sus soldados también son retenidos sin embargo Rachel se ha librado por poco y mirando frente ella ve a la pequeña Sanban asombrada de ver cómo los soldados no pueden luchar en el intrincado tejido de luces 

Grandfather mismo no se logra mover aunque el joven calvo respira agitado claramente aguantando el dolor de estar atravesado, la rubia nota como aprieta el puño comenzando a moverse y desesperada corre sobre los soldados igual que él y la otra hicieron sin embargo para ella es doloroso porque puede sentir el flujo de energía atravesarla además la mocosa le dispara con asombrosa puntería. 

Cinco ve a la rubia ir a por Uno y le dispara constantemente pero la chica es muy rápida huyendo de los tiros, que con solo impactar en algo sólido se interconectan con el resto aumentando la red de líneas luminosas 

Chad gira rápidamente su interruptor al “PIN” disparándole varios pinchos a la aliada del villano intentando al menos entorpecerla en cambio ella logra llegar al brazo del abuelo, justo el que atraviesa a Uno, y colgándose de este se impulsa para subir hasta el joven calvo buscando desactivar su guante, los disparos de los menores cesan medio nerviosos de esa cercanía, 

Cinco se alista pero Jenny la detiene – Sin las botas te absorberá al instante– le indica seria mientras Rachel jalonea el guante, de pie en el brazo del villano pero el joven calvo logra agarrarla de la pierna 

– Basta– grita la rubia sintiendo el flujo eléctrico atravesarla 

– Maldita sea, Rachel– se queja Uno apartándose levemente permitiendo a Tres impactar en el pecho de la rubia aunque ella se mantiene agarrada del guante 

– No… pará– McKenzie lo golpea duramente en el pecho, con el puño, repitiéndolo una y otra vez – Grandfather la traerá– insiste a punto de golpearlo en el rostro, pero no lo hace, contiene su puño llorosa, temblando, y con una mirada temerosa al punto que incluso sus claros ojos tienen un brillo cálido, humano 

– Traerá a Fanny de vuelta– exhala pesadamente al impactarle el recio golpe en el rostro, resuena estridente como un grito que llega a los menores, Hoagie presta atención e incluso se asoma sobre la mesa de granito 

– Fanny está muerta– susurra Uno descorazonado sujetando su mano – Grandfather no puede revivir a nadie– recalca un poco más cruel, ella lo mira negando y Cinco no puede evitar ver a Jenny, pálida y llorosa muerde su labio inferior conteniendo desesperada su voz 

– No me vengas con eso ahora, Tú la mataste– grita Hoagie, rojo de ira, apuntándoles totalmente alterado con el arma de Jenny en su mano 

– Es mentira– repite la rubia una y otra vez, imparable, hartándolo 

– Cállate TU LA MATASTE– el gordito castaño aprieta los gatillos completamente fuera de sí mientras ella golpea a Uno que aún la sujeta 

– ¿Crees que no sé si he matado a alguien? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Ella estaba viva, estaba viva cuando tú llegaste, estaba viva cuando te la llevaste contigo y SÉ QUE TÚ LA AYUDASTE A DESAPARECER– Rachel suena rota, desesperada, recriminándole todo a Nigel 

– Murió– susurra él, con ese tono grave y culpable sin embargo la jala en su incomprensión dándole un fuerte puñetazo con el guante luminoso en el estómago, la rubia cae atrás apenas sujetándose del “cuerpo” inmóvil de Grandfather 

– No importa lo que creas, fuiste tú quien la destrozó y no va a revivir– el rostro serio del británico y la frialdad de su voz tensan a Cinco que busca a Fanny pero la apiñonada corre hacia Hoagie que llora sin poder activar la descargada arma 

– ¡¡QUERÍA ABANDONARME!!– grita Rachel ahogada en su frustración y desesperanza, hundiéndose en el brazo de Grandfather 

– Pero está viva– asevera el villano usándola como medio antes de ser absorbida por la obscuridad y salir en el hombro de la gran e inmóvil figura – Lo está, puedo sentirla– sonríe “Rachel” corriendo por el villano, hacia Nigel, de pronto la sombría forma explota 

– ¿Qué?– emite cayendo entre la red de luces, el villano y ella gritan roncamente de dolor al tocarla, ya que Grandfather sigue conectado a ella 

Uno en cambio cae al piso y antes que la sombra se desintegre la golpea duramente separando un gran trozo que se estrella tras la fuente, el británico avanza cuidadosamente entre las luces evitando la dañada fuente e hincándose parece tomar un respiro 

– Ni… gel… – llama entrecortadamente la rubia esforzándose para mantenerse despierta entre la corriente 

– No, Uno– interviene Tres intentando avanzar pero él igual desactiva únicamente las líneas que la retienen, la rubia cae al piso medio consciente e intentando respirar 

– Estoy harto– musita una chillona voz infantil – ESTOY HARTO, NO ME IMPORTA NADA– grita sobresaltándolos ya que mirándose entre ellos la voz es completamente desconocida sin embargo el gigantesco león logra zafarse de las disminuyentes luces 

– Diablos– grita Hoagie intentando activar el segundo generador del arma de Jen 

– Se acabó la batería– asevera la apiñonada buscando protegerlo con las armas de Uno pero la bestia va contra el británico o eso parece porque de último minuto lo brinca y es el joven calvo quien corre para atajarlo, derribándolo en una tacleada 

El animal se disuelve bajo él incluso cuando sus guantes no lo han tocado – Yo también estoy harto– amenaza Uno serio y cruel mirando fijamente al pequeño niño que se oculta tras la fuente 

El niño pelirrojo intenso de claros ojos azules mira furioso al joven calvo, su pequeña camisa blanca, pantalón corto café obscuro e incluso el desgastado saco gris no le suenan a ninguno pero Uno sabe bien quién es 

Sin darles tiempo para reaccionar el niño corre hacia el joven calvo – No pienso jugar más– amenaza brincando a él mientras la espesa sombra lo rodea pero el mayor es más rápido y de una patada lo barre por el piso 

– No me gusta pelear con ventajas pero no puedo esperar a que crezcas– murmura Uno, ciertamente luce incómodo corriendo hacia el enemigo, Cinco y Chad rodean cuidadosamente la red de luces aún encendida 

– ¿Ventajas? – ríe el pequeño pelirrojo con irritación, levantándose rápidamente – ¿Qué ventajas pueden tener? Solo son unos estúpidos niños– corre tratando de rodear la fuente sin embargo Cuatro y Tres vienen de ese lado 

– Tú también lo eres, idiota ¿no te has visto?– se burla el pequeño rubio apuntándole aunque no consigue darle pues el enemigo brinca rápido, burlándolos 

– Imbéciles ¿creen que por ser más grandes son más fuertes? O ¿Más hábiles?– ríe pasando sobre ellos – Yo más fuerte que ustedes– se jacta tocando el cañón del arma del australiano mientras este le apunta 

– Lánzala– ordena Uno y el revoltoso rubio lo hace sin pensarlo 

El arma ni siquiera empieza a girar en el aire cuando una daga la impacta, el generador hace corto circuito explotando con todo y el pelirrojo, Wally se agazapa al piso protegiendo a la pequeña Kuki en cambio el británico corre entre el humo para impactarle una patada al pelirrojo lanzándolo contra las redes luminosas sin embargo Rachel logra atajarlo antes de que caiga 

La rubia parece ir contra Uno y atrapar al niño no interrumpe su ataque, en cambio Fanny le dispara derribándolos de tal manera que ambos caen detrás del joven calvo y frente Tres, pero el niño es más hábil y se gira a ellos intentando generar sus sombras en la mano 

Cinco le dispara sin dudar obligándolo a retroceder entonces el británico avanza usando su guante como escudo, atrapando los disparos de luz, el villano y la rubia parecen acorralados entonces una potente explosión vuela las puertas del ascensor 

El piso se cimbra y las compuertas salen volando por los aires, peligrosamente ya que los ventanales están al frente, aunque caen ruidosamente derrapando por el piso llevándose varias esferas y estrellándose con el bar 

Hoagie intenta cubrirse en la mesa pero la pelinegra de pecas lo carga corriendo hacia el resto y con ambas armas de Uno al hombro, el joven calvo activa desde su guante la red de luces y esta se contrae lentamente, aprovechando el polvo y la confusión Grandfather se hunde en el piso desapareciendo como una sombra 

Chad tose apuntando al frente sobrepasando al dúo de la resistencia – Se fue– grita alarmado, moviendo la mano frente si para disipar el polvo 

– ¿Qué?– exclama Jen soltando abruptamente a Hoagie, un disparo suena alarmándolos y en guardia miran a su alrededor atentos, no obstante un segundo disparo se va hacia el hueco en la fachada jalando consigo parte de la polvacera 

– No– musita Tres notando que es cierto, el niño pelirrojo no está y lo que es peor todas las sombras que Uno retenía han desaparecido con su red, solo quedan los soldados inconscientes 

– Lastima, llegue segundo– exhala Nueve entrando por el hueco del ascensor – Parece que se divirtieron– comenta con cierta alegría entrando despreocupadamente 

– Maldita sea Nueve– se exalta Jenny exasperada – ¿De qué maldito lado estas? Por tu culpa el viejo escapó– le reclama irritada lastimando los oídos de los más cercanos 

– ¿Eh?– duda el enmascarado mirando alrededor o al menos eso parece 

– Rachel tampoco está– comenta Chad mirando al británico, su tono es de preocupación aunque luce más molesto 

– Cálmense, no tuve opción, la puerta no se abría– explica el revolucionario yendo a ellos 

– Vete al diablo, imbécil ¿Cómo se supone que lo acabemos si no está?– insiste la corta pelinegra avanzando 

– No importa, explotaremos la fuente– responde Uno desactivando sus guantes, por un segundo a Cinco le pareció diferente su voz pero nadie más repara en eso 

– Ya no tengo granadas– interviene Kuki buscándose en su traje 

Pero Nueve va a ellos – No importa, ya está todo listo– su ligero tono emocionado confunde a los chicos 

– Esperen ¿Destruirán está o el origen?– cuestiona Cinco 

– Todas– responde Uno – Será mejor que salgan, sepultare todo el edificio– ordena serio sacando algo de su traje al ir a la fuente 

– No, espera, ¿destruirás todo? ¿Incluso los laboratorios de Grandfather?– el pequeño Hoagie, de 8 o 9 tal vez, avanza nervioso pero Nueve lo ataja 

– Arriba no hay nada útil– dice el rebelde, serio – Y créeme, tampoco lo quieres ver– agrega excesivamente sombrío deteniéndose frente el pequeño castaño – Vamos a salir– señala el hueco del ascensor, suavizando su tono casi dulzón al decirlo, molestando al científico 

– Soy un adulto ¿sabes?– se defiende el gordito castaño antes de alejarse mirando al británico 

– No puede ser enserio– se extraña Cinco sin embargo el mayor activa algo lanzándolo veloz contra la fuente 

– Que bien se siente tener 13 años de nuevo– exclama Rachel saliendo rápidamente del centro de la fuente atrapando el objeto, sale tan rápido que Cinco apenas distingue cuando cambia de una delgada sombra a la niña rubia que corre hacia Nigel con el dispositivo en mano 

– Rachel– la llama Chad intentando hacerla reaccionar pero un disparo la lanza varios metros lejos del joven calvo 

– Eres muy chica para él– asevera Nueve con un tono divertido – O debería decir muy viejo ¿Cierto Grandfather?– cuestiona burlista asombrando a los chicos yendo por la menor, “ella” se levanta temblorosa usando el móvil para cubrirse pero el enmascarado dispara un potente pulso volándolo en partes 

– Yo no seré tan gentil como Nigel– le amenaza al llegar asestándole una patada, “Rachel” logra cubrirse el rostro al derrapar por el piso, con agilidad se levanta entrando en guardia lista a pelear 

Nueve le dispara continuamente corriendo hacia “ella”, la chica recibe los tiros despreocupada frenándolo con una patada alta, una y otra vez intenta derribarlo en cambio él la desvía colándose en su ataque y acertándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula, tan fuerte que loa alza del piso unos centímetros antes de caer al piso 

Frente a la fuente Uno sigue con su plan, saca otro par de móviles activándolos rápido mientras Chad los dirige a la salida 

– Vamos– exige Dickson sin ser seguido por ninguno 

– Muévanse– les ordena el británico arrojando los dispositivos a la fuente 

– No– grita la ronca voz del anciano saliendo desde Rachel como una densa sombra atrapando los móviles sin embargo el estallido es inmediato, destrozando su garra de obscuridad, las poderosas explosiones de luz blanca e intensa desestabilizan la protección del villano 

– Maldito– grita intentando mantener su sombría forma al caer en las delgadas aguas de la fuente, Uno entra evaporando el poco líquido cuando lo pisa – Maldito– grita Grandfather en su forma infantil sacudiendo las aguas intentando salpicarlo 

Uno enciende sus guantes – No cae agua ¿ya lo notaste?– le pregunta, con incredulidad el niño mira a todos lados, los pequeños charcos son evaporados conforme el joven de lentes obscuros se acerca sin embargo el menor no retrocede 

– Todo en este mundo tiene sombra y todas las sombras son mías– grita el villano, potente y atronador pero su gruesa y grave voz es la del adulto, jalando todas las sombras de la habitación desde los muebles, rincones e incluso se cuelan desde el hueco que da a la ciudad 

Rachel se ha puesto en pie e insiste en enfrentar al revolucionario sin embargo al ver a la obscuridad apoderarse del lugar tiembla – Nigel– musita preocupada sin notar al enmascarado llegar a su lado, se gira para golpearlo pero él sujeta su brazo tomándole la frente con la otra mano, sus guantes brillan al afirmarla 

– No va ni a extrañarte– le susurra Nueve encarándola y activando sus guantes, aterrada Rachel intenta luchar viendo su reflejo en el casco antes que la intensa luz lo llene todo, el intenso resplandor llama la atención de los chicos 

– ¿Qué demonios?– pregunta Wally tan asombrado como Cinco y Fanny 

Chad no puede mirar e incómodo se gira angustiado hacia Uno, que permanece atento a Grandfather, completamente inmóvil lo ve juntar las sombras dentro suyo 

– Diablos– reacciona Tres disparándole al pequeño pelirrojo pero su disparo es atajado por el guante del joven calvo, el leve zumbido que la prenda produce al sobre iluminarse se pierde bajo las risas de villano 

– Lo sabía, Lo sabía, pesa más en ti la duda de que tan poderoso soy ¿cierto? Nigel Uno, ambos tenemos la misma ambición…pero solo uno puede cumplirla–. 


	38. Cupcakes

En el centro de la fuente, rodeado de sus destrozados leones blancos y sin oportunidad de escapar esta Grandfather completamente cubierto en tinieblas riendo emocionado 

– Lo sabía, lo sabía, pesa más en ti la duda de que tan poderoso soy ¿cierto? Nigel Uno, ambos tenemos la misma ambición…pero solo uno puede cumplirla– grita extendiendo sus garras para atrapar al joven de lentes obscuros sin embargo el británico no huye, va a su encuentro atrapándolo la garra desde su muñeca, el luminoso guante logra retenerlo 

– Entonces ¿estás listo?– cuestiona Uno con seriedad, haciendo carcajear al mayor 

– No he vivido 150 años por nada– amenaza el viejo alzando su puño contra él 

Para Cinco las cuentas no salen sin embargo este no es momento de distracciones ya que el villano logra impactarle el puñetazo al chico o eso parece ya que aunque lo hace retroceder varios metros Uno sigue de pie, sujetando el brazo de Grandfather 

Chad dispara a la cabeza de la oscura figura entonces Cinco nota al joven calvo esforzándose por inmovilizarla así que apoya al niño rubio, el pequeño que hasta hace pocos segundos era muy chico para su arma ahora la sostiene firmemente decidido disparándole al anciano 

– Dickson– reclama Grandfather forzando el agarre del británico – Maldito traidor, al menos tú deberías ser fiel a quien te salvó la vida– masculla tirando de sí, tratando de volverse de nuevo esa masa espesa 

– Ese no fuiste tú– responde fieramente el niño rubio, reactivando en la memoria de Cinco a ese chico que vio hace años, aquel líder supremo que admiraban 

– Crío ingrato– gruñe el mayor buscando agrandarse pero los constantes disparos del grupo parecen no solo debilitarlo también reducen su tamaño, desesperado se separa de las sombras saliendo como un joven no mayor de 20, un disparo en el hombro lo tira bruscamente siendo seguido por Nueve, el joven pelirrojo de chaleco negro intenta huir aunque Cuatro dispara varios pinchos luminosos bloqueándole el paso 

– ¿No dijiste que solo éramos unos niños? ¿Cuándo has visto a un adulto huir de niños?– se mofa el preadolescente de alborotado cabello rubio corriendo a él 

La grotesca forma que forcejea con Uno quiere proteger al adulto reduciendo bruscamente su tamaño hasta ser tan delgada como su dueño, ocurre todo tan rápido que los chicos no pueden apuntarle y riendo se zafa del joven calvo yendo directo a Grandfather 

El adulto brinca al techo aprovechando la sorpresa de los chicos tratando de fugarse por arriba pero Nueve dispara siguiéndolo con la vista, el tirano corre sobre el techo solo adherido a él por su sombra, Uno brinca al muro y se impulsa alcanzándolo rápidamente entonces el villano cada vez más viejo sonríe lanzándose sobre él, sujetándolo – Aun me quedan sus sombras– ríe tirando de ellas aferrándose al joven 

Las sombras de los menores se jalan notoriamente como si tras ellos un enorme foco se moviera frenético estirándolas violentamente, la terrible sensación sacude a Cinco que intentando sujetarse de su arma siente algo desgarrarse dentro de ella, halando sanguinariamente de ella como si la separaran en partes, todo su cuerpo se escalofría angustiosamente sin poder dejar de temblar, pero no es la única, todos lo sienten, incluso Chad que parece estar cerca de su verdadera edad cae al piso desesperado por retener su sombra 

– Lo sé– contesta Uno desactivando sus guantes y reteniendo el rostro del cincuentón 

– ¿Qué? No, basta– gruñe el mayor mirando como caen, quedando bajo el chico, desesperado espera detener la caída extendiendo brazos desde su sombra pero delgados y débiles apenas logran asirse del techo desapareciendo rápidamente dejándolos caer toscamente 

– No– grita Grandfather avejentándose en sus iracundos intentos de retener su sombra, el joven se torna completamente negro asombrando a los chicos, que aún agitados tratan de entender qué pasa cuando los filosos cuernos negros de las sombras crecen en la frente de Uno 

– Nigel– lo llaman aterrados, repentinamente las doradas puertas de la entrada se abren y sorprendidos e indefensos ven entrar al serio joven de uniforme negro y castaño cabello obscuro 

– Nigel Uno– grita ensordecedor llamando la atención del joven calvo, sus cuernos se reducen y sus dorados ojos enfocan al soldado de alebrestado peinado, el viejo sonríe al ver su insignia en el brazo de aquel audaz joven que avanza a ellos apuntando con una de las largas armas negras del británico 

– Steve, mátalos– grita Grandfather emocionado, exigiendo a su sombra un último esfuerzo – La niña primero– señala está a Cinco 

– Eso se acabó viejo– sonríe el chico colocándose unos asombrosos lentes negros, disparando una poderosa descarga de luz iónica a la oscuridad, el impacto sacude completamente al anciano 

– Niños ingratos– vocifera el maltrecho anciano, hinchándose de cólera y resistiéndose a su captor logra empujarlo – Ella es importante ¿cierto? ¡¡Sí, sí ya lo veo!! Es idéntica a esa mocosa – ríe corriendo hacia Cinco en forma de un gigantesco alacrán negro, tétrico y viscoso, que deja residuos de si tras él 

Steve dispara continuamente mas no logra detenerlo aun cuando impacta cada tiro, Fanny, Hoagie y Chad también lo intentan, buscando interponerse en su camino no obstante corre a ellos totalmente desquiciado, salpicando el denso cuajo que lo recubre arrojándolos violentamente fuera de su camino, Tres dispara frente él pero de un coletazo la avienta recubierta de la pesada substancia 

– Ya te maté una vez– afirma Grandfather sonriente llegando ante Cinco y siendo demasiado veloz para esquivarlo la atrapa entre sus mandíbulas yendo directo al hueco que da a la ciudad 

– ¡Hey vejete!– lo llama Cuatro brincando a él, la morena y el rubio disparan a toda potencia despedazando al “animal” sin embargo no pará, aún salpicado por el piso 

El pedazo que retiene a Cinco va solo en cuatro rasgadas patas, escurriendo o desbaratándose al avanzar, el revoltoso rubio le cae encima pero lo atraviesa terminando en el piso batido de la substancia oscura sin poder levantarse 

Uno ha corrido tras ellos intentando sujetar a la bestia y Nueve se lanza contra las tenazas que aprietan a Cinco esperando poder sujetarla antes que lleguen al precipicio sin embargo es al viejo a quien atrapa pues se separa del cuajo, aventándolo con la menor por el hueco, Cinco apenas reacciona viendo la fachada del edificio e instintivamente extiende la mano tratando de afirmarse de lo que sea, siendo la mano de Nigel Uno quien la sujeta apenas afirmándose de la orilla del piso 

– Eres mío– abre sus dorados ojos el cuajo tratando de devorar al chico en su desconcentración pero una fuerte mano afirma al joven calvo 

– Chad– sonríe Uno sin embargo el otro joven lo mira contrariado 

– No me tientes a soltarte– musita Steve levantándolos con esfuerzo 

– Malditos– grita el cuajo buscando rodearlos pero no puede moverse 

Nueve sujeta firmemente a su dueño aprisionando su frente con el iluminado guante – Tal vez duela– se jacta activándolo, Chad corre para ayudar al castaño obscuro a subirlos 

– Llegue primero– ríe el ex general sorprendiendo a Dickson que sujeta la otra mano de Cinco jalándola arriba 

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Ahora?– sonríe el rubio desinteresado de los retos bromistas del mayor, la morena se levanta impresionada por el resplandor que rodea a Nueve, Uno la supera yendo al enmascarado 

– Wow– exclama el revolucionario separándose veloz del anciano 

– ¿Qué?– pregunta el británico acercándose intrigado 

– Creo que era cierto lo de los 150 años– el rebelde señala con seriedad al piso, los restos secos y desbaratados del anciano se disuelven rápidamente frente ellos 

– Tal vez es mejor así– musita el joven calvo mirando en su brazo la diminuta sombra desaparecer cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminan el cielo 

– ¿Realmente derribaras la torre?– pregunta Jenny intentando ir pero Hoagie la detiene, ella lo mira confundida 

– La fuente sigue aquí– exclama Tres levantándose para ir por Wally, que aún se sacude la masa negra 

– ¿Qué carajos es esto?– gruñe molesto el australiano apartando pedazos 

– Sombras– sonríe Steve 

– ¿No eras su aliado?– se extraña el revoltoso rubio de verlo ahí, con ellos, tan tranquilo de ver “a su querido abuelo” derrotado 

– ¿Qué?... No, siempre he estado del lado de Nigel y Nueve, somos amigos desde niños– sonríe el mayor, con cierta burla de la perplejidad del australiano, la pre adolescente japonesa y Wally miran al enmascarado 

El rebelde solo les pide silencio antes de volverse al británico – ¿Las regresaras?– cuestiona suavemente con un tono pasivo y dulce que parece hacer reaccionar al joven calvo 

Uno deja de ver el punto donde Grandfather desapareció y mirando a los chicos sonríe extendiendo el brazo ante ellos – Vamos– susurra intrigando a los chicos 

Las sombras se liberan por el cuarto e incluso el cuajo que retenía a Wally se dispersa en varias siluetas que salen por el hueco a la ciudad, son tantas y tan rápidas que agitan una fuerte corriente al irse 

El sol comienza a salir tras las montañas que rodean la ciudad, una vista hermosa y esperanzadora para Cinco que mira con satisfacción al joven de lentes obscuro sin embargo él exhala agotado mirando su sombra 

– Ve… Monty debe extrañarte– musita preocupado señalando la tercera torre camino que la reacia sombra sigue 

– ¿Era la de tu padre?– pregunta Abigail, atenta a su reacción 

– Sí– asiente él algo avergonzado 

– Con razón actuabas raro– exclaman Chad y Nueve al unísono incómodos al notarlo 

– ¿Qué haremos con él?– pregunta Tres preocupada llamando la atención del revoltoso rubio 

– Nada– la respuesta del británico los deja impactados – Él no recuerda nada, ahora es solo mi padre y otro civil más– asegura yendo a la salida 

– ¿Qué? Cómo si alguien te fuera a creer que pudiste borrar sus recuerdos– exclama Wally intentando confrontarlo al pararse frente él, el mayor sonríe levemente al enseñarle su guante 

– Esa es un arma muy poderosa– la inquietud de Tres es clara, cimbrando en su compañero, Fanny se acerca a ellos con Hoagie aunque el joven castaño no parece entender que pasa 

– Tú la conoces bien ¿cierto? Es una versión miniatura de la cámara de destitución del KND– explica a grandes rasgos el joven calvo dejándose rodear por los chicos 

– Imposible, solo son rumores, ni siquiera encontré los planos– refuta la asiática incrédula extendiéndole la mano, claramente pide ver el guante y eso interesa a Nueve 

– Claro que no, los planos aún los tenía su creador– Nigel le entrega la prenda a la atónita Kuki, parece tener ya los quince pues crece aceleradamente 

– Espera ¿Zero aun los guardaba? ¿Creí que Grandfather le había…?– Jenny se detiene dudando si debe preguntarlo pues los chicos lucen confundidos sin embargo el enmascarado llega a su lado 

– Oculto cientos de archivos en el sistema de emergencia, para resguardar los datos, nos costó mucho hallarlo– Nueve permanece atento a la chica mientras Chad va por Rachel, checando su pulso ya que sigue inconsciente 

– Estará bien– le comenta el revolucionario instando a Uno a salir – Si vamos a explotarlo debemos salir pronto– comenta pero el británico le sonríe 

– Tengo algo más importante ahora– contesta Uno volteando a ver a la morena, a espaldas de él Abigail sostiene su descargada arma mirándolo insegura 

– Lo suyo es más urgente ¿cierto?– pregunta ella entregándole el aparato intentando alejarse sin embargo él la toma del brazo – Quiero verlo caer– le sonríe ella con cierta seguridad 

Uno se detiene mirándola visiblemente intrigado pero las doradas puertas se mueven alertándolos, todos apuntan veloces cuando un soldado de visor transparente se asoma 

– ¿Quién ganó?– ríe abriendo la puerta 

– Diablos– suspira Nueve bajando su arma mientras el pelinegro se acerca 

– Que lastima, esperaba que al menos tú murieras– bromea el chico mirando alrededor 

– Si muero solo me pondré otra máscara– responde el enmascarado con tranquilidad 

– Creí que habías caído– interviene Chad, el grupo se relaja comenzando a salir 

– No, casi pero me salvó un amigo del General– responde el soldado sacándose el protector facial sonriéndole a Uno 

– ¿General?– duda el británico 

– Sí o ¿es Comandante? o ¿prefieres Dictador?– le insiste el joven en broma, su rostro cuadrado de rasgos europeos y negro cabello de esponjado copete llaman la atención de Abigail 

– Patton… tú eres Patton Drilovsky ¿Cierto? – pregunta ella interrumpiendo los juegos del chico. 


	39. Cappuccino

Cinco avanza segura, tal vez el rostro del pelinegro es algo diferente, porque claramente es mayor y ha dejado atrás los redondeados rasgos infantiles pero definitivamente tiene que ser él 

– ¿Eh? ¿Patton?– duda el joven soldado extrañado, tal vez está fuera de lugar pero Abigail lo mira emocionada y algo reconfortada de ver de cierta forma a los chicos reunidos 

– No, lo siento, Drilovsky sí pero me llamo Jared, a mi madre le gustaba más…– el joven parece pensarlo ante la atónita morena que lo mira expectante – Aunque… sí, mi padre quería llamarme Patton, ahora que lo dices…– él sonríe como si recordara algunas cosas 

– Estaría bien ¿cierto? Llamarme Patton– parece decidir sonriéndole a la apiñonada pecosa 

– A mí qué me preguntas– se molesta ella avanzando para salir 

– Bueno porque aún no se tu nombre– le sigue él con atención 

– Jennifer Hale– responde Hoagie asombrando a ambos 

– No le digas mi nombre a un extraño– se queja Jenny estridente 

– Ya, Jen ¿verdad?– le coquetea el pelinegro, asombrada ella lo mira incrédula 

– No– responde la sonriente pecosa al seguir avanzando 

– ¿Y? entonces ¿General o Dictador?– retoma el tema Tres, cuestionando al británico 

– Ninguno– musita Uno tranquilamente, apenas mirándola antes de avanzar para salir 

– ¿En serio?– duda ella tomando a Wally de la mano, el revoltoso rubio sonríe afirmándose de ella y manteniéndose pendiente del joven calvo 

– Sí, verás para las personas no habría diferencia si soy yo o mi abuelo, sentirían que siguen viviendo en una dictadura, deben escoger a quien los gobierne– asevera Uno intentando ayudar a Chad con Rachel 

– Pensé que era un golpe de estado, el que gana toma el control ¿cierto?– murmura la rubia al parecer recobrando la conciencia 

– ¿Quieres gobernar?– le cuestiona el sonriente joven calvo, tensando al resto que miran a la adormilada rubia 

Ella se apoya en Chad apenas mirando a Uno – No, quiero descansar ¿sabes? Cuidar un campo fuera de la ciudad– musita levemente 

– El viejo campo de fresas estaría bien– le sonríe Nigel 

– Espera no puedes solo destrozar el mundo e irte así– exclama el australiano molesto encarándolo 

– Exacto– responde Nueve abrazando al claro joven por sobre los hombros – Tú sabes cómo funciona todo, y tirar a la cabeza no siempre hace al cuerpo caer– la emoción del enmascarado es clara en su voz – No te preocupes, no estarás solo– ríe avanzando con él a las escaleras 

– ¿No iremos en el ascensor?– pregunta Chad aun llevando a la rubia 

– Lo siento, pero no responde, usemos el otro ¿bien?– el joven calvo pará, esperando la respuesta del rubio 

– Ah… pero mi equipo ¿estará bien dejarlos aquí?– duda Tres preocupada mirando a sus desmayados amigos 

– Sí, mi escuadrón viene hacia aquí– responde Drilovsky esperándolos en los primeros escalones – Están equipados, no te preocupes– le sonríe despreocupado 

– ¿Qué? ¿Tu equipo está bien?– se extraña Wally 

– Sí, nuestros científicos son unos genios ¿Cierto Presidente?– le insiste el pelinegro, bromeando con los jóvenes al frente 

– Ok ¿Qué cargo quieres?– responde al fin Uno haciendo reír al soldado y al revolucionario, sobrepasando sus risas se escuchan las fuertes pisadas de un grupo subir las escaleras, la resistencia entra en guardia pero los ex oficiales sonríen viendo al grueso grupo de animados soldados que suben 

– Señor, estamos tomando los edificios de gobierno– saluda el joven castaño a Uno al igual que el resto, pero la mayoría suben sin detenerse – ¿A qué hora dará el anuncio? Las cámaras están listas– insiste el soldado demasiado sonriente, el británico luce extrañamente indeciso 

– ¿Y bien?– lo afirma Nueve, pero él voltea hacia Chad que atónito intenta sonreír 

– Primero saquen a los heridos, eso es más urgente, oficialmente la familia Uno sigue al mando– ordena el británico con firmeza volviéndose al soldado que lo mira confundido 

– Exacto– ríe Steve corriendo para adelantarse – Pero las reglas serán diferentes– agrega bajando primero, el soldado parece entender y asiente emocionado yendo arriba 

– Déjenoslo a nosotros, señor– responde dirigiendo a su grupo 

– Revisare mi puesto– informa Steve yendo escaleras abajo rápidamente 

– ¡Hey! ¿Eso estará bien?– cuestiona Kuki acercándose al británico 

– Evitará el caos algunas semanas– responde él sin separarse del enmascarado 

– ¿Tú qué harás?– le pregunta Nueve a la asiática 

– ¿Cómo?– duda ella 

– Sí, ya terminamos con Grandfather y Father…tú ¿estarás con nosotros o…?– el revolucionario parece interesado aunque continúa su camino con el otro 

– Yo… creo que los vigilaremos de cerca– sonríe la pelinegra tras una leve indecisión 

Wally asiente mirando a la morena – Para empezar quiero saber qué harás con ella– la incredulidad del chico es obvia y retador mira fijamente al joven calvo – No me creo que puedas regresarla a su mundo– recalca casi burlista 

– Bueno, si quieres venir hazlo– contesta el mayor algo indiferente esperando por Abigail 

– Sí, vamos– se anima Tres tomando veloz la mano de la chica – Quiero conocerte un poco más– le confiesa amistosa a la menor, jalando un poco al revoltoso rubio que no se suelta de la pelinegra por muy incómodo que sea, en especial estando frente Uno 

La morena asiente guardándose sus inseguridades, entonces ve el nivel de abajo a oscuras, extrañamente todos guardan silencio atentos al británico 

Él continua bajando hasta entrar – Vamos– exclama con seriedad mirando la salida al piso 14 

El lugar está más destrozado que cuando pasaron la primera vez, no hay ni un zombi pero considerando la pelea con Grandfather muchos de ellos deben estar arriba, avanzan en silencio aunque Uno se detiene y se gira rápidamente corriendo entre los escritorios volteados 

– ¿Qué?– pregunta Nueve sin poder retenerlo, apenas mirándolo removerlos 

– Hey extraño– sonríe el británico al hombre que apenas mantiene la conciencia en los escombros 

– ¿Cómo?– murmura el adulto medio confuso 

– Tu sombra es muy ruidosa– bromea Uno 

– No pude dañarla– musita Benedicto apenado pero el joven lo ayuda a salir 

– Lo sé– susurra tomando su mano para sacarlo – Gracias– asevera evitando que caiga, el mayor lo mira asombrado casi incrédulo hasta que nota al resto de chicos con la desmayada rubia 

– Ya veo– sonríe más tranquilo 

– Ven, podrás descansar en el laboratorio– lo invita el joven calvo sin embargo Benedicto niega 

– Iré a casa– responde acomodando su cabello 

– Ah… lo siento, creo que destruí tu apartamento– comenta Uno algo avergonzado exaltando al mayor 

– ¿Qué?– grita Benedicto buscando su móvil, Chad avanza al siguiente piso mientras Nueve permanece atento a la plática, demasiado interesado 

– Veras, pelee con… mi padre… en mi apartamento y seguro el tuyo término dañado, hizo un verdadero escándalo– le sonríe al fin Nigel 

La ceja del castaño obscuro brinca mientras frunce el ceño mirando al joven calvo, aprieta los puños para al fin exhalar resignado – Descansaré aquí– musita poniendo derecho un escritorio para sentarse 

– Ok, pero no tardes– contesta Uno avanzando al siguiente piso 

El cansado cuarentón asiente sonriente mirando a los chicos seguir, pero Cinco puede sentir su fija mirada en ella así que para mirándolo, sus miradas se encuentran y es solo unos segundos sin embargo el mayor se voltea rápidamente evitándola dejando en ella una inquietud, corre para alcanzar al resto e inquieta sobrepasa a Hoagie y Jen 

– Carrera– grita corriendo escaleras abajo esquivando a Kuki y Wally, pasa directamente frente Chad, Nueve y Uno sintiéndose alegre pero agitada a la vez 

– Te voy a ganar– la reta el enmascarado llevando a británico consigo, el rubio sonríe acelerando aunque sigue cargando a Rachel por eso los menores lo adelantan rápidamente bajando emocionados sin embargo él sabe bien que no le importa llegar primero y de todos modos Uno los hará esperarlo. 

La menor baja veloz llegando de nuevo al piso 14, distinguiendo pronto las puertas del ascensor ahora custodiado por algunos soldados, ellos la ven extrañados pero al notar tras ella a su General saludan nerviosos dudando si deben detenerla ya que el revolucionario viene detrás, sin embargo las puertas se abren ante ella, dejándola entrar primero 

Abigail corre hacia el vacío cubículo, entrando de golpe metiendo su brazo para no chocar con la pared, apoyada al muro voltea para ver cuál de los dos chicos gana pero asustada ve al veinteañero casi chocar con ella, deteniéndose del muro con ambos brazos el chico evita el impacto 

– Gane– sonríe agitado dejándola acorralada frente él 

– No, fui yo– sonríe Abigail entre sus brazos, Uno aún se apoya en el muro con un brazo a cada costado de la menor, agitada ella pasa su trenza al frente jugando con su ensortijado cabello 

– No, yo abrí las puertas, sin mi seguirías afuera– murmura él muy cercano casi inclinándose a ella 

– Nadie dijo que la meta fuera entrar– le sonríe Abby alzándose un poco en sus puntas mirándolo atenta, sus lentes casi traslucen sus ojos y ella está muy interesada en volver a verlos sin embargo Nueve llega derrapándose y estrellándose con Uno se toma de él para no caer 

– Segundo lugar– ríe el rebelde afirmándose del joven por sobre los hombros, colgándose de lado obligándolo a apartarse de la menor para no tirarla 

– No, eres tercero– dice Nigel, ambos caen al piso riendo, el enmascarado no suelta al británico de tal manera que termina algo encimado a él 

– Si, eres el tercero– le sonríe la morena relajada de oírlos reír 

– Consigan un cuarto– se queja Wally llegando antes que Tres, la asiática ríe a sus espaldas abrazando cariñosamente al revoltoso rubio, al entrar 

– Ya tenemos– insinúa el revolucionario señalando dónde están soltando al fin al otro que sonríe al oírlo, intentando levantarse – Si no te gusta toma las escaleras– agrega más bromista desatando mayores risas de la pelinegra 

La cara de Wally no tiene precio es entre shock y bochorno de oírlo, se voltea mirando al otro que sin un atisbo de vergüenza sonríe acomodando su ropa – No eres como creía– musita el rubio asombrándose de decirlo en voz alta, el joven calvo claramente lo mira confundido y el australiano no sabe a dónde ver 

– ¿Ya se conocían?– se extraña Nueve recostándose desinhibido 

– Sí– responden Tres y Uno aunque Wally niega 

– Lo vio hoy, en la tarde y supongo que se hizo la idea de que es muy serio– ríe la asiática 

– ¡Ah! ¿Ustedes son los roba chicas?– bromea el enmascarado en referencia a Cinco y su encuentro, sonriente Kuki está por aclararlo 

– No, de hecho… nos vimos en el base de reclutamiento en Sídney hace 5 años, antes que la destruyeran, el cuarto candidato en la lista aunque sus calificaciones eran las mejores– responde Uno, claramente mirando al joven australiano, y mirándolo bien ya parece estar en su edad correcta 

– Si eran las mejores ¿Por qué no me aceptaron?– reclama el revoltoso rubio enfadado 

– Obvio, no pasaste una prueba– supone el rebelde 

– Vete al diablo, yo fui puesto a prueba por ESTÉ– señala Wally al británico – Él mismo me hizo el examen y me corrió– le reclama, es un tono casi de frustración y recelo 

– Lo sé, no servías para mi ejército– responde el joven calvo 

– ¿Qué? Yo gané todas las pruebas, excepto la tuya y aun así aceptaste al resto ¿porque no servía?– insiste el australiano, manteniéndose fuera Tres los mira confundida 

Aunque Uno le sonríe al irritado chico – Eras rebelde y deseabas infiltrarte, fue muy claro, no parabas de mirarme y querías unirte demasiado, eras muy obvio– asevera con seguridad 

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?– musita Wally liado 

– Al final no me equivoque ¿cierto?– le sonríe el joven de lentes oscuros a la asiática y al conflictivo rubio, Kuki abraza por la espalda al rubio, que se voltea avergonzado 

– Claro que te equivocaste– murmura el australiano ruborizado 

– Por dios– grita Jenny viendo al rebelde demasiado cómodo en el piso, los soldados ríen al verlo pero Drilovsky entra bruscamente dispuesto a pisarlo 

– Compórtate, ahora eres un oficial– le comenta tensando a los soldados 

– ¿De qué hablas?– cuestiona el enmascarado levantándose rápidamente – Yo no voy a ser oficial, eso no me interesa, quiero una vida tranquila y simple– asegura el rebelde dejando entrar al resto, Uno sonríe asintiendo conforme antes de asomarse afuera para ver si viene Chad 

– ¿Que esperan? vayan y ayuden a Dickson con la capitana McKenzie, por dios– ordena la apiñonada tan estruendosa que los soldados corren de inmediato, el británico la mira sorprendido aunque ella le evita la mirada entrando al lado de la morena 

Hoagie llega un poco más agotado – Ocho– exhala fatigado sentándose a la orilla de la entrada evitando que las puertas cierren, esperando por el último 

– ¿Tú que harás Pennywhistle?– pregunta el pelinegro empujando al rincón a Nueve 

– ¿Qué?– duda el robusto castaño 

– ¿Qué harás ahora que no eres un fugitivo?– insiste Drilovsky 

– ¿Qué lo era?– duda el científico mirando a Uno – Yo nunca hui, ni era perseguido, sigo viviendo en mi departamento– le responde al pelinegro que lo mira extrañado 

– ¿Qué? ¿Trabajabas para la resistencia y seguías viviendo en la zona elite?– se sorprende el soldado 

– De hecho esos informes nunca llegaron a Father– responde Uno sonriendo al ver llegar a Chad, increíblemente el chico aún carga a la rubia 

– ¿Ninguno?– se exalta el pelinegro 

– No, ni los de la resistencia, Hoagie o las fiestas clandestinas– responde el joven calvo buscando ayudar al mayor con su carga pero el alto rubio niega 

– Espera ¿Sabías de nuestra bases desde el principio?– Tres es instantánea al preguntar 

– ¿Tienes infiltrados?– Wally luce más asombrado que molesto sin embargo ambos pronto miran a Jennifer, ella los mira apenada e incómoda 

– Sí, la verdad no fue muy inteligente ocultarse en las viejas bases del KND cuando su ex líder supremo trabajaba para Grandfather, Zero conocía cada base, él las encontró y creo, aunque su personalidad KND fue borrada él aún conocía esas cosas, tienen suerte que a ninguno de los dos les importaba como para ocultarlas o vigilar que pasaba en su base de datos– responde Uno cerrando las puertas del ascensor 

– Nigel encontró todo cuando aún era niño, conoce las bases tan bien como si hubiera vivido en ellas– agrega Nueve con cierto orgullo 

– De hecho lo hicimos de niños– sonríe Chad impresionándolo, o al menos eso parece, el enmascarado permanece con la atención en el alto rubio 

– Bien, ya lo decidí– asegura Abigail enérgica intrigando a los demás – Me quedaré aquí–. 


	40. Honey pay

El grito de sorpresa es tan fuerte que incluso sale del ascensor alarmando a los soldados de fuera 

– Señor ¿están bien?– preguntan nerviosos por el comunicador 

– Sí, no corremos peligro– responde Drilovsky siendo el más rápido en reaccionar 

– Está todo bien– confirma Nueve a su equipo, aunque un misterio su reacción 

– No sucede nada, es solo… no importa siguán con sus órdenes– ordena Chad a su grupo, con clara dificultad y mirando confundido a la menor 

– No, no puedes ¿estás bromeando?– pregunta Uno, ignorando a sus subordinados que siguen alarmados al comunicador 

– No. Lo haré, voy a quedarme– asegura Abigail 

– Sí– se emocionan Hoagie y Kuki 

– Genial, ya puedo volver a casa, puedes venir si quieres– le sonríe la asiática con apoyo de Wally 

– Tienes buenas técnicas, serías gran instructora– la anima el revoltoso rubio ambos avanzan apartando a Uno, que alterado intenta retomar el control pero Chad le toma el hombro, suavemente 

El joven calvo lo mira, exhalando levemente recobra la tranquilidad – Basta– pide llamando levemente la atención del grupo – No hay forma en que deje que lo hagas– insiste Uno interponiendo el brazo ante los integrantes de la resistencia 

– Hey– exige el robusto castaño 

– Sí, no seas terco– insiste Wally intentando alejarlo, sin embargo el británico es serio e intransigente en oponerse a los chicos 

– No lo entiendes, es peligroso– asegura el chico de lentes obscuros, con ese tono firme y decidido 

– Dices que es peligroso pero Chad ha estado aquí por años ¿cierto? Debe haber alguna una forma– exige la menor, atrevidamente dejando confundidos a los jóvenes 

– No es lo mismo– responde el rubio, algo nervioso al sentirse observado 

– ¿Cómo no?– refuta Abigail rápidamente, sin intimidarse 

– Eso no importa, tu familia está en tu mundo y tú sí puedes volver ¿Por qué no lo harías?– exhorta el británico sobre exaltándose extrañamente 

– Espera, tal vez su mundo es peligroso para ella– interviene Tres cuando el ascensor se detiene 

– No es nada de eso– niega el joven calvo, dejando que la pelinegra se acerque a la menor 

Tal vez para calmarla o algo así pero tan pronto las puertas se abren la asiática toma la mano de Abigail – Wally– llama al salir corriendo aunque apenas si logran dar unos pasos fuera cuando se notan rodeados por un grueso grupo de niños que les apuntan fieramente 

– Whoa, tranquilos– musita el australiano mirándolos entre molesto y asombrado pero los niños no retroceden 

– No pasa ni una hora ¿y ya nos traicionas?– cuestiona Nueve viniendo tras Uno que serio y firme avanza a ellos 

– ¿Son traidores, Señor?– pregunta un pequeño niño con el casco 404 

– Imposible, yo te conozco, eres el líder supremo de KND– Abigail lo señala asombrada, tal vez debería ser difícil de reconocer porque los niños usan trajes rojos con cascos y guantes blancos pero ella lo identifica rápidamente, está igual a como lo vio hace unos días, sin embargo viéndolos así le recuerdan mucho a los agentes de destitución pero estos lucen mucho más agresivos, si eso es posible 

– No se preocupen, él solo bromea– Uno los manda a dispersarse y ellos aceptan con cierta desconfianza a la resistencia 

– Lo siento Abigail pero te equivocas, tú no conoces a ese niño aunque sí, él será el nuevo líder supremo del KND– asegura el joven calvo llegando ante la morena indicándole la salida principal, los soldados pelinegros sobrepasan a Kuki y Wally casi amedrentándolos a seguirlos 

– Creí que aquí no había chicos del barrio– duda la asiática siguiéndolos a la salida, inconforme 

– Ahora habrá, ellos son la primera generación después de siglos– sonríe un pequeño niño pelirrojo claro con frenos y pecas, que al parecer los esperaba en el camino rumbo a la salida, con su pequeña bata de laboratorio y su actitud relajada es inconfundible para Abigail 

– Número 74.239– se sorprenden Uno y Cinco – ¿Lo conoces?– se preguntan uno al otro 

– Si, él es un galáctico– responde ella notando que tal vez la ha regado 

– ¿Galáctico?– duda el joven calvo mirando al niño – No, él es uno de los científicos cautivos por Grandfather– asegura el británico, ella lo ve con dudas pero decide guardar silencio ante las posibilidades 

– Nueve nos liberó hace unas horas– asevera el pequeño desinteresado de la versión de la chica, acompañándolos en su camino a la tercera torre, los amplios jardines entre los edificios aún están húmedos de roció y los rayos del sol apenas los tocan tal vez hace frio no obstante a Abigail le preocupa más entender que pasa 

– Creí que tú eras o serías el líder del KND o algo así, si existiera– duda Cinco cuestionando al británico, es raro pensarlo así ahora pero todo este tiempo lo considero la cabeza de este lio 

Tres también titubea mientras Wally vigila a Drilovsky, molesto e incomodo de sentirse escoltado 

– Solo los niños pueden ser KND ¿no es así?– contesta el joven calvo guiándolos 

– Bueno… sí, pero…– la morena vacila sabiéndose un agente encubierto 

– ¿Y para que los necesitamos? Si Grandfather ya no está y no habrá más tiranía ¿Para qué los quieres? tú los entrenaste ¿cierto?– hay algo en el tono de Hoagie que es casi acusando al otro, tal vez molesto de ver a los pequeños cargando armas más chicas pero casi iguales a las que ellos usaron hoy, expectantes el grupo lo observa detenerse y voltear a verlos 

– Puede haber más adultos tiranos y yo no puedo estar en todos lados, no quiero ser como mi abuelo o mi padre, usar las sombras deseando controlar a todos o depender totalmente de mi poder… perdiéndome en él– 

Suena decidido y serio pero también agobiado al confesarles su mayor preocupación, lo hace sin titubear dándole a Abigail la impresión de que les está pidiendo su apoyo y al parecer ellos son tan conscientes de ese hecho como ella 

– Sí, Hoagie, yo los entrene porque necesito que puedan detenerme si hace falta– Uno dice lo último tomando de la muñeca a la menor antes de avanzar a la última torre, Abigail lo sigue o mejor dicho se deja llevar mirándolo incrédula, siente su cálida mano sujetarle sin embargo la nota lejana 

El robusto castaño solo observa a los pequeños niños de nuevo, claramente lo han oído y en sus rostros se muestra el temor y la desesperanza que la idea les produce pero Tres ríe llamando su atención 

– Eso nunca va a pasar– exclama al correr junto al británico, Jen también lo hace llegando junto Abigail abrazándola con todo y el chico 

– Nigel es demasiado cariñoso para eso– bromea alegremente Nueve yendo al final del grupo 

Wally está por negarlo cuando nota la alegría de los niños al oírlo – Eso no importa– grita corriendo hacia Tres – Kuki y yo no te dejaremos intentar nada raro– sonríe al fin abrazándola, ella devuelve alegremente el afecto mientras llegan a la puerta trasera del actual centro de investigación 

– Sí, cuento con ustedes– el joven calvo sonríe ampliamente para la pareja, con un tono de voz relajado y dulce casi cariñoso, Wally se ruboriza notándolo 

Kuki acaricia la oreja del australiano – Tal vez nos casemos este año– musita afectuosa y él también sobre reacciona a la caricia de la chica 

– Genial– ríe Nueve – Entonces por eso les urgía tanto esta… ¿revuelta?– se queda pensativo pero la asiática niega 

– Realmente creo que pudimos organizarla hace años– comenta la pelinegra mientras suben las pocas escaleras a la entrada del edificio – Pudiste confiar en mi– susurra para el joven calvo 

Sin embargo él no para, va directo al ascensor, el edificio está custodiado por niños que miran extrañados a los adultos, excepto a Uno y Nueve 

– ¿Hace años? Ojala, apenas hoy terminamos esos guantes, tomo mucho tiempo crear las piezas– Numero 74.239 aun los acompaña, pero luce más interesado en la morena 

– Espera– pide Abigail notando el camino que siguen – No voy a volver ¿no entiendes? Quiero quedarme aquí– insiste la chica estorbando su avance 

– Ah… es cierto, espérenme– recuerda el pequeño pelirrojo de frenos corriendo a la recepción del lugar, el joven calvo no suelta a la chica y ella tampoco se separa, continúa resistiéndose 

– Es en serio, no voy a hacerlo– reclama Abigail aunque su captor no parece alterarse ante sus quejas 

– Dejare a Rachel en su cuarto– exclama Chad sorpresivamente, activando las puertas, el niño de pecas vuelve con una mochila escolar que la morena reconoce de inmediato 

– Mi mochila– la pide de vuelta y el niño se la entrega 

– Si, lo siento… pero tenía cosas demasiado… interesantes– ríe 74.239 algo avergonzado aunque ella no entiende, las puertas del elevador se abren y el rubio ex oficial entra primero (todavía carga a Rachel) 

– Cierto, necesita un cambio de ropa para volver– comenta el joven calvo mirando a Jenny (Fanny) 

– Tal vez Rachel tenga algo– responde el mayor, Abigail está por negarse cuando la apiñonada la empuja dentro con todo y el joven calvo, Nueve, 74.239 y Drilovsky entran enseguida dejando a los chicos de la resistencia al último 

– Piso 6– pide el alto rubio medio serio, Hoagie entra desganadamente y aprieta el botón, resignado 

– Dime ¿recordara algo?– le pregunta el robusto científico al pequeño niño pecoso, considerando que es el “creador” del guante 

El niño pelirrojo claro mira levemente a Nueve, como si ya supiera que fue el quien la uso sobre la rubia e increíblemente para Abigail como si también supiera porque le pregunta, aunque considerándolo mejor tal vez medio mundo sepa quién es Rachel 

74.239 se aclara la garganta con demasiada seriedad – El resultado varía según la persona, la mayoría de recuerdos son sobre escritos, es decir Sí lo recuerda, pero podría ser solo como un mal sueño ¿entiendes? No queremos torturarlos como para que sepan quienes fueron y que hicieron, reescribimos su memoria para que las mejores versiones de ellos tengan otra oportunidad ¿No estás de acuerdo?– 

El pequeño pelirrojo claro mira al cabizbajo científico, casi esperando una respuesta, al igual que el resto – Ella dijo que Fanny no estaba muerta– murmura Hoagie levantando al fin el rostro, para confrontar al británico 

– Lo dijo porque el viejo la convenció de eso, solo quería que la consumiera su desesperación– responde Uno con la mirada fija en él, Abigail sigue entre el robusto castaño y Fanny, puede sentirla temblar pero no dice nada 

– ¿La vas a buscar?– cuestiona la apiñonada de corto cabello negro y difusas pecas, su voz clara es casi indiferente mientras sujeta a Abigail afirmándose de ella, como en una súplica por su silencio 

– Sí, claro, yo… necesito verla– murmura el castaño incomodo por la actitud de la joven 

– Deberías dejarla ir, ella, si está viva tiene derecho a otra vida, una que ella decida– insiste Jenny con una tranquilidad que abruma a la morena, los ojos de la joven están claros, sin una pisca de vacilación sin embargo su pulso se cuela fuertemente por la piel de la menor 

– Es fácil para ti decirlo, no la amabas– responde Hoagie dándole la espalda 

– Tú tampoco– responde la apiñonada, su voz se quiebra un poco al final, Abigail puede notarlo 

– ¿Qué?– Hoagie se voltea indignado, furioso, exigiendo una explicación 

– Ya me oíste– le insiste la pecosa avanzando y apartando a la menor del camino – ¿Acaso sabias que le gustaba? ¿Conocías sus sueños? No, solo te importa no estar solo, amar a alguien no es esperar que cumpla todas tus expectativas, de seguro ni siquiera sabias su color de ojos– 

– A ti que te importa, solo eres una amargada y envidiosa que sabe que nadie la amara por esa horrenda personalidad– refuta el robusto castaño agresivo aproximándose, encarándola fiera y amargamente, ambos se provocan mirándose a los ojos 

Uno se interpone entre ambos – Basta– pide a la chica, encarándola estricto, ella aprieta sus labios apartándose, desviando la mirada 

– Ya viste, incluso él detesta tu carácter– ríe Hoagie, aun enfadado, queriendo hostigarla insistiendo en que a ella le gusta el otro 

– Hey, eso es demasiado– lo regaña Drilovsky, frenando al robusto castaño – Ambos– concluye buscando pararse entre ellos pero el espacio lo dificulta 

Este elevador es pequeño en comparación al de la torre principal, por lo que el espacio no es mucho y de alguna manera todos están demasiado pendientes de los demás, eso sin mencionar a 74.239, que siendo más pequeño que el resto está al frente y algo apartado del grupo para evitar accidentes sin embargo él mira a los conflictivos mayores muy interesado en especial a la adolescente, que parece demasiado involucrada en el asunto. 

Abigail permanece atenta a la apiñonada pecosa intentando verla a la cara pero la joven la evita 

Del otro lado, Wally mira a los demás sin comprender o comentar mientras Kuki afirma fuertemente su mano, en silencio 

El elevador llega al sexto piso brindándoles un poco de calma al detenerse y ellos se apartan levemente de las puertas dejando a Chad avanzar, Jenny (Fanny) lo sigue con total desinterés al robusto castaño entonces Abigail intenta ir con ellos 

– Alto– ordena Uno dispuesto a sujetarla 

– Quiero hablar con ella– responde la menor suavemente 

– Claro, como no– el chico de lentes obscuros sigue incrédulo pero el pelinegro interviene 

– Yo iré, si te hace sentir más seguro– le sonríe Drilovsky 

El británico alza su ceja intrigado – De hecho eso me preocuparía más– responde algo bromista, tal vez considerando que Chad estará ahí los deja seguir 

– Tardaremos un poco en ponerla en marcha, no huyas, la brecha es inestable y no estará abierta mucho tiempo– agrega Uno estricto, para la menor, ella asiente levemente aunque es algo que ya había considerado. 

Abigail sale con el grupo dándole un leve vistazo al consternado rostro de Hoagie, las puertas del ascensor se cierran y el mismo Uno aprieta el botón al piso 10 

– ¿Seguro? Ella luce indecisa– cuestiona Nueve 

– Lo entenderá, tomare el riesgo– musita el británico claramente agotado 

– ¿Quieres otra pastilla?– susurra el rebelde aproximándose sonriente pero las leves risitas de Tres parecen recordarle que no van solos – Creí que irían con ellos, ya sabes para escaparse– les comenta el enmascarado a la estorbosa pareja 

– No– responde Kuki con resignación – Creo que es cierto– asevera considerando al británico – Ella no pertenece aquí, solo está huyendo y… este mundo es muy complicado para una adolescente en duelo– concluye con cierta seguridad 

Hoagie permanece pasmado por sus palabras e intenta cuestionarla sin embargo parece pensárselo al verla mirarlo fijamente 

– Los próximos meses no serán fáciles– recalca Wally abriendo el uniforme de soldado que trae puesto – No pienso volver a usar algo así– exclama quitándosela “chaqueta” y develando su ligera playera anaranjada con un símbolo japonés pintado a mano 

– ¿Amor?– cuestionan los ex oficiales mirándolo ruborizarse 

– Sí– responde el tempestivo chico cruzando los brazos osado, Kuki ríe abrazándolo y Nueve pasa su brazo sobre los hombros de Nigel 

– ¿Realmente puedes regresarla a salvo?– los interrumpe Hoagie aún inconforme con la decisión del grupo, tal vez, 74.239 también luce interesado 

– Sí, he afinado los generadores desde la mañana y tengo las coordenadas guardadas pero debe ser hoy– el tono del británico no da espacio a dudas 

Pero el robusto castaño es aferrado – ¿Por qué? la brecha puede recrearse con el pulsador de protones ¿no es cierto? – cuestiona confundido 

– Sí, pero… una vez que la regrese desmantelaremos el laboratorio– afirma el joven calvo dejando atónitos a los científicos, Wally también se embrolla e intenta darle sentido a todo en su mente 

– Sera más seguro así– lo apoya el revolucionario. 

En el piso 6 el grupo de Chad atraviesa el estrecho pasillo, pasando de largo las pocas puertas y caminando directamente al fondo del corredor 

– ¿Estas son las habitaciones de los altos mandos?– pregunta Drilovsky siendo el último de la fila, extrañado mira a ambos lados notando la larga separación entre las puertas 

– Sí, Rachel vive al fondo, es el cuarto más amplio– responde el rubio activando la puerta tan pronto llegan a ella 

– Oh ¿y tú?– cuestiona el pelinegro haciendo platica 

– Enfrente– Dickson señala su puerta, que justo enfrente no presenta ninguna particularidad 

– Jenny ¿puedes acompañar a la chica para que se bañe? No queremos que vuelva así ¿cierto? Solo preocuparía a sus padres– Jared parece sinceramente preocupado por la menor y la apiñonada asiente en silencio – Eres un ángel– le sonríe él 

La apiñonada se voltea al instante, confundida, ruborizada y asombrosamente para la menor en silencio, Abigail atónita se deja guiar al cuarto de la rubia 

Aun sonriente Drilovsky se voltea al mayor, extendiendo sus brazos para que le pase a la chica pero el otro niega – ¿Eres celoso? Eso no lo sabía– bromea el pelinegro 

– No es eso, solo no quiero que se altere si despierta junto un desconocido– responde Chad acomodándola en el sillón de la sala 

El sencillo apartamento tiene solo los muebles más básicos, sin decoraciones u objetos que sobresalgan 

– Todo el apartamento de un digno oficial– musita el pelinegro con algo de tristeza al ver el sitio plano, casi vacío 

– Sí– responde el mayor checando el pulso de la joven, hasta hace unos minutos parecía medio despierta pero ahora duerme pesadamente 

– Estará bien, el guante no afecta su organismo, bueno… no los órganos y eso– comenta Drilovsky paseándose por la habitación, medio atento al cuarto 

– Claro– el rubio exhala relajado al oírlo separándose por primera vez de la chica 

– No soy un desconocido ¿sabes? Hemos estado juntos desde la academia, ella me conoce– asegura Drilovsky tomándoselo con calma 

– ¿Sí? ¿Que pasara si despierta y no reconoce a nadie?– cuestiona el mayor inseguro 

– Steve luce bien, incluso parece feliz olvidando– sonríe Jared tratando de tranquilizarlo – Estará bien, aunque algo me dice que lo que te preocupa es que te recuerde– agrega menos condescendiente, el rubio lo mira con incredulidad, deseando poder negarlo 

– Ahora ya no existe “el sistema”, el resto podrá casarse libremente o divorciarse si lo quieren, ESO es más complejo ¿no? aceptar que te gusta alguien, ser rechazado o amado– el pelinegro permanece frente la puerta al dormitorio de Rachel mirando de reojo al silencioso rubio, el silencio entre ambos es corto sin embargo pesa, los leves murmullos de las chicas del otro lado de la puerta se cuelan incomprensibles aunque alegres 

– ¿Tu amas a alguien?– cuestiona Chad caminando lentamente a él, susurra casi como si fuera un tabú cuestionarlo, pero el pelinegro sonríe ampliamente mirándolo 

– Sí, el sistema nunca me la asigno y eso es una pena, porque es perfecta para mí– el chico es sincero, efusivo incluso, se abre la chaqueta del uniforme descansando un poco de su tensa guardia, Dickson lo mira sin comprender su repentino cambio 

– Hey– le llama Jared – Solo díselo “Lo siento, no me casare contigo” o “Te amo” no lo sé ¿Cuál es la correcta?– le pregunta algo amistoso – Nos conocemos desde la academia Chad, siempre te he considerado un amigo pero ya hace mucho que no hablamos– le sonríe palmeándole el brazo 

– No es tan fácil– musita el rubio evadiéndole la vista 

– Bueno, esa es la idea– ríe el pelinegro. 

Fanny guía a Abigail en la austera habitación de Rachel aunque no hace falta ya que el cuarto es exageradamente simple 

– Dios– expresa la morena consternada con la inexpresividad del cuarto, ni una foto o adorno, todo el muro tiene ese tono gris medio, el único color está en el desgastado cobertor turquesa de la cama individual 

– No siempre lucio así– murmura la pecosa apiñonada yendo directamente al armario corriendo una de sus puertas, toma una de las blancas toallas de la repisa superior y se la entrega a la chica 

– ¿No? ¿Tú ya estuviste aquí antes?– pregunta la menor sinceramente confundida 

– Sí, yo solía vivir en el primer apartamento, era jefa del departamento de seguridad– la teñida pelinegra levanta cuidadosamente las demás toallas colando sus dedos bajo ellas deslizándolos levemente fuera, con sus dedos retiene una pequeña instantánea que despreocupada le pasa a la morena – Prepararé el baño– musita yendo a la última puerta en la habitación 

Abigail asiente levemente demasiado absorta en la foto, la imagen es impresionante, no solo la habitación es irreconocible por los coloridos dibujos en los blancos muros también están Rachel y Fanny sonrientes, amistosamente abrazadas posando al frente de todo, la pecosa pelirroja es casi idéntica a la que Abigail conoce pero es esa iluminada y sonriente Rachel la que luce más increíble 

– ¿En serio son ustedes?– pregunta asombrada 

– Claro, Uno la tomo el día que nos mudamos aquí, yo decore su cuarto y ella el mío, él nunca lo informo a Father y en las revisiones no lo mencionábamos, es el único lujo que podíamos darnos– responde la apiñonada al salir e indicándole que pase – Debe tener ropa nueva por aquí– musita revisando uno de los cajones de hasta abajo, hincándose sin mirar a la morena 

– Creí que los soldados llevaban mejores vidas que los civiles– susurra Abigail tomando el tema desde otro punto 

– No, todos lo creen pero solo es para reclutar– la pelinegra le pasa un paquete de ropa sellada, nueva, y sonríe extrañamente satisfecha – Bueno, eso era antes ¿verdad?– comenta alegre 

– Exacto– ríe Abigail esperanzada en el cambio regresándole la foto 

– ¿Todavía traes eso? – pregunta la apiñonada en referencia al vendaje de la morena 

–Si… bueno– duda ella mirando las desgastadas vendas enmarañadas en su brazo 

– Ya se debe haber curado– señala Fanny sin embargo la menor la mira incrédula 

– Imposible- dice Abigail mirando de nuevo su curación, es posible que esos medicamentos sean muy avanzados para quitarle el dolor y permitir su movilidad pero le enterró medio filo, no podría curarse solo en unas horas 

– No, no lo es, te sorprendería lo rápido que actúan– casi se jacta la pelinegra – Curan lo que sea – 

La afirmación de Fanny siembra más dudas en Abigail “Si es así ¿Por qué Nigel tiene tantas cicatrices? O ¿Por qué no las usaron en ella sí reestructuran todo tan rápido? Algo así dijo el abuelo ¿no?” repasa consternada o incrédula, aun no lo sabe 

– ¿En serio? ¿Deben ser difíciles de conseguir? – suelta llamando la atención de la pecosa 

– Sí, las de Grandfather son inalcanzables para los civiles y las del laboratorio de Nueve son muy escasas– responde la chica, y por su tono y actitud no parece tener peros en contárselo 

– ¿Nigel no las usa? ¿No le gustan o algo así?- cuestiona la menor removiendo lentamente las gasas 

– Ese terco– ríe Fanny, sorprendiendo a Abigail pues esa risilla nunca se la ha oído a su contraparte –Ya te lo dije, son escasas y ese tonto prefiere dejárselas al equipo de Nueve– explica al notar la confusión de la menor 

–Aunque ellos arriesgan más el pellejo así que lo entiendo un poco– agrega la apiñonada sonriendo levemente mirando la foto 

– Claro – asiente Abigail revisando el paquete de ropa aunque mira de reojo a la mayor, que sonriente guarda el recuerdo donde estaba 

– ¿Pero qué harás con Hoagie?– pregunta la menor, insegura, se siente algo culpable, no quiere arruinarle en animo pero tampoco pasa de su preocupación por el chico 

– Oh ¿no te quedaras a averiguarlo? Es por él por quien te quedas ¿no? o es ¿Uno?– la apiñonada sonríe extremadamente divertida con la reacción de la adolescente, yendo a la cama se sienta casi despreocupada aunque sigue vigilándola 

– ¿Eh? No, sí, bueno… ¿estás de acuerdo con que me quede?– exclama Abigail embrollada hasta con sus emociones 

Fanny ríe fuerte y escandalosamente divertida, avergonzada la menor va al cuarto de baño deteniéndose en la entrada sonriendo medio apenada e indecisa de su respuesta en especial porque la mayor no para de reír 

– Obvio no, pero eres una KND ¿no? Ustedes no aceptan lo que ordenan los adultos ¿verdad?– contesta la joven cubriendo su boca para calmarse mientras ligeramente ve afuera, Cinco la mira incrédula incluso intrigada sin embargo… 

– No, no tiene caso, este no es tu lugar, no tiene sentido forzarlo– asevera la pecosa aun sonriente 

– ¿Pero qué hay con él o Uno?– duda la menor apoyando su confundida cabeza en el marco de la puerta mirando triste el resto de la vacía habitación 

– Hoagie… debe superarlo ¿entiendes? Yo nunca voy a volver a ser Francine Fullbright ¿sabes? Y aunque me volviera a llamar así, yo… ya no puedo amarlo, somos dos personas muy diferentes ahora– la delgada apiñonada no luce molesta o incomoda al decirlo es más como una clase de certeza espinosa 

– Lo siento, no alcanzo a comprenderlo del todo– comenta la menor acercándose levemente – Pero Uno tiene algo que ver ¿cierto?– se detiene justo frente la mayor inclinándose casi cómplice – ¿En verdad te gusta? – susurra Abigail tomando su hombro preocupada 

– Si no fuera por Chad…– musita la chica cabizbaja reaccionando de inmediato al oírse – NO. ¿A quién le gustaría ese libertino?– se levanta impulsiva riendo exageradamente de la idea, la morena se aparta veloz evitando caer atrás mirándola con dudas 

Sin embargo Fanny luce despejada, tranquila – Rápido, el agua se enfría– le indica avanzando para empujarla al cuarto de baño 

– Hey, espera ¿tú también vendrás?– pregunta Cinco entrando con desgano 

– Claro, no quiero que huyas por la ventana– señala la mayor divertida con sus reacciones 

– Es el sexto piso– exclama inconforme Abigail pero la pecosa chica solo se carcajea. 


	41. Nutella

Las turbinas del enorme generador giran fuerte y constantemente, tanto así que el grueso vidrio que les separa del laboratorio vibra demasiado, Wally mira asombrado el blanco y limpio lugar atónito ante los muchos artefactos y consolas en el cuarto, las pantallas llenas de cálculos, lecturas y barras le son completamente incomprensibles 

– Ya– exclama Uno volviendo de uno de los cuartos contiguos al central, donde están 

El niño pelirrojo claro asiente corriendo a una gran computadora ante el conjunto de arcos circulares, que montados sobre una gruesa plataforma metálica ocupan el centro de la habitación, sin una sola ventana y recubierto de enormes placas de pesada apariencia, el laboratorio da la impresión de estar completamente aislado del exterior 

– Es seguro ¿verdad?– cuestiona el revoltoso rubio con cierto nerviosismo mirando a los científicos teclear continuamente en las estaciones 

– Claro… supongo– responde Kuki siendo la más cercana a él, mientras escribe lentamente desde el celular que el joven calvo le dio – Rayos, estos datos son difíciles– murmura complicándose al teclear y sostener el móvil al mismo tiempo 

– Dámelo, yo te los digo– susurra Wally algo cohibido 

– Por favor– pide ella sonriendo dulcemente al pasárselo pero al ver la pantalla él queda aún más confundido 

– ¿Quién diablos puede leer estos malditos símbolos?– grita exaltado mirando la negra pantalla llena de símbolos blancos 

– Lo siento– ríe la pelinegra divertida de ver sus pequeñas reacciones entre quejas y mohines 

– No tienes que teclearlos– exclama Uno al ir a ellos presionando un botón en la consola, un delgado cable sale y él lo conecta al celular que sigue en manos del revoltoso rubio, la información comienza a cargarse de inmediato dejando a la asiática tan confundida como al australiano 

– Ya lo sabía– protesta Kuki haciendo reír al rubio mientras Hoagie trabaja en una consola al fondo 

– No arruinaras los datos ¿verdad?– le pregunta el rebelde de reflejante protector facial, es difícil para el robusto castaño saber si bromea o es serio, su tono no es muy claro 

– Obvio no, Abby entrara al portal y no pienso dañarla, considera eso para tus bromas pesadas– responde Hoagie algo a la defensiva pero sin dejar de escribir 

– Ya, seguro…– el otro parece pensarlo o algo así, guarda silencio al parecer mirando al resto trabajar – Lo siento– exclama palmeando el hombro del chico apoyándose en el mueble 

Hoagie lo ve primero asombrado pero pasa rápido a la incertidumbre – ¿No piensas quitarte esa mascara?– cuestiona al fin volviendo a su labor 

– No– es la corta respuesta del enmascarado, firme y contundente, el silencio que deja incomoda un poco al científico que se apresura tecleando para alejarse de él 

– Aun no puedo, a diferencia de ustedes yo sigo actuando clandestinamente, también lo hago por su seguridad– Nueve bromea un poco al final pero parece ser sincero 

– Claro– el castaño asiente desinteresado, quiere terminar sus cálculos rápidamente más que nada, no obstante lo mira de reojo sintiéndolo muy… relajado de repente – Entonces ¿nadie conoce tu rostro? O ¿no tienes?– sonríe por lo absurdo de la idea pero la leve risa del otro llama su atención 

– Solo una persona lo conoce– susurra el rebelde manteniendo la vista al frente, Hoagie lo mira intrigado aunque al verlo nota por el reflejo en su protector al resto trabajar, y por la imagen casi juraría que es Uno el centro de su atención 

– Realmente soy como el hombre elefante ¿sabes?– ríe el mayor levantándose 

– ¿Eh? ¿Quién?– se extraña el robusto castaño 

– Diablos ¿en serio no lo conoces? Es una historia viejísima– insiste el enmascarado con curiosidad 

– No, ni idea, la historia no es lo mío, por otro lado Grandfather solo enseñaba “su historia”– responde el científico terminando sus cálculos, el mayor ríe despreocupado, confundiéndolo 

– Dios– exhala Nueve – Tendrán que hacer mucho para ponerse al corriente– agrega alejándose – Este lado ya está– le anuncia alegremente al británico 

– Hey, yo debo decir eso– reclama Hoagie pasando de lo otro 

– Vale, la llamare– contesta Uno mirando a número 74.239 concluir con su propia consola 

– No hace falta– llama Drilovsky por el comunicador – ¡Ah! y cierra tu canal llevo oyéndote hace rato– se queja disgustado aunque es el joven calvo quien alza la ceja sobre sus lentes obscuros 

– Eres tú quien tiene pinchado mi comunicador, creí que a eso te referías con que irías con ellos, además he sido yo quien te ha oído todo el rato “Señor Enamorado”– responde el británico algo bromista 

La enorme compuerta de metal se abre al instante siendo el pelinegro quien entra rojo como tomate, avanzando a él 

– No era necesario decir eso– se queja Jared mirando a los presentes – ¿Qué tal si alguien más escucha?– insiste al revisar su móvil tal vez desconectando el comunicador 

– Ya te lo dije, eres tú quien se coló en mi comunicador, yo oigo perfectamente a los demás equipos sin que ellos me oigan– exhala el británico 

– ¿Oíste toda nuestra platica?– se desconcierta Abigail llegando tras Jenny, la menor avanza con el cabello limpio y recién trenzado, su roja gorra se mantiene firme en su cabeza mientras va a ellos 

– No, solo oigo a los soldados– responde Uno señalándole no solo el brazalete negro también la pequeña pieza implantada dentro de su lóbulo, lo presiona por detrás resaltándola bajo la piel, luce tranquilo aunque ella nota su forzada despreocupación ya que sabe la causa 

– Luces muy… linda– musita él acercándose levemente, ella duda en su lugar avergonzada, sujeta su pequeña mochila escolar deseando poder cubrirse con ella, sin embargo la fina blusa calada de sobresalientes rosas blancas tejidas entre hilos plateados con perlas son lo que llama más la atención del británico, puede sentirlo, sabe la razón y se siente culpable 

– No la he escogido yo– susurra Abigail apenada esquivándole la vista, que sea verdad no la hace sentir mejor 

– Era la única casual y sin emblemas– interviene Jenny mirándolo atenta, casi culpable y sin embargo… 

– Está bien– sonríe Uno algo indeciso volteándose rápido a la consola principal, verificando las sincronización de los diferentes generadores – Aunque es la favorita de Rachel– musita al fin medio entretenido 

– No creo que la vuelva a querer– asegura Nueve yendo a la morena – Pero… te queda algo holgada al frente– le bromea el rebelde a la menor, ella asiente levemente aunque algo ofendida aprieta la mochila contra su pecho, pudorosa 

– Pues ese fue justo el problema, toda la ropa de Rachel es…– sonríe la pecosa señalando lo pequeña que es la morena a comparación de ellas, el grupo parece entender e incluso bromear al respecto relajando mucho el ambiente, la menor sonríe mirándolos sobre proporcionar a la rubia sin embargo Chad va al joven calvo 

– ¿Está todo bien?– pregunta el rubio levemente muy por debajo de las risas del rebelde, el británico lo mira y sonríe dulcemente, acercándose 

– Todo funciona perfecto– exclama Uno para el resto 

Y Abigail cae en cuenta que todos están de acuerdo con que regrese a su mundo, que Chad ha cerrado las puertas y la única manera de salir de ahí es por el portal que la trajo, nerviosa va junto al Nigel de este mundo, sintiéndose asustada toma su mano que para sorpresa de todos él afirma tan tembloroso como la menor 

Hoagie está por quejarse sin embargo no lo hace, solo ver el rostro de la chica lo hace entender 

– No tengo razón para volver allá– susurra la menor aferrándose a Nigel – Pídeme que me quede– angustiada lo abraza por la cintura, Fanny lo mira temerosa 

– No puedo…– murmura Uno tomando su hombro, Nueve permanece inmóvil ante ellos y a unos pasos de Drilovsky que sin entender mira a Chad, que evita verlos 

– Por favor– suplica ella entre lágrimas negándose a oír su propia voz o a separarse del tibio calor reconfortante del mayor, huele a Nigel, a ese agradable y reconfortante aroma en el que podría hundirse 

Kuki contiene a Wally cubriendo su boca con la mano mientras lo rodea cariñosamente por sobre los hombros, apoyándose en él, el confundido rubio retiene la mano de su novia como si el temor de la menor se colara en él, como si fuera el suyo o de Kuki 

– Abby– susurra muy levemente Uno, apenas audible para la morena que asombrada de oírlo de su voz y labios lo mira cesando sus lágrimas, atenta y esperanzada, Chad avanza pronto deseando retenerla pero su mano es tomada por el joven, el rubio lo mira en silencio aunque Nigel permanece hacia la chica 

– Abby, por favor, protege tu mundo– pide Uno suavemente, manteniendo cálidamente la mano de Chad entre la suya, el dulce tono de voz rebosante de cariño y afecto hace llorar más a la chica que sintiéndose culpable intenta apartase sin embargo él la retiene firmemente bajo su brazo 

– Gracias– exclama fuerte y claro – Gracias por ayudarnos, por salvar mi mundo– agrega Nigel sorprendiéndola, y a todos 

– Gracias – suspira contra su cien, muy suavemente, cercano e íntimo, Abigail queda atónita apenas puede mirarlo o sonreírle – Vamos, tus amigos y padres te esperan, deben estar aterrados– sonríe Nigel ampliamente y sincero la lleva cariñosamente consigo ante el punto de acción del portal, no ha soltado a Chad y este avergonzado mira a la menor dudando si hacen lo correcto 

– Pero…– musita Abigail confundida – Pero Hoagie ya no está, y yo… yo… no quiero volver– niega ella sin resistirse o alejarse solo permanece llorosa evitando mirar al resto 

– Bueno, creo que nosotros pensamos algo– interviene el pequeño pelirrojo claro que se ha mantenido al margen hasta ahora – Si pudieras evitarlo, aun corriendo el riesgo de desaparecer ¿lo harías?– pregunta el pequeño pecoso de frenos demasiado tranquilo y sonriente como para tomarlo en serio 

– 74.239 ¿estás loco?– pregunta el británico no solo preocupado, casi nervioso suelta a la menor aturdido por la propuesta 

– ¿Qué?– Abigail no logra entenderlo incluso se siente burlada 

– Desde que llegaste Uno y yo tenemos esta idea, sería casi un experimento por así decirlo aunque… correrías bastante riesgo ¿lo harías para recuperar a tu novio?– el niño no parece bromear ni molestarse por el regaño del mayor, se mantiene tranquilo observando a ambos 

– Solo yo correría el riesgo ¿verdad?... ¿Nadie más saldría herido?– cuestiona Cinco temerosa de la posibilidad en cambio el niño sonríe al oírla 

– Si lo hacemos bien nadie saldrá herido– asevera el pequeño alerta al joven calvo 

– No, para nada, es muy peligroso 74.239, ni siquiera necesitamos poner esa teoría a prueba– se rehúsa el británico 

– Vamos, ella fácilmente podría resistirlo y si tus cálculos son correctos no pasara nada malo además este es el mejor momento de probarlo– le sonríe el niño corriendo a la consola principal, cerca del mayor 

– ¿De qué hablan?– cuestiona Hoagie acercándose a ver qué hace el pequeño 

– Veras, es posible que el mismo portal pueda trasladar la abertura por el tiempo espacio de la dimensión, es decir, no todas las dimensiones están sincronizadas en el mismo tiempo y la mayor prueba de eso es ella– señala el niño escribiendo apresurado en el complejo teclado 

– No solo es menor que ustedes, también parece ser de unos años antes, por supuesto– hace una pausa mirándola – Lo siento vi varias de tus cosas– se disculpa avergonzado, Cinco asiente levemente, insegura de exactamente cuáles aunque cree que el niño ya lo había mencionado 

– ¿Y?– duda Tres interesada 

– Si ella vino de un tiempo pasado, este portal podría regresarla aún más atrás, es uno de los riesgos– responde el chico de lentes obscuros atento a la pantalla pero aun en desacuerdo con la idea 

– Aunque en este momento para ella sería una ventaja – lo interrumpe el niño – ¿Qué fecha fue? ¿A qué hora?– interroga a la morena que medio preocupada responde cada dato 

– Debes entender que esto no se ha probado antes, tú… serías la primera y tal vez no podríamos recuperarte, si terminas en otra fecha, atascada, perderíamos también la comunicación – Uno luce preocupado sin embargo no parece intentar detenerla 

– Esperen, si funciona ¿no habrá dos de ella al mismo tiempo?– Wally le pregunta al mayor 

– Exacto ¿Qué pasara? ¿Ambas estarán al mismo tiempo o…?– Fanny parece confundirse sola volteando a ver a la morena – ¿Tendrá que eliminarla y ocupar su lugar?– teme mirando al británico, todos lo miran incrédulos 

– Hay cientos de posibilidades pero si ella llega a su mundo viva y consiente las reduciría, las dos más probables son estas, A) Ella llega y evita la muerte de su novio desintegrándose al instante pues el futuro de donde viene no existe y el universo arreglaría esa paradoja o B) ella evita la muerte y se reintegra con su yo de ese tiempo, como si por poco tiempo el universo fuera cíclico y este cambio estuviera dentro de ese ciclo entonces ella solo se habría dividido temporalmente para reunirse tras un bucle… en el tiempo espacio– Uno parece pensarse muy bien las palabras simplificando el concepto 

– No entiendo– niega Drilovsky llevándose la mano a la cabeza, claramente enredado en la idea 

– Como si tomaras un rayo de luz y lo hicieras pasar por dos rendijas, dividiéndolo sus partículas pero del otro lado se reconocieran reuniéndose y volviendo a ser uno solo de nuevo, algo así– responde rápidamente el niño pasando rápidamente de él 

– ¿Quieres intentarlo?– 74.239 le pregunta a la adolescente, ella se lo cuestiona, no ha visto tantas películas para refutarlo y tampoco tan pocas para no creerlo, nerviosa mira al grupo aunque ellos lucen más perplejos 

– De hecho, es el mismo riesgo si volvieras o si te quedaras, tus partículas siguen inestables y podrían explotar en cualquier momento– comenta el pequeño pelirrojo claro cada vez menos reservado de sus ideas, los mayores lo miran impactados por la naturalidad con que lo dice 

– Gracias, eso lo aclara– expresa Cinco algo más inquieta 

– Eso es brusco– Uno le llama la atención al niño, susurrando 

– ¿Qué? Es verdad y Tú lo sabes, de no ser por los estabilizadores…– intenta explicar el niño cuando el británico tapa su boca 

– De acuerdo, ya comprendieron– el joven calvo lo insta a tomar consciencia de la situación 

Algo que el niño parece entender al ver a los adultos a su alrededor, completamente inmóviles desconfiados y estupefactos, traga saliva nervioso asintiendo levemente permitiéndole al mayor soltarlo 

– ¿Qué? ¿Es una clase de secreto?– cuestiona Hoagie a ambos 

– Sí, ya te lo dije, en los laboratorios de Grandfather hay muchas cosas pero aun cuando no lo parezcan, son armas, muy peligrosas– responde el joven calvo serio aun al liberar al pequeño 

– Por eso vamos a destruirlo– asevera Nueve a su lado 

– ¿Qué sentido tiene destruirlo? Los científicos que los crearon siguen aquí ¿no? cualquiera podría encontrarlos y…– Wally parece detenerse a repensarlo 

– Si, es así sería mejor custodiarlos o algo así– supone Drilovsky 

– Ya pensé en eso– responde el rebelde animado levantando su mano, indicando su inusual guante 

– ¿No es en serio? o ¿sí?– Sanban mira al joven calvo pero él exhala 

– Después decidiremos, el tiempo de la abertura se acaba– Uno redirige la atención del grupo 

Cinco mira el portal, los circulares arcos se van encendiendo lentamente uno a uno, son varios, de tamaños decrecientes simulando o pareciendo un túnel profundo 

– De acuerdo, estoy lista– asevera mirando a Nigel 

Él luce intrigado pero va a ella buscando algo en el interior de su chaqueta, sacando un brazalete negro – Ten cuidado– musita tomando gentilmente la mano derecha de la menor para colocarlo sobre las doradas pulseras que ella usa 

– Fue un gusto conocerte– le sonríe Abigail tomando su mano unos segundos – Aunque seas mucho más mandón que mi amigo, si eso es posible– agrega más burlista soltándolo, él sonríe asintiendo 

– Esa, esa es tu verdadera personalidad– le comenta con cierta satisfacción 

– Escribe y llámanos, ok– bromea Kuki algo emotiva 

– No te disuelvas– musita Wally sin saber que decir 

– Ni explotes ¿ok?– Drilovsky parece en la misma situación sin embargo él la abraza amistoso retrocediendo en cuanto el aparato empieza a zumbar, mira alrededor buscando una zona segura cuando del piso saltan unas gruesas rejas a modo de barricada, separando el área de actividad y donde ellos están – Joder– musita tras el leve susto 

– No voy a preocuparme por ti, porque vas a estar bien, tú tampoco lo hagas por nosotros ¿es un trato?– le sonríe la esbelta apiñonada de difusas pecas a la morena, tomando levemente su mano entre las suyas 

– Es un trato– ríe Abigail mirándola antes de pasar a Hoagie 

– Lo siento– exclama él para ambas 

– Yo también– responden ellas sonrientes y cariñosas, Fanny les da espacio alejándose cuidadosa sin embargo pronto es ayudada por Jared, el viento se arremolina frente los activos arcos metálicos y su gruesa base se cimbra levemente 

– 7 de la noche está bien ¿verdad?– pregunta 74.239 enfrente del control central mientras Uno se mantiene tras él como barrera 

– Esto puede jalarte, créeme– le comenta el británico reteniéndolo del hombro, el niño asiente nervioso, la presión del aire sube levemente 

Chad activa desde su terminal la segunda barrera dejando a los soldados junto con la pareja detrás del transparente y grueso símil acrílico, dejando al alto rubio frente la traslucida pared, esperando por el robusto castaño que abraza y se despide de la menor 

– Cuídate, Hoagie– le dice Abigail avanzando ante el remolino de luz acuosa que se forma en el interior del túnel, el chico se despide en silencio saliendo del área 

– ¿En serio pretendían que un ejército pasara por ahí?– le pregunta el pelinegro al científico cuando llega hasta ellos 

– Sí– responde Pennywhistle disgustado con la idea 

– ¿Quién lo haría?– se queja la chica pecosa, casi con la misma actitud del otro 

– Tipos como esos– señala Hoagie con un levemente movimiento de cabeza a los chicos que quedan al frente 

Nueve solo se despide de la niña en un simple ademan mientras Chad va a ella, el aire agita el cabello de ambos aunque a Abigail no le importa y se gira hacia él, justo al lado de la barricada de metal el rubio se detiene mirándola extrañamente dudativo 

– No tengo nada gentil o cariñoso que decirte– exhala preocupado, ella lo mira sin comprender – Solo que… me das envidia…– él parece pensarlo en voz alta y Abigail le da tiempo, si es que tienen, para que se organice 

– No porque vuelves a tu universo, no es eso, solo… quisiera haber sido yo, quien lo impulsara a hacer lo de hoy– explica el rubio entre resignado y triste, la menor sonríe abrazándolo 

– Pues trabaja en eso, porque tienen mucho que hacer y él va a necesitarte– Cinco lo mira emocionada 

Chad luce completamente confundido pero voltea a mirar al chico de lentes obscuros, que varios pasos tras ellos ayuda al pequeño pelirrojo claro a estabilizar el flujo de energía, la superficie toma un tono azul marino uniforme, totalmente liso, dando la impresión de ser un ventanal al cielo nocturno, ellos lo miran intensamente aunque él sigue concentrado en introducir los datos junto al niño, luce alegre e incluso divertido, el viento va parando hasta que el ambiente está calmo, Uno les sonríe animado mientras Nueve se acerca tal vez intentando ver la pantalla 

– Lo hare – musita el rubio decidido 

– ¿Qué?– cuestiona ella sin certeza de lo que oyó 

– Seré su apoyo y su… impulso– reafirma Chad sonriéndole a la menor 

Abigail insegura de su propia emoción solo le sonríe, alegre de oírlo y esperando lo mejor para ambos – Cuídalo mucho, suele ser imprudente– le aconseja antes de volver al centro 

– ¿Lista?– preguntan los chicos 

– Sí– responde ella, segura y preparada para saltar 

– Ok, 7 de la noche, coordenadas listas, preparando punto de impacto– sonríe el pequeño niño demasiado emocionado, Uno mismo lo afirma sonriente e intenso, parece querer gritar o brincar pero la firme mano de Chad toma su hombro tranquilizándolo 

– Ya– 74.239 acciona el portal y Abigail Lincoln se lanza de espaldas 

– KND RULES– Gritan Cinco y Uno, la llorosa Tres y el confundido Cuatro, el sorprendido Dos junto 86, 60, Nueve y Chad asombrando a 74.239 que se une de ultimo viéndola partir. 


	42. Coffe Flan

Se remueve adolorida y mareada con un amargo sabor metálico en la boca, intenta levantarse apoyando su mano en el piso bajo ella pero entre sus dedos se enrolla el áspero y húmedo césped, así que se levanta repentinamente aunque pierde el equilibrio al instante cayendo en un sentón 

Confundida mira a su alrededor tratando de descubrir donde está cuando el sorpresivo ladrido de un perro la hace reaccionar, es el pomerano de los Baker, el detestable animalito que imposibilita su sueño desde hace dos meses, aterrada reacciona levantándose más decidida a seguir de pie afirmándose del alto seto que separa ambos jardines 

Está en el patio de su casa, de eso no hay duda, rápidamente busca en su mochila su teléfono sin embargo lo primero que haya es la blusa que Kuki, que la otra Kuki le presto, vieja y sesentera está llena de polvo y su sangre 

– Fue real– exclama recordándoselo aunque con solo ver la blanca y florida blusa que trae bastaba, mira su brazo cuidadosamente sin encontrar un solo rastro de la herida, ya antes mientras se duchaba vio la leve silueta de la cortada que la otra Rachel le hizo pero ahora no hay nada, toma su celular del fondo dejando su mochila ahí 

Corre a la casa entrando nerviosa y lo enciende asombrándose de que aún tenga batería, va a la entrada rápidamente mirándolo afligida esperando que se conecte a internet para actualizar su fecha y hora, sin embargo llega a la puerta saliendo sin poder esperar más aunque se detiene de golpe 

Inmóvil y atónita mira el frente de su casa, en el sendero a su puerta, completamente paralizado y perplejo, abrumado o sorprendido la mira fijamente un ruborizado chico 

– Ho… Hola– tartamudea nervioso y ella lagrimea sonriente corriendo a abrazarlo, es él, Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr., el genio número dos, su mejor amigo y la persona que más ama en el mundo 

Él la abraza asombrado pero pronto busca verle el rostro, más preocupado – ¿Estás bien?– le pregunta inclinándose a verla mejor 

Abigail asiente feliz y llorosa arropándose en sus brazos, los perfectos brazos cálidos y amorosos que ella conoce – Te amo– sonríe rodeándolo firmemente 

– ¿Eh? Ahh… yo, Yo te amo mucho, muchísimo Abigail, Te amo– exclama Hoagie con un nerviosismo que la hace reír, no porque no le crea o porque luzca gracioso, es por lo dulce que encuentra su respuesta 

– Lo sé, lo sé– murmura besándolo suavemente, oh dios no le importaría desaparecer después de ese beso 

– Creo que si estas emocionada por nuestra cita de hoy, ni siquiera me dejaste llegar a la puerta– ríe Hoagie sonrojado, intentando calmarse en la situación 

– Sí, claro– bromea ella tranquilizándolo – ¿A dónde iremos?– le pregunta Abigail revisando levemente su móvil 

– Al nuevo club “Crystal Gems” creo que así se llama, ya sabes Maurice quería que fuéramos, ocurre algo raro ahí ¿sabes?– el delgado castaño luce emocionado al decirlo incluso si lo último era confidencial 

Pero la fecha del celular de Cinco se ha actualizado y la hora esta grande en su pantalla, ahora ella sabe exactamente que pasara, cerca de las 8 de la noche un camión perderá el control en la encrucijada a la playa volcándose sobre el carro de la madre de Hoagie, entonces ella despertara tres días después y él ya estará muerto 

– No, quedémonos aquí, veamos una película– Abigail le sonríe a Hoagie, intentando contener el terror bajo su sonrisa 

– ¿Eh? No, no podemos… Maurice lo pidió– Hoagie susurra preocupado, pero ella lo sabe, sabe lo mucho que su amigo llorará y que incluso abandonará su misión para ir al funeral 

– Vamos, no le importará, hoy no me siento para un club, quedémonos en mi casa– le insiste dulcemente tomando cariñosa su mano, su mano, pensó que nunca la volvería a tomar, que nunca lo volvería a ver u oír pero ahí está y solo puede aferrarse a él asustada de que sea otro sueño, otro de esos terribles sueños que la esperanzaban en el pasado, pero siente el negro brazalete vibrando en su muñeca, suave y real 

– Por favor– susurra mirándolo a los ojos y Hoagie lo nota, su corazón se agita mirándola preocupada, sintiendo su tibia mano afirmarlo extrañamente, la normal calidez está lejana y sabiéndose fuera de la casa solo asiente esperando paciente el momento en que ella le cuente su incertidumbre 

– Sí, está bien pero solo veremos la película– ríe al final buscando normalizar el ambiente 

– ¿En serio? es una lástima, estoy sola en casa– bromea Abigail relajándose un poco al oírlo 

– ¿Eh? Ah…– duda Hoagie mirando alrededor y ella ríe llevándolo del brazo 

– Claro que no tonto– lo lleva dentro – Llamaré a Kuki y Wally– agrega al cerrar la puerta tras el castaño 

– ¿Les darás a ellos la misión?– duda el chico extrañado 

– ¿Qué?, no, solo… quiero saber… si están bien– sonríe Abigail avergonzada 

– ¿No será que solo quieres evitar que interrumpan?– él pretende seguir bromeando, sabe que los vieron hace unas horas y que ella no suele preocuparse tan fácilmente pero tampoco parece querer contárselo 

– Ah ¿entonces ya te animaste?– Abigail le sigue la corriente esperando que su amiga conteste, él camina por la sala nervioso deteniéndose a mirarla, absorto la observa de tal manera que ella lo nota – Ahora bajo, selecciona una ¿ok?– le indica señalándole en control antes de ir a las escaleras 

– ¿Eh?– murmura Hoagie sorprendido – Claro– responde ruborizado yendo al sofá 

Cinco va a su habitación apresurada entrando sigilosamente, ella debe seguir ahí bañándose pues ese día Hoagie tuvo que esperar afuera bastante rato, mira su cómoda y sí, su móvil sigue ahí sin embargo la puerta al baño se abre y ella retrocede 

– ¿Una de ciencia ficción está bien?– pregunta Dos desde abajo al mismo tiempo que Abigail sale del baño secándose el cabello 

– ¿Hoagie?– pregunta la chica soltando la toalla sin tiempo de contestar pues desde atrás Cinco la sujeta tapando su boca, aterrada Abigail intenta luchar 

– ¿No? ¿Una más picante?– ríe el chico mientras la recién duchada retrocede estampando al agresor en el muro 

– ¿Qué te parece “Salsa”? ¿Eh? ¿Entiendes, picante?– insiste él desde abajo y ambas ruedan los ojos 

– Una de acción está bien– grita Cinco haciéndolo reír 

– Hoy vas enserio ¿eh?– se emociona el chico, estupefacta Abigail deja de pelear un segundo girándose a ver a su atacante 

– Hey, Abby– le sonríe Cinco liberándola un poco 

– Hola, ¿hola? ¿Qué rayos?– se oye el murmullo desde el móvil que Cinco tiro al piso para atraparse 

– ¿Kuki?– pregunta en voz alta Abigail 

– Sí, ¿Qué pasa Abby? ¿Estás bien? No se oye claro ¿quieres que yo te marque?– la tenue voz de la asiática apenas es audible en especial cuando Abigail empieza a luchar sin comprender la situación 

– No tengo tiempo, escucha, no vayan a la misión– pide Cinco intentando contener a su otro yo, mientras evita gritar para que Hoagie no la oiga 

– ¿Qué? ¿Este no es un…? ¿Qué? No te entiendo– claramente Tres sabe que alguien podría estar oyendo pero por ahora Cinco no puede hacerlo de otra forma, se tira al piso con todo y la actual Abby, cayendo cerca del teléfono 

– Escucha, un camión…– duda Cinco luchando contra sí misma, literalmente se le dificulta contenerse, ella es muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo – Un camión de Evil Adults Inc. No trae frenos y… yo… hay un accidente camino a la playa, tengan cuidado– exclama nerviosa dando una brusca vuelta para retener a Abigail bajo ella 

– No quiero que alguien salga herido– agrega mirándose a los ojos, su yo más joven parece captar rápidamente 

– Oh ¿entonces no irán a ese nuevo club?– insiste Kuki preocupada por como a sonado 

– No, ya me disculpare con Maurice– responde Abigail aun recostada en el piso mirándose a sí misma, luce nerviosa, asustada y muy triste pero es ella, lo sabe, solo verla le provoca abrazarla 

– Lo siento, podrías…llamar a todos y avisarles– pide Cinco, llorosa y asustada de que alguno quiera tomar su lugar 

– ¿Eh? Claro, yo… ¿quieres que llame a la policía?– pregunta Tres sorprendiéndolas – Todavía estas en casa ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que vayamos por ustedes?– la menor suena preocupada e incluso se oye a Wally preguntar qué pasa 

– Estoy bien, Hoagie y yo estamos en casa, no te preocupes los mantendremos informados– responde Abigail tomando el móvil 

– Oh, solos en casa ¿eh?– ríen los menores más relajados – Vale, luego te hablo– exhala Kuki asimilando un poco la situación 

– Claro, cuídate– asiente Abigail colgando, Cinco se relaja sentándose en el piso, liberando por completo a su otro yo 

– ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a explicar qué pasa?– pregunta la morena, la menor de las dos, expectante e un poco incrédula de verse a sí misma 

– No… no sé por dónde empezar– sonríe la mayor de las Abbys, la menor la mira incrédula aunque abruptamente retrocede asustada, Cinco se extraña sin embargo pronto siente el hormigueo recorrerle la espina dorsal, se levanta asustada buscando el brazalete negro en su muñeca pero el aparato se torna acuoso, azul y luminoso desapareciendo en pequeños brillitos centellantes 

– Diablos– gritan asustadas e instintivamente Abigail corre a abrazarse a sí misma, Cinco la mira sintiendo sus propios brazos rodearla 

– Yo…– intenta decir antes que su voz sea inaudible 

– Gracias– llora la menor sin captar que pasa sin embargo mientras Cinco se desvanece frente ella, puede poco a poco entender y recordar lo que ha pasado 

TODO, no es un sueño o una imaginación vívida es un recuerdo real, tan real como la fina blusa de rosas blancas que cae al piso, sabe que es de Rachel pero no de la que conoce aquí, si no de la brusca chica que ayer casi la mata, exhala sintiendo la suave tela, sonriendo relajada de volver y ser ella misma mientras mira otros pocos segundos el único objeto que no se ha reintegrado al universo, porque no es de ahí 

– ¿Está todo bien?– pregunta Hoagie demasiado leve desde el otro lado de la puerta 

– Sí, pasa– responde ella sonriente 

– ¿Estas vestida?– bromea él más tranquilo 

– Oye– se queja Abigail pero nota que no, apenas trae la toalla – Mejor espérame abajo– murmura avergonzada 

– ¿Qué?– duda él sin haberla oído 

– Espera, ya voy– grita la morena vistiéndose a toda prisa 

– Ah, claro– asiente Hoagie avergonzado, aun cuando ella no puede verlo. 

Abigail se pone su blusa azul, aquella que se parece tanto a la que usaba de niña, su favorita, con sus pequeños leggins negros atando su cabello en su acostumbrada trenza, mira su mano, sus dos brazaletes dorados brillan limpios y no puede evitar extrañar ese lustroso brazalete negro, solo lo uso unos minutos pero ahora siente que le falta sin embargo sacude su cabeza yendo por sus tenis blancos y su gorra roja “Tal vez deba hablarle a Cree” piensa al salir de su cuarto, entonces ve al delgado castaño esperando en el pasillo 

– Perdón ¿tarde mucho?– pregunta amable al ir a él 

– No, solo…– Hoagie la mira y sonríe, ella luce tranquila, como siempre aunque… 

– ¿Por qué te cambiaste? Te veías hermosa– le sonríe levemente ruborizado y ella también lo hace 

– Me quedaba algo grande, no era mi estilo– ríe Abigail tomándolo del brazo 

– ¿Qué? No, lucias preciosa, parecías… una diosa… como si las rosas… brotaran de ti…– exclama Hoagie emocionado claramente con dificultades para explicarlo – Preciosa– asevera demasiado rojo al notar lo que ha dicho, aunque se detiene como pensándolo, mirándola casi inseguro 

Abigail se ha llevado una mano a la boca, sonríe demasiado temblorosa y fascinada, sin saber qué contestar, solo quiere abrazarlo y besarlo toda la vida, así que lo hace, le toma el rostro suavemente y lo besa muy despacio, tierna y profundamente, ambos permanecen así un largo rato, basándose en silencio solo oyendo sus latidos 

– Creo que sí debí haber entrado– ríe alegremente Hoagie al tomar un respiro 

– ¿Eh?– musita ella completamente sorprendida y ruborizada – Para nada es gracioso– se queja 

Él corre abajo riendo con la morena detrás, la puerta se abre y la señora Lincoln entra parando de golpe al verlos, ambos siguen agitados y sonrojados aunque paralizados la miran pescados por su repentina entrada o su propia situación, su madre los mira fijamente en silencio 

– Veremos una película– responde Abigail a la pregunta que cree que hará, la mayor mira al chico que asiente silenciosamente avergonzado, entonces sonríe 

– Genial, les hare palomitas– dice al dejar su bolsa e ir a la cocina, ambos ríen levemente abochornados pero Hoagie corre al sofá y Abigail se acomoda a su lado, no le importa para nada que verán solo quiere disfrutar estar con él. 


	43. Parfait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final (⌒▽⌒)♡

La leve brisa de mar agita su cabello castaño obscuro despeinando un poco su alto copete pero a él no le importa, sujeta sus lentes para sol mirando la reluciente y lujosa embarcación 

– Es demasiado grande– exclama alguien tras él haciéndolo sonreír emocionado por como a sonado, en especial porque le encanta esa voz y su marcado acento londinense, tan nostálgico 

– Tienes que verlo de cerca– se jacta volteando alegre de ver que se ha tomado un tiempo para ir al muelle, sin embargo su expresión cambia notando que no está solo 

– No es tan impresionante– exclama el revoltoso australiano frente él pasando rápidamente camino abajo, hacia el navío 

– Hola– lo saluda alegre Kuki ignorando un poco el repentino mal humor del mayor 

– Realmente no me gustan los cruceros, pudiste tomar un jet llegarías más rápido– responde Uno mirándolo tan desorientado en sus insinuaciones como siempre 

– Bueno, la idea es disfrutar el viaje– le comenta él pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros quedando ambos ante la misma vista 

– ¿Porque traes a los niños?– le susurra al oído tomando un leve respiro de su suave aroma 

– Estamos vigilándolo– exclama el revoltoso rubio, volviendo al ver que iba solo – Tengo buen oído– se jacta irreverente ante la creciente molestia del mayor 

– No se me han despegado en semanas– ríe Uno despreocupado de sus querellas 

La pelinegra se hace una coleta ante el inminente viento cubriéndose un poco para ver mejor el blanco crucero – Quiero supervisar los cambios en el gobierno, es todo– les sonríe Kuki a los dos – ¿En serio te iras a una isla tú solo?– cuestiona ella acercándose 

– ¿Solo? no, llevo a mis amigos, algunas chicas y equipo técnico– responde el mayor algo más animado, sin soltar al otro 

– No lo sé, ¿una isla?– duda el joven calvo mirándolo, el mayor sonríe emocionado 

– Sí, es el lugar perfecto para pulir mi disco, nadie nos estorbara para grabarlo… además, aquí solo causaría problemas– responde sincero halándolo un poco hacia si y agradeciendo que ya no use esa mascara 

– ¿Disco? ¿De música? ¿Tú tocas algo?– cuestiona Wally molesto 

– Sí, la lira ¿creo?– duda Kuki intentando recordar haciendo a Uno reír, aunque le guste mucho oírlo Steve interviene rápido 

– Era el laúd pero no, también toco la guitarra eléctrica, contrabajo y otros instrumentos, de hecho yo sé cantar a diferencia de mi hermanito– sonríe el castaño obscuro casi cobrándosela 

El británico para de reír, avergonzado – Se cantar– se defiende – Además, según recuerdo tu música es algo… estridente– agrega más sonriente 

– ¿Eh? Estridente, que anticuado, es rock, verdadero rock– Steve grita lo último haciendo una seña rara con el índice y meñique, Wally no entiende pero lo intenta 

– ¿Rock? ¿Cómo los Beatles?– cuestiona la asiática y el revoltoso rubio niega sacando la lengua 

– ¿Ah? ¿Esa vieja música que el abuelo detestaba? No, aunque… no, esto lo supera por mucho– asevera el mayor alegremente 

– Tienes que oírlo, cuando esté listo te enviare una copia, no, hagamos un concierto masivo– le afirma Steve al joven calvo tomándolo de ambos hombros cerrando emocionado la distancia, sus lentes estorban, los de ambos, pero casi siente la azul mirada del menor mientras le sonríe 

– Nigel…– murmura agitado 

– Según recuerdo, aun te falta practica– interrumpe Chad casi gritando como si por estar en el exterior no lo oyeran, él viene desde las oficinas junto con Nueve que corre a ellos 

– Vamos, no seas así– ríe el rebelde haciendo al castaño obscuro separarse del menor – Yo te recuerdo… de las fiestas clandestinas al Este, allá eras un éxito– le comenta, pero con esa reflejante careta le dificulta al mayor saber si bromea 

– Claro– ríe Steve separándose de “su hermano menor” – Me gustaría que vinieras, Nigel– le sonríe algo retraído 

Los recién llegados lo voltean a ver sin embargo Uno mira al mar, Chad a su derecha parece ser consiente de ese hecho pero mantiene la vista en su adoptivo “hermano mayor”, no es una lucha de miradas es casi como una disculpa 

– Tengo mucho trabajo por ahora, con Jenny de vuelta a su país, con su familia y Jared yendo a “visitarla” para saber si está segura, no me doy abasto con la reorganización de todo– responde el joven calvo 

– Pero eso a ti te encanta– ríe Nueve y el británico asiente feliz 

– Sí, supongo que en el fondo necesitare la ayuda de Sanban y Beetles con sus equipos– sonríe Uno algo emocionado, ellos asienten comprensivos 

– Vamos, llámame Kuki, como antes– lo anima la menor desinteresada de sus antiguos conflictos 

– Wally está bien, todo el mundo me llama así, al final de cuentas Joey también es un Beetles así que te confundirías con su tropa ¿cierto?– se queja el revoltoso rubio con exagerado desinterés, el británico sonríe incrédulo antes de voltear a ver a su hermano mayor 

– Pero iré, me preocupa un poco tu seguridad, además será divertido como cuando acampábamos de niños– le responde al fin 

Steve exhala mirando su barco – Si, exacto… a eso me refería– suspira con resignación – Me saludan a la rubia– exclama alejándose 

– ¿Eh? ¿Te iras ahora?– cuestiona Uno mirándolo irse 

– Sí, ¿para qué soy el capitán del barco si no puedo decidir cuándo partir?– le sonríe el castaño obscuro antes de darle la espalda 

– Bye, cuídate– se despide Kuki esperando que Wally regrese cerca de ella 

– Creí que subiríamos– se disgusta el australiano 

– No tengo tiempo de eso, 74.239 dijo que tenía algo genial que mostrarme, un verdadero avance– comenta el británico volviendo al estacionamiento 

– ¿Qué? ¿Creí que era Hoagie quien dirigía el centro de investigaciones?– cuestiona la pelinegra corriendo tras él junto su novio 

– Sí, bueno, son muchos científicos y la mayoría están acostumbrados a 74.239, digamos que por ahora son codirectores pero él dirigirá el centro en cuanto terminen su nueva sede y derribemos la torre principal de Grandfather– responde Uno deteniéndose casi esperándolos, Nueve va al auto mientras Chad mira el mar sonriendo esperanzado 

– Tal vez podríamos pasar por algunas fresas– propone el revoltoso rubio corriendo al auto 

– Wally, No porque te las regale debes ir diario, Rachel trabaja muy duro para cosecharlas– lo regaña la chica logrando que se detenga 

– Ok, le ayudare en mi tiempo libre– murmura apenado 

La asiática sonríe corriendo para rebasarlo – Sí, tomémonos unos días para ayudarla– ríe llegando primero al auto 

– Tal vez, tú y yo también podríamos tomarnos unos días libres– le sonríe Uno a Chad pero este se inclina a besarlo suavemente 

– No, luces más feliz haciendo lo que te gusta– musita el mayor abrazándolo, el claxon suena y Nueve aparta al australiano del volante 

– Vamos, también quiero llegar rápido a casa– ríe Uno tomando la mano de Chad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final de cuentas no le cambie gran cosa ( ◡‿◡ *) solo la distribución del texto.  
> Gracias por leer (*¯ ³¯*)♡


	44. Tiny sugar flakes (Epílogo o algo así)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡OMG! Alphabetical me escribió un “epílogo” y aunque tal vez a muchos no les guste pero a mí me encantó y ya no puedo dejarlo afuera, no después de haberlo leído, así que… lo pase a mi estilo porque… lo siento, no puedo dejarles el original pero es así:

La fuerte tormenta sacude la ciudad, la lluvia llena el cielo y golpea los pesados cristales de la torre principal pero a nadie adentro parece preocuparle, para ellos es solo otra lluvia que no puede dañarlos 

La Ministro Sanban sube las blancas escaleras al piso 16 totalmente desinteresada de la fiesta que deja atrás, pasa por el centro de recolección de datos llamando con una seña al jefe del instituto de investigación, el Doctor Pennywhistle asiente dejando el resto del trabajo a su hermano y asistente yendo a acompañarla 

– Que fastidio– murmura molesto el joven castaño mirando la lluvia afuera 

Ambos van a la oficina de mando general donde el Secretario Dickson y el reconocido táctico Nueve, los supremos comandantes de las fuerzas de guerra los esperan 

– Buenas noches– les saluda Beetles sonriente y afable tras salir del ascensor, el Coronel del escuadrón de bombarderos, parece venir de arriba con un bonche de papeles listos a firmarse 

– Son muy ruidosos abajo– musita la hermosa pelirroja de rizado cabello, capitana de la fuerza elite de inteligencia, Fanny Fullbright, al acomodarse más en el sofá donde parece llevar un buen rato esperando 

– Bueno, hoy hace un año, seguro Steve quiere celebrarlo– ríe la hermosa rubia en el sillón contrario luciendo mucho su escote, un vestido demasiado sugerente para su rango de coronel en la academia de las fuerzas aéreas 

Pero ahora no importa si unos llevan sus uniformes militares u otros su ropa casual, ellos conocen su importancia y más que nada que los reúne ahí 

Subiendo tosca y rudamente las escaleras entra algo agitado – ¿Llegue de último?– pregunta el Teniente Coronel Drilovsky tomando un respiro 

– No, aún falta Steve– sonríe el chico pecoso y pelirrojo claro saliendo del piso, primero como una difusa sombra que gradualmente se torna un cuerpo solido 

– Da igual, empecemos sin él– se oye retumbante y profundo por todo el cuarto cuando las doradas puertas se separan del blanco muro 

– ¿Qué universo sigue?– pregunta el gran líder supremo multi-universal, Nigel Uno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno… eso es todo, dejen sus dudas, quejas y comentarios.  
> Muchas gracias por leer (ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*) espero que les haya gustado (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola todo el mundo, por razones de revisión decidí borrar el original pero esta es la versión final, gracias por su comprensión. (≧◡≦) ♡


End file.
